The glass dragon slayer
by Craftex101
Summary: this is my very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Jack Greyhound is a lost boy who seeks a place to call home. When he meets a member of Fairy Tail named Sapphire Gemstone his life changes forever. Read as he along with his fellow members battle all new enemies! Please review. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.
1. two new characters

Two new characters

Chapter 1

I was really nervous even if I didn't show it. This was the first magic guild I had ever set foot inside. However, at the same time, I was stoked and ready for an experience but what I got when I opened the doors was anything but exciting. Everyone was sitting at tables and drinking. Or rather, they were drinking but apparently, they stopped when I came in the door. I walked up to the dark wooden bar and took an open seat. The bartender walked up to me.

"What are you doing here kid? Cause I'm guessin' Ur not ere for a drink."

"I was wondering if I could join the guild." I said trying to keep my cool but the bartender's breath was just so terrible.

"Join the guild you said. Oi lads this little fella ere wants to join the guild." As he shouted that so everyone in the guild heard it, a huge round of laughs came around.

"Listen kid. ya' can't just walk in and expect ta join a guild." As he paused, he shot his ugly mug right up in my face so I could really smell the foul stench of alcohol oozing off him. " you gotta' be able to fight for ya'self cause no one ere's gonna do it for ya'"

I stood up a little disappointed and started walking to the exit. "Oh well at least I tried." I said to myself low making sure no one heard me. As I was walking for the exit, four men got up from their chair and stood in front of the exit, blocking my path to fresh air.

"We can't just let you leave. You still have some jewels on you don't you," they said standing in front of me. I didn't want to get into a fight so I didn't really know what to do.

"Excuse me is there a problem here," it was a girl's voice coming from just outside the guildhall. I was so relieved that this might not end in a fight, until I saw the girl who was talking. She was about 15-16 same as me she looked a little shorter but it was hard to tell from a distance. Ocean blue eyes as far as I could see. Pink hair barely reaching her shoulders. If I were to describe her in one word, it would be beautiful. But how is she going to help me? I thought to myself.

"No there is no problem so just walk along little girl" said one of the men.

"Maybe I should ask the 'little' boy what he thinks. Is there a problem bro?" She directed her attention to me.

"Uhm maybe." I said hesitantly, "These guys won't let me leave." I was so terrified at this point; I was surprised I hadn't wet myself from fear.

"Well there is only one thing to do about that," she said. How could she be so confident in her words?

"Let the boy go and there won't be a problem."

"You know you're really getting on my nerves little girl," said the biggest of the men blocking me as he walked over to her. He clenched his fist in his hand. He was now standing directly in front of her and he was two heads taller than she was.

"Please don't stand so close I can smell your breath," she said knowing that he was at the tipping point. I could see that he snapped as he raised his arm and flung it down at her. Nevertheless, she merely put her arm up to stop it. The cobblestone beneath her feet cracked but she didn't move at all. Then she hit him hard in the stomach with her free hand sending him flying into the guildhall. I dodged out of the way quickly as he came flying by and watched as he hit two… three other members before stopping. She took a menacing step forward and the last three blocking my way jumped back and ran into the guildhall while screaming that they would never do something like that again. I walked out of the guild and breathed in the fresh air.

"Thank you so much, and sorry about the trouble," I said rubbing the back of my neck in shame.

"Don't worry about it I needed my morning workout anyway. But tell me, what where you doing in there anyways?"

"Well you see, I was looking for a guild to join and I have never been in a guild before so I supposed anywhere was a good place to start, but apparently I was wrong."

"You can say that again. By the way, I'm Sapphire Gemstone, And Ha-ha go ahead laugh at my last name all you want I've heard them all. Nice to meet you."

"Oh sorry I'm Jack Greyhound and I think that's a beautiful name you have. It's nice to meet you too."

I think I was just imagining it but I thought I saw a faint pink on her cheeks.

"Anyway, you said you were looking for a guild how about joining mine? There are tons of great people and it's a lot of fun. There are also always jobs to go on. You'll love it. It's certainty better than this dump. My guild is called… **Fairy Tail**!"


	2. a walk to Fairy Tail

A walk to fairy tail

Chapter 2

Sapphire and I were on our way to Fairy Tail, my future guild apparently. I didn't have that high hopes after what had just happened but at least there would be someone I sort of knew in Fairy Tail. From what I could tell, Sapphire loved asking questions.

"Where are you from? What kind of magic do you use? Are you strong? If you are, wanna fight some time?" and she never stopped talking, but for some reason I didn't mind at all, she had a nice calming voice. I didn't answer any of her questions not because I didn't want to but because she didn't give me a chance to do so, but she was happy to answer some of mine.

"What kind of magic do you use? Cause I assume it has something to do with your amazing strength,"

"That's right. I think I invented the magic myself. Basically, I drain or add magic power to certain parts of my body, which enhances their abilities. For example, I added power to my arm and legs when that guy hit me back there. I added to my legs so I wouldn't break and fall to my knees when he hit me."

"That's really cool. And you said you invented it yourself, that makes it even more amazing,"

How had this girl managed to amaze me twice but I hadn't impressed her at all. That is not a good first impression when you meet a girl.

"So. How long have you been in fairy tail?" I just wanted to keep the conversation alive at this point.

"Well about 6 months I think. I know it hasn't been too long because there is always a huge celebration when someone has their one year anniversary."

"That's cool," I got lost in thought.

"Hm… I wonder where Zeke is."

"Who's Zeke?"

"He's my best friend."

I had barely noticed that we had been walking for some time now and we were in front of a huge building with a weird symbol on the front. Since we stopped, I assumed it was a fairy with a long tail. As Sapphire opened the doors, a blinding light shone through the door.

"Welcome! To** Fairy Tail!**


	3. meeting the family

Meeting the family

Chapter 3

As we came inside the massive guildhall, the first thing I noticed was that noise. There was screaming, laughing, and other unnamable noises. I took myself to my ears from the noise.

"Come on Jack it's not that loud" Sapphire said. So I tried to act cool but that was really hard.

We walked up to the bar past two young men throwing insults at each other. Weird. Aren't they supposed to all be friends since they are in the same guild? As we reached the bar, a whitehaired barmaid walked up to us.

"Welcome back Sapphire. Did you complete you mission?" she asked with a very happy voice spite all of the freaking sound. She noticed me standing besides her looking around.

"And did you get a boyfriend along the way. He looks cute," she whispered in Sapphire's ear. I heard her and turned around with a surprised look. That was a bold statement to make.

"Mira!" Sapphire yelled, "That's not funny, I saved him from another guild who didn't want to let him leave and offered him to join ours."

"Oh I see. Well then." She clapped her hands in excitement, "Kinana, do you mind taking care of the bar for a few minutes!" a girl with purple hair came over.

"Would you please come with me…Uhm?"

"Oh, Jack. I'm Jack Greyhound nice to meet you."

She walked into a small room with two chairs, took a notebook out, opened on a blank page and sat down. I instinctively sat on the opposite chair.

"This is the 'fairy tail member's initiations test' to see if you classify. Please answer all questions honestly. Do you understand?"

"Yes and before we begin I have a friend named Zeke who will most likely join later, is that okay?"

"Sure. I will tell the master afterwards. First question. Have you been in any other guild before this one?"

"No."

"Do you have any fighting experience?"

"No not really but I have trained for it against magic dummies."

"Good. Have you ever taken any freelance jobs?"

"No. I have never been on any jobs."

"Do you know anyone in the guild?"

"I know Sapphire a little bit and I have heard of some of you before. Like you for example. I 'know' you from sorcerer weekly."

"Ok last question. Do you have a crush on Sapphire?"

"Wha... I don't… what kind of a question is that?"

"Please answer. You said you'd be honest."

"I … Um… I guess…"

"I'm kidding. Don't answer. The color of your face says it all. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but please call me Mira. Welcome to Fairy Tail." I sighed out load.

"There is no initiation test is there?"

"No not really."

We walked out of the room and into the main hall, and Mira asked a woman in armor to make everyone be quiet. The woman stood up.

"Everybody shut up Mira has something to say."

The guild must really be scared of this woman because everyone immediately went silent. I let out a relieved sigh. Finally a moment of silence.

"Everyone this is Jack he's a new member of the guild. He's never been in a guild before so be nice to him."

"H-hi." was all I could manage with everyone staring at me. A boy about three or four years older than me came up to me grabbed me in a headlock and started rubbing my head.

"Welcome new guy. I'm Natsu Dragneel. The best dragon slayer around."

"THE Natsu Dragneel. As in, beat Rogue and Sting singlehandedly in the grand magic games. You're like… my idol," it already felt like I was loosening up a little being around these people.

"Well I've been bored for a while and gray is not fun to fight anymore, do you wanna go train."

"Uhm… well I just joined a new guild and I only know three people here, plus I don't want the first I do in this guild to be getting beat up by Natsu. So maybe later. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize I'll see you around."

"Don't mind him. He always wants to fight when someone new joins. I'm Lucy."

"Hi, your Natsu's girlfriend right?" I said not knowing the divine punishment that was coming my way. She bonked me hard on the head.

"He's not my boyfriend! Why would you even think that?"

"Well when I walked in the guild I walked past him and that guy over there who's… uhh taking his shirt off. And even though they were arguing, he was looking at you. I could see that caring look in his eye. And he is still looking now so I just assumed…" I realized that I was talking to myself as Lucy was focused on Natsu who was fighting again. Then Lucy realized she had been staring.

"Oh sorry I must have zoned out. Anyway come on I'll introduce you to everyone." She offered with a big smile.

"Sure that would be nice."

After I had been introduced to countless members like: Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Cobra, Cana, Elfman, the Thunder God Tribe, Team Shadowgear, the rest of Team Natsu, Jellal, Meredy, Romeo, Makao, Wakaba, Lisana, Kinana, Team Sabretooth and of course master Makarov. Most of them seemed nice at least but Gajeel, Laxus and Cobra didn't really care, oh well not everyone has to like me at first none of them even know me.

At the end of the day, I was tired but since I had lived on the street before joining, I didn't have anywhere to sleep.

"I've slept on the street before and I can do it again," I said to myself as I walked out of the guild.

"So how was your first day then?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, but when I saw Sapphire, I calmed down.

"You scared me."

"So where do you live?" she asked.

"On the street." I said looking down as I realized how freaking uninteresting I was.

"Oh well… you can come to my place if you want," as she said that I caught a faint blush on her cheeks and I could feel the same on my own.

"S-sure if it's not too much trouble," I said forcing a smile. I must have stood there looking like an idiot staring into her beautiful hazel-green eyes because she broke eye contact.

"Well… let's go," she said turning her back as she started walking. I followed her and looked back at the guildhall of my new home. **Fairy Tail!**


	4. sharing a room

Sharing a room

Chapter 4

This is going to be a lot of fun I thought. Sharing a room with someone. Well it was her house so it was more sharing a living space. Nevertheless, it was just for the night it was no big deal. We were walking down the streets of magnolia at night and she might have noticed that I wasn't carrying anything.

"Where is all your stuff?"

"My stuff?"

"Yeah you must have some things that are yours like extra clothes or a toothbrush. Don't tell me you never brush your teeth or change your clothes," she said jokingly and laughed. And I say laugh but it was more of a loud giggle. It was adorable.

"Well I always buy a one use toothbrush and one of those little bottles of toothpaste that get used in two or three uses so there's one for me and one for Zeke. As for my clothes there is a river a little out of town so I buy some soup and wash it there every week or so," I said and put my hands behind head and looked at the starry sky.

"Well if you wash your only set of clothes in a river, what do wear when you're washing it? Don't tell me you're… you know"

"No I don't actually. I'm what?"

Her face started to turn red. Did I say something wrong?

"You're you know… um you're…" there was a long pause. She stopped and so did I. I looked at her in curiosity. She started to look up and down my shady figure. What was wrong with her? She had kept her cool when she faced with a man two heads taller than she was. But now she was asked a simple question she totally lost it. What was she looking at anyway? My clothes. It was a dark purple unzipped west with a hood revealing a tank top beneath, and some loose dark blue cowboy pants. Nothing special at all.

"Is something wrong?" I asked out of concern but after I said that, she turned redder.

"Sorry I must have been staring for some time," she started walking again.

"You were about to say something but then you stopped and looked me like I did something wrong. What did I do exactly? You said: you're you know… um you're… and then you stopped."

"Anyway this is it my humble living quarters."

I didn't even realize that we had stopped in front of a small building that was sandwiched between two other buildings there were two floor with a simple door and window on the bottom and two windows at the top. Nothing to brag about but not something that wouldn't be nice to live in. Besides, it was for one person not an entire family with four kids and grandma. Just little Sapphire.

"Cozy" I said as I walked in the door. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It wasn't bad by any means it was actually very nice. It was a mix of girly perfume and Cheetos. I liked it. I took of my light blue sneakers off and walked into her living room. It was quite big for what it was worth there was a couch (probably my bed for the night) a small lachrima television and a leaning chair. (also a good candidate for a bed) There was a window at the back, which seemed a little odd since the house was between two buildings. I looked out of it and saw a tiny garden with a fence and view of a lake. In fact, that was the same lake, where I washed my clothes but I did it longer up where no one could see me.

"Hey, you there Jack?" she yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?"

"Get up here and see your room, you are staying aren't you?"

"Of course, be right there," I found the stairs and went up to see the room I was getting. As I walked down the not so long hall I noticed that Sapphire was standing in apparently the only bedroom in the house.

"Is this it?" I asked and she looked at me a little displeased.

"What did you expect?! It's not a five star hotel you know!" She was clearly offended.

"Oh… no I didn't critique the quality of the room I just noticed as I walked down the hall that this is the only bedroom in the house. So isn't this your bedroom?

"Oh I'm sorry for yelling and I'm much more comfortable on the couch," she said, as her cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"Well alright but the thing is I actually sleep pretty well on the floor," I laughed at my own comment and so did Sapphire.

"It's getting pretty late do you have some toothpaste I can borrow any will do."

"Sure down the stairs and to the right."

After both of us had gotten comfortable. Her on the couch and me on the floor with a blanket underneath me we chatted a little as you often do when you have a sleepover.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, and thanks for letting me sleep here."

"You're welcome"

I had been sleeping for some time I think when I heard Sapphire get out of bed, or couch. I didn't think anything of it she probably just needed to use the toilet or get a glass of water. But when I heard the front door open, I got up put my tank top and pants on and then followed her outside. I could still smell her nearby and I heard a noise from above me. I looked up and saw a foot vanish onto the roof. I looked at the walls and noticed that you could climb on the water pipe. I got a good grip and climbed up. As I surfaced, I saw that it was a flat roof with a chair and a folded parasol. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you alright," I asked and she jumped a little when she heard me. She must have been spacing out and didn't see me come up.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep and when that happens I come up here and watch the stars if the weather allows it."

"That's nice. I do the same with Zeke when we can't sleep mostly because there is not much else to do on the streets," we both giggled a little.

"Something else I do is that I go to the forest over there and train to get time to go by," she said and pointed to an opening in the forest on the other side of the lake that was visible due to our altitude.

"Sounds… relaxing."

"It is actually, wanna go right now?"

"Sure why not. It's been a while since I trained last." And with that, we got up, climbed down and walked to the forest. When we came to the lake, she used her magic to jump over and asked if I was coming. I could use my own magic to get over but I didn't want to because I hadn't quite figured it out yet and I didn't want to put myself in an even worse light than I already was. So instead, I took of my tank top and pants so I was just in my boxers, jumped in, and swam over instead. When I got to the other side I walked behind a bush took off my boxers and put my pants back on.

"Alright, show me what you got Jack I haven't seen your magic yet," she said taunting me to attack her.

"Nah. It's a surprise for later, but I need the physical training as much as the magical so come at me!" I yelled and hit myself on the chest

After a heavy dose of training, we were both exhausted and lying on the ground panting for air. We had done some competitions to see who was strongest. These included pulling a fallen log with some rope for a mile or so. No walk only run. Doing a thousand push-ups, sit-ups and other strength exercises and of course sparing matches. Oh, god the sparing matches. I was pretty beat after round ten but kept going until round twenty.

As the panting stopped coming from both of us there came a silence. However, not an awkward silence a good silence. Just lying there in the opening looking at the sky and stars with Sapphire. It was perfect. I think I fell asleep after a while because the next thing I remember is woke up in Sapphires bed. Using my elbows as support, I sat up and looked around. Then a thought came to my mind. She must have carried me bridal style while I slept. Oh, God that's embarrassing I hope she doesn't mention it. At this point, I realized that someone else was here in the bed with me. I looked down and saw Sapphire sleeping calmly next to me. What you're telling me is that she carried me home, tugged me into bed, and fell asleep next to me. But was it an accident or did she sleep next to me on purpose? Never mind that. I got out of bed, got dressed, helped myself to the kitchen, and started making breakfast for the two of us. Even though I didn't own a kitchen myself, I know how to cook. At least simple things. It doesn't take a genius to make bacon and eggs.

The food was nearly done when I heard the heavy stomping of someone who just got out of bed. I could tell by her footsteps that she was not a morning person but then again neither am I.

"Did you sleep well?" What I got as an answer was a weird grunt of approval. I giggled a little to myself. When the food was done I grabbed some plates, filled them with two eggs each and five strips of bacon, I took two glass's, and the milk and managed to balance it all at ones. She looked alive when I got to the table and set the things down.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you to make this," she said excitedly digging into her food.

"No problem, I should be thanking you for letting me stay here for the night."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing but this is really good."

"Gotta say that was definitely the toughest training session I have ever had last night"

"Can't argue with that. Do you remember who won the sparing matches?"

"I think you won but I was a close second"

It was just the two of us so don't brag about being second," then we laughed. When we were done eating, I started doing the dishes.

"I'm gonna go get dressed real quick be right back," she said and ran upstairs. When she came down again, she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. And if she got dressed that means she was wearing a pajamas meaning she took the time to change before going to sleep last night, and THAT means she slept next to me on purpose. Whatever we're friends it's no big deal.

"You ready to go,"

"Sure."

Another day and another adventure. Life is certainly not boring when you're a member… of F**airy Tail!**


	5. training with the dragon

Training with the dragon

Chapter 5

As I walked into the guildhall with Sapphire, I noticed that even through it was very early in the morning there were already many people there. Natsu and Gray were already arguing over something and Erza was eating her strawberry cake while eyeing Jellal.

"Hey did you hear? There was another guild that got disbanded because one guy walked in and took out their leader, and no one knows why," I guess some guilds must have it rough I thought to myself. As we walked toward the bar Mira walked up to me grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Sapphire where doing last night."

"Well she asked if I wanted to sleep at her place because otherwise I would have slept on the street."

"I see, how cute! Did the two of you share a bed?" As she said those words, I could feel my face turn red so I answered quickly so she wouldn't turn her head.

"No not exactly."

"Now what is that supposed to mean 'not exactly',"

"Well we didn't share for the first half but we did the second half."

"Okay that's cute. Now please sit down. Have you decided if you want to become a member of our guild yet?"

"Well that's an easy one. Of course!"

"Now now. It needs to be because of the whole guild not just Sapphire."

"Wha… it's not just because of her. I feel comfortable being here."

"That's good. Now tell me where do you want your guildmark and what color."

"Oh um… well I think in a dark purple and could I get it at the base of my throat."

"Sure we have a couple of different dark shades of purple please choose one," she said holding out magazine of colors.

"I think… this one," I said and pointed.

"Alright. Since you want it in quite the bothersome location it will take some more time even though it's just a magic stamp. By the way has Zeke Arrived yet."

"That's fine. And no I don't know where he could be." After a couple of minutes, I had my official guildmark of Fairy Tail. I thanked Mira, she gave me a smile, and we walked back to the main hall. When we got there, I looked around for a certain dragon slayer.

"Hey Naaaatsuuuuu" I called out and I saw him as he turned around to look at me. I made a come-over-here motion with my arm and he said his goodbyes to Lucy and the others.

"What's up Jack?"

"I just wanted to hear if you wanted to train with me later." I said a little nervous. This was my idol I was talking to and asking if he wanted to train with little old me.

"Sure how about we go right now I know great place in the mountains. Come on."

"Thank you," I said as I ran with him to the exit. But before we left, I asked Mira to cook some lunch and she happily obliged. When we had run a little, Natsu stopped running and walked instead and so did I.

"So… how was last night at Sapphires house huh," he teased and elbowed me.

"It was nice. Neither of us could sleep so we went training in the nearby forest. So there's that,"

"Aaand? Come on you can't just leave it at that."

"Well there's nothing more to tell."

"Come on I know you didn't ask me out here to train if you could have done it with her. You know her way better."

"That's true but she can't help me with this."

"I see. I guess I'll find out why later. This is going to be fun," he said grinning widely.

As we came to a large opening in the mountain, where there was flat ground and many good rocks to smash and set up to practice various forms of magic.

"Alright prince charming, show me what you need help with," he said. I looked around for a good rock to aim at.

"Alright, here goes nothing. GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" as I shouted shards of glass sprayed from my mouth and missed the rock by a hair.

"WOW, you're a dragon slayer. What generation?"

"Fourth and the only one at that."

"What's a fourth generation dragon slayer mean?"

"It means that I don't have a lachrima inside me and I was also not trained by a dragon. I taught myself everything from the bottom. Even how to eat glass. That was a bit painful in the beginning," as I explained Natsu stared at me with an interested look.

"That's AWESOME! Alright let's train your roar."

"Could you do me a favor don't tell anyone when we get back to the guild before I have perfected it okay."

"You got it. I won't," we trained for hours and eventually I actually hit the rock not in the center but I was close, then we decided to take our lunch break. I consisted of a couple of sandwiches and there was a pond nearby where we got something to drink.

"Tell me Jack, why don't you want me to tell the guild you're a dragon slayer?"

"Well because I haven't perfected all of my moves so it's a little embarrassing. I mean do you know a dragon slayer who can't hit a giant boulder with their roar?"

"Well, let's see Gajeel nope. Wendy no. Laxus definitely not. Cobra I don't think I have actually seen Cobra roar but I'm guessing no. Sting and Rogue no. Well no, I haven't so I can see your point. But don't worry about it, one day you WILL save Sapphire from something terrible and she'll be so grateful that you go to her house and…" I cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Please do not finish that sentence! Where did that come from anyway!?"

"Well why else would you be embarrassed. She's the only one you really know in the guild properly. I mean you did sleep in bed with her right?" I could feel my face turning red.

"Don't worry you don't have to say it I can see it on your face that it's a yes. Nice going man you haven't been here for more than two days and you already have more going than most of us," he said and hit my shoulder.

"um… thanks. I think. Anyway let's get back to training shall we."

"Yeah! Let's go! I'm all fired up now!" He got up, ran over, and was ready to fight

"Let's fight, I wanna see what you got other than the roar," you could see the fire starting to gather around him.

"Alright get ready, here I come, I won't hold back"

I stood up and launched myself at him about four feet from him I jumped up in the air "GLASS DRAGON STAMP!" my foot became a glass version of Gajeels iron dragon pound. Natsu dodged out of the way and was now right in front of me in the air. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he hit me straight in the gut. I grabbed his arms and held him so I didn't fly back from the impact. As we neared the ground, I shouted "GLASS DRAGON STEEL KNUCKLE!" and hit him on the shoulder turned him around so I was on top and he was face down as we collided with the ground. As I got off him, I hoped that was impressive enough. However, I was not so, fortunate as he got up like it was nothing. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CHRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!" I could see my life flashing before my eyes. The only thing I had to counter his secret art was my own. But, I hadn't perfected it yet. Nevertheless, I had no choice if I wanted to survive. I readied my stance, but he stopped before he threw his attack at me. "Judging from your facial expression I win," he let on a huge grin flashing his fangs and crossing his arms in victory.

"Well what did you expect? I have never really fought anyone before."

"If that was your first fight that was pretty good. I was all fired up during that."

"Thanks, but I didn't manage to hurt you enough to make you stay down for more than two seconds. Zeke is a much easier opponent."

"Well is it necessary to get me down for long to become stronger. Maybe next time we fight it'll be three seconds before I get up."

"I suppose you're right. Can I train my roar a little bit more I almost have it I think. Plus I think it would really help in a pinch."

"Sure try not to just spit it out. When I couldn't do it like I can now I held out my hands up to my mouth like this," he held his hands as if he was holding a trumpet. (For reference, see episode one of the anime)

"Alright got it."

I tried out his new technique and he was right it was a lot easier to aim. After another couple of hours, we decided to go back to the guild. This had certainly been a great day spent with my idol. The strongest dragon slayer in **Fairy tail!**


	6. choosing a flyer and a team

Choosing a flyer… and a team

Chapter 6

I had been in the guild for about a week or so. And I had decided it was time for me to take my first job even though Zeke wasn't here yet.

"hhmm… what to choose what to choose," I thought out load. I was currently standing next to Nab at the request board looking at the different missions. People really needed a lot of help these days. But that was a good thing. Us wizards needed to make a living somehow. There was everything from helping escort a VIP, to eradicating a demon or another massive being. Put out a never-ending flame that's nearing a town. Find a monster nest and destroy it. There were even some really weird ones like helping with cooking for a family get-together or fix a lachrima-vision. Why did you need a wizard for that?

"You can't decide either?" Nab asked.

"No I was just looking at the different kinds of jobs to find something to do for my first mission."

Something caught my eye. It was an old job in between some newer ones. It read 'a dark guild known as greed eagle has taken over our town please come help us' Reward 1.000.000 jewel. Class: A-S

I took it with me and walked up to the bar.

"Oi Mira is this job still relevant I looks kind of old."

"Yes it is every month I take down the ones that have been done by other guild or have simply gone away."

"Alright then I think I will take this one if that's okay." I handed her the flyer

"Sure but I can't let you go alone. Since this one is potential S-class you need an S-class wizard with you."

"I see, I'll go find a partner." I looked around when I realized that I didn't know any of the S-class wizards that well. From what I knew, Erza was s-class and so was Mira and Laxus of course. But who else was S-class. I heard about someone named Gildarts but he wasn't around most of the time. What if…

"Hey Mira I don't know if it's allowed but can I just take a whole team of two or three other than me is it allowed if none of us are s-class."

"Well if the master allows it sure."

"Alright, thanks, Hey Sapphire wanna go on a mission with me," she had just walked in the door and I was already talking to her. I must have looked and sounded so desperate.

"Oh, good morning Sapphire how are you this fine morning?" she said in her best impression of me.

"Sorry that came a little out of nowhere, let's try again. Good morning Sapphire how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking. What were you saying about a mission?"

"Oh right," I took out the flyer and handed it to her

"Yeah I'll join you, but it says here it's an S-class mission."

"Mira says if the master grants it we can go without an S-class but we need more people,"

"I could ask my team. We're called hyper-blade."

"That. Sounds. Amazing."

"We are three members do you think that would suffice?"

"That will to just fine," she walked off and I saw her talking to two other guild members. It was a boy and a girl. They were both our age. The boy's hair was a weird mix of red and orange not quite as red as Erzas but not as orange as Loki's. And yes I have meet Loki he hangs around every once in a while. He had red eyes and he was wearing an open dark red vest and nothing underneath. He was certainly ripped. His pants were a little like mine but they were yellow. For some reason he had a fingerless glove with on his left hand but not on the right. Judging from his clothes, I would guess he used fire magic. But I shouldn't judge him by his clothes. The girl had silver-like hair and it even kind of shined. At the bottom of her hair, it slowly turned gold. In addition, she had some pink and green stripes. She had big green eyes. She was wearing a simple shirt that really emphasized on her pretty generous chest. On her right arm, she had a bracelet with a star on it. She looked like a typical teenager but her hair was definitely, what set her apart. She looked so cheerful and nice. They seemed like nice people. Sapphire looked over at me and I took it as a come-over look.

"Everyone, this is Jack. Jack this is Kai and Silver." She said clearly excited about me meeting her team.

"Hello it's nice to meet both of you."

"Yeah sure."

"KAI, do not be mean. What he really means is it is good to meet you too. Sapphire will not stop talking about you," as she said that she winked at me.

"I see," I smiled a little.

"Well I need some exercise so sure I'll join your mission. Besides, I have nothing better to do. I hope you're strong cause I won't hold your hand."

"You got it… Kai was it? I won't lose. In fact I bet I can beat up more wizards than you," I said taunting him. Just too, establish that I was not afraid of him.

"Hah. Yeah right! You're on new kid. The loser has to ask another guild member on a date. And it has to be another guy," We both reached out our hand and made the cup handshake to make the challenge official.

"I will join you as well. It could be fun," Silver said. I hope she knew what she was getting into, because she sure didn't sound like it.

"So this will be our team. Myself Sapphire Gemstone. Kai Astro. Silver wildfire. And Jack Greyhound. That sure is a collection of names huh." Sapphire said jokingly. We walked to Makarovs office

"Yes, please come in my children. Tell me what you need of me I will happily help you," I stood forwards

"Yes well I found this old flyer, and I wanted to take this mission, but it says that it's a potential S-class mission, so I asked Mira what I should do, and she said that if I found a good team and asked you we could go, so I was wondering if you would allow us to go please, this is my first mission I want it to be something worth remembering." I talked really fast.

"well I don't know if I can allow that… Oh Kai. Well if you have an S-class wizard with you, than you don't need my permission. But good luck anyway my children. Please return safely," he sent me one of his big smiles.

"Thank you master."

"Please call me gramps. That's what they all do," something just occurred to me. Had I really just challenged an S-class wizard to a bet on strength? I was so screwed. I wonder whom I should ask out, Maybe Natsu.

"Thank you anyway master," I bowed and we left the room. I could hear he made a last comment before we closed the door.

"You don't have to bow to me my child."

"How come you never told me you were S-class that's kind of an important detail? Do you know how embarrassing that was," I was really mad at him but he just laughed.

"Yeah, it was hilarious haha."

"So when do you wanna leave for the mission."

"Well since it is an S-class we will need time to prepare. So maybe tomorrow" Silver purposed.

"Sure I have a move I need to perfect anyway," I said. It was settled then. My first mission would start tomorrow. I was certain that it would be an adventure worth remembering.

My very first achievement as an official member of **Fairy tail!**


	7. the long journey ahead

The long journey ahead

Chapter 7

I took a deep breath as I started running I jumped off the cliff and spotted the rock I had chosen as a target beforehand. I held up one hand to my mouth, "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I hit the rock dead on and obliterated it.

"Yes I've got it now," I said proudly to myself as I landed.

"I can do the roar and hit nine out of ten times while in motion only using one hand as support, that's pretty good. I should head back home it's getting late and I have a long trip tomorrow."

"So, this is where you do all your training," looked towards the normal entrance and saw Kai coming towards me.

"Why do you care where I train?"

"Well you are my teammate on this mission after all."

"Well I guess there's that. Did you see my magic by the way?"

"No. it's not like care anyway. Anyway, listen. You can't have Sapphire," he was leaning off a cliff with his arms crossed looking at the sky.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," I grabbed my towel and rubbed my face. I was going to go get my vest. I took it off because it was too hot.

"You're not her type. She needs someone strong and independent, not someone like you who sticks to her like a leech!"

"Okay first of all I never said I wanted to be her boyfriend and second how do you know what she likes and third what makes you say I'm dependent on anyone?! If you want I can show you how independent I am right now!" I was furious. Whom did he think he was talking as if he knows everything about her? Just because they're on a team together doesn't that he knows her any better than the rest of us!

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You couldn't beat if it was for your life. Also I haven't seen you do a single thing alone since you got to guild except picking a mission you needed help to complete!"

"Wait I… But…" I was at a loss for words. He was totally right I hadn't done anything worth mentioning at all.

"See you later. By the way we're meeting at magnolia station at 7 tomorrow don't be late. Or do I need to send Sapphire to get you at your house."

Ha, the joke was on him I was going to sleep at the station tonight anyway. When he was gone, I snapped.

"GGRR… GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" my arm turned into a glass version of Gajeel's iron dragon pound, I threw it at a Cliffside, and it cracked and started falling towards me. I looked up at it. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" and completely obliterated the massive heap of rock falling towards me. That was the largest roar I had ever made and it was without using my hands. I fell to my knees and stared at the sky. Why does he make me so mad? I'm not really mad at him more the things he says to me. They are not meant as insults, he's just telling the truth as it is. The best thing I could do for the team right now was beat Kai at his challenge.

The next day I woke up early because of a train stopping nearby, I got up from the bench I was sleeping on and did my morning stretches. I was so ready to do this. No way was Kai going to defeat more enemies than me.

"Hey weakling you're already here," there was only one voice that comment could belong to. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kai, Silver and Sapphire coming my way.

"Yeah I guess you didn't need to send Sapphire to get me at my house huh," I looked at the person in question and she giggled knowing the truth.

"Whatever. Anyway, this is our train. Come on," we got on the train and found a four-person seat. I sat next to Silver, Kai was on the opposite seat and Sapphire was next to him. As the train started moving, I could almost feel all the energy drain out of me and I started feeling ill.

"I don't feel so good."

"Oh my! Are you alright Jack?" Silver asked and put an arm around me.

"No I get incredibly motion sick."

"Well it's a good thing none of us other do, because this is going to be a two hour train ride!" Kai laughed with a big smile on his face.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air," I said and stood up holding on to the seat for balance.

"I shall go with you," Silver said. "And while I am gone, Sapphire it is your job to teach Kai some manners."

As the two of us got outside, I felt a little better.

"Silver, tell me something, why is he so mean?"

"Whom Kai? Well I do not know actually. He is never this rude normally."

"I guess I really must have done something to piss him off huh."

"Yes I suppose you have, my friend. If it is any compensation I do not have anything against you."

"Thanks. Are you a strong wizard? Kai doesn't seem like he would want to team up with someone who's not strong."

"That is a hard question to answer. All I can say is that I can hold myself in battle. In addition, due to my versatile form of magic and way of strategizing, I have taken down my fair share of stronger opponents."

"What is your magic anyway?"

"If had to make a qualified guess from looking at me what would you say?"

"I'm guessing it has something you do with your hair."

"You will have to wait and see will you not. I also will not tell you Kai's magic in case you wanted to ask."

"That's alright I don't expect you to tell me all your secrets. I mean we just meet yesterday," to anyone else walking by it would look like a girl talking to a corpse.

After a while where none of us said anything Silver walked back inside to the others. This was going to be a fun trip at least when we got off this blasted train.

After the two worst hours of my life hurling over the side of the train, it stopped and I saw a sign that read 'mangle village' this was our stop I got up and jumped off the side of the train and landed on my face. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"So I see you got off as graceful as ever," Kai said.

"Well I didn't have my sense of balance so there was no way I could have land on my feet."

"You still landed on your face."

"Guys shut up someone's coming," oh yeah! This town had been taken over by Greed Eagle.

"Over here. Quickly," it was an old man's voice coming from a corner. We all looked and ran over there. The old man opened a secret passage hidden in the wall. It lead to a long hallway.

"What are you doing here travelers? Don't you know? This town has been taken over by a dark guild."

"We know. That's why we're here," Kai said and showed him his Mark on his chest. It was the same kind of red as his hair. You could easily see it through his west.

"Oh thank you so much. I prayed but never thought this day would come." the old man got on his hands and knees and bowed his head in respect, but before he had laid there for more than a second, Kai picked him up and put him on his feet again.

"There is no need or time for you to fall on your knees. You're the mayor of this town correct? Show your people a little respect and act like we are on even ground."

"Thank you."

"Anyway we need time to prepare is there a way out of the town through these tunnels?"

"Oh yes of course this way," the old man started walking and we blindly followed. Kai slowed down and let me catch up to him and now the girls were walking in front of Kai and me.

"You see what I did there. That is called respect for your superiors you should try it sometime."

"Thanks for nothing Kai."

"When we attack we will be forced to split up into teams and we will most likely get a girl each. Whomever is with you, you'd better keep her safe," he pointed at me for emphasis and stared directly into my eyes.

"Don't worry I will, I promise. Even if I costs me my life."

"Good, but let's try to avoid that scenario."

"I'm counting on it," we laughed a little. Did we seriously just have a moment were we got along. We did.

We had been walking for a while now and we got to the end of the tunnel. There came a bright light at the end and it opened up to a forest with some really high that were ideal for climbing.

"Thank you mister mayor get to a safe place we'll take care of the rest," Kai said in a calming voice.

"NO! Thank you I don't know what we would do without you. But be warned. They were strong enough to take down all our guards.

"We will don't worry," the four of us walked out into the forest and found a good place to set up basecamp. Silver took out a map of the town layout.

"I was thinking that we split into two groups. One group will consist of Sapphire and Kai and the other will be Jack and myself. Jack and I will cause a diversion here by the west wall. Sapphire and Kai will approach from south unnoticed. While Jack and me are causing a ruckus the two of you get to the city hall were the leader is most likely located. Are there any questions?"

"Why don't Kai and Sapphire get in from the east on the opposite side of town?" I asked.

"Because they will be expecting that, it is too risky." Was the answer.

"One last thing if anything goes wrong… don't get killed! We'll meet up at the front entrance and if all goes well Kai will have taken out the chief by the time we get there."

"At least before Jack gets there," Kai said mockingly earning him a glare from the girls.

"Wait a second what about the elite squad?" I asked.

"Elite squad, Jack?" Silver looked at me confused.

"Well a leader always have an elite squad consisting of three or four people, who are stronger than the rest of the goons,"

"If we run into any of those either avoid the fight or take them out. If one of us is not at the entrance by sunset, we will assume you are dead. Understood?"

"YES!" we all said in harmony.

"We will start tomorrow at twelve. Meanwhile we can train."

"Alright team we have a plan, follow it!" Kai said and looked at me specifically. Did he think I was going to bail on Silver? No way! I made a promise. I walked off to find a place to train. I had walked for a while and found a hot spring with some big boulders on the side. I grabbed one of the rocks and tested its weight. It was about 100 kilo.

"This will do nicely," I said to myself and took off my west and shirt. Then I laid down on my stomach and placed the rock on my back. I started doing push-ups. I didn't see him but Kai was sitting in a tree nearby watching me. He smiled.

"997… 998… 999… … 1000," I collapsed. I was panting.

"Can't stop now. I'll do 500 with each arm and then I'll stop," I began again. "1… 2… 3…"

My body fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Man I'm beat. How far away is the camp again? I got it I'll take this boulder and run back. That's about 200 kilo for a mile or so," I said to myself. I talk to myself. So what! So do you sometimes admit it.

When came back to the camp I dropped the rock and it fell to the ground and made a large thump. Sapphire and Silver jumped to their feet thinking it was a large beast or something.

"Oh god! Jack don't ever do that again or I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you," Sapphire said cracking her knuckles.

"Sure. It won't happen again."

"What is the purpose of that large piece of rock you have carried here?" Silver asked looking at the rock.

"Oh, nothing it was just a final bit of training before I go to sleep."

"Will you not be a bit tired for tomorrow's operation?" Silver asked out of concern for my wellbeing.

"No don't worry. I have this," I took a little bottle out of my pocket, screwed off the lid and squeezed the cream out in my hand.

"So you just put this on overnight and all you fatigue form the previous day is gone," I took off my west and tank top and started applying the substance to my skin. I could see both of the girls blushed a little and looked at each other.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no it's nothing it's just… uhhm," Sapphire stuttered.

"What Sapphire is trying to tell you is that you have very nice uh… upper body," I have never heard Silver fumble on her words even a little bit before.

"Oh, thanks. I do train a lot. So it's good to know there's a visible result of all that training."

"If you three love birds are done chatting we should get some sleep," No mistaking that voice. It was Kai we all looked up in the tree were the voice came from.

"Fine if you say so, DAD! Good night girls," I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight boys," said the girls and went into the tent they shared.

It was tough but this was what it was like to be on a team in **Fairy tail!**


	8. The battle begins: Greed Eagle vs Team

The battle begins: Greed Eagle vs. Team hyper-blade

Chapter 8

This was it. We were about to storm a heavily guarded fort. Just the four of us. I was the first to wake up, and I went to the hot spring to wash up even though I knew I would get dirty while fighting. It is just a nice feeling to be clean. I relaxed a little. While in the water, I heard someone coming so I hid myself behind some rocks. Could Greed Eagle really think about sending patrols into the forest? Then I heard it was two girls talking and giggling. That can only be Sapphire and Silver.

"So Sapphire, we have been friends for a long time, you know you can trust me, correct?" the girls started taking off their clothes so I looked away from where they were standing. I didn't want to seem like a pervert staring at girls.

"Yes of course I can trust you. I something wrong?"

"I will not tell anyone, but please tell me. What are your feelings about Jack? Because he clearly likes you."

"Well he's nice and all but he's not really my type, he's I too, for lack of better words, desperate and attached," I mentally face palmed myself. "But that might by my fault since I asked him the first night if he wanted to sleep over. I mean that was kind of out of pity, I mean he sleeps on the street otherwise," So I'm too desperate and attached huh. I'd just have to prove her wrong. By defeating as many goods as possible without Silvers help! To prove I don't need any of their help. Maybe I'd even get a shot at the leader if I was fast enough to beat Kai to it. I guess I could hope he runs into an elite. The rest of the girls' conversation didn't concern me. I just ran simulations in my head of the battle against the goons. According to Silver Greed Eagle had about five hundred member other than their leader so that was about five hundred goons to defeat. When I heard the girl's get out of the spring and walk away I got out and put on my clothes back on and I walked back and followed Silver as the girls split up to get into position for the attack. In less than ten minutes, I would be in my first real battle. To say the least I was… absolutely terrified. Silver got into position and I waited a little while before I joined her so it didn't look like I had been following her.

"Are you prepared for this?"

"As prepared as I'll ever be. I wish Zeke was here. He would love this!"

"Alright I will allow you to start the attack then," I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"Okay don't by shocked. GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" the roar penetrated the wall and made a big opening and an explosion when it hit a house on the other side. From the hole and up the wall collapsed.

"Dragon slayer magic. Interesting." I jumped through the wall of smoke. "GLASS DRAGON TALONS" I threw two blades of glass either side of me and they hit the rest of the goons that weren't hit by the crumbling wall.

"Do not celebrate yet more are coming." Silver informed. After a couple of seconds, a battalion of goons came running. "I've got these Jack," Silver got ready to launch an attack "GLASS DRAGON PISTON" I threw my arm at them and started running towards those who didn't get knocked out "GLASS DRAGON LANCE!" my arm became a long sharp lance of glass. I started cutting them down as if they were nothing. Meanwhile Silver was looking a little disappointed that I was hogging all the glory. When she noticed another group coming from the other side and there was no way I'd take those away from her. But wouldn't you know It a passed out goon came flying through the air followed by "GLASS DRAGON ROAR" I was going to take them all out by myself so Silver wouldn't get hurt and also to prove I wasn't attached or dependent on anyone! I was being overrun with goons but that was Irrelevant right now I just had to take all of them out. A red dot appeared on my head. I didn't see it because of all the goons I was busy disposing of. But this time Silver saved me as a bullet came flying through the air. Her hair came flying through the air and stopped the bullet about two meters away from my head. Silver looked around and spotted someone on a roof nearby.

"Jack I believe I see one of the elite you were talking about. I am going after him. You can take care of the goon's right."

"You got it just be careful, GLASS DRAGON ROAR," I mowed down another group of goons coming my way. This was going to take some time I could tell. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON," I fired it at some more of them then I heard some coming from the other side I lifted my piston arm up and smacked it down on the other side. I have to say this was much easier than I thought. I heard an explosion, and the first thought that crossed my mind was. SILVER! Then the sky darkened and the clouds disappeared.

"What the…"

**Following Silver**

Silver climbed the building using her hair like octopus tentacles. Then she started jumping across the rooftops. As the sniper spotted her, he stood up, put his rifle on his back, and started running away.

"Oh no! You do not run away from me, I need some action right about now," Silver jumped a little and her hair broke the fall so she was now running with her hair, which also got longer so she could run faster. The sniper turned his head to look at her and was shocked to see her catching up. He stopped running, took his sniper off his back, and fired a shot at Silver. "HAIR SHIELD," As she said that her hair got in the way of the shot and stopped the bullet. "HAIR BIND," Silvers hair got a lot longer and wrapped around the snipers arms and legs before he could get away containing him in a tight grip.

"Who are you people anyway?" the sniper asked.

"I am not obligated to answer your question elite squad member, But we are members of Fairy Tail."

"I see, I'm Alexander, Greed Eagles strategist, inventor, sniper… and bomb expert," a mischievous smirk went across his face. In a sudden moment of realization Silver looked down and saw explosives on the roof, they were standing on. They exploded, the roof collapsed, and Silver fell down through the building and threw Alexander. He landed on the next roof over and was ready again. Silvers hair broke the fall right before she landed.

"This could prove to be a challenge," she said and used her hair to stand up and start climbing to the top of the building again. As she got to the roof again she noticed that the sky turned dark and all the clouds vanished. Silver let a smile form on her lips.

"I see."

**Meanwhile following Kai and Sapphire**

"While we wait for the signal, let me ask you something Kai," they were waiting for me and Silver to bust through the wall and draw the goons' attention.

"What is it?"

"Do you think Jack will be alright?"

"Of course I irritated him just enough so he will do anything to prove how strong he is. Not to mention you and Silver provoked him as well."

"No we didn't!"

"It might not have been intentional but you did." The two wizards heard the sound of stone cracking and structures crumbling and so did the guards stationed because they left their post to go investigate.

"I guess that's our queue. Ladies first."

"Don't try to be something you're not. A gentlemen that is."

"Ouch!"

"Come on we need to get this done," Sapphire said and was already over the wall.

"Right." As the two of them climbed down and started sneaking to the city hall through the empty streets.

"Do you think they're alright?"

"They'd better be," as they crossed another street suddenly a giant hammer came crashing down from above. They both dodged out of the way in time. When the dust cleared there was someone standing holding the hammer. He was really tall maybe two and a half meters and almost just as wide. He was bald with his guildmark on top of his head. He held his stone war hammer in his right hand. It looked heavy and had what looked like a gust of wind on it.

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Bubba. Alexander said that this is where I should go if we were attacked. I didn't get it but I do now."

"Dammit so they knew our strategy!"

"Kai go on ahead I can take care of 200 pounds of Blubber here," Sapphire said cracking her knuckles.

"You got it just don't get killed," Kai said and started running away.

"Oh no you don't, I won't let you get away that easy!" Bubba jumped really high and was about to hit Kai right on the head with his hammer but Kai didn't even pay attention. Sapphire stepped in front of the hammer blow and blocked it with both hands and the street she was standing on cracked two meters out from her.

"Oi! Pay attention, I'm your opponent not him, what kind of magic do you use anyway?"

"I don't use magic."

"That makes things a lot easier for me," the two fighters broke contact and Bubba jumped back and got ready for another attack. He made a horizontal jump towards Sapphire getting his hammer ready for a strike from the side. However, before he could do anything Sapphire jumped forward did a stretched front flip and kicked him as hard as she could on the head smashing him into the ground. Before he got up again Sapphire retreated and was ready again. She heard an explosion.

"What was that!?"

After a couple of seconds, the sky turned night. Sapphire smirked.

**Following Kai**

He knew she would block the hit so he wasn't even going to bother stopping. He heard the impact and continued. When he was nearing the city hall, he felt a tiny shock in his back and he stopped to turn around and see what it was. He then heard noises that sounded like thunder. Then lightning struck him, he dropped to his knees in pain.

"Did you like my familiars attack," it was a girl speaking. Kai looked around to find the source of the voice. He saw her on a roof above him. It was a little girl. She had long orange hair set up in a ponytail. There was a little purple dragon-like creature flying around her.

"Let me guess you're one of the elite?"

"That's right the strongest of the three of us. I'm June, and this is my familiar, Sparky."

"A familiar? We don't see those very often. I guess you'll be my opponent for the time being. That's fine I needed a warmup anyway," she giggled like a little girl.

"You're funny, I like you."

"I don't have time for this, so let's make it quick," then came a large explosion.

"Looks like Alexander is at work," June said with a smile.

"Then I'll just have to end this faster so I can help his opponent," He held up his left hand and then took his glove off revealing a tattoo of a crescent moon his eyes started glowing. "PERFECT MIDNIGHT!"

This truly was going to be a showdown worthy of the name **Fairy tail!**


	9. TO BATTLE: Kai vs June

TO BATTLE: Kai vs. June

Chapter 9 part 1

As the sky turned dark, Kai looked up at the sky. He looked at the constellations. "Aries, Gemini, Taurus, Cancer, Leo. Looks like the Celestial spirit king favors me in this fight."

"You really have a weird sense of humor."

"Do you ever shut up?" Kai was getting ready for an attack.

"Mister? What kind of magic do you use?"

"We are in the age of the celestials. The stars are the key to the universe."

"So you're a celestial wizard?"

"No and yes. How about I just show you! CELESTIAL GEAR OF TAURUS, MEGATON SHOCKWAVE AXE!" just then the Taurus constellation started glowing in the sky and a giant axe fell down. Kai grabbed it by the handle, picked it up and rested it on his shoulder. The axe head was almost as big as he was. He swung the axe at her and a shockwave came through the air and knocked her over. She then started crying.

"W-why would you do th-that?" She was crying and her familiar looked at Kai with hatred in its eyes. The familiar started to chance form. It became bigger and fiercer looking its teeth grew to be spikier. It now looked almost like a real dragon other than the fact that it didn't have any arms or legs. It was a wyvern. Without a seconds notice the familiar struck. It moved like a snake, big and fast. Kai sent the wyvern flying by hitting it with the broad side of his axe. "CELESTIAL GEAR OF ARIES, HORN DRILL RAM!" Aries glowed in the sky and Kai's axe now swapped for a giant drill with a handle allowing Kai to hold it like a gatling gun. "GIANT RAM DRILL CANNON!" the tip of the drill launched at the giant beast but somehow it stopped right before it hit.

"What happened?"

"*sniff* you know I have a special ability. I can have two familiars. So this is my other familiar: adamantine turtle *sniff*"

"But that's impossible!"

"*sniff* well if you don't believe me look for yourself," kai looked at where the drill hit and she was right. There was a little turtle with a silver shell. The drill bit fell down and disappeared then it reappeared on Kai's drill handle.

"So I need something that can break adamantine. Fine by me. I guess I have to get a little more serious. CELESTIAL GEAR OF CANCER, REALITY SLASH KNIFE!" then Cancer glowed in the night sky and his giant drill was replaced once again this time with a glove. Instead of fingers, it had a giant double-sided knife. Kai started cutting the ground in front of him. When he made the final cut creating a square, Kai stabbed the chunk with the knife, pulled the chunk of concrete out, and hurled it at the wyvern. The adamantine turtle got in the way and the rock crumbled. The wyvern shot a bolt of lightning at Kai it hit him straight in chest. And just like before lightning struck him and it was a hundred times stronger than the lightning the wyvern shot. "CELESTIAL GEAR OF GEMINI, TWIN MIRROR SHIELD," Kai was now holding a shield with a mirror on the front in each hand. He held one of them up to the lightning that was coming and the other he pointed at the wyvern. When the lightning hit the shield it was completely absorbed and then it came out of the other shield and flew towards the beast. But the adamantine turtle got in the way and blocked.

"*sniff* did you think that would work?"

"No not really, I'm just testing your familiars' powers. It's time to end this, with one move…" everything went quiet. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. And that is exactly what June did as she burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, really?! One attack? You do realize my adamantine turtle is indestructible right? And you think you can take it, Sparky and me out with one move. HAHAHA. I take back everything I said you do have humor. HAHA."

"CELESTIAL GEAR OF LEO, GAUNTLET OF SUPREME POWER," the lion constellation glowed brighter than any of the other constellations did. And his knife hand was replaced with a piece of armor that went from the shoulder and ended as a gauntlet. It was gold colored and the shoulder piece was a lion head with two rubies as eyes. It had spikes running down the side and the gauntlet had claws at the end.

"This is my strongest Celestial gear. Feel it's wrath in your final moment of consciousness," Kai moved at an incredible speed. "REGULAS MIMIC, SMASH" Kai jumped at the wyvern and tried to hit it. The adamantine turtle blocked the strike but Kai didn't stop his attack. He continued his attack and it hit the turtle with incredible force. Kai put more energy into the attack and the turtle's adamantine shell started to crack. The crack kept becoming larger and alas the turtle gave up and it's shell broke. The turtle smashed into the wyvern at what seemed like full force but turtle did absorb most of the power. The wyvern was easily knocked out by the massive power of the punch and it started flying towards June. She didn't have time dodge and was crushed under it's massive weight. She couldn't move. Kais gauntlet disappeared, the sky became light again and the few clouds returned.

"Please help me out. I beg of you, please!"

"I'll come back when your leader has fallen."

"You promise?"

"No I'll probably forget," Kai started to walk away. He still had to get to the city hall.

"Well that was a big waste of my time. I wonder how the others are doing," as he was lost in deep thought he noticed something coming flying through the air.

"Wait is that… Jack!?"


	10. TO BATTLE: Sapphire vs Bubba

TO BATTLE: Sapphire vs Bubba

Chapter 9 part 2

The sky turned dark and the temperature fell.

"Looks like Kai is fighting someone," she allowed a smirk.

"He must be fighting June. I don't know how strong this Kai is but he is finished."

"Don't talk like you know Kai, I bet he'll have this June beg for her life in a matter of minutes!"

"We're not here to talk about someone else's fight. We are here to end this one," with that swung his hammer in a big circle and hit it against the ground at full force causing the ground to rumble knocking Sapphire off her feet. Bubba then proceeded to charge towards Sapphire getting his hammer ready for another strike. As he was about to hit her where she was lying she rolled out of the way, got on her feet quickly and hit Bubba as hard as she could straight in the face sending him flying. Bubba went straight through the wall he hit but he got back up and shook his head. He swung his hammer again but this time he threw it towards her. That move caught Sapphire off guard and she only just had time to put her hands up to block. She managed to stay on her feet but she got pushed back tearing up the ground beneath her. Before she could react, Bubba had run up to her while she was blocking his hammer. He picked it up and slammed it down. Sapphire didn't manage to dodge completely and her leg got crushed under the hammers massive weight. Sapphire let out a scream of pain but that scream soon turned to laughter.

"Why are you laughing at a time like this?"

"It's not that it's funny I just haven't had a decent fight in forever."

"b-but your leg is broken. Y-you can't move. I win r-right?"

"No way in hell am I letting you win!" she stood up and started walking towards him limping because of her broken leg.

"B-but how?" Bubba stuttered. Sapphire took out a small bag and took a little pill out of it.

"Easy! I simply drained all of the magic power out of my pain receptors. I can't feel a thing." Sapphire ate the pill she was holding and put the bag back in her pocket. She stopped limping. As she had gotten to close Bubba swung his hammer as hard as he could but this time Sapphire just put up her arm and the hammer came to a complete stop. Sapphire took the hammer by the head with one hand and clenched her fist and the hammer was shattered into a million pieces. She launched forwards and hit Bubba straight in the gut but holding onto him to ensure that he did not get blow back by the strike.

"How did you get so strong?"

"The little pill I took is a homemade magic amplifier. Not only does it boost magic it also boosts physical strength. In my case, I can also use it to heal wounds faster. The catch is that it is extremely painful to take, but I am the only one that can get around that."

"Looks like I have been bested," she let go of Bubba and he passed out and collapsed on the ground.

"yeah… you have."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sapphire spotted something really big standing and hitting the ground.

"Oh no! Silver""


	11. TO BATTLE: Silver vs Alexander

TO BATTLE: Silver vs Alexander

Chapter 9 part 3

"it would seem that Kai is engaged in combat." Silver said looking at Alexander.

"Yes he is, but right now that's irrelevant, however the place you're standing is quite relevant," without thinking Silver jumped to another rooftop thinking it would save her from an explosion. It did. The roof she stood on before exploded.

"Why would you tell me where your explosives are located?" when she looked at him after asking her question she saw that he had his sniper out and was aiming at her. He fired two consecutive shots. "HAIR ABSORB!" her hair stopped the bullets and absorbed them. Alexander put his sniper away. He held out his hand. He clenched his fist, there were some small combustions in Silvers hair, and then it lit on fire.

"What is this?"

"You know those were bullets with a special chemical in them that that I can combust and light them on fire. So tell me wizard of Fairy tail. How are you going to fight without your hair?"

"I believe that I still have 5 minutes until my hair is completely gone, so I have my time window."

"Do you have a plan to defeat me in five minutes?"

"That depends. Do YOU have plan to defeat ME in five minutes?" with that Silver leapt across the rooftop and flung her hair like a whip at Alexander. He jumped over it. "HAIR FIST," Silvers hair became the form of a giant fist and she hit Alexander in mid-air who had no way of evading. He lined himself up in the air and landed a few roofs away. He got out his sniper again and started firing a string of consecutive shots. Silver's hair absorbed all of them and Alexander combusted them. Silver's hair was now all on fire.

"I'd say you have less than twenty seconds to beat me before you hair is gone," Silver quickly jumped against Alexander, made her now flaming hair into a fist, and destroyed the roof he was standing on. However due to the pain in the bottom of head she was a bit slower than usual so Alexander had no trouble dodging. Silver's hair was now completely gone and she was bald.

"I am truly sorry for anything that may happen to you in the next minute or so," silver said as her bracelet fell off her arm somehow. Her hair started growing rapidly. The hair started forming a giant person. The hair man was literally 20 meters tall. Silver was lifted up and was now floating in front the hair man's chest. She opened her eyes and they were completely white "HAIR GENESIS!"

"Prepare yourself opponent of Silver for you are about to endure the wrath of the mighty demon Zefra," the words came out of Silver's mouth but her voice was scarier and it sounded like a man.

"What kind of magic is this?" Silver started moving as if she was on the ground and the hair mimicked her movements. She hit against the ground were Alexander was standing and he didn't have a chance of dodging due to the hands size. He pummeled through the building and into the ground four floors below. He was knocked out with the first punch but Silver kept hitting him with full force for a minute or so. Then suddenly he stopped in the middle of a punch. Silver blinked and her eyes got back their color.

"Sapphire! Thank you," Sapphire had gotten there, taken the bracelet, climbed up the giant hair man, and put the bracelet back on her arm. The hair man fell to its knees and started screaming as Silver's hair started retracting itself.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE! SILVER PLEASE!" the man was now completely gone and Silver's hair was now normal length. She looked over at her defeated opponent. When she saw the state he was in she ran over to him.

"ALEXANDER!" Silver fell to her knees in front of his fainted body. She pressed her forehead against his chest.

"I am so sorry for doing this. Please forgive me when you come to your senses.*sniff*" she was crying her eyes out.

"Silver it's alright. There was nothing you could have done," Sapphire put her hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Of course there was Sapphire! I could have defeated him before my hair disappeared."

"I don't know what happened. But what's done is done."

"Let us at least take him with us back to Fairy Tail when the mission is done."

"Of course. If it makes you happy,"

Just then, Kai came with an unconscious me over his arm. I was smiling.

"I don't know what happened but I found him like this!"


	12. TO BATTLE: Jack vs ?

TO BATTLE: Jack vs ?

Chapter 9 part 4

"Alright, listen! This is the million-jewel question. Where is the city hall?" I was holding the last conscious goon in my hand by the shirt. It hadn't taken me long to mow the rest of them after Silver left. The goon looked terrified.

"i-i-i-it's tha-tha-tha-that way," he pointed to a big building with a couple of spires on each side.

"Oh, yeah of course, why didn't I think of that? Thanks," I dropped the goon and started walking to the city hall. The goon picked up his sword and started charging at me. I turned around and grabbed his hand.

"I was generous enough to let you go and that's the thanks I get," I gave him a firm flick with my finger, took his sword out of his hand, and broke it in two.

"Are you just going to let me go even after that?"

"Sure just get out of here, I've used up all my generosity," I started running to the city hall. On the way, I broke some windows and ate the glass for refreshment.

When I got there, I knocked down the door with my foot. I walked inside and looked around. It was a giant open space with a really high ceiling. Most of the things that must have had their place before Greed Eagle came to town had been shoved to the side. In the back of the room was what looked like a throne.

"Hello is anybody in here?"

"So. You are the brat that has been terrorizing my city," it was a deep voice coming from the throne.

"This town doesn't belong to you! So give it back."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll make you!" the man stood up and walked out of the shade reveling his face. He looked very strong, he had a scar across his face, and he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt. He had saggy pants on most likely to increase mobility when moving. He had black hair in a military haircut.

"You'll make me?" there was a long pause. Then he started laughing. I got a little pissed at the insult. I decided that it would be best to attack while he was busy laughing. "GLASS DRAGON DUAL PISTON!" I shot my arms out and was about to hit him. He held out his hands, grabbed my pistons stopping them before throwing into the wall.

"Before you get completely destroyed. My name is Cain the elemental. You'd better remember that name cause it is the last name you'll ever hear!" he let go of my hands and I retracted them. I got on my feet and started running towards him. I wasn't that weak. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" it hit him dead on. But he wasn't even phased by it.

"My turn," he smirked "ELEMENT TAKEOVER: EARTH!" his right arm turned into rock and he raised his arm and the ground below me started to rise. I quickly jumped off and then there was a giant block of stone floating above me. Cain dropped it. GLASS DRAGON WINGED STRIKE," I smashed the small mountain into pieces. But Cain simply formed the pebbles into a giant fist and hit me with it. My body slammed into the ground. I stood up a little banged up. "GLASS DRAGON…" Cain got ready to block my attack but right before I unleashed it I turned around and jumped "…ROAR!" I flew towards Cain. "GLASS DRAGON LANCE," when I got in close enough I slashed him across the chest. A direct hit. Since I was still flying relatively fast and at a downwards angle I hit the ground and tumbled into the wall.

"You little pest, I'm gonna annihilate you! ELEMENT TAKEOVER: FIRE!" his left hand turned into fire. Cain picked up the giant pile of rock from before with his right hand but this time he melted the stone with his left. So he was now controlling a giant fist made of magma. He swung his giant hand after where I was laying. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I held my arm against the wall and using my piston, I moved aside right before Cain's fist collided with the wall. I got onto my feet and looked at Cain. He was furious.

"I've done enough playing around with you. ELEMENT TAKEOVER: WATER! ELEMENT TAKEOVER: AIR!" my eyes widened as his body and head turned into water and his legs disappeared and were replaced with a small whirlwind.

"Oh no!" was all I could manage to say. Cain floated over the battlefield he then started completely wrecking the city hall in order to kill me. The water pipes in the walls burst and the floor cracked and lava started flowing out. Then came a strong wind.

"I need to finish this right now or he's going to destroy the whole city. GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I used my roar to propel myself into the air so I was at the same level as Cain. I started floating and I raised my left hand with two stretched fingers and lowered my right and did the same "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CLEAR DESTRUCTION: MEGA PHANTOM BLADE STORM!" I drew a big circle with my hands and countless glass shards came flying out the circle flying around Cain so he was completely surrounded. Then all the shards started flying at him at full speed. They all hit him at maximum force. After they all hit he was still barely conscious and got ready to attack again. I used up all my last power. "GLASS… DRAGON… RRROOOOOAAARRR!" I didn't know if I hit him or not because I was sent flying I broke the front wall of the hall and passed out.


	13. Let's go home

Let's go home

Chapter 9 (conclusion)

When I woke up, I was on a train in a hospital bed. I slowly looked around and saw Kai who was looking out the window. He noticed I was awake and smiled at me. Not a jerkish punk-ass smile, but a sincere I'm-glad-you're-alive smile.

"You really caused some trouble out there didn't you? Don't answer. You shouldn't talk just rest. You'll be glad to hear that both Sapphire and Silver are alive," I smiled. That was great news. Just then, someone walked through the door. It was Jellal of all people.

"I see you are awake. You should be glad you are alive with those injuries of yours," I was about to say something but he stopped me.

"If you are wondering why I am here, I had set my sight on a dark guild called Greed Eagle and me and Meredy set out two days ago to take it out. However, the four of you got here before us," I was a little disappointed. That meant that Jellal got here after I passed out and took out Cain.

"I must ask one question though, which one of you took out their leader Cain the Elemental? He was passed out when I got to the city hall to fight him myself. I will assume it was you Kai,"

"No it wasn't me," Kai must have realized it because he turned his head and looked me. I laughed a little.

"That is quite a teammate you have Kai. Cain was on the magic councils most wanted list. He was to only be approached by S-class wizards. Anyway, I will take Cain and his crew except for him over there. He is to badly injured to take right now," looked over at whom he was talking about and saw that he was bound up almost completely. And for some reason Silver was on her knees and sleeping on the side bed. I looked questioning at Kai.

"Silver insisted that we brought him along," Kai explained

"I will see you later I suppose," Jellal walked out of the room and when he had closed the door behind him Kai turned around and hit me on the head.

"Are you totally insane!? Why did you think that was a good idea?! You could have died!" he crossed his arms and looked out the window again.

"I'm glad you're alive newbie." I laid my head on my pillow and looked at the ceiling. After a while, Sapphire came in with some food. She put it on my bedside table and sat down.

"I just finished talking to the mayor. You'll be happy to know that the villagers have started cleaning up the mess Greed Eagle made and it's coming along nicely. They also said that they might need the assistance of some wizards, and they will send a request specifically for Fairy tail. Also I got our reward," she walked out of the room and came back with a huge bag of loot.

"This should be all of it," Kai got up, walked over to Silver, and woke her up. The three of them were now standing at the end of my bed.

"Jack 'newbie' Greyhound, for your extremely stupid and dangerous actions on this mission and the fact that the girls have taken a liking to you, we have decided that weather you like it or not, you are now an official member of hyper-blade." I smiled a smile so blinding it put the sun to shame.

"Wait if we're on a train why am I not getting motion sick."

"Well we immediately went to see a healer in the town after finding you unconscious, and when he had made sure you were out of life-threatening danger, we mentioned the motion sickness and he cast troia on you. It should work until we get back to Magnolia."

"What do you mean 'we', you were the only one who went to see the healer?"

"Well… I…"

"Nevermind that puny detail. Are you feeling well Jack?"

"Considering that I almost got killed yeah I guess I'm feeling fine. I could have really used Zeke's help though," I looked at my new teammates. I smiled.

"Guys, let's go home to **Fairy tail**."


	14. The return

The return

Chapter 10

As the train hit the brakes on Magnolia station, I had it significantly better and I had gotten out of bed.

"Silver wake up and pick up that guy you seem so fond of," Kai said with a smirk. Silver got on her feet, picked up Alexander with her hair and wrapped him in hair so he was nice and warm. It did look a little weird though. We got off the train and started walking back to the guild.

"Do you think they'll be impressed at us?"

"Not really newbie. A lot of people from the guild take s-class missions."

"But this was my very first. They'll be impressed at my guts right?"

"Sure if you say so. How is your boyfriend doing over there Silver," Silver blushed slightly

"We are not in any sort of romantic relationship I am merely concerned about his wellbeing."

"I don't know it sounds like you're in love Silver," Sapphire said jokingly. But Silver blushed.

"Well would you look at that. We have arrived at the guildhall," she clearly wanted to get off this topic. We walked in the guildhall. When everyone noticed, they started cheering like only Fairy tail could.

"WELCOME BACK YOU FOUR!" Cana stood up on a table.

"Cheers everyone. For hyper-blade," Natsu walked up to me, put in his classic headlock, and rubbed my head.

"Jellal told us what happened and I even heard rumors that you took out the leader. And here you said you weren't powerful!"

"Well I guess I am."

"HEY EVERYONE, JACK HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"I do?"

"Tell them about your magic."

"Well okay. EVERYONE YOUR GUILD HAS GOTTEN ANOTHER DRAGONSLAYER IN THEIR RANKS!"

"Who is it? Is it the guy Silver is carrying?" Gray asked

"I bet it is. He's probably a real MAN."

"What kind of dragon slayer is he?" Sting asked.

"I bet it's something really cool," Rogue added

"I'd like to challenge him when he wakes up," Gajeel said. Everyone starting talking over each other. I was about to just leave and go cry somewhere. But before I did. "GLASS DRAGON ROOOOAAARR!" I blew a giant hole in the roof and everyone went quiet. I was about to run out of the guildhall but Natsu stopped me before I could get that far. Everyone was looking at me.

"Wait when did you become a dragon slayer?" Erza asked

"I do not seem to have any memory of Jack being a dragon slayer," Rufus added.

"What are you all looking at? Have any of you actually seen Jack use magic before," Kai said as he stepped forward.

"Not only is Jack a dragon slayer but he's a really strong one at that. He was the one who took out the leader of the dark wizards we went after on our mission!" Why was he protecting me like that? It didn't make any sense.

"Is that true," Natsu looked at me and the entire guild went quiet so they could hear my answer. I couldn't form any words right now without breaking into tears so all I did was nod my head while looking at the floor. No one said anything for what felt like an hour. Master Makarov broke the silence.

"I see you need a little cheering up my child. So let me be the first to congratulate you on successfully completing your first mission. Now for a far more serious matters… LET'S PARTY. For the return of fairy tails eighth dragon slayer and his team!" The entire guild started cheering my name and for once in my life, I felt like I was wanted somewhere. I mean living on the street for most of my life was proof that no one wanted me. But these people were different.

"They really like their parties don't they newbie?"

"Yeah I guess they do. By the way Kai… who are you going to ask out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we did make a bet before we went on the mission. And since I beat almost five hundred and you beat one you'll have to ask another boy out on a date."

"Oh right. I think I'll have to wait for the right moment. But believe me I never go back on my word."

"But when will 'the right moment' be?"

"Depends."

"Oi Kai get over here and drink with us," it was Sapphire and… Silver? Silver drinks? I wonder what she's like when she's drunk.

"Sure I'm coming. I'll see you later newb… Greyhound"

"You're not going to call me by my first name are you?"

"When you beat me in a fight I'll call you by your first name," and with that he walked off to go drink with the rest of the team. I didn't drink so I actually hated these kinds of parties.

I left and went to Sapphires house and climbed onto her roof.

"Ah, some peace and quiet," I folded out the parasol for some shade and laid on the leaning chair. I looked up at the sky and fell asleep. It was good to be back, but sometimes I just needed some time by myself.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up."

"Leave me alone it's not illegal to sleep on the street."

"But you're sleeping on my roof and it's going to get dark soon," I opened my eyes to see who was talking to me.

"Oh Sapphire sorry about that I just came to take a nap and I must have slept a little longer than I anticipated."

"Yeah I guess you did. Anyway it's going to get cold sleeping out here…" She blushed a little.

"Why don't you come sleep inside?" I could feel my cheeks got a little red too.

"Um… sure nothing like a good floor to sleep on after a mission right. Ha-ha," I didn't laugh I just said the words.

"Yeah I suppose so," we climbed down from the roof. There was an awkward silence between us. She unlocked the door and we walked inside. I noticed that the smell was different from before.

"Did you clean?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah I did," she said folding her hands on her back. Did she clean for my sake or was it just a coincidence. I could smell that it been done recently.

"Well I'll take the floor in front of the lachrima-vision. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," there was a moment when we just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. We broke eye contact and we turned our back to each other to hide our blushing faces.

"It's getting late isn't it? *fake yawn* I'm going to sleep," I said to get out of this situation.

"Yeah I me too," she said and started changing right there.

"uuuhh… shouldn't you do that somewhere else," Her head was so red she could make Erza's hair jealous.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," She ran upstairs as fast as she could. She came down again after thirty seconds or so. She was wearing a pajama with little teddy bears on it. It was a button-up shirt and the first button was undone. The leggings were loose at the bottom and they looked a little too small. I could tell this wasn't her normal nightly attire. But it still looked very good on her.

"I'm sorry earlier I didn't mean to sound rude."

"No it's alright."

"I didn't mind if you had changed I would have just turned my back."

"I wouldn't have complained if you looked," she whispered to herself thinking I wouldn't hear her. But I did

"You know we dragon slayers have a very keen smell… and hearing."

"OH MY GOD! So you heard what I just whispered?"

"I sure did, don't worry I won't judge," I smiled at her. We got into bed and by bed I mean floor and couch.

"So. You're a dragon slayer huh."

"Yup. Surprised?"

"Not really," rolled to my side and looked at her.

"Why not?"

"When you got to the guild you held your hands over your ears. You heard when Mira whispered to me even with all of the noise. When you got to my house for the first time, you sniffed like Natsu always does. That and I can see your fangs when smile."

"You've been paying attention to me since I got here."

"You know summer is coming to an end."

"Yeah so?"

"Well… it's the dragons… um… mating season… so I was wondering…"

"No. I don't get that. A dragon hasn't raised me so I don't have those instincts. That is also why Laxus and Cobra don't get them."

"Oh."

"Disappointed?" I gave her a smirk and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"As if! Go to sleep you jerk," she threw her pillow in my face. I got the pillow off my face and glared at her.

"Do you realize what this means," she looked at me confused.

"PILLOW FIGHT," I don't know how long we fought but when we were done. We had ended in her bedroom upstairs and we were laying on the soft sheets. I was about to fall asleep when Sapphire whispered.

"That was really fun. Let's do it again sometime,"

When I woke up I was still in the bed and I felt something against my arm. I looked and saw Sapphire cuddling against my arm like a pillow. She rubbed her face on my shoulder.

"You smell really nice," she was talking in her sleep. How adorable. I didn't really know what to do. Should I wake her up or go back to sleep or maybe reclaim my arm and get out of bed? I decided on the ladder, replaced my arm with a pillow instead, and got out of bed. I walked down the stairs. And looked for something to cook. I decided to make Soft-boiled eggs with toast. It was simple easy and tasted quite good I made four eggs for Sapphire and toast to boot. I covered it up so it wouldn't get cold. I Walked outside and went to a nearby store and found the glasses. I threw them in a bag and they all broke. Then the cashier got angry and asked if I was going to pay for all that.

"Well of course why would I put it in a bag if I'm not gonna buy it," the cashier looked at me like I was insane. When I had paid, I picked up a big shard and took a bite out of it. The cashier's eyes widened.

"This is really good, thanks," when I was out of the store I laughed for myself. I got back to Sapphire's house and she was already up and eating her eggs.

"Oh Jack where have you been?"

"I was out getting something to eat."

"Well I did have more eggs you didn't have to go buy more," I walked to the cupboard and got out a big iron bowl. I emptied the bag of glass into the bowl.

"Oh that kind of thing to eat," I sat down and placed the bowl in front of me.

"You should have seen the cashiers face when I ate some of this in front of him," we laughed. When we were done eating, we decided to go to the guild. On our way to the guild someone yelled at us from behind.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"


	15. Zeke

Zeke

Chapter 11

I turned around to see who was yelling!

"Zeke! Oh god. I'm so sorry I completely forgot about you!" Zeke came running towards them.

"That's Zeke?"

"Oh yeah. I never told you much about him did I?"

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST BRUSH IT OFF LIKE IT'S FINE. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS WITHOUT ANY LUCK! YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR LEAVING ME IN THE DUST, PARTNER!"

"Look Zeke I'm sorry but have just been busy and I figured that you'd find me eventually."

"Bro, that won't do this time I need a real reason this time," He looked at Sapphire then back to me. There was a long pause where none of us said anything. Then Zeke suddenly turned his head to Sapphire again.

"HOLY CRAP… YOU'RE TELLING ME WITHOUT TELLING ME THAT WHILE I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF TRYING TO FIND YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH ONE OF THE CUTEST GIRL I HAVE EVER SEEN. You bastard. But I forgive you if you tell me one thing," Zeke got in real close and whispered.

"Have you hit that yet huh?"

"Zeke why do you ask such a question? And no I haven't. Anyway, Zeke this is Sapphire. Sapphire this is Zeke my exceed partner," Zeke is a greyish black. He looked like a mix of Lily and Lector. On his back was a little metal plate with a small ruby in the middle. On the sides were two holes where something could be attached.

"This might be really personal uh… Zeke but why don't you have any wings?" Sapphire noticed that Zeke didn't fly like all the other exceeds did.

"I'd tell you my deepest secrets baby." Sapphire looked a little shocked at the nickname.

"You see I'm not a normal exceed in that I could never master the technique of sprouting wings. Anyway Jack what have you been up to? Except that," he said and pointed to Sapphire

"The big question is did you get into a guild?"

"Yeah I did."

"Which one, tell me it's a good one please?"

"I joined Fairy tail!" Zeke jaw almost hit the ground.

"YOU JOINED THE BEST GUILD IN FIORE! How much did you have to pay them to get in?"

"Nothing. They were happy to take me in and they are waiting for you to arrive. But where have you been man?"

"I'll explain later. You want me to fly you two to the guildhall?"

"Sure."

"Wait you just said you never learned to sprout wings. How can you fly? Let alone carry the two of us?"

"Let me show you. REQUIP: ANGEL FEATHERS!" Zeke pulled a couple of metallic angel wings out of his pocket dimension and they spawned on his back and attached to the plate on his back in the holes.

"That. Is the coolest thing I have ever seen." Sapphire was clearly impressed. Dammit how was it that everyone could impress her except.

"Hold on a second. REQUIP: PASSENGER SEAT!" a seat appeared and attached itself to his plate.

"Jump on pretty lady," Zeke said. When Sapphire sat down Zeke picked me up as the other exceeds would pick up their partners. Then we were flying to Fairy Tail.

After a while where Sapphire enjoyed the view of the city.

"Calling all passengers. We are about to make our decent please hold on tight," Zeke said in a very formal voice. Sapphire giggled. We landed and Zeke put me down and Sapphire got out of her seat and it disappeared into Zeke's pocket dimension. We walked into the guild. I walked up to the bar.

"Hey Mira! Zeke is finally here."

"Oh how wonderful. But where is he?" she looked around

"I'm down here." Mira leaned over the bar table and saw Zeke standing on the ground with his tiny arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there would you please follow me and get your guildmark."

"You got it cutie," Zeke followed Mira and came back a couple of minutes later with his new light grey guildmark underneath his wing plate.

"I can't believe that I'm actually a member of the best guild in the world!"

"Zeke you have to meet our team."

"You're in a team too! You've been busy haven't you?!" We walked over to Kai and the others.

"This is my team: Hyper-blade. Kai, Silver this is Zeke."

"So this is whom you were referring to when you said Zeke. I must say he is certainly adorable."

"I could say the same about you," Zeke said.

"So this is your exceed huh. He doesn't look like much."

"HIS exceed! I'm no one's exceed but my own, and I might not look like much, but I can assure you I have more magic power than Jack here!"

"Yeah right. A little scrawny guy like you."

"He's right Kai. He does have a lot of magic in that small body of his."

"If you say so. Welcome to the team I guess. I'm Kai Astro and I'm the leader of the team."

"And I am Silver Whirlwind our strategist," Zeke looked up and down Silver with intrigue.

"Damn Jack you have really found some pretty ladies to be around," Silver giggled.

"Anyway Zeke, where have you been all this time?"

"Funny you should ask," And then Zeke jumped on the table and the rest of us sat down to listen to his story.

**Zeke tells this story and therefor it is from his first person perspective:**

Jack just left to find a small guild to join so we could make some money. We had decided to meet in an alleyway later, so I went there to wait for him since I had nothing better to do. When I got there, I walked in and fell asleep. Someone waked me up and naturally, I thought it was Jack.

"So did you join a guild for us?"

"Whoa… the cat talks," I heard it wasn't Jack so I jumped to my feet and saw four pretty large men standing over.

"Who're you calling a cat you big oaf? I'm an exceed!" I glared at them even though they were almost two meters taller than I was.

"Listen kitty we just got beaten up by a girl and kicked out of our guild for it, we are not in the mood."

"That's hilarious bro. You got beaten up by a girl?" the man cracked his knuckles and glared at me.

"Leave me alone cat or I'll have to hurt you, like I tried that little boy who came to our guild," My eyes lit up.

"What little kid. Was he about sixteen and a little wimp?

"Yeah he was actually. He didn't get into the guild."

"That 'little kid' is my friend and you probably needed his help, if everyone in the guild are like you."

"Alright that's it!" the large man swung his arm at me. I retreated out of the way with ease and I was now out of the ally. "REQUIP: EAGLE STRIKER" I got a pair of iron wings with a blaster attached in the middle. I flew up and dive-bombed down at the four men and three of them ducked but my left wing hit the last guy in the chest sending him flying into the nearby wall. I flew up in the sky again "REQUIP: HEAVENS GLOW!" my wings changed. This pair was not attached to my back but floated a little out from my body. They looked like six spikes made of light. "SHINING JUSTICE!" I shot streams of light out of my wings hitting the last three knocking them out. I landed on the ground and my wings disappeared.

"I'm gonna go to these idiot's guild and give them a piece of my mind! But where is their guild though? Dammit I should have left one of them conscious so he could tell me," How dare they? Not letting Jack join them. He might be a coward and really shy most of the time but when it comes to fighting he can really kick some butt.

Eventually I found the guild I was looking for. I kicked open the door and walked inside. Everyone looked at me and then went back to their business. Well to be fair a small cat isn't exactly intimidating. I walked up to the bar and climbed on top of it.

"What do ya' want lil' kitty?" the bar man asked I quickly grabbed him by the shirt making him drop the glass he was cleaning and pulled him in.

"I need to see your boss right now! Where is he?"

"Uh.. 'e's right up there in 'is office. Ya' should kno' 'e's busy right now."

"Doesn't matter," I pushed the barman away so he landed on the floor. I walked up the steps, everyone looked at me, and then they started laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING NUMBSKULLS?"

"'cause you're about to interrupt the boss. You're so dead," I didn't think much of it. I got to the door and kicked it open. I saw a man sitting in a chair with two naked girls on his lap leaning in and touching his bare chest. He didn't look at me but he gave off an angry aura.

"What have I told you about interrupting me during me session you fools?"

"You haven't told me anything you perv,"the man turned around and glared at me.

"Who are you and why should I care?"

"It doesn't matter who I am but your guild rejected my friend so I'm here to make you pay," the man got up and the two girls got dressed and walked out of the room giggling.

"Do you know who you're talking to cat?"

"No," I answered blatantly and I could tell the man was pissed.

"I'm Nick the leader of this guild and you are going to pay for interrupting me," He held up his hand and a bullet of light shot out from it. I dodged out of the way just in time. "REQUIP: MIRRAGE SHELL!" a pair of mirror like wings appeared on my back and I got ready for another attack. He fired another larger bullet and I bended my wings to reflect his beam back at him. He moved out of the way with ease. "REQUIP: DARK ABYSS!" my wings changed to a pair of black holed devil like ones with a dark red outline. "HELLS FURY!" a black fire shot out of the wings and hit Nick straight in the chest. He flew though the wall and out of the guildhall. I flew after him. I was right above him in the air and I hit him downwards changing his trajectory. He hit the ground and it cracked. He stood up and directed his attention to me. "EXPLOSIVE SHOT GATLING!" Nick fired a barrage of bullets at me. "REQUIP: SONIC FLASH!" My wings changed once again this time to a flat thin pair made of extremely light metal. The stripes running down the wings started to glow and I moved as fast as I could towards Nick. Due to my wings I could move extremely fast. I head-butted his chest and he fell to the ground knocked out.

"Pathetic. A guild-master who's this weak? I'm almost glad Jack didn't join this guild," I flew back to the guild with the knocked out leader. I walked in the door and held up the knocked out leader.

"Listen up lowly skum! This is what happens when you don't show kindness to those around you! This guild is disbanded and if anyone here has any objections, I will personally tear down this building!" I dropped the leader on the floor.

"NOW LEAVE!" everyone started running out of the guildhall.

After that, I decided to train every day and look for Jack at the same time.

**End of story.**

"So that's what I've been doing these past few weeks," Zeke said and sat down on the table.

"Oh yeah I heard about that from one of the guildmates," I said.

"and while I waited I also made a new weapon for my collection. It's my most powerful yet," Zeke said proudly.

"Whatever all I need are my celestial gears."

This sure was one of the weirdest teams in **Fairy Tail!**


	16. Shopping trip

Shopping trip

Chapter 12

Ah, fall. The time for playing in the fallen leaves before winter comes. The beautiful combination of the red and yellow leaves falling from the trees. The lovely breeze in ones face. Going on a picnic with your loved ones before the cold comes. I hated it. People don't understand how annoying it is to sleep outside when the wind blows off your blankets and the leaves get stuck in all sorts of places. It sucks. I went into the guildhall and greeted everyone good morning. The day went about like normal until after lunch.

"Jack. Let's go. Now," someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. Zeke noticed and ran along.

"Well good evening to you too Sapphire. Where are we going?"

"We are going shopping. I'm tired of looking at your ruined clothes. So, we're buying some new ones for you."

"Um okay. But I don't get what's wrong with my clothes," the two of us walked out of the guild.

"Hey Sapphire?"

"What is it?" I looked at my hand.

"Can I have my hand back or are you going to hold onto it for me?" she had forgotten to let go of me so we had been walking down the street holding hands. When she saw it, she immediately let go and turned her head around. Zeke laughed aloud.

"Sorry."

"it's okay, you don't have to apologize to me. we're friends. And Zeke don't laugh that's not funny,"

"You're not the boss of me. Don't tell me what to do!" we stopped walking and we were standing in the shopping district of Magnolia.

"Alright Jack I'll let you pick the first stop." Sapphire said and we started walking around looking in the windows.

"This sucks I'm going back to the guild," Zeke exclaimed. "REQUIP: ANGEL FEATHERS!" with that he flew away leaving me and Sapphire to shop for ourselves. We had been walking around aimlessly for a while.

"Would you mind choosing instead? I have never been out shopping for clothes before."

"Oh… right. This place looks good let's go in here," we went inside and Sapphire went to look for some things I should try. I found an empty changing booth and sat on the chair out front. After a while, Sapphire showed up with a couple of wests, tank tops and pants. She threw them in my face.

"These look like your style of clothes, try them on. And before you change I want to see how you look," I nodded and walked into the booth and changed my current west for a completely black one and my grey tank top was replaced with a dark green one instead. I walked out of the booth.

"How do I look miss fashion model?"

"It's certainly better than the old ruined ones. And don't call me a fashion model!" I changed again and it became more of a catwalk show than a shopping trip. I made some weird poses as the changes went on and Sapphire was laughing her ass off at my less than male poses. We had a lot of fun. When we were done, I got into my old clothes and paid for three new complete outfits.

"If it's okay with you I'll buy new boxers on my own sometime."

"Of course."

"So where are we going next?"

"Don't you have enough new clothes?"

"I do. But I can't take a girl shopping without buying her anything. Isn't that how it works or am I imagining things?"

"Well are you sure you want to spend some of your hard earned cash on me?"

"A: yes B: what else am I going to buy with it C: I don't need to buy food because I can hunt it myself. So why not it'll be fun right?" I smiled at her. She blushed a little. We walked to another store that sold girls clothes.

"I'm warning you Jack. This really expensive."

"Well, I still have around 200.000 jewel from our mission and it can't be that expensive," she blushed, looked at the ground and held her clenched fist against her chest

"*shyly* Would you really spend 200.000 jewel on new things for me?"

"Of course I will, if you'll do me favor."

"What?"

"I don't want to sleep outside this fall so I'll stay over for the rest of fall."

"For 200.000 jewel. Deal!" we went in th store and Sapphire gave me quite a show each time she came out of the booth to show off her new outfit.

"How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing a light blue dress with snowflakes on it that reached just below her knees. It was loose on the bottom with curly fabric.

"You look… gorgeous" was all I could manage to say. My eyes were literally stuck to her. She smiled at my lack of common sense from seeing her. She walked back into the booth. When she was concealed, I got my eyes and logical thinking back.

"The dress looked nice too," as soon as I said it I facepalmed myself. You idiot. I thought. Zeke would have died of laughter if he heard me say that. Sapphire didn't reply. She came back out in her normal outfit. She was carrying the dress she just wore which was now neatly folded.

"I think I'll have this one."

"Just that one. Alright," we walked to the cash register. The cashier looked at the price tag.

"That'll be 50.000 jewel," she looked at my clothes and I could tell she didn't think I could pay. I took out my wallet and placed the 50.000 on the counter.

"Don't judge a book by the cover," I walked out of the store and Sapphire followed. When we knew we were out of hearing distance we looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"*laughing* Did you see her face when you put down the money? Priceless."

"*laughing* Well it cost me around 50.000 but that's another story. Where do you wanna go next?"

"I think I've spent enough of your money for one day."

"Alright," we started walking to her house and I bought some glasses for an afternoon snack. I was crunching on one of them and people were looking. Sapphire was walking and giggling beside me.

"There's something I've been wondering about. Why are you not hanging around with Zeke that much?"

"Zeke is my partner and best friend but he needs a lot of space so if he doesn't want to be around me I leave him be. I think he's even found a place to sleep in the guild somewhere."

"Oh. But you still count on him in battle?"

"Of course. When it comes to fighting we're on the same page as all the other dragon slayers with exceeds," we arrived at her place. We went inside and I dropped our bag of clothes on a table. We decided to get takeaway because none of us felt like cooking. We were sipping on our noddle soup and generally having a great time. Ever since I joined the guild, Sapphire and I had been great friends. I enjoyed her company and she enjoyed mine. We were done and had cleaned up.

"You know Jack? I haven't really seen what those dragon slayer powers of yours can do," she said

"There is only one way to change that!"

"Was that a challenge?"

"Did it sound like a challenge?"

"I guess we'll be going to the forest won't we?" We decided to go to the forest for a late night brawl. When we got there, I took off my west and threw it on the ground.

"Alright this time I won't hold back. Now come at me!" I was getting déjà vu. This was just like last time we trained in the forest.

Sapphire leapt forward and got ready for a strike. I moved to the side and kneed her in the stomach and she flew into the air. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I threw my arm after her. She blocked my arm and pulled on my arm so her momentum was directed back down towards me. She held her arm up and was ready for another attack. "MEGATON STRIKE!" She missed me but the shockwave of her attack sent me flying into a tree. I got up and saw her charging at me. "GLASS DRAGON LANCE!" I ran towards her and sliced at her she jumped over the glass spear and placed her hand on my head in a tight grip and did a front handspring. When she landed, she got ready to throw me again. "GLASS DRAGON TORNADO!" I breathed out tiny glass shards the size of grains of sand. While I did this, I started spinning so fast that the glass started. The glass ripped on Sapphires skin and she had to let go. I stopped spinning and faced away from her "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I hit my body against hers she fell and I went a little up in the air. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I sent it full force and missed her on purpose. She looked at me in defeat. I landed beside her and helped her up.

"That was a good fight are you satisfied with that demonstration of my magic."

"That depends… wanna go for another round?" I accepted her request and we ended up fighting for hours. I won some and she won some. After the final match, we were both really tired and we went back to her place.

"I think I'm going to bed," I said stretching.

"Sure me too."

"You know what. I know that we are going to end in the bed anyway so why not just go up there to begin with," she blushed and looked away.

"S-sure why not. I'll change."

"Don't wear a pajama for my sake. I could tell last time that the one you have is too small so you don't wear it normally."

"Thank you I hate those damn things. I don't even know why I have one in the first place,"

"Just curious. What do you usually wear when you sleep?"

"Well… my… um underwear."

"So do I. Don't worry about it," we went to the bedroom and took off our clothes.

"Don't look please I'm very shy about my body."

"I understand," I faced the other way and I was now standing in my boxers.

"You can turn around now," when I did, she was already under the blankets with only her head popping out. I got into bed next to her. And we just stared in each other's eyes for a while in an awkward silence.

"I said I understand but I really don't. Why are you shy about your body?"

"Well almost all the other in the guild have developed… um… and mine are still…"

"You don't have to say it. And just so you know not everyone cares about that sort of thing," I said in a comforting voice and smiled at her.

"Do you!?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she answered quickly. I laughed a little.

"Goodnight Sapphire."

"Goodnight Jack," we went to sleep. In the middle of the night, I woke up when something touched my chest. I looked to my side and saw that Sapphire had rolled over and was laying on my arm with her hand on my chest. I let on a smile. I put my arm around her. Her skin was so soft yet rough in a good way. Must be from all the training she does. Her small hand on my chest. Somehow, it just felt right. I memorized the moment and fell asleep again.

Here I was. Laying with the most beautiful girl in **Fairy Tail!**


	17. Festival of the dragon

Festival of the dragon

Chapter 13

I had quite the rude awakening the following morning. Sapphire must have woken up and panicked at our close proximity. Really close proximity I mean we were cuddling in our sleep. She pushed me away from her with full strength and I was flung into the wall. I rubbed my back and stood up.

"Well good freaking morning to you too."

"Are you okay? I'm sorry! I overreacted!" she looked like she just ripped my eye out by accident.

"It's alright I'm fine. Let's get some breakfast," I went down stairs and put some cereal on the table. After we ate, we went to the guildhall. Zeke came running I greet us.

"Good morning cutie did you sleep well. Jack, you little wimp, you need to see this," he grabbed me and spawned his angel feathers, grabbed Sapphire and I and flew us to the guildhall. He flew right through the front door and over to the request board. He put us down and pointed to poster hanging on the wall. It read 'festival of the dragon'

"What is this Zeke?"

"In two days there's going to be a huge festival celebrating the dragons. Continue reading," I looked down the poster. 'We ask that all dragon slayers attend.'

"Okay this could be fun. Let's do it."

"What are you so happy about Greyhound?" Kai had sneaked up beside me and was looking over my shoulder.

"There's going to be a festival and they specifically asked that the dragon slayers attend."

"Good for you. The rest of the guild is coming too you know," with that he walked off to Silver who was sitting and chatting with that guy she brought back from the mission. I guess he was doing better. I guess I should prepare.

"Hey Sapphire what do you think I should wear?" I laughed.

"Well let's see… I think one of your new outfits."

"Obviously."

The next two days went by ever so slowly. I constantly went to the city to see the progress on the setup of the props. It felt like two years had passed when the day finally came. I was nervous and exited at the same time. An event where I would be part of the center of attention, amazing. But at the same time, an event where I would be part of the center of attention, oh no I don't think I can take this kind of pressure. But I had to attend. I woke up early that morning and left a note for Sapphire on the table. I picked up my new dark green west, a white tank top and some dark red pants. This is fine. I went outside and headed towards the center of town where the carnival was set up. When I got there, I saw Natsu and the other dragon slayers from Fairy Tail.

"Morning Jack," Natsu shouted and the others turned their head.

"Hi, are you ready for this?"

"Whatever I'd rather be out kicking some ass. Gihi," Gajeel said in a monotone voice.

"Sure. This will be exiting" Wendy added with her innocent smile. I cringed a little considering that she was most likely stronger than I was.

"I'm all fired up."

"We are ready to have a great time right Rogue," Sting put his arm around his partner.

"Humph," was the only noise Laxus produced.

"…" Cobra was just sitting in complete silence. Looking at a rooftop.

"Is something wrong Cobra?"

"Someone else is here. SHOW YOURSELF!" the figure of a young man came into view. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and looking very relaxed in his posture.

"Well aren't we observant," the man said and laughed.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I just wanted to check on you and see how my favorite dragon slayer is holding up," He disappeared. Cobra's eyes widened.

"Damn he's fast I didn't even hear him move," we all just looked at where he had been standing. After some time, other people started appearing. Soon the carnival was full of people and well under way. Everyone started going to the booths to win prizes. Suddenly there was a voice speaking over the speakers.

"Everyone listen up we are about to start the main event please gather around the center stage," I walked to the stage and looked over the crowd.

"Is everyone here? I'd like to welcome you to this years… FESTIVAL OF THE DRAGONS! Can I get a BIG cheer for Fiores dragon slayers? Come onto the stage everyone," I decided that I would sit this one out and just pretend I wasn't here.

"Everyone give it up for: Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Erik from Fairy Tail. And also…"

"Wait also I thought we were the only dragon slayers in Fiore," Natsu spouted.

"Well Mr. Dragneel you have another thing coming. Give a warm welcome to Joe of forest sprite…" A young girl came to the stage she had long brown curly hair and she was wearing a t-shirt with a piece sign on it. She looked like a typical Hippie.

"… Drake of an independent group called Dragons wrath…" This time it was a real a boy with a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his dangerously low hanging pants. He had a weird shade of white hair and it was set to point in all directions kind of like gray's but longer. I could tell I didn't like this guy.

"…Lock of Dessert Hawk…" I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl because his or her face was covered with a dessert cloth much like Mystogan. It looked like it had endured its fair share of dessert.

"…Brawl of Dessert Hawk…" a large man came onto the stage. He wasn't wearing any shirt but that wasn't necessary because he was ripped beyond belief. His expression was completely blank. And his had his fangs on his bottom teeth and they were sticking out like tusks.

"…Zane also from Dragons wrath…" A boy dressed in all black with the sleeves missing from his shirt. He had many scars on his upper arm. His black hair and red empty eyes gave me the creeps and he was walking his arms hanging lifeless down the side.

"…Julia of Mermaid Heel…" I girl came walking. She was walking like she was really shy. She had long blonde hair. She looked really uncomfortable with the general situation.

"…Charles of the royal family of McAlister…" before anyone came walking a red carpet was rolled out over the stage and then a boy dressed like a king came walking. He looked like a real smug asshole who was raised over the rest of society. He was blonde and didn't look like he did anything himself.

"… and last but not least a dragon slayer who has refused to tell us his name please step forward…" a young man came walking. He walked with his hands behind his back. Both hands placed on top of each other stretched out. He didn't even pay attention to any of the others he barely noticed that they were there. His formal stature and his martial arts suit with the insignia of a dragon roaring made his blank grey stare even more piercing.

"These are the dragon slayers of Fior…"

"Wait a minute. Has anyone seen Jack anywhere? I know you're here Jack!" Natsu interrupted and he started sniffing the air. He jumped down from the stage and ran towards me.

"Mr. Dragneel where are you going," Natsu grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, carried me to the stage, and put me down.

"Mr. Dragneel who is this?"

"This is Jack our newest dragon slayer," Natsu said.

"I see. Everyone and extra applause for the final dragon slayer." I must have looked like a dead body standing completely still and pale.

"Now that everyone is gathered it's time to announce this year's event…" everything went silent.

"…tournament… of the dragon! The rules are simple. It's a fighting tournament. Before every match, the two combatants will get a serving of their element and will be cured of any injuries. The victor moves on and the loser is out of the tournament. The grand prize is the title of strongest dragon slayer in Fiore and 10.000.000 jewel. The fights will take place on the fields."

"Alright I'm already fired up now."

"The matches will begin tomorrow. So combatants please prepare yourselves. Now as for as for the rest of the day you can buy tickets in booths all over the city. In addition, there will be bands playing here on stage and the booths games will reopen. Have fun celebrating the dragons," Oh god I'm screwed. They all look so strong. Before I could walk down from the stage, I was picked up and I started flying.

"Zeke?! Where are we going?"

"Well you are going up against another dragon slayer tomorrow and let's face it you're not the strongest. So we are going to do some hardcore training," he flew me into the mountains to the place I usually train. He put me down and we started training. It was some of the toughest training I've ever endured. After an hour, I almost couldn't move but I pressed on. This was my chance to prove myself. I had to get into the top four at least. After another 4 hours or so, the training ground was totally destroyed and so was I but I stood up and asked for more training and Zeke was happy to obligate.

There was no way I was gonna let down **Fairy Tail!**


	18. Duel of the dragons: day one: part 1

Duel of the dragons: day one: part 1

Chapter 14 part 1

I had to use a whole bottle of my fatigue cream to get the pain I felt to go away. I could do this. I arrived at the field and I was ready to see the first match. I looked at the board of the contestants. The announcer appeared and started speaking.

"Welcome dragon slayers and today will be the first round of the tournament of dragons. Let's see the first matchup," the curtain pulled back and revealed the two first fighters. I gasped a little. I was in the first match. And I would be fighting… Wendy. Really? Oh well I just had to do my best.

"There you have it folks the first match. Fighters please go to the eating hall and get your meal," I walked besides Wendy she looked really nervous.

"What are you so nervous about? There's a good chance you're way stronger than I am."

"It's not that I just don't like when people stare at me too much. Jack can I ask a favor?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Don't go easy on me. This is as much of a test for me as it is for you. Besides they have some of the best healers in Fiore waiting on the sidelines," we entered the dining hall and I was handed a giant plate of glass. I ate away and when I was done, we walked into the field and shook each other's hand.

"Good luck Wendy."

"You too. May the best dragon win."

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" The bell rang and I decided to make the first move. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy countered easily "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Her roar was stronger than mine was but I knew that so I dodged out of the way and got ready again "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I shot my arm at her and she was hit in the chest and fell over. I wasn't gonna let up my attacks. "GLASS DRAGON WINGED STRIKE!" Wendy got to her feet just in time to leap out of the way. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" I couldn't dodge since I was in midair and she hit me dead on and fell to the ground and rolled a little. Dammit I thought. And from what I know she's the weakest of them. I got up in time to see her get ready to strike again. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" I managed to jump over it and I faced away from her. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I started flying towards her. "GLASS DRAGON LANCE!" But I didn't even come close to hitting her I flew way past her and hit the ground instead. She did this during the grand magic games as well. She gave me enough power so I overshot her. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" I was caught off guard and she hit me dead on I was quite banged up after that. I had to finish this now. I focused all my power this final combo. "GLASS DRAGON STAMP!" I used my stamp to launch myself towards Wendy quite fast. I turned away again. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I got an extra speed boost. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" my arm was traveling way too fast for Wendy to dodge and I hit her right in the gut. She was knocked out.

"Healers come help her!" I shouted as the healers came running and started treating her.

"And there you have it folks the first match. The victor is Jack the glass dragon slayer. He will be moving on to the next round," the crowd cheered. But I didn't feel like it was that big of a victory. I was totally screwed in the next round no matter whom I would be paired against. Walked in to see how Wendy was doing. She was in a hospital bed with a Lachrima television so she could see the matches. She was sitting with Charla and Romeo, sipping on some tea.

"Are you alright Wendy?"

"Young man! You should be more careful. I think that was a bit overkill!" Charla was very mad at me for hurting Wendy.

"Yeah seriously she could have been hurt you know," Romeo backed up.

"It's alright you guys. I asked that he went all out on me. Thank you for that Jack."

"You're welcome. You know you almost had me there."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"You're a lot stronger than you look you know, well I'm gonna go prepare for my next match," I patted her on her head. When I came out Zeke was waiting for me.

"Dude no offense to Wendy but that was pathetic. You should have wiped thee floor with her."

"It's been bothering me too. She's the weakest of all the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail," I heard someone talking from around the corner.

"I think I have a solution to your power issue," Kai came around the corner. He didn't wait for a reply.

"Come with me. Just so you know you won't be able to watch the rest of the round from round one. And it might be very painful,"

"That's fine. But just wondering. Where are we going?"


	19. Duel of the dragons: day one: part 2

Duel of the dragons: day one: part 2

Chapter 14 part 2

"We will now reveal the next two fighters," the curtain pulled back once again revealing the next matchup.

"The next match will be Gajeel vs. Brawl. Prepare for battle you two," Gajeel cracked a smile and his knuckles.

"Finally some action. This festival isn't half bad. Gehihi," after the two dragon slayers had had their meal they got into the battlefield.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Gajeel was eager to get started "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" His arm was sent towards Brawl. "EARTH DRAGON POUND!" Brawls hand turned to stone and he his Gajeel's club with it stopping it dead in its track. "EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel was quick on his feet and got out of the way. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Brawl didn't move. "EARTH DRAGON SHELL!" Brawl body sprouted scales of stone and he took the roar head on. Gajeel was getting a little annoyed. Brawl hadn't moved an inch since the fight started. Gajeel started charging towards his opponent. "IRON DRAGON SWORD!" his hand turned into a sword and he swung it at Brawl but Brawl grabbed the sword out of midair and slammed Gajeel into the ground. When Gajeel was laying on the floor, he looked up at Brawl standing above him ready to strike. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He hit Brawl straight in the face. Gajeel quickly got to his feet and continued his barrage of attacks. After four or five strikes, Brawl got a hold of Gajeel's iron hand. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: WRATH OF THE EARTH: FIST OF ROCK!" from beneath Gajeel a giant fist came out of the ground and hit his entire body sending his flying. Gajeel got up and was ready again. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" Gajeel's hand turned into an iron-spiked sword. He ran towards Brawl and Brawl still didn't move out of the way. "EARTH DRAGON ULTIMATE SHELL!" Gajeel's sword hit with massive force but it was not enough to break Brawls shell. Gajeel stood back, his shadow started spreading, and his skin turned black. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE! IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" a giant hurricane of iron shards and shadows came out of Gajeel's mouth and it hit Brawls shell dead on. It was completely annihilated and Brawl was sent flying. He hit the ground and was knocked out. Gajeel raised his hand in victory.

"And we have our winner. Gajeel moves on to the next round!" The crowd cheered as Gajeel left the arena. When he came out Levy was waiting for him.

"Co-congratulations on your victory Gajeel," she said nervously.

"That was nothing. Congratulate me when I'm standing in first place scrimp," he replied walking right past Levy.

"But I just wanted to…"


	20. Duel of the dragons: day one: part 3

Duel of the dragons: day one: part 3

Chapter 14 part 3

"What exiting matches we have had so far, let us reveal the next combatants," As the curtains pulled back ones again Cobra let on a smile as he saw his face as one of the fighters. His opponent would be Zane. As they both walked towards the dining hall for their meal, Cobra noticed that he couldn't hear his thoughts. He was looking at his fellow dragon slayer in curiosity. Zane turned his head in a rather creepy way.

"What are you staring at snake boy," His voice was dark and hoarse. Cobra didn't like it.

"Nothing petty I'll tell you that," the two ate their meal behind the curtains so the opponent couldn't see the others element before the fight. But Cobra could hear that it was some form of liquid. The two battlers stepped into the arena and took their place. Cobra heard someone in the crowd thinking. 'Good luck Erik' Cobra looked around and saw Kinana in the crowd she waved at him and he turned to face his enemy.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Zane started running towards Cobra. Cobra wanted this fight to be over as soon as possible. "POISON DRAGON ROAR!" Cobra sent a wave of Poison gas after Zane. Zane didn't move out of the way and kept running straight into the poison. Cobra couldn't locate him due to the fact that he was concealed by poison. Suddenly he appeared right in front of Cobra and scratched him across the face multiple times before Cobra started dodging the scratches. Zane jumped back and laughed. He then licked his fingers with Cobra's blood on them. Cobra could hear the crowd's thoughts that were all a variation on 'that's disgusting'. Zane charged Cobra again and this time Cobra got ready for a counter strike. "POISON DRAGON CHRUSHING FANG!" Cobra lashed at Zane with his poison covered fingertips. Zane moved with incredible speed and avoided. Cobra lost track of his sound and then he felt a bombardment of slashes from the back continually hitting him. He couldn't move it was like he was paralyzed somehow. He fell to his knees and then his stomach unable to put his arms out to break the fall. Cobra looked at his foe who was standing and licking the blood off his fingers.

"W-w-we have our winner I suppose. Zane of Dragons wrath wins without using his dragon slayer magic."

"How did you do that?" Cobra coughed. Zane lowered his head down to his ear. Mostly for intimidation, because he knew Cobra about Cobras hearing ability and whispered.

"That's my own little secret snake boy. And just so you know your blood tastes delicious," he stood up and laughed a creepy laugh. As he walked out of the arena, the healers came and carried Cobra away. Inside the hospital area, he was put into a bed next to Wendy.

"Mr. Cobra. That guy was really strong wasn't he?" Wendy asked.

"He was. There was something strange about him. He didn't have any thoughts," Kinana came running through the door.

"Erik are you alright," her voice filled with concern. She sat down next to Erik. He read her mind and she could tell.

"Don't listen to my mind. Listen to my voice Erik."

"I'm fine don't worry. And before you ask I have no idea how he did that."

"I don't care about that. I just want to know that you're okay," Wendy giggled slightly.

"What's so funny little girl?" Erik asked a little pissed that she was laughing at him.

"I just think that you two are so cute," they both blushed and looked at each other.


	21. Duel of the dragons: day one: part 4

Dual of the dragons: day one

Chapter 14 part 4

"This will be the final match before we have a break for the day. Let the curtains fall and reveal our final match for today," as the curtains fell one final time for the day the light dragon slayers eyes shined bright.

"Yeah I'm fighting. Rogue who's my opponent?" Sting was too busy jumping for joy to see for himself,"

"You opponent is that girl from Mermaid Heel."

"I'm fighting a girl. Aw man. I was hoping for a challenge," Sting said a little disappointed. The light dragon slayer walked to the dining hall and Julia was walking beside him.

"You look a little nervous. Are you okay?" He looked at her with concern. Julia's face turned red and she looked away.

"I-i-I'm fine. Th-thanks for asking," they had their food and headed for the battlefield. Julia stopped right before they came out the door.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She took a deep breath and walked out of the door and Sting followed. They took said good luck to each other and walked to their respective sides of the field.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Sting decided that Julia was too nervous to make the first move and jumped forward. "WHITE DRAGON CLAW!" he went for her chest but she managed to dodge. Sting stopped for a moment and looked at his opponent. She was totally freaking out. She took out a piece of cloth and folded it in front of her eyes. Her attitude changed, as she now seemed to have calmed down. "WATER DRAGON: ROAR!" she fired it directly at Sting who was surprised by the accuracy of the attack and the roar hit him. Sting got to his feet again and was now ready again. "WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" Julia leapt out of the way and over Stings roar. "WATER DRAGON ICICLES!" She fired a bunch of icicles out of her hands. "WHITE DRAGON HOLY BLAST!" Sting shot his orb of light and it hit Julia sending her flying. She adjusted herself in mid-air. "WATER DRAGON TIDAL WINGS!" She hurled two giant whips of water at Sting and she hit him with second one. Sending Sting flying high into the air. Julia landed on the ground and got ready. "WHITE DRIVE! WHITE DRAGON HOLY BREATH!" the impact of the breath hit the ground and scattered around inevitably hitting Julia and knocking her out. When sting landed, he ran over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Sorry I might have overdone it a little," the healers came and took her away.

"There you have it folks the winner is Sting of Fairy Tail!" the crowd cheered and Sting waved at the crowd and smiled.

"Well everybody that concludes our first day of fighting. Your tickets can be reused tomorrow," with that, the first day rounded up and everyone went home.

Sapphire opened the door to her house and walked inside. It had been a long day and she expecting a good night's sleep. On the table was a note. 'Dear Sapphire I'm sorry Jack won't be home tonight or tomorrow. Hope you won't miss him too much. Greetings Kai'

"Huh. Alright,"

Where was I? I was in so much pain that it didn't matter all I knew was that I was somewhere in the guildhall of **fairy Tail!**


	22. Duel of the dragons: day two: part 1

Duel of the dragons: day 2: part 1

Chapter 15 part 1

The following day the fights were going to continue.

"Today I'm gonna get to fight. I'm all fired up now," Natsu said spewing flames into the air. He looked around confused.

"Where's Jack? It's not like him to miss something like this."

Meanwhile somewhere in the empty Fairy Tail guildhall.

"AAARRRGGGHH!" screams of pain coming from the room.

"Greyhound keep it down or someone's gonna hear you."

Back at the arena.

"I'm sure he's fine." Rogue said getting ready for his fight with one of the other dragon slayers.

"It's time for the second day of fights to begin. Let's see the contestants for round two. Natsu, Rogue and Laxus from Fairy Tail. Joe from Forest Sprite. Lock from Dessert Hawk. Charles from the McAlister family. Drake from Dragons Wrath and our mystery dragon slayer. And can I get a drumroll please. The first two contestants are…" The curtain fell and revealed Laxus on one side. Laxus made a grunt of approval.

"In the first match we'll see Laxus vs. Drake battlers please enter the dining hall and have your meal," the two walked silently to the dining hall. When they were on their way out Laxus decided to talk a little smack.

"I hope your ready kid this will be over in a flash," Laxus cracked his knuckles. Drake took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke out of his mouth. He threw it on the ground.

"You have no idea," the two of them got to the arena and they took their respective places. Drake took out another cigarette, lit the end and put his hands in his pockets.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Laxus made the first move. "LIGHNING DRAGON ROAR!" it looked like a direct hit but when the lightning stopped, Drake was standing just to the side.

"That was slow." He didn't even take his hands out of his pockets. Drake leapt forward and punched Laxus straight in the face sending him smashing into the ground. Drake removed his hand, put it back in his pocket, and started walking to the exit. Laxus got up. "LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus punched the air sending a bolt of lightning at Drake. Laxus felt something against his ear.

"SMOKE DRAGON MIRAGE CLONE! How stupid do you think I am? SMOKE DRAGON SUFACATE STRIKE!" Drake punched Laxus in the back and smoke started to come out of Drakes arm and went into Laxus' nose and mouth. Laxus grabbed his trout and soon after, he collapsed. Drake started walking to the exit.

"That was… um… I'm at a loss for words. Laxus has been defeated and the victor is Drake from Dragons Wrath. The crowd was completely silent. When Drake got out of the arena Zane was waiting for him.

"Did you have to use your magic?"

"No but it doesn't really matter does it?"

"I suppose you're right. But remember our mission."

Laxus was finally waking up in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Wendy in her bed looking at him. She was giggling.

"What's so funny?" he said angrily. Wendy merely pointed to his bedside table. Laxus looked over and saw a bottle of wine with a card and a bow on it. Laxus looked at the card and it read. 'This usually works when I want to get over a defeat.' Laxus turned over the card and there was more on the backside. 'And if it doesn't I'll do ANYTHING to help you forget later' and then there was a winking face. Laxus let on a smile. But that smile quickly disappeared.

"Those guys from Dragons Wrath are dangerous."

"Yeah I saw your fight against them. But it doesn't look like they really defeat their opponents. They just make them unable to fight until they're in the hospital. Cobra already left."

"Typical," Laxus got out of bed he was feeling a lot better.


	23. Duel of the dragons: day two: part 2

Duel of the dragons: day 2: part 2

Chapter 15 part 2

"Well we need a match that last a little longer this time. Let's see if our next two contestants can provide that." The curtain fell revealing the fighters of the next round.

"Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"The next match will be Fairy Tails Natsu vs Dessert Hawks Lock."

The two were walking down the hall to the dining room.

"Let's give match our very best dessert guy!"

"…"

"You'd better give it your all cause I'm fired up," When they came out onto the battlefield they got ready. Lock took off his dessert clothes Revealing some simple sand colored pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Natsu didn't waste any time. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Lock moved to the side and jumped towards Natsu. "SAND DRAGON WHIP!" Lock arm turned to sand and he threw it after Natsu who jumped over with ease. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu threw the fireball at Lock. SAND DRAGON ROAR!" With his roar, Lock slowed down the fireball and managed to dodge. When he dodged Natsu's fireball Natsu had gotten in close. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Lock managed to get his hands to take most of the hit but he was nevertheless blown back. Lock hit the ground and got to his feet to stop himself. "SAND DRAGON DESSERT HURRICANE!" Lock created a lot of sand and stated throwing it around himself at a fast rate. This created a tornado and he started running towards Natsu. "SAND DRAGON ROAR!" the tornado broke apart letting the roar through. The blast of sand hit Natsu and he was engulfed in the grains. When they stopped, he was still standing. Natsu looked up at the top of the tornado. He let on a smirk and jumped at the tornado sending him around and around. Locks tornado was cutting Natsu with the sand and Natsu made a face at the pain. As Natsu neared the top of the tornado, Lock realized what he was doing. "I won't let you. SAND DRAGON BLAST!" The tornado broke and the sand collected in and surrounded Lock. He shot out the sand in all directions sending Natsu into the air. Natsu started falling back down. "I got you now. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" The spinning flames hit Lock who had no way of avoiding or blocking the attack. Natsu landed on the ground and Lock was knocked out on the ground. Natsu raised his hand in victory.

"And there you have it folks. Natsu of Fairy Tail is victorious," Natsu spat out flames of victory into the air.

When Lock woke up in his bed Wendy was in the bed next to him.

"Are you alright mister?"

"I'm fine. But I have failed my mission."

"Don't worry Natsu is just really strong."

"It's not that. Those people from Dragons Wrath have to be stopped. They are dangerous and I was given the mission to take out at least one before I was defeated."

"Who gave you that mission?"

"The master of my guild."

"But if they are so dangerous why haven't we been informed too."

"you have. Both Julia and Joe are aware of the situation. As well as your Master. Makarov was it?"

"But why hasn't he said anything to us then?"

"That is beyond me. I just hope the three who have moved on know what they're doing."

"Natsu and Sting will be fine but I'm a little worried about Jack. He barely managed to defeat me. And as much as I hate to admit it I am the weakest."

"I'm worried about him too he didn't look that strong."

Meanwhile at the Guildhall Kai and Silver were sitting outside of a storage room.

"AAARRG! UUURRAAHH!" And other screams of agony could be heard from inside the room.

"Kai. Are you certain that this is safe?"

"No but I know him well enough to know that he'll survive. Also… GREYHOUND SHUT UP IN THERE!" Kai hit the door.

"ARG… EASY FOR YOU TO…RAH…SAY!"

"Just keep quiet."

"Kai I do believe that you are being quite rude to him. Can you not hear that he is in quite a lot of pain? Maybe I ought to perform it on you as well."

"I don't need it but thanks anyway."

"That is not what I meant with that statement and you are well aware of that."


	24. Duel of the dragons: day two: part 3

Duel of the dragons: day two: part 3

Chapter 15 part 3

"Ladies and gentlemen there are only two more fights until the first round of the tournament. So let's not stall any further. Reveal the next fighters." When the fighters were revealed Rogue started to walk towards the feeding hall.

"Hey bro, wait for me man I'm comin'," Rogue looked over his shoulder and saw his opponent: the longhaired tree hugger Joe.

"The next match will feature Rogue of Fairy Tail and Joe of Forest Sprite. This should be an exciting match," Rogue heard thee announcer say before he disappeared into the dining hall.

"Ah man I'm like totally stoked that I'm fighting… like a Fairy Tail dragon slayer. This is gonna be so groovy," Oh god Rogue couldn't stand this guy already. When they came out of the dining hall Rogue was just about to start the match early because of Joe's constant blabbering. Somehow, he kept his calm and got into position.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Rogue disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind Joe. Joe saw it coming and jumped forwards, away from Rogue. He turned around. "WOOD DRAGON BASH!" Joe's now wooden hand extended and hit Rogue straight in the face sending him to the ground.

"I'm not usually like… into violence and all that. But I still like… do what my master tells me to you know what I'm saying," Rogue got up and disappeared into the shadows again. Joe jumped into the air. "WOOD DRAGON ROAR!" His roar was powerful and t hit the entire field forcing Rogue out of his shadow form. When he appeared in solid form, Joe was falling towards the ground. "WOOD DRAGON BASH!" Rogue saw his attack in time to counter. "SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" Rogue blew away Joe's attack and hit him a he was sent further into the air. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: NATURES FURY: WORLD TREE GIGA BASH!" Joe Started falling towards the ground as him entire body turned to wood and he started sprouting branches. Joe Slammed into the ground and the shockwave sent Rogue flying. Joe stood up and his feet sunk into the ground becoming roots. The branches on his body grew at an alarming rate and started going towards Rogue. He didn't have time to Become one with the shadows so he was hit by the wooden spear-like branches and was knocked out when they retracted and Joe became normal. Joe made a peace sign with his hands and laughed.

"Sorry man. I'll be like… more careful next time," The crowd cheered for Joe as he rubbed his neck.

"And this battle has come to an end. The winner is Joe from Forest Sprite!"

As Rogue became conscious, he noted that Sting was sitting to his left, Yukino was to his right and Frosh was sitting on his stomach.

"Rogue! Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine. But my pride has seen better days."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Dude that was so terrible. He was a hippie for crying out loud!" Sting was laughing his ass off.

"Sting. That really doesn't help at all."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Ok I'll see you later partner," with that, Sting left.

"You know Yukino you don't have to be here."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Yes but I want to be here with you. To let you know that I care," Yukino said and rubbed Rogues knee.

"Yukino. Thank you. That's really sweet of you."

"Fro thinks so too."


	25. Duel of the dragons: day two: part 4

Duel of the dragon: day two: part 4

Chapter 15 part 4

"Ladies and gentleman it's time for the final match of the first round in the duel of the dragon. I don't think we need to roll down the curtains to know who'll be fighting in the last round. This should bee aan exiting match. Charles of the McAlister family has yet to lose a match. Can our mysterious figure manage to pull out a victory?" Charles and the mysterious man walked into the dining hall. They had eaten their food and were walking to the arena.

"Before we go out there I would like to make a proposal for you," Charles said.

"If you let me win you can have any amount of money your heart desires. How does that sound?"

"Sure. If you win I get any amount of jewels I want."

"It's a deal then. But make it look real."

"Trust me I will," the two men walked out onto the field and took their positions on opposite sides of the battleground. The unknown dragon slayer bowed in respect for his opponent. Charles' servant came and removed his cloak.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" The man stood completely still and waited. Charles decided to make the first move. "GOLD DRAGON ROAR!" a long stream of gold came out of his mouth. Right before it hit the man moved so incredibly fast that anyone who blinked missed it and he was suddenly standing right beside Charles still in his waiting position. He hit Charles on the throat with a karate chop and Charles fell to the ground. This all happened in the blink of an eye

"But I thought we had a deal."

"We did you just didn't win," with that Charles was knocked out cold.

"I-I-I have nothing. With one hit, Charles is down for the count. I have no words to describe what just accrued on the field. What incredible speed. I apologize to anyone who blinked and missed the entire fight."

When the man walked outside the arena, Drake and Zane were waiting for him.

"Why did it take so long for you to finish that fight boss," Drake said as he took a zip of his cigarette.

"I wanted the crowd to see that he indeed was a 'dragon slayer' but he doesn't deserve that title."

"I wonder if royal blood tastes better than normal blood."

"You will not get to test that Zane. Remember our mission is not to become number 1."

"Yeah we know boss. Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for my match tomorrow. Did you set up my match like I wanted?"

"Yes. All the matches are exactly as planned Drake. How dare you even doubt me for a second?"

"Sorry Boss. Anyway I'll see you around you two," with that Drake walked away.

"Boss I don't trust him. His ego might get in the way."

"Don't worry Zane he knows the consequences of disobedience."

"And if he doesn't can I have his blood when you're done with him."

"Of course you can. But he won't disobey me."

Back at the arena.

"Thank you for joining us her today. We've certainly had some good matches in the first round. And some less than exciting ones but that just goes to show the incredible difference in power these dragon slayers possess. Join us for round two at another location. You can buy tickets at the stands now and I will see you all later," with that the first round of the tournament was over.

In the guildhall.

"Kai. Was it a necessity to bring the guilds lachrima vision down into the basement of the guild just so you would be able to watch the matches…? When did you have time to make popcorn?"

"I just made these a minute ago and yes this was necessary. It's an exciting tournament," I gave off a scream from inside the room.

"SHUT UP GREYHOUND! I'M WATCHING TELY!"

"KAI! I do not think that you deserve to be watching lachrima vision at a time like this."

"It's fine and admit it you wanted to watch the fights too."

"I suppose you are correct. Would you mind sharing some of those popcorns?"

Were these people really my best friends from **Fairy Tail!**


	26. Duel of the dragons: day three: part 1

Duel of the dragons: day three: part 1

Chapter 16 part 1

The following day Sapphire woke up on her couch.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him for two days," Sapphire was getting a little worried about me. She got dressed and went outside with her free ticket in hand. All the members of participating guilds were given a free ticket. She got to the location specified on the ticket. A mountain also looked like the perfect training ground. She'd have to go train here one day.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to round two of the duel of the dragons tournament. We are here in the mountain arena. Getting ready for the first match," the announcer said. Natsu and Sting were getting ready for their soon to be match.

"Hey have you seen Jack he hasn't been here since his match. He might be in the first match. He could be disqualified."

"Don't worry about him he wouldn't miss this for the world. Worry about the two from Dragons Wrath. And I don't know about you but I'm all fired up," The announcer started speaking.

"Now without further ado let's introduce you to the two first fighters of the second round," As the curtain fell everyone from Fairy Tail cringed.

"I hope he gets here fast," Sting said as he looked at the two fighters.

"In the first match we will see Forest Sprites Joe face off with Fairy Tails Jack!"

Joe started going to the dining hall and I was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile at the guildhall. Silver and Kai watched as my name was revealed.

"Kai! You really did not think this through!"

"Don't worry I have a plan."

As Joe came out of the dining hall, he got ready to fight an opponent who had yet to appear.

"Jack Greyhound if you did not listen you are in the first match!" The announcer said.

"Oh no! I knew something was up. I hope he's alright," Sapphire said worryingly folding her hands.

"Jack if you wish to surrender the match you merely have to say it. If you do not show yourself in ten seconds you will be disqualified."

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" As the announcer counted down something came crashing into the mountainside making a large dent in the wall. As the dust disappeared, a figure was revealed.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long," I rubbed my head from the impact.

"Jack!"

"Jack Greyhound, should we take this as a surrender," the announcer was getting impatient.

"Who's surrendering? Me? No way. But as an apology for apparently being late I'll skip the meal so we can get started."

"Very well then," the announcer let out a sigh.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Joe made the first move. "WOOD DRAGON ROAR!" as the wooden stream came towards me I got ready. "Alright let's see how much stronger I've become. GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" our roars collided and had a battle of dominance. In the end, Joe had to give in and as he stopped his roar, he jumped out of the way to avoid mine. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" my hand flew at twice it's normal speed and Joe was hit in the leg making him lose his balance. "GLASS DRAGON TALONS!" I threw two sharp blades of glass after him. He was hit in the arm by one and managed to dodge the other one, which cleaved the cliff behind Joe in half. "Ah man! DRAGON SLAYERS SERCET ART: NATURES FURY: WORLD TREE GIGA BASH!" Joe body turned to wood and his feet became roots, his branches came towards me. "GLASS DRAGON TORNADO!" I spat out a ton of tiny glass shards and they started spinning around me. As the branches went near me, they were shredded into piece by the sharp glass. I stopped spinning as Joe retracted his branches. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" Joe couldn't move due to his secret art and he took my roar straight on and as his feet came out of the ground he fell over and passed out.

"That was certainly a fight to remember. Without having his meal of glass Jack managed to take out Joe with relative ease," I raised my clenched fist in victory. I felt all eyes in the audience stare at me. I can't really blame them. I walked out of the arena waving at the crowd. As I was walking down the hall, suddenly Natsu jumped out from behind the corner.

"That was awesome Jack. I'm even more fired up for my match now. And you are going to have a rematch with me sometime," He hit my shoulder and ran down the hall.

"Um… Natsu where are you going?"

"To go fight of course."

"Are you sure it's your turn to go?"

"Oh… right,"


	27. Duel of the dragons: day three: part 2

Duel of the dragons: day three: part 2

Chapter 16 part 2

"And now after an amazing win by Jack, it's time to reveal the next match," the announcer said excitingly. The curtain fell and the two fighters got into the dining hall. They walked in complete silence.

"You know smokeboy you shouldn't feel too bad. At least you'll be losing to me."

"I've seen your powers Sting. This will be over faster than my match with Laxus," Drake took a sip of his cigarette and swallowed the smoke.

"You say that but can you put your fist where your mouth is?"

"No I'll put my fist where your mouth is blondie."

"You're quite feisty when it comes to talking smack you know that?"

"You call it talking smack. I call it a pastime."

"Whatever floats your boat," the two dragon slayers got to the entrance of the arena.

"Drake. May the best dragon win."

"Of course I will," they gave each other a smirk.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" "WHITE DRIVE!" Sting had seen what Drake could do so he had to be fast. Drake still just stood there and smoked his cigarette. "WHITE DRAGON HOLY BLAST!" Sting shot a ball of light at Drake. Drake put his hand up in front of him. The ball hit Drakes hand and exploded. "SMOKE DRAGON VEIL!" Drake started blowing a large cloud of smoke concealing him and Sting. Sting jumped into the air to get above the smoke. "WHITE DRAGON HOLY BREATH!" Sting shot his advanced roar at the giant cloud of smoke creating a large explosion. "SMOKE DRAGON ROAR!" the voice came from above. Sting turned around in the air only to be hit with a powerful roar. He was forced to the ground and when he hit it made the smoke disappear in the area. Before Sting could get up Drake came back down landed fist first on Stings chest. A large snap sound could be heard from the impact. The healers immediately came for emergency treatment of Stings broken ribs.

"And there you have it folks. With another flawless victory, Drake moves on to the quarterfinals," Drake took out another cigarette and lit it up as he walked out of the arena.

"Don't you think that was a bit overkill Drake? You could have just suffocated him like Laxus."

"You don't get to decide my fights Zane. He wasn't worth my suffocate strike. Besides, I wanted a little fun for once. You two are always so serious."

"As long as you remember our purpose then you can have as much fun as you want. Anyway I have my match now so leave."

"Sure tough guy."

Meanwhile in the hospital.

Sting was walking up from having five of his ribs broken at once. Lector was sitting next to him so was Rogue and Yukino.

"Sting! What happened you can't lose to another dragon slayer other than Natsu. You're the great Sting," Lector pleaded. Sting laughed and then stopped as it hurt his chest.

"Are you feeling okay Sting?"

"Other than the fact that it hurts to breathe I'm fine Yukino. You don't have to worry about me. I am the great Sting," Sting put his hand in the air.


	28. Duel of the dragons: day three: part 3

Duel of the dragons: day three: part 3

Chapter 16 part 3

Now after another incredible match in the second round we are ready for our next fight," the curtain fell and Natsu yelled in happiness.

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up!" He ran to the dining hall for his fire and saw that his opponent Zane already was there.

"How did you get here so fast creepy guy."

"I don't talk to hot blooded fools. And my name is Zane," the two walked in complete silence until they were on their way back to the arena.

"Just so you know Zane I'm all fired up for this match. The way you took out Cobra in the first round was amazing."

"I just hope you'll prove more of challenge then that snakeboy."

"Well I have beaten him a couple of times," the two of them walked out onto the mountain and took their positions.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Zane took the first move as he moved with incredible speed towards Natsu. When he got in close, Zane started scratching at Natsu. Natsu managed to dodge the attacks. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu hit Zane in the face and sent him flying through the air. When Zane landed, he looked at the mysterious dragon slayer in the crowd. The man nodded. "Let me show you what I've got. BLOOD DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu looked as the red tornado of blood came towards him. "WHAT!" Natsu jumped over the roar. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Zane jumped into the roar and appeared seconds later right in front of Natsu smiling his creepy smile. "BLOOD DRAGON VAMPIRE CLAW!" Zane's hand turned a dark red and he scratched Natsu across the chest. As Natsu started bleeding, Zane sucked up all the blood. They both landed and Natsu retreated to a safe distance. Zane licked his lips. "Your blood really is warm. BLOOD DRAGON BLEEDING SLASH!" Zane Spit some blood into his hand and sliced at the air. The blood took shape as a razorblade. Natsu jumped out of the way. Natsu stood still for a minute and his hand started giving off an electric charge. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE. LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" Zane took the roar as he had done all the other times but this time he held out his arms and laughed. "BLOOD DRAGON PAIN SHIELD!" the roar engulfed Zane completely. When the roar disappeared, Zane was laying on the ground unconscious smiling.

"A-and there you have it the match goes to Natsu from Fairy Tail. And the first loss of Dragons Wrath," as the healers came to pick up Zane Drake came before them and picked him up and walked away.

"Excuse me sir but we have to take care of any injuries your teammate might have," one of the healers said. Drake didn't listen at all and continued walking. They were out of the arena and no one could see them.

"You can open your eyes now Zane," Drake put Zane down on his feet and Zane stood up and opened his eyes.

"So? Did that look convincing enough?"

"Since we're dealing with Fairy Tail they'll take the victory even if they noticed the shell you put up before the roar hit took all of it."

"Now the boss just has to beat Gajeel and we'll be all set. Remember when I fight Natsu to do what you were told."

"I was going to tell you the same thing."


	29. Duel of the dragons: day three: part 4

Duel of the dragons: day three: part 4

Chapter 16 part 4

"Now without further ado let's get the final match of the second round under way. Contestants please take your places," Gajeel and the unknown man walked out into the arena after their meal. The man bowed at Gajeel and raised his left hand.

"This is all I will need to defeat you," Gajeel gritted his teeth.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" Gajeel took the first move since his opponent obviously wasn't going to. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" The man put his hand up and when the roar collided with him his hand stopped the roar dead in it's track. With amazing speed, he was suddenly behind Gajeel and he hit at him with his karate style strike to the throat. Gajeel managed to get out of the way just in time. He began leaking shadows across the ground. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE! IRON SHADOW DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel's dark skinned hand turned to a very dark iron rod and he hit at his opponent with it. The man stood still and right before he was hit pushed it aside with his left hand while not moving the rest of his body. He moved towards Gajeel and hit him right in solar plexus with a straight hand knocking all the air out him as well as his iron shadow. Gajeel fell to the ground while holding on to his chest for air. The man moved over to Gajeel who was gasping for air. With a quick move, he hit Gajeel with two bended fingers in a nerve causing him to be knocked out.

"And our mysterious dragon slayer does it again. Taking out another dragon slayer without using any magic what so ever," the man walked out of the arena.

As Gajeel woke up in the hospital, he was feeling a little bit better. That last attack had paralyzed him and he still couldn't move. He looked around and saw his partner Lily and Levy sitting and waiting for him to wake up.

"Gajeel! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I suppose. Why are you here scrimp?" Levy puffed her cheeks.

"Don't call me scrimp it's Levy L-e-v-y. And of course I'm here I care about your well-being," Gajeel looked away from her gaze.

"You shouldn't care about me at all after what I did to you, I tortured you and left you for dead. You should have a restraining order signed by the magic council and I should be in jail," Lily got up and started walking to the door.

"I think the two of you need a little alone time," when he had left the room Levy slapped Gajeel causing a surprised look on his face.

"WHY ON EARTHLAND ARE YOU STILL ON THAT! II HAPPENED OVER SEVEN YEARS AGO GAJEEL! AND YOU HAVE DONE ALMOST NOTHING BUT PROTECT ME IN ALL THAT TIME! SO WHY ARE YOU STILL MAD AT YOURSELF! I FORGAVE YOU A LONG TIME AGO!" she fell over him and cried on his bandages.

"Hey now scrimp don't cry," Gajeel said wanting to put his arm around her but he was still paralyzed. She then whispered under her breath.

"I-I love you Gajeel for crying out loud. Why won't you just accept me?" Gajeel was taken aback by these words. He couldn't do anything but stare at the small figure lying on him.

"Levy I-I don't…" He didn't get to finish that sentence before he felt her lips on his. There was no way for Gajeel to break the kiss since he still couldn't move. After a short while, Levy broke the kiss.

"Why aren't you kissing me back? Don't you like me?" He had to admit he was in love with the bookworm, but he knew he didn't deserve her.

"No it's not that. I just… don't deserve your forgiveness," Levy was pissed. She sat up onto the bed sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of him. She moved her hair behind her head. She slapped him again.

"That might be true for you, but now you are going to forget about that, you're going to kiss me and you will like it," with that she leaned in over, cupped his cheek in her hand and she started kissing him again. This girl did not take no for an answer right now. Gajeel decided to push their relationship a little in the background and kissed Levy back. Even when they were kissing, they were fighting. Only this time their tongues were doing a physical fight instead of their usual verbal one. As their tongues battled for dominance, Levy's hands went exploring in Gajeel's mane as well as pulling him closer. Under half-closed eyelids, they made eye contact and Levy could see the look of absolute pleasure in Gajeel's eyes. Levy felt her lungs demanded air and the broke contact and they started panting.

"So… that just happened," Levy said panting.

"Yeah… that was… for lack of a better word… amazing," Levy got off Gajeel's lap.

"I don't know what made me do that. I just… um… I have to go," Levy stood up and ran to the door.

"Are you really just leaving like that?"

"Yes. I need some time to think," She said as she disappeared through the door leaving Gajeel with himself. Did that really just happen?

Back at the arena. The announcer was wrapping up the third day.

"And with that ladies and gentlemen with that the third day of the duel of the dragons tournament is over your exit is to the left. I will see you all tomorrow for the semifinals," everyone got up and left the arena. I waited at the exit for Sapphire but she never came. I decided that she might have gone home early or that she was sick. Well sick or not I'm still sleeping at her house. When I got to Sapphire house, I grabbed the handle. Locked. Huh. I climbed to the roof and got the extra key under a flowerpot up there. I went back down and went inside.

"Hey I'm back. Did you miss me?" I didn't get an answer. I searched the entire house and Sapphire wasn't home," I decided to go to the forest were she would be if she wasn't at her house. I got to the opening in the forest and there was no sign that she was or had been there. At least today. Well since I was there, I might as well train while I wait for her to come back. She was perhaps at the guildhall or out grocery shopping. She'd be back before it got dark.

After a couple of hours of running with a giant fallen log tied to my back, I decided to go home and chill. Maybe Sapphire was back now. I swam over the river, walked up the small hill and unlocked the door. When I went inside, I noticed a severe lack of female presence. In other words, Sapphire wasn't home. I got a little worried but I knew she could take care of herself. I grabbed some broken glass out of the dumpster outside, cleaned it and ate it. I laid on the floor.

"Well goodnight beautiful. Wherever you are," I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Mavis keep her safe for the spirit of **Fairy Tail!**


	30. Duel of the dragons: day four: part 1

Duel of the dragons: day four: part 1

Chapter 17 part 1

I woke up early that day. I looked to the couch when my eyes had adjusted to the sunlight coming through the window. There was no one there. I frowned. Where was she? I was not like her. I stood up and straightened my clothes. I took some milk out of the fridge, walked out the door, locked the door and then I was on my way to the arena. I drank the milk on my way to the fighting arena. Man! I couldn't believe that I made it to the semifinals. The downside was that I was going to be totally annihilated by any of the rest of the contestants. That unknown martial artist person was had definitely proven that he was powerful. That Drake fellow was also a powerhouse. He took out Laxus without any trouble. Then there's Natsu. Damn! I was screwed. I noticed that I was drinking out of an empty jug. I threw it in the nearest trashcan. I was lost in thought. Sapphire. Sapphire. Even though I knew she was strong enough to fend off anyone who might be stupid enough to try to hurt her, I couldn't help but worry. She hadn't come home this evening. I thought she would have been happy to see me and meet me after my fight with Joe. I guess I was not really that important to her. Oh well. Not much, I could do about that. As I walked down the path, I didn't look where I was going and bumped into someone. I fell on my butt. I rubbed my back and looked up. It was a tall man with cape. He had long orange hair slicked behind his ears. He gave off quite the terrifying magical aura. I stood up and apologized.

"You alright kid."

"Yeah. Thanks for asking," I saw that he noticed my guildmark on my throat.

"Are you a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Sure am. However, I'm quite new. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering where they all were. I can't them at the guildhall."

"Well. A tournament's being held in the mountains. If they're anywhere that's where they'll be. I could walk you there. I'm going myself."

"Sure that'd be nice," as we walked along the path I got a better look at him.

"Is that a prosthetic arm of a piece of armor?" I asked looking at his arm.

"Oh this? It's both," He really wasn't much of a conservationist. He also stuck out as a lone wolf type. The rest of the walk was basically me asking a question and him making a short answer. When we got to the arena he started walking to the guild part of the stands.

"Um excuse me sir, but that's for guild members only," he looked at me and then something struck him.

"Oh yeah I never told you my name. I'm Gildarts Clive," my jaw almost hit the floor. Did I seriously just meet the famous Gildarts of the west by complete accident? Are you freaking kidding me?

"Aren't you coming to see the fights… uh sorry what's your name again?"

"I never told you either I'm Jack Greyhound. And no I'm not going to watch at least one of the matches," I said proudly thinking he'd get the hint. But his face told a different story.

"Whatever kid suit yourself," Oh well he'd find out soon anyways.

"LADIES and GENTLEMEN! I know you've been excited for this moment for a long time. It's time for the first match of the semifinals," as the announcer said these words, he directed everyone's attention to the board. I gulped when I saw that match-up. Well at least it wasn't Natsu. I walked to the dining hall for what I knew was going to be my final supper. As I walked towards the room where the food was it felt like I was walking towards my own death. I looked at the man walking beside me. It didn't look like he knew that I was right there beside him. When my top quality glass had been gulped down. My opponent was waiting for me. We walked down the long hallway.

"Before we get to the arena I would like to tell you a few things," he said. I looked at him confused.

"First off my name is Shen and I am the leader of Dragons Wrath. From the beginning, I've been in complete control of all the fights. I predetermined all the matches to end with this result."

"Hold on a minute! Why are you telling me this and if you could determine the fights from the start and you wanted to fight me why wait till the semifinals?"

"Because I have something to show you and you weren't strong enough in the first round."

"What is it you want to show me?" Shen pulled out a lachrima and handed it to me. I looked inside of it. It was a vision lachrima and what I saw was enough to send me into a frenzy of wrath. It was a picture of Sapphire sitting in a room tied to a chair with that creep Zane standing beside her with a knife. I was about to attack him right then and there. "GLASS DRAGON…"

"Before you do that you should know that if you do your friend dies," I stopped my attack and looked back into the lachrima.

"What do you want?" I cringed as I saw Zane lick the tip of Sapphire's ear.

"Well Jack there's an easy answer to that. If you lose this fight so does your friend. Beat me and she lives."

"Why? I don't get it," I felt my muscles tighten when Zane let the knife go over her throat without touching her, Shen could see my anger.

"You shouldn't be too worried he won't harm her… yet," Shen walked out onto the field.

"And don't even think about warning anyone or something bad might happen to your friend," I ran out after him. I heard my guild mates shouting their good lucks but I was focused on the task at hand.

"Combatants get set. FIGHT!" "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I had a lot of pent up aggression. I flung my arm at full strength at Shen and he merely moved his body slightly to right and dodged the attack with ease. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" my other arm came flying and he put his arm on my other piston and did a front handspring dodging my attack. He landed on my arms and started running towards me with perfect balance. I threw my arms upward sending Shen into the air. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I knew there was no way he could dodge an attack in midair. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes shot open. "JADE DRAGON ROAR!" His roar had some extreme power; mine didn't stand a chance and was easily overpowered. "GLASS DRAGON STAMP!" my foot turned to glass and extended sending me into the air. I was only a few meters above Shen "GLASS DRAGON TURBO PISTONS!" I shot my arm at him once again and he put his arms up to block when the piston hit I shot my other hand and retracted the other. When my other arm hit him, I repeated the attack. I started speeding up my attacks and at last, Shen couldn't keep up with my strikes and I hit him in the shoulder making him turn around and I pummeled his backside instead. He hit the ground face first and I continued my attacks until I was too exhausted to hit him anymore. I landed on the ground and breathed heavily. I looked at Shen as he stood back up and dusted his dobok. (Martial arts suit for taekwondo) He turned to me and he got ready to strike. "JADE DRAGON CHOP!" he sliced at the air with his hand and a blade of the Chinese porcelain flew towards me. I sidestepped avoiding the attack with ease. When I looked, Shen had disappeared. I heard a voice coming from behind me. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: JADE ACUPUNCTURE: 64 POINT NEEDLES!" Shen spawned a lot of needles in his hands and he rushed to fast for me to see. I felt the needles being stuck into my body and the needles disappeared. I didn't feel any pain from his attack. I turned around to see where Shen was but I couldn't see him. He then appeared in front of me and hit me in the stomach sending me flying back. I landed on my feet and got into position for another attack. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" when I roared nothing came out. I looked at my hands confused. "My needle attack wasn't meant to physically hurt you. It just disabled your magic power." Shen explained. I didn't have time to think so I just rushed at him getting ready for hand to hand combat instead. "JADE DRAGON ROAR!" the roar hit me and I was engulfed in it and the flung back by the immense force. I landed on the ground and I had bruises all over my body. "JADE DRAGON JIREUGI!" (Korean for punch, used in Taekwondo to describe punching moves) his hand turned to a pillar of jade and was sent towards me at incredible speed. I couldn't dodge with my bruises so I was hit straight in the chest. When I hit the ground, I stumbled back onto my feet. Shen had no mercy. I was either going to give up or be knocked out. "JADE DRAGON ROAR!" it was now or never. "Hope this works," I clenched my fists and as his roar was about to collide with me I opened my mouth and started sucking up the jade particles from the roar. Shen stopped his attack in surprise of my bold move. When I had eaten all of the jade, I fell to the ground grabbing my throat. I let out a scream of pain. I could feel my body trying to process this new element. I twisted and turned on the ground and the crowd looked at me confused. I stopped screaming after what seamed, for me, like an eternity. I got up and shot a glare at Shen. "Let's try this again! GLASS JADE DRAGON MODE. GLASS JADE DRAGON ROAR!" this time a large spiral of a clear and light crystal green shot at Shen. Shen jumped out of the way barely making it to safety. The mountains behind him were gone. I burped and started coughing. "I guess this will take some time to get used to," but that wasn't important right now. What was important was saving Sapphire from these creeps. "GLASS JADE DRAGON KARATE PISTON!" I fired a mix of the green stone and clear glass out of my arm and I hit him straight on. He managed to get his hands up to block. Nevertheless, he was launched back. He landed on his feet. "JADE DRAGON CHAGI!"(Korean for kick, also used in Taekwondo but it is used to describe kicks) he swooped his leg along the ground and it extended. I jumped over his leg and he retracted it. When his foot was firmly planted in the ground again, he kicked straight with his other foot, it stretched out and hit me in the chest, and I was sent high into the air. "JADE DRAGON JIREUGI!" He shot his hand at me. "GLASS JADE DRAGON…!" I grabbed me stomach, his hand hit me in the shoulder, and I started spiraling. I pressed on even with the pain in my stomach. "GLASS JADE DRAGON TWIN SPIRAL ROAR!" I spat out two spirals on made of glass and one of jade. I hit Shen and he fell to the ground. I was falling right above him. "GLASS JADE DRAGON SUPREME TURBO PISTONS!" I continued to hit him with all of my attacks. He was knocked out within seconds but I just kept hitting him. His body took on all of my attacks. I only stopped when the sky turned dark and something stopped my attack. When I looked, I saw Kai standing beneath me with his gauntlet on. I looked around and Mira was in her Satan soul getting ready in case Kai couldn't stop me alone. Erza had requipped to her heavenly wheels armor. Zeke was already behind me with his angel feathers and he was holding me in place.

"Jack! You won. You can stop now," Kai said. I was panting like crazy. My hand returned to normal and I landed on the ground and fell to my knees.

"I-I don't…I couldn't… I just…I-I" I tried to formulate a sentence as I hit the ground

"Well folks there you have it the first match of the semifinals," the entire crowd was completely silent. Then they all went totally nuts and started cheering my name. I smiled. Sapphire was going to be okay. I collapsed on the ground and fainted.


	31. Duel of the dragons: day four: part 2

Duel of the dragons: day four: part 2

Chapter 17 part 2

I woke up in my hospital bed. To my left was Shen resting. To my left was Silver and that boy she was always with.

"Good evening Jack. Are you feeling all right? I must say that was quite the match."

"Yeah you can say that again. Have you seen Sapphire today?" Silver shook her head.

"I cannot say that I have. However, I am sure that she witnessed your fight if that is what you are concerned about," I couldn't help but look at the boy standing next to her. He never said anything. His arm was broken with a bandage. He noticed I was staring at him.

"Oh my apologies. I'm Alexander. I would shake your hand but um… it's kind of broken. Silver insisted that she would nurse me back to full health. I don't know why. I mean, I tried to kill her."

"That is only because it was never my intension to break every bone in your body. You should be thankful that you are even alive right now," Silver looked at him.

"Sorry honey. Just so, you know I'm very thankful for what you did. I mean taking me away from that horrible guild. I wanted to leave for the longest time but Cain wouldn't allow it," my eyes shot open. This guy had been a part of Greed Eagle.

"Jack please. Do not be alarmed he is not a bad person. Right now you need to rest," I closed my eyes and as I fell asleep.

Back at the arena the tournament was proceeding.

"And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for our last fight of the semifinals. Natsu of Fairy Tail vs Drake of Dragons Wrath," Natsu got to the dining hall but there was no sign of Drake anywhere. Natsu was about to take his place in the arena when suddenly someone came flying through a mountain. A voice came from inside the hole in the mountain.

"You're not getting off that easy, I never did trust you very much," Drake came through the hole. "SMOKE DRAGON ROAR!" he fired his roar at the figure on the ground. The figure stood up. "BLOOD DRAGON ROAR!" the two attacks collided and there was a huge explosion.

"Calm down Drake I just wanted to have some fun," Zane laughed his creepy laugh. Drake gritted his teeth. "SMOKE DRAGON GAS BLAST!" Drake shot his hand off his arm, which was now connected to his arm by a stream of smoke. "BLOOD DRAGON VAMPIRE CLAW!" their attacks collided once again. Drake landed in front of Zane. "I said you shouldn't hurt her. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZANE. SMOKE DRAGON SUFFOCATE STRIKE!" Zane jumped back just in time. Just then the guards came running to break up the fight. "STAY OUT OF THIS! SMOKE DRAGON ROAR!" Drake was absolutely furious. All the guards were knocked out with one attack.

"Drake if you keep this up I will have no choice but to disqualify you," the announcer threatened. Drake glared at him briefly. Then he looked back at his teammate. "DRAGON FORCE!"

"Whoa Drake buddy don't you think you're going a bit too far?"

"No Zane we're going back soon anyway. I might as well inflict as much pain on you as I can until then," Zane looked terrified. Drake's eyes started turning white and his body started admitting smoke. His White spiky hair started flowing upwards. "SMOKE DRAGON ROAR!" Drakes roar was over three times as large. Zane didn't have a chance to avoid. He was completely surrounded by the smoke. When the smoke disappeared there was a large shell of blood had concealed Zane. The shell disappeared. "Drake you need to calm down! BLOOD DRAGON ROAR!" Drake put his hand up in front of him and the stream of blood stopped when it collided with his hand.

"No I don't! The boss told you to kidnap the blonde girl and keep both of them SAFE until the tournament was over. Not hurt them!" as these words left Drakes mouth Natsu's eyes widened. What blond girl? Lucy? From my bed, I witnessed the whole thing. Hurt one of them! I immediately got out of my bed grabbing the glass of water on my bedside table. I drank the water and ate the glass. Right when I was about to leave someone grabbed my arm. It was Shen. He was sitting in the bed next to me.

"Don't do it. You will die, let Drake handle this," I looked at him and he wasn't even looking at me but at the screen. I could see the look of concern in his eyes. Was he really worried about MY friend? I decided to trust him and sat back down on the bed. Looking at the screen. Why? I have no idea. He just looked so… trustworthy. I watched as Drake beat the absolute crap out of Zane with his bare hands. There was nothing Zane could do put just take it.

"You STUPID!" Drake hit him in the face. "UNWORTHY!" another hit landed in his face. "SADISTIC!" This one landed in Zane's gut. "BASTARD!" Drake knocked Zane into the nearby mountain. "SMOKE DRAGON SUPREME MIST HOWL!" Drake fired a roar that was as big as Natsu's in his lightning flame mode. The mountain and everything visible behind it was completely gone. Except Zane who was lying on the ground, most likely dead. Drake didn't go out of his dragon force before Natsu came jumping at him from the stands. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE! DRAGON SLAYER SERCET ART: CHRMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!" Drake turned to face Natsu and held his arms out, held his chin high and closed his eyes. "Come on full power. I deserve it for trusting him," Natsu's eyes widened. He stopped his attack and landed right in front him. He grabbed Drake by the shoulders and shook him. "WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE'S LUCY? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Drake opened his eyes and looked into Natsu's. "Sorry I can't do that. SMOKE DRAGON MIRAGE CLONE!" Natsu's arms went straight through Drake's body. He disappeared. Natsu looked around.

Meanwhile back at the hospital tent. I had gotten out of bed and I was walking around in circles. What should I do? I turned and looked at Shen who was just sitting in his bed meditating or something.

"Why would you tell Drake, not to tell Natsu where to find the girls?" Shen opened his eyes. He didn't say anything but instead he pointed to my pocket. I searched my pocket and found the lachrima he gave me before our match. Instead of the picture showing, Sapphire there was now a message. 'I have your friends. Bring as many dragon slayers as you want and come to this location. Prove your worth. Drake.' A map appeared when I had read the message. There was a big glowing spot on the map. Just then, Gajeel came through the door. He looked about ready to kill someone.

"Gajeel what's wrong?" I asked franticly getting ready to defend myself.

"Levy's gone!"

"She's what?" I turned to look at Shen who seemed unfazed by this information. I looked back at Gajeel.

"I think I might know where she…" Before I could finish Gajeel grabbed my west and shook me.

"Where? Tell me. I'm going to kill the guy that took her!" I showed him the lachrima. And explained the situation.

"So you're saying bunny girl and the chick you're always with are also there," he shot a glare at Shen.

"I'll deal with you later," He ran out of the room and I went after him. On the way ran into Natsu who said that Lucy was missing too. Cobra also came along because he couldn't hear Kinana anywhere. Sting and Rogue also joined since Yukino was also missing. I explained the situation. The six of us ran down the streets of Magnolia.

"Don't you think this is a bit overkill?" Rogue asked.

"Think about it Rogue. This guy is good enough to grab five members of the most powerful guild in Fiore, without anyone noticing until now. Even Cobra didn't hear anything. We can't take any chances with this guy," I answered. Rogue nodded.

"When I get my hands on that smoke guy I'm gonna kill him if he touched as much as a hair on shorty."

"I'm with you on that one Gajeel. If I hear him have one bad thought about Kinana he's dead."

"He'll regret ever messing with the great Sting and his partner," Natsu was completely silent and was focused on running. I looked at him as he ran beside me.

There was no way Dragons Wrath was getting away with kidnapping and possibly hurting five members of **Fairy Tail!**


	32. What's with this bloody smoke!

What's with this bloody smoke!

Chapter 18

We were nearing the place the map indicated.

"Be prepared everyone. This guy is strong," I said and looked around while running. Slowly the air around us became misty until we couldn't see where we were going. We stopped running.

"What's with this bloody smoke," Gajeel said as he tried waving it away with his hand with no effect.

"Come out here and fight us you coward!" Natsu yelled out.

"Wait guys if we can't see him, he can't see us either right?" Rogue asked. They heard a voice coming from above them.

"That would be correct. I can see just as little as you can. However, since the smoke dragon, Mistinia, trained me I can feel your movements through the smoke. Whenever the smoke moves unnaturally, I can feel it. I can't see you now since you're standing completely still, I still know your last location and that's good enough for me. SMOKE DRAGON ROAR!" everyone bolted out of the way and nobody got hit. Drake suddenly appeared in front of Cobra and hit him straight in the face sending him flying. "What's wrong Cobra? How's the hearing?" Drake taunted. He continued to almost teleport to each of the others and hitting them. When he got to Gajeel, Gajeel blocked his attack. Drake let on a smirk. "SMOKE DRAGON MIRAGE CLONE!" Drake appeared again behind Gajeel and got to him as well. We all stood up. How were we going to fight someone we couldn't even see. Drake had a giant advantage over us. "SMOKE DRAGON MIST IMPLOSION!" The smoke everyone suddenly imploded into everyone. I fell to my knees he was powerful and he was well aware of that. "Did you guys like that it hits EVERYONE inside the smoke cloud friend or foe with massive force I have yet to master it," My eyes widened. Wait a minute. If that attack hit everyone INSIDE the smoke, he had to be outside of it. Which meant there was an outside nearby. "GLASS DRAGON STAMP!" I stood still as my stamp sent my high into the air. I did manage to go just above the mist when I felt something grab my leg. I looked down and Drake smirked his annoyingly cool smirk. He pulled me back down. I hit the ground and I knew he was going to come down and try to knock me out before I could tell the others. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" My hand transformed and I felt that I hit something and I felt the smoke getting lighter.

"Guys! I've got it! The smoke disappears the more damage he takes."

"Got it!" everyone said in unison. Drake made a 'tsk' noise.

"Very good, but I won't help you defeat me. SMOKE DRAGON STREAM!" Drake's hands changed to smoke and they started shooting out. He moved his hands to shoot at everyone inside the mist. He hit two or three of us before something came out of the smoke headed directly for him. It was an iron pillar. Drake stopped his attack and jumped over the pillar. As the pillar retracted, Gajeel came out of the fog with his other fist raised. Drake looked behind him and saw that Gajeel had formed the end of his pound to a sort of hook, which was stuck to the wall. Drake couldn't dodge since he was in the air but he still put his hands up to block. Drake flew backwards and saw someone coming from behind him.

"You ready Rogue?"

"You got it!" the twin dragons folded hands with each other. "UNISON RAID: HOLY SHADOW DRAGON FLASH FANG!" A large burst of light and shadow energy was released from Sting and Rogue's hands it headed straight for Drake as the two beams started spiraling around each other merging. Since Drake was still in the air, he was hit and fell towards the ground where Natsu was standing. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu hit Drake in the back with his flaming hand sending him into the air once more. The fog disappeared because of the attacks. Cobra felt his hearing return. He let out a relived sigh.

"Now to finish you off! POISON DRAGON ROAR!" The roar was about to collide with Drake when he was snatched out of mid-air by someone. When the figure landed, he put down Drake, who didn't even look the slightest bit hurt from all of their attacks. Drake started clapping.

"Good work figuring out how to defeat my fog of death. Now, it's time for you to defeat us," he pointed to himself and the person standing beside him. It was Zane.

"But you're supposed to be majorly injured from your fight," Natsu said.

"My good friend Drake here can make some very… realistic smoke clones."

"But why?" I asked looking around at the others who looked like they were about to ask the same.

"We had to get your attention somehow, now face us. The seven of you vs. the two of us, Drake said," it was on! We were going to beat these guys once and for all.

"Before we begin mind if we take this a place that's a bit more… deserted," Oh right. Drake took out a remote control and a pinch sphere between them and us. It started growing and absorbed all of us. I only saw complete darkness for a moment and then we were back at a place that looked exactly the same as before.

"This is a perfect copy of this part of city. But there are no people here," Drake explained. All of us got ready to strike now that everyone were out of harm's way.

"Let's do this guys, FIRE DRAGON…" "IRON DRAGON…" "POISON DRAGON…" "WHITE DRAGON…" "SHADOW DRAGON…" "GLASS DRAGON…" we all readied our attack and yelled out in unison. "ROOOOAAARR!" the six elemental beams spiraled around each other headed straight for the two remaining dragon slayers. They looked at each other briefly. "SMOKE DRAGON…" "BLOOD DRAGON…" "ROAR!" their two attacks collided with the six of ours. Somehow, their attacks stopped ours. We stopped and so did they. Natsu decided to make the first move. "A little help here guys!" Natsu yelled getting ready for his iron fist. "You got it," I said and Natsu jumped onto my fist. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I shot Natsu after Drake and Zane. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Zane jumped at Natsu before he reached them. "BLOOD DRAGON VAMPIRE CLAW!" Zane's scratch collided with Natsu's punch and Natsu smirked as Zane overpowered him and sent him towards the ground. Sting was there to catch him. Zane gave a look of surprise. "POISON DRAGON FANG THRUST!" Zane felt a wave of poison hit his back and as he was sent towards the ground Gajeel and Rogue were standing ready for him. "IRON DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel hit Zane towards Rogue who was in his shadow drive mode. "SHADOW DRAGO…" Rogue was hit in the back by Drake who had sneaked up behind him while they were working on executing their combo and he was sent flying towards Zane. "BLOOD DRAGON SOLID SCEPTER!" Zane's hand turned into a trident-like spear made of solidified blood. He got ready to stab Rogue with it since they were on a collision course. "WHITE DRAGON CLAW!" Sting sent an orb of light at Zane and hit him leaving a mark on his stomach making it so Zane couldn't move. Rogue hit him straight into a wall making Zane stab the wall with his trident. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel proceeded to attack Zane while he was recovering from Stings claw attack. The iron pillar hit Zane straight in the gut making him cough up blood. Zane laughed. "Thanks for that," the blood on the ground started moving and it splashed over Zane's mark and erased it. He stood up. Zane made one of his nails extremely sharp and proceeded to cut his other arm open and blood started running down his arm. "BLOOD DRAGON RED BULLETS!" He made a quick movement with his bloody arm throwing the blood at Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. The blood took the form of multiple small needles. The three dragons didn't have time enough to dodge all of the bullets. They were all hit and Zane laughed his maniacal laugh. "You three don't stand a chance."

Drake saw his partner get thrown into a wall and was about to step in when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Drake quickly stepped back just in time to avoid a glass pillar headed straight for his face. He looked and saw me standing with my arm stretched out and forming the pillar. Drake looked up and saw a familiar pink-haired figure headed towards him. "FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" Natsu's entire body lit on fire as his speed increased. Drake took a low stance getting ready to counterattack. "SMOKE DRAGON STREAM!" Drake shot his smoke stream into the air at Natsu. He was hit and sent flying even higher. "POISON DRAGON TWIN FANG!" Drake looked to the side seeing Cobra's two large poison waves coming at him. He jumped out of the way and both the projectiles missed him. "GLASS DRAGON SHARD WHIP!" I formed a large whip made of small glass shards. I swung it at Drake and the two small hooks attached at him. I used his momentum to throw him into the air at Natsu, who was still falling down. "Let's try this again. FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" his body once again lit on fire and he was now falling even faster towards Drake, who had his eyes closed. "SMOKE DRAGON VEIL!" Drake breathed a cloud of smoke and Natsu fell right through it missing Drake completely. Natsu landed and the three of us looked up and saw Drake standing on the smoke as if it was solid ground. "Did you really think that would work? You are no match for me!"

This was a battle of the dragon slayers of Dragons Wrath and the dragon slayers of **Fairy Tail!**


	33. Fairy Tail vs Dragons Wrath part 1

Fairy Tail vs Dragons Wrath: Zane vs. Gajeel, Sting and Rogue

Chapter 19 part 1

"You three don't stand a chance," Zane jumped onto a roof. "WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" Sting fired his beam of light at the blood dragon. Zane put his arm up and stopped the blast. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel fired his club at Zane and it was engulfed in the beam of light. The pillar absorbed the light making it become a shining metal. The pillar hit Zane's hand and he was forced back but he didn't fall over. "SHADOW DRAGON SLASH!" Rogue had used the shadows to get behind Zane and he used his shadow-cloaked hand to hit Zane in the back. But before Zane was hit he blocked it by turning his arm into solidified blood and putting it up in front Rogue's attack. "BLOOD DRAGON INFECTION!" Zane Hand turned to a long sharp needle and he stabbed Rogue in the stomach. Rogue felt that Zane was pumping blood into his body. Zane licked his lips as he pulled the needle out and licked Rogue's blood of his arm. Rogue fell to the ground unable to move. "You like it? My blood paralyzes your movement while YOUR blood disinfects it!" Zane wasn't paying any attention and Sting Snuck up from behind and grabbed hold of him. "NOW GAJEEL!" Gajeel came from up on top of the building. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE! IRON SHADOW DRAGON CLUB!" Zane didn't move in the slightest. When the attack collided, Zane and Sting were thrown back and Zane broke free easily and turned his attention to Sting. "BLOOD DRAGON ROAR!" Sting received the roar at such close range that he was flung back and flew through an entire building before stopping. Zane landed on a building without looking the least bit hurt from Gajeel's iron shadow pillar. "Is that the best you can do," He said laughing. Gajeel looked at Rogue who was laying on the ground unable to move and he looked as if he was in pain. Sting was barely conscious from what Gajeel could see through. "Looks like it's just you and me now vampire boy," Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel's hand turned into a huge black sword. He swung the massive blade at Zane. Zane jumped back a little but not enough and he got a huge cut across his chest. "I feel so alive again. Now! BLOOD DRAGON SCULPTURE!" The blood on Gajeel's sword started creeping down the blade, solidifying along the way. Gajeel quickly retracted his arm back to it's original state. Zane picked up the solidified blood sword and ate it. "Thanks for the new move. BLOOD DRAGON IRON SWORD!" Zane's arm turned into the aforementioned sword and Gajeel 'drew' his sword as well. The two got into a sword on sword duel. Zane was simply too fast for Gajeel to keep up. He kept swinging the sword like an insane person. Not caring about strategy but just weather or not he hit Gajeel. Gajeel went into the shadows, appeared behind Zane, and tried to strike him. Zane moved to the side and cut Gajeel lightly on the cheek. "Oh I'm sorry does it ruin your good looks," Zane giggled manically. Gajeel was getting quite angry. "WHITE DRAGON HOLY BLAST!" Zane turned around and saw that Sting had gotten up from his injury and he was engulfed in the blinding light of Stings powered-up roar. Gajeel got ready to strike since Zane couldn't see anything. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" His roar went past Stings and Zane standing right in the middle of the two attacks. Zane held out his hands and their turned into plates of blood causing the two attacks to be redirected to each other. Gajeel was hit by the stream of light and Rogue jumped in beside Sting having recovered from Zane's attack. Rogue swallowed the shadows of Gajeel's Roar, while Sting was forced to swallow some of the iron from the roar because of his own. Sting felt his body retract as he grabbed his stomach to ease the pain. Stings eyes shot open. He stood up and looked at Zane. "Thanks for that vampire. This feels great. WHITE IRON DRAGON MODE! WHITE IRON DRAGON SHINING CLUB!" Stings hand turned into a shining metal and he shot it at Zane at such speed that even Zane couldn't dodge in time. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel's attack came and hit him from the other side. Zane was sandwiched in between the two attacks. Zane fell to his knees. "Good. Very good. Keep it coming. I can take it." he stood back up. "DRAGON FORCE!" Zane's body started glowing an ominous red color. His eyes turned red and the scars on his arms all opened up and started bleeding. His ears, nose and mouth started bleeding. "Let's see you smartass attitude now Fairy Tail! BLOOD DRAGON MOSQUITO!" Zane shot three long needles out from the bleeding wounds on his body. All three of the dragon slayers were hit despite their best efforts to dodge the attack. The tentacle-like blood streams started sucking the blood out of them. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel tried to cut the tentacle in half but when he did, the rest of it still attached to his body darted inside of Gajeel's body and he let out a scream of pain but grabbed his stomach to ease the pain. Zane was laughing. "Oh did I forget to mention that? My bad!" He stuck his tongue out like Bixlow and laughed. "BLOOD DRAGON IRON EXCALIBUR!" Zane's hand turned to an even larger version of Gajeel's sword. He started swinging it around at his opponents. Sting and Rogue managed to move out of the way but doing this caused Zane to cut his own tentacles. They weaved their way into the twin dragon slayers' bodies and they both screamed. But they refused to fall to the ground. "WHITE IRON DRAGON HAMMER!" Sting's arm turned into a massive hammer and he swung it at the blood dragon slayer. Zane moved so quickly that they didn't even notice. Zane was now standing behind Sting and he licked his throat causing Sting to cringe. His tongue felt like sandpaper. Zane jumped back again. "Looks like you're bleeding right there," Zane said and pointed to where he had licked Sting. Sting felt on his throat and he was. "How dare you discriminate my partner like that! SHADOW DRAGON SCALES!" Rogue shot out a whole bunch of shadow projectiles. Zane didn't move an inch but he let himself get cut by the shadows. "Yes. YES! It feels so good! But it's time to finish this. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: VAMPIRIC FORCE: ORGAN FAILURE!" Zane slammed his hands together and Gajeel, Sting and Rogue grabbed at their hearts and fell to the ground. "My… my heart isn't beating. I can't breathe. What's going on?" Sting asked trying to get his heart to beat. "Release!" Zane shouted and the three dragon slayers took a deep breath and they felt the adrenaline pump through their veins. They got to their feet. "Did you get all of that Boss?" Zane yelled into the air. "Quite the impressive performance. Let them out." A voice came from the sky. Zane took out a small black orb and it started growing like it did when we were taken into this pocket dimension.


	34. Fairy tail vs Dragons Wrath part 2

Fairy tail vs. Dragons Wrath: Drake vs. Natsu, Cobra and Jack

Chapter 19 part 2

"Did you really think that would work? You are no match for me!" Natsu clenched his fist and waved it at the smoke dragon slayer standing on his cloud of smoke. "Oh yeah tough guy. Come down here and say that again!" Drake jumped down from his cloud grabbing the cloud and forming it into a giant fist. "SMOKE DRAGON HAMMER FIST!" Drake's cloud of smoke collided with the ground. The three of us jumped out of the way and Drake went directly through the cloud. "SMOKE DRAGON EXPLOSION!" The smoke went out in all directions and hit the Natsu, Cobra and me. "GLASS DRAGON PORCIPINE!" a thick shell of glass came out of my back spikes all over it. I hit a wall but the shell absorbed most of the impact. I released myself and my shell disappeared. Drake came walking slowly towards us. "You wanted me to come down and say it. You… are… no… match… for… me," he said taunting Natsu. "POISON DRAGON SCALES!" Cobra shot out a barrage of small waves of poison. Drake didn't even take his hands out of his pockets and moved towards us with some quick footwork. "GLASS DRAGON SHARD WHIP!" I swung my whip at Drake and he jumped into air and did a corkscrew to avoid Cobra's scales as he was about to land Natsu came running. "FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu's elbow shot out a bursting flame making his punch even faster. Drake didn't even flinch and he punched Natsu's hand stopping his strike. The two bumped heads until Drake jumped back and landed. "SMOKE DRAGON PELLETS!" Drake punched the air at amazing speed. Every time he hit the air, his hand turned to smoke and was shot out. "FIRE DRAGON…" "POISON DRAGON…" "GLASS DRAGON…" "ROAR!" our three roars mixed together and all Drake's smoke bullets vanished. Drake put his hand up and blocked the triple roar but getting pushed back leaving two long trails across the street. Natsu stopped his roar and jumped into me and Cobra's sending him at Drake at incredible speed. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu's entire lit on fire and he shot out a stream of flames from his feet speeding him up even more. He hit Drake straight in the chest with a devastating head-butt and he was sent flying through multiple buildings before stopping. Natsu landed and fell to his knees. "Man that hurt, next time I try something like that please stop me," Natsu laughed. "But we got him didn't we?" I asked. Cobra turned his attention to where Drake should be laying. He wasn't. He was standing up and it didn't look like he had just taken any damage from our attack. "Um… guys look," we turned and looked. "I have to say that boldness took me by surprise. I could almost feel it. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: DESTRUCTIVE MIST: ALPHA CYCLONE!" Drake breathed out a massive amount of smoke from his mouth and he started spinning his arms around manipulating his smoke spin around. The tornado of smoke started pulling in rubble and other small objects. Drake jumped into the cyclone and floated in the middle of it. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu's roar was consumed by the smoke and vanished. Drake started throwing the objects, his tornado had picked up, at us. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I shot my piston at an incoming part of a wall. Drake was laughing. "Why don't you just admit defeat." Meanwhile the cyclone had only gotten more powerful. "Jack you mind giving us a boost!" Natsu yelled. "Don't tell me you're going into that thing," I held my hand up anyway and Natsu jumped. "That's exactly where we're going," Cobra answered. "GLASS DRAGON DUEL PISTON!" I shot my two fellow guildmembers into the air and they were grabbed by the flow of smoke being sent around. Luckily, they didn't get motion sickness. They were nearing the eye of the storm. Drake of course noticed. 'I have to do something' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes to focus all my energy. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CLEAR DESTRUCTION: OMEGA LIGHT CANNON!" I created I lot of magnifying lenses that became smaller and smaller. I sent them flying into the air and aimed them between Drake and the sun. As the sun came through the lenses it became more and more concentrated until it was a focused beam of light. It hit Drake through the tornado since it was light and didn't have any substance. I could see he felt it burn and he turned his face towards me. Then out of the tornado came a lot of debris and I didn't know how much I could block. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE! DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!" Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames and lightning and he got ready to strike. "POISON DRAGON ROAR!" Cobra sent roar at Natsu who used it to get extra speed. Drake didn't have time to react and he was hit out of the air and into the ground. Natsu jumped off his fallen opponent. He looked over to where I was supposed to be standing but there was nothing but a pile of rubble. "Cobra give me a hand here! JACK! JACK! Are you alright in there?" Natsu yelled as he started throwing the rubble out of the way. Cobra helped him until he heard someone stand up behind him. Him and Natsu stood up and were ready to fight again. Drake started clapping. "Congrats. You all pass," Drake pulled out another small black orb and it started growing as it had done when they entered. When we got out of the pocket dimension, we were all standing in the exact same spot. The only difference was that nothing was destroyed. I was on the ground unconscious with a ton of bruises and cuts from all the sharp derbies. Natsu ran over and picked me up.

"The girls are in there," Drake said nonchalantly and pointed to a building. Then he and Zane disappeared. The boys didn't think about it and ran into the building. Gajeel kicked the door in. A look of complete obliviousness came across the boys' faces. They were looking into a room with paintings, a sofa, king sized beds and a diner table where the girls were sitting drinking tea and giggling. The girls looked at the boys and gave them a questioning look.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Levy asked and Gajeel ran over and gave her a huge bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright shorty," Levy blushed more then she had ever done before. The other girls giggled as Gajeel put down the bookworm.

"Would anyone tell me what's going on?" Kinana asked. She felt someone standing behind her she turned around on her chair. Cobra didn't know what to say to the girl sitting in front of him.

"Um… I… I was just…" Kinana giggled at his social awkwardness.

"It is alright to say you were worried about us and came looking for us," Cobra looked away from her face.

"Yeah that's it. I was worried about ALL of you," he made sure to emphasize on the word all. Sapphire had just been sitting and looking at the couples reuniting. Yukino was talking with Sting and Rogue. Sting was bragging about how amazing he was in the battle while Rogue was just standing and not paying attention to his partner. Natsu was talking to Lucy about how worried he was and Lucy was scolding him for not believing that she could take care of herself. Sapphire saw the figure Natsu was holding and she ran over and yanked me out of Natsu's hands. She sat down on the floor holding me head between her hands

"JACK! Wake up! Are you all right? Please answer me!" she looked at the dragon slayers. She was at the brink of tears.

"How did this happen?" Natsu and the others explained what had happened briefly.

"I see. So you were trying to save us," Sapphire looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered even though she knew I couldn't hear her. Cobra let on a smirk.

"We have to get him to the hospital."


	35. The group known as Dragons Wrath

The group known as Dragons Wrath

Chapter 19 part 3

I woke up in a hospital bed with my arm wrapped in bandage. Everything was somewhat hazy. I looked around to see that Sapphire was sitting by the bed. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Jack did you sleep well," I just sat there looking at her for a minute. Then I tried to stand up but she pushed me back down and as she did, I held on to her hand so she fell down with me. When I hit my bed, I pulled her into a hug with the one hand I could use. I was so close to crying of happiness.

"I'm so happy that you're all right. They didn't hurt you did they?" I looked at her and she was blushing like crazy. I let on a smile. She was fine. I came to a realization and got up much to Sapphire's protest.

"Jack sit down. You need to rest," I ran out of the room and she followed close behind me. I came into the dining hall and for some reason all of the dragon slayers were gathered there. As well as the rest of Fairy Tail. I noticed Zane standing there as if he had done nothing wrong. I glared at him. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" right as I was about to shoot my attack Makarov intervened.

"Calm down my child. Allow Shen to explain," I decided not to go against the master because he could squish me like an ant. Shen stepped forward.

"You all have my deepest apologies for making you believe that your friends' lives were at stake. However, that is part of our mission. For those of you who don't know I'm Shen the leader of Dragons Wrath, an independent group of dragon slayer only consisting of the three of us. I was trained by the jade dragon Zirconis meaning that I'm a first generation…"

"Wait Zirconis is that old perverted dragon from the grand magic games. But he died 500 years ago!" Natsu exclaimed. Shen cleared his throat.

"Let me explain fire dragon. We are in all actuality dead. Both myself Drake and Zane are not alive now. However, we have been granted the power to come back to earthland every 100 years for about a week. Since we cannot protect this world against dragons anymore, we have made it our mission to ensure that the current generation of dragon slayers are powerful and caring enough to protect the world against threats. I am happy to announce that you all passed the test. Except for one," Shen looked at Charles who was paying more attention to his nails then to his explanation.

"Anyway. You should not feel bad about losing to us. We have over ten decades more training then any of you. Even Makarov has not had that much training,"

"But Shen if you're so much stronger than we are how did I manage to knock you out?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Just like how Zane wasn't knocked out by Natsu I never lost consciousness. But I have to admit, I was surprised when you survived eating my jade let alone used it against me. You have all really proven your worth in both raw power and intelligence," He looked at Natsu, Gajeel and Sting.

"At least when it comes to fighting. Before you ask. We did not have to test Laxus because he passed from his fight with Drake and Wendy because her fight with Jack showed her fighting spirit,"

"Thank you sir," Wendy bowed to Shen. Laxus grunted in approval. Shen turned and he started walking away and Zane and Drake walked with him.

"Wait where are you going. You're dead where are you going to go?" I asked and they kept walking.

"We still have three days until we have to go. Therefore, Zane and I are going to party. Zane is hilarious when he's drunk," Drake said laughing.

"And I will be going on a date. And tomorrow I will meditate until we go home. Some peace and quiet will be nice for a change," everyone raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"A date? With who? You're dead, who would you go on a date with," Shen blushed slightly despite his best efforts to hide it.

"She's amazing and she knows I'm dead and she understands my situation. I met her about 100 years ago and she is amazing," Shen said in a dreamy voice that creeped me out. Through the entire time I had heard him speak, it was always formal and collected.

"So she's an old lady or what?" Laxus said. Shen glared at him.

"No she has passed on as well, so she is also in her astral form and she is just adorable. Her long blonde hair and those big green eyes," Shen faded away into his own little fantasy. Drake bonked him on the head.

"Snap out of it boss, we're going now," Shen reacted and corrected his suit brushing it off.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Drake said as turned to walk away but stopped and looked back one last time.

"Oh and guys. Find us when you die and we'll have a rematch. And finally, Jack it was a smoke clone not actually your friend, so don't hate Zane for what he did. He was just following orders," and just like that they were gone leaving most of us dumb folded. What just happened?

"Well my children that settles that if there are any questions ask them when you die and meet them again. It is a shame that no one got the title of best dragon slayer, but let us go home and celebrate that you passed their test," Everyone cheered and we decided to go back to the guildhall to throw one of Fairy Tail's infamous parties. I was walking with Hyper-blade in the back.

"I gotta say Greyhound it was really stupid of you to go and fight those two. Stupid… but brave," I looked at the celestial wizard walking beside me.

"Thanks Kai. That means a lot to me coming from you," Kai made a tsk sound and I heard him whisper something like 'kissass'.

"Jack I have to say. You have become quite skilled in terms of fighting skill as well as strategy," Silver said politely.

"Well I had some good friends the entire time."

"You know Jack next time you go to some big fight take me with you," Zeke said sitting on my shoulder with his arms crossed looking pissed. I laughed at him.

"Sorry but if you had come they might have hurt Sapphire. Speaking of Sapphire. You're awfully quiet back there," I said looking back at Sapphire who was walking behind the rest of us. She snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh… um it's nothing ha-ha," the rest of the trip went as it should with us talking and laughing. When we came to the guild and opened the doors there was someone in there.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What should I do?" the girl walked back and forth on one of the tables. She noticed the guild returning and her face lit up.

"Welcome back guys I missed you," She spread her arms out and had a giant smile on her face. Then suddenly she sat down and started crying.

"MIRA! *sniff* I need your help. I don't know what to do," Mira came running and sat down next to the little girl.

"What's wrong first?"

"I'm going on a date and I don't know what to wear. You're a model so I thought you could help me. But then you weren't here so I panicked. And he's supposed to pick me up in the park in two hours, 35 minutes and 24 seconds. 23… 22…21…20," Makarov came forth.

"Calm down first. Mira your assignment will be helping first finding the perfect dress. We cannot have her go on a date without proper clothes," Makarov blinked a couple of times. "WAIT WHAT! A DATE?!" I was completely clueless.

"Who is that, Kai?" I pointed to the girl.

"You don't know well I guess you haven't been here long enough to know. That's Mavis Vermilion the first master and founder of Fairy Tail," I looked even more confused.

"Jack she's a spirit so don't ask her the secret to eternal youth, also only members of Fairy Tail can see her," Something came to my mind.

"What about other spirits?" Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess so. Why do you ask?" I lifted my shoulders.

"Just wondering," I said as I let on a smile.

I was happy for her. A date. How cute. I hope it goes well. This little girl was after all the founder of my home, **Fairy Tail!**


	36. The mountain arena

The mountain arena

Chapter 21

Mira was standing looking at the first master.

"You know first master I can't think of anything that suits you more than that dress. It's just so… you,"

"That's very kind of you to say Mirajane but I don't know if he'll like it. What if he doesn't like it and he says I look to childish!" She was ready to cry again.

"NO NO NO, don't think like that first master. No one would ever say such a thing to a girl on a date. First. You're going on a date, it's exciting," Mavis looked at the barmaid and stood up.

"You're right. I should devise a strategy of what we should do on our date," she sat down again and started pondering.

"Not to interrupt first master, but it's usually the boy who plans the date," She gave Mavis a sincere smile.

"I see. I'm… um I guess I've have never really been on a date before," she said and put her hands on her cheeks laying on a table. Mira gasped.

"Oh my. That makes this even more exciting," Mira clapped.

"When did you say your wonder boy would pick you up?"

"In 15 minutes and 55 seconds," Mira looked at the first master.

"Oh dear master you need to hurry. The park is quite far away, but don't worry it's good for the girl to be a little late," Mavis put her hand to her mouth, gasped and ran out the door.

"I didn't realize I was so nervous I forgot the time. That's never happened before."

"Good luck first master!" Mira yelled after her. Mavis was sincerely thrilled about her first date. She noticed the park up ahead and started running she noticed her date standing and looking around for her. He noticed her and waved. She waved back. Mavis was too busy to look where she was going and tripped. The man cleared the roughly 100 meters between them in less than the time it took her to fall and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright Mavis?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Shen."

Meanwhile back at the guildhall all of the girls were talking about the first master's date.

"I have to say it is quite the exquisite moment for the first master. She must be very excited. However, the question that everyone would like to ask is: who is this mysterious character?" Silver said sitting alongside her fellow female guildmembers.

"I have no idea but it's suspenseful isn't it?" Lucy said looking around.

"Juvia thinks it is Gray-sama. Even the spirits can't stay away from juvia's true love," Juvia said.

"Juvia not everyone is interested in Gray. Mira. Who do you think it is?" Levy asked and everyone looked at the barmaid in anticipation. Mira put a finger to her mouth and looked at the ceiling.

"Hmm… I have to say I have no idea. We know he can't be a member of the guild because that would just be weird if the first master fell in love with one of us. And the only people who are left that can see her are other spirits. So it could be anyone who's passed away really," All the girls let out a sigh of disappointment. Kai walked by the girl circle on the way to the door.

"If it's that big a deal why don't you just ask her who it is," Kai said and continued walking without waiting for a response.

"I'm going to go train if anyone could care to join me!" He yelled into the guildhall. No one answered and Kai let out a sigh.

"The usual huh…" He started walking again.

"I'll join you. Why not right?" I said as he walked past me and soon after the two of us were walking towards the mountain, where I usually trained.

"So Kai who do you think it is?" Kai sighed aloud.

"You know I went out to train to escape that discussion. The answer is I don't know and I don't care," I looked at him and laughed.

"I guess you're not very skilled when it comes to love huh," when I finished that sentence Kai grabbed by the west and smashed me into the ground so hard the street cracked. He stared me into the eyes while still holding me in place.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I've been through more than you know," He let go of me and stood up looking at the sky while clenching his glove with his other hand. I looked at him and I could see the guilt and sadness in his posture and his look.

"Kai I… I didn't… I'm… I'm sorry, " I stood up and patted him on the back but he pushed my hand away and started walking away. I ran after him. He had brushed it off as if it never happened and was back this old self.

"For something far more important, how strong were those two dragon slayers. From what I heard, you didn't beat a single one of them. Is that true?"

"Yeah! They were insanely strong. I think even Erza or you would have a hard time beating them," I said carefully choosing my words to not offend him or be pummeled.

"That sounds scary. Maybe I'll have to challenge one of them when I die," We laughed. We arrived at the mountain.

"Has it ever bothered you how this place is as good as new every time we come here no matter how much it was destroyed the last time we used it?" Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it…" We heard someone laughing nearby.

"Wonder who that could be?" Kai said and looked towards the sound.

"Whatever I'll start training," Kai was about to start breaking things.

"NO. Wait let's see who it is before you scare them away," Kai rolled his eyes but went along with it and we climbed up to see who were talking.

"Remember 100 years ago we met on this very spot. You enchanted me from the moment I saw you," it was a boy. A faint giggle could be heard.

"I remember. You were training so hard and when you saw me you started doing even more exhausting things to impress me," it was a girls voice. The man chuckled. Kai and I popped our heads up to see who it was. My eyes widened when I saw that the man was Shen. By his side sat none other than Mavis. They were sitting on a cliff and looking into the distance.

"Yeah that's right. But can you really blame me for trying to impress a beautiful girl like you," Mavis blushed from hearing those words.

"You don't think I look too childish?" Shen looked at her.

"Now why would you ask that? I've never made any indications that you look childish. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. I'd never think something like that about you," I couldn't help but make an 'aww' sound at Shen's words. What a sweetheart. Kai on the other hand had long since turned and walked away leaving me to observe the two. Mavis looked out across the field of rocks.

"This might not look like much to anyone. But this is our place and I hold it dear to my heart. In fact, after you left for those next hundred years. I cast a magic spell on this place making it so it would always remain the same. No matter what. So when you came back we could enjoy this place one more time," she smiled and leaned over to rest her head on Shen's shoulder. I awed again.

"What are you so happy about?" a voice said from right beside my face. I jumped a little and lost my balance.

"Holy…" I fell down from my hiding spot, rolled down the cliff and landed face first on the ground. I sat up and rubbed. I looked at the person who startled me. I looked and saw Sapphire sitting on the cliff giggling. She climbed down again. She helped me to my feet.

"Tell me Jack why are you spying on the first master? Nevertheless, awing," I must have blushed. I just had a soft spot for couples.

"Me and Kai just came down here to train and then I heard voices and we decided to check it out." Sapphire looked around.

"So tell me then. Where is Kai?"

"He left when he saw them. Do you know what happened to make him like that?" Sapphire shrugged.

"I have no idea. He never told any of us. Not even the master knows what happened. All that I know is that after he became like that he started training all the time," Sapphire looked really worried for our teammate.

"Well I think we should just leave him be on that subject. Tell me why are you here?"

"Well I…" Sapphire was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. The two of us looked up and saw Shen looking down on us and Mavis was standing at his side. Suddenly Shen was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders. I got ready for the worst.

"Please don't tell anyone about what you saw here. Drake and Zane don't know I'm going out with Mavis. If they hear about it, I'll never hear the end of it and we're dead so I'll literally have to listen to it forever. I will tell them in due time."

"I… I… don't worry Shen your secret is safe with us. Right Sapphire?" Sapphire was just standing there looking at Mavis.

"Hey Sapphire you okay?" She shook her head.

"Yeah I'm fine… um yes your secret is safe with us," Shen let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you. They just need to find out the right way at the right time. Not by someone else telling them."

"I agree. And I'm so happy that you found someone you want to spend your lif… your afterlife with," Sapphire said smiling at the couple.

"Well. I think that just about wraps up our date. It was nice to see the guild again. I might see one of you at the next S-class trials. Shen it's been nice. I'll see you soon okay," Mavis said and pecked Shen on the cheek making him blush. Mavis disappeared and Shen smiled to himself.

"She just amazing isn't she?" He sighed aloud. He noticed that Sapphire and I were still standing and looking at him. He reentered his serious persona.

"Well I must be going as well. I will see you in about at least 100 years. I hope everything goes well for you and your guild," With that he was gone and I felt a strong gust of wind.

"He sure is fast," I said as the two of us started walking towards Sapphires house. We had been walking in awkward silence for a while until Sapphire decided to break the ice.

"So… were you really that worried about me?" She said in a slightly blushing. I looked at her and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my friend. I'm sure everyone was worried about all of you," I said. Sapphire blushed and I smiled. We got to her house and I went to the store to buy some food for dinner. I picked out some items for a salad and some meat of course. When I came back to her house, she was sitting and writing in a diary.

"I'm back!" I shouted into the house and I heard her pack her diary away.

"So what are we having Mr. cook?" She smirked at me.

"I was thinking something like steak with mashed potatoes, you know something simple."

"Uh… I know how to make a killer sauce. Let me help," she didn't really ask permission but rather she stated that she would help me cook. We cooked, made the table and sat down to eat.

"Wow. Mh. This is a really good sauce. You my fair lady are a natural," I said in a British accent pointing at my companion with my fork.

"Why thank you good sir. I must say this steak is very well made as well," she retorted in the same accent. We blinked a couple of times looking at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Jack your British accent is terrible!"

"It's not like yours is any better," We ate up while talking about anything and nothing. When we had finished doing the dishes Sapphire suggested that we should get some sleep.

"But it's not that late," I said shrugging.

"Yeah but you must be tired after what you've been through these past days," I had to admit she had a point. It was exhausting fighting someone you had no chance of beating.

"I guess you have a point, but first…" I took out a bottle of fatigue cream. When I had put it on, I was ready for bed and I went upstairs and got into bed. Sapphire came up shortly after and slipped into the bed next to me. She laid with her back turned.

"Goodnight Jack," I didn't reply but instead I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close earning a yelp from her.

"I missed you Sapphire," I whispered in her ear.

"Why did you miss me?" she whispered back blushing from our close contact. I thought about the time Zane came flying into the arena and Drake followed yelling that Zane had hurt one of the girls.

"Do I need a reason to miss you? But if you must know no human has ever showed compassion or even tried to help me in the slightest until you showed up that day. So when you 'went missing' I missed your happy personality, your stunning voice cheering me on. I missed YOU Sapphire," she awed at my words and wiggled around so that she was facing me and she put her hand on my chest.

"That was so sweet Jack. Thank you."

"No thank you. For being there when I needed someone," I pulled her even closer. She didn't have anything to say so we just laid there enjoying each other's closeness and fell asleep like this.

Friends, family, excitement, care, a home, a purpose. These were some of the many things I had gotten from joining the most amazing guild in the world. **Fairy Tail!**


	37. Side mission

Side mission

Chapter 22

I walked into the guildhall with Sapphire the following day. None of us said anything after last night so it was quite awkward. When we opened the guildhall doors, Zeke came swooping down from above and grabbed me out of the air with no warning whatsoever.

"Whoa," I looked down towards Sapphire who was looking at the situation. I laughed at how weird this must have looked.

"Bye Sapphire! I'll see you later I guess! Say hi to the guys for me!" I waved at her. She waved back. I turned to look at my partner.

"Soooo… where are we going?"

"WE… are going on a mission." Zeke said proudly.

"I meant what KIND of mission. I knew we were going on a mission because you never grab unless you need something."

"We are going to be bodyguards at a fancy party being held in a nearby city."

"Sure are you going to fly me all the way there please?"

"No we're taking the train," dammit I thought to myself. I could almost feel the motion sickness already. When we got to the train station, I paid for our ticket much to my dismay. Since Zeke was counted as a pet much to HIS dismay, he went for free. When we arrived at the city, we were supposed to be at Zeke had to literally drag me off the train and onto the wagon; we were taking the rest of the way.

"Jack you lazy bum get up we're here," I didn't respond but I was just on the ground looking all green. Zeke sighed.

"Alright fine have it your way," Zeke let go of me and knocked on the big door to a castle. A very formal looking man opened the door and looked around. Zeke sighed once more.

"Down here," The man looked down.

"And who might you be? We do not have a cat and a green human on the guest list," Zeke gritted his teeth.

"First I'm an exceed and this my partner. We're from Fairy Tail and we came to take your request as bodyguards," the man raised an eyebrow.

"Sssuuurree… guards take them away please," Two men dressed in all black came and grabbed Zeke and me.

"Hey you bastard put me down! REQUIP: ANGEL FEATHERS!" Zeke's wings appeared and he started flying up with the men still holding on to him. He started spiraling sending the two men flying out to either side of him. He landed on the ground and glared at the one who was holding on to me. He immediately let go of me.

"Now SIR!" Zeke took off his plate and showed the man his guildmark.

"Oh I see I apologize but people have a habit showing up to these parties pretending to be wizards so they can get some free drinks, which is actually why I requested assistance," the man showed us inside and I was feeling a bit better. We came into a giant hall full of people dressed in their finest clothes. They were all talking and their conversations were anything but exciting. I lowered my head down to Zeke.

"I must say Hans the bingo night last night was terribly exciting," in an old lady-like voice causing Zeke to giggle. I looked around and noticed that everyone was starting at us. Some of the women we walked past even fainted. I sniffed my armpits and lowered my head down to Zeke again.

"Do I smell bad? People are fainting around me," I whispered.

"Yes you smell," Zeke said nonchalantly.

"Gee. Thanks."

"Alright you two if you make sure no one comes in here you'll get your reward understood," We both nodded and Zeke spawned his angel feathers and flew out of a window. He landed on the middle spiral and sat down. Meanwhile I was still inside walking towards the door. A waiter came and offered me a drink.

"Thanks just what I needed," I took the glass, poured the content into another glass, and ate the one I was holding. The waiter's eyes widened as I crushed the glass between my teeth making a loud noise. The people near me stopped talking and looked at me. I didn't notice it and started walking towards a flight of stairs.

"What a strange person," a woman whispered to the man next to her. I raised a hand.

"I heard that lady!" I shouted and went up the stairs and onto a balcony where I could overlook at the entire hall at once.

Most of the evening was so boring that was about to fall asleep most of the time. I was laying on the railing looking into the air. It sure was a pretty ceiling.

"Excuse me sir but what are you doing?" I jumped a little, fell down from the railing, and hit the floor with a thump.

"Ow… what do you want?" I sat up cross-legged and rubbed my head. I looked up and saw a young girl in a long wavy dress. She was giggling.

"I was just wondering who you are. I've never seen you before," she said and tilted her head making her hair bun wiggle slightly.

"Well um… I'm Jack. Nice to meet you…"

"I'm Diana," she raised her hand for a handshake. I shook her hand a little awkwardly since I don't normally shake hands with people.

"So why are you here Diana? Everyone else is at least over 30 and you look like you're about 16."

"Well that's because I am. It's my birthday party I'm 16 now," she clapped her hands together.

"Then happy birthday I guess,"

"But everyone I know are business partners of my dad," I stood up.

"So you don't have any friends your age? That must be really boring in the long run."

"It is. Most people don't understand," She looked over the crowd.

"I do. I've been all alone for 10 years with only my partner Zeke who's not even human."

"So what do you do for fun?" she said and looked at me.

"Well I know a really cool trick. Wanna see it?"

"Yes please," she said and looked at me. Waiting for me to do my thing.

"Alright. Name your favorite animal," she started thinking.

"OH I got it. A tiger. With stripes and stuff."

"That's good. Alright here we go," I rubbed my hands together and molten glass started forming. I made it into a ball and held it out in front of me. Diana looked at it with intrigue. The ball started changing form into a tiger. When it was done, I blew on it and I dried. I handed it to her. It was no bigger than a hand.

"Here you go. Think of it as a birthday present from me," she took the tiger out of my hand and inspected it.

"This is amazing. Thank you," She said and smiled at me.

"You're really cool. What else can you do?

"Well a lot of things but they all involve destroying things," Diana clapped her hands.

"Do you want to go somewhere other than this place," before I could reply she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

"HEY! Easy there," we dragged me into a room. Most likely hers and she let go of me.

"Just a second Jack," She ran behind a cover and I saw her dress being put over it. I blushed slightly. Was she really changing right there? She came out in clothes that looked more normal. She went over to the window and opened it.

"Come on Jack. Let's go."

"But I should really…" I tried but she climbed out of the window.

"Dammit," I ran over to the window and went out after her. I turned around to look at the spire. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I fired my roar right above the spire catching Zeke's attention. Zeke looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and Zeke nodded in understanding. I caught up to Diana.

"Where are we going? Geez."

"You said you needed some things to destroy. So here," I looked and saw a formation of rocks. I looked at her confused.

"I never said that," She grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Please I need something fun to watch," I sighed. There really was no way out of this. "GLASS DRAGON…" but I was interrupted by someone screaming from the castle. I looked back and started running back.

"Sorry but I have a job to do," Diana ran back with me. I looked in a window and saw someone standing with a huge sword into the air.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR POSSESSIONS OR SOMEONE DIES!" I assessed the situation.

"What should we do Jack?" Diana said right next to my face. I jumped a little at her closeness.

"Just stand back I've got this. GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I fired my piston through the window and I hit him straight in the block. Zeke came swooping down to grab the lady before she hit the ground. I jumped through the broken window and everyone looked at me.

"Are you okay miss?" I asked the woman. She nodded and I turned my attention to the man who had attacked the poor woman. I saw that he had a guildmark. It was a strange looking chest with a snake eye on it. I suddenly got a massive headache from looking at it and I fell to my knees. The man stood up and raised his sword. He swung it at me. Zeke got in the way. "REQUIP: IRON TURTLE!" Zeke's plate disappeared and was replaced with another plate. But this one had a metal Sphere instead of two holes. Next, a shining metal shell appeared and attached itself to his plate. The sword collided with the shell and stopped. "REQUIP: TWIN BARREL CANNON!" The shell disappeared and a double-barreled cannon replaced it. Zeke shot the cannon sending the man flying through the wall. The cannon and sphere plate disappeared and Zeke ran over to me.

"Jack! Are you all right? What happened?" I sat up and shook my head.

"I… I don't know. I just looked at his guildmark and then I got a headache," Zeke looked at me with concern and Diana came running.

"What guild was he from? Jack," Zeke asked. I thought about the guildmark. I grabbed my head in pain again.

"Whoa whoa… if it hurts thinking about it don't, let's go home Jack," I stood up and we started walking towards the exit. Diana came running up behind me and I felt her hug me from behind.

"Thanks for a fantastic evening Jack. I'll see you later," she let go and I turned around and smiled at her. I looked behind her and saw the man from earlier came walking.

"These are for saving our lives. I must say that's quite the impressive power you have my boy," he handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it. It was a free meal of me plus one at Rays Palace, one of the fanciest restaurants in Magnolia.

"Thank you sir," I said but Zeke was not so easy going.

"Hold on a second! Where the cash! Where's the prize that was on the poster!"

"My apologies but you did destroy some of my castle and your cash will be enough to pay for the damages," Zeke grunted a bunch of displeased noises and then we left. When we were on our way to the carriage Zeke's realized something and his eyes widened.

"Hold on a second! You were spending the evening with that rich girl weren't you?" he looked at me and I laughed.

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Are you kidding me? Why have you never told me you were such a chick magnet?"

"Well because I'm not. At least I didn't know that I was," the two of us laughed but I stopped once I saw the thing I dreaded the most. A vehicle.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now get on," Zeke pushed me into the wagon and told the driver to start driving.

Once we came back to Magnolia, I was as good as dead. Zeke had to fly me to the guild because I couldn't walk. We came into the guildhall and said hello to everyone.

"So did you complete the job?" Mira asked when we got to the bar. I had gotten my stomach under control.

"Yeah we did."

"Alright. Just say if you need anything else," Mira said and smiled. I kindly declined and went over to Hyper-blade and sat down with them. I talked to Silver about the job.

Meanwhile somewhere just outside Magnolia a group of three people was looking into a lachrima showing a picture of the guild doing it's normal routine.

"Is this really a good idea? Is it? I mean what if they notice it. But it's still kind of exciting isn't it?" one of them asked speaking very fast and sounding really happy.

"Yes I think we found their weak link," another said in an angry tone.

"Call it back."

"Yes of course, anything for you," the third one said in a dreamy voice and waved her hand. A few minutes later, a little bug came flying and landed on her arm. "Disassemble," she said and the bug fell apart into various gears, wires, metal plates and circuit boards.

"Did it take the picture?" The girl handed the picture to the man.

"Uh…uh can I see? Can I? Please," the last one cried out. He saw the picture.

"So that's the weak link huh. Can I kill him? Please! Can I? Huh. Huh,"

"Shut up and go wake Mr. sleepyhead over there up," The boy ran over to another one who was sitting and sleeping against a rock.

"Wake up lazy. Come on. Get over here with the other! Come on! Let's go! You're so slow!"

"Looks like it's time for our revenge!" He laughed an evil laugh. The girl sitting next to him sighed, as Juvia would do every time she saw Gray.

"You're so dreamy when you act all evil."

Who were these people and what do they want with **Fairy Tail!?**


	38. Two sides of the same Jack

Two sides of the same Jack

Chapter 23

**Sapphire POV.**

It was about time for me to go on another job. As sad as I might be the rent isn't going to pay itself. Man I'm starting to sound like Lucy. I went over to the request board and started going through the various jobs.

"Good morning Sapphire," It was Jack. He had just entered the guildhall and he was walking up to me. He sent me a smile.

"Good morning Jack," I smiled back him.

"So. Are you going on a job?"

"Yeah, you know the rent isn't going to pay itself," Jack shrugged.

"Well you know I could pay for you I still have some jewel left for the rest of fall and I guess I live there too so…" Did he really have nothing to spend his money on? We got that reward like a month ago. Even Kai had to have spent it all by now.

"No! It's my house and therefore my rent," I looked back at the request board and picked out a strange piece of paper. All it wrote was 'read this' and then a bunch of symbols presumably from another language. Jack looked at it beside me.

"What language is that?"

"I have no idea. Let's give it to Silver and see if she can read it," we went over to Silver who was sitting and listening to one of Zeke's stories with intrigue.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked my faithful team.

"It is going quite wonderful. Zeke here was just narrating a story about something him and Jack did once," Silver pointed to Jack.

"Oh no what did he tell you. Because it's most likely not true," Jack looked at Zeke who shrugged. I interrupted before it got out of hand.

"So Silver. I found this on the request board and I was wondering if you could read it for me. It looks interesting and I want to take the job if it's anything exciting," I handed the paper to Silver who smiled and started reading the strange symbols.

"I do not understand the meaning behind this sentence. What it reads is 'the one mentioned last by the reader will be faced with their good as well as their bad side' and that is it. Do any of you have any idea what that means?" before any of us could say anything the guild doors were slammed open and someone came running in towards us.

"Yo! Kai let's fight! You, me, right now! I have some pent up aggression I need to get out of my system!" I looked towards whoever was stupid enough to challenge Kai to a fight. I lifted an eyebrow when I saw who it was.

"Jack? but you were right here a second ago," I turned around and saw that Jack was still standing right there.

"How are there two of you?" I asked him. He looked at me, blushed like crazy and then looked away rolling his thumbs.

"I um… I don't know. I'm sorry," He said in a very scared voice. Was he afraid of me or was I imagining things.

"Jack is something wrong?" He looked at me for a moment and he was about to answer when the other Jack interrupted by sneaking up behind me and smacked my butt. I let out a yelp and he laughed.

"Aw man. I've always wanted to do that," I tried punching him as hard as I could in the face but he moved his head and grabbed my cheeks.

"That wasn't very nice. I like that," he said and let go of me.

"Well if none of you are going to fight me I'll take my abilities elsewhere," with that he walked over to the bar and started picking a fight Erza for absolutely no reason. But he sure got what he asked for when he pushed her strawberry cake off the table. I turned my attention to the other Jack. This was really confusing.

"What's going on here?" I was standing with his hands on his back looking at the ground and fidgeting around with his foot. When he noticed me looking at him he blushed again.

"D…Did I do something wrong?" I just stared at him in awe. This person standing in front of me was nothing like the Jack I knew and neither was the other one who had now gotten into a fight with Gajeel for some reason. I needed to figure this out. I went over to the rude Jack, hit him on the head, and dragged him over to the other Jack.

"Sorry about the trouble Gajeel," I shouted to him. He made a grunt noise as a response.

"So you like it rough I see. Feisty. That's very sexy," I held back the urge to kill him right there. Instead, I blushed like crazy. I've always liked the bad boys. Who doesn't. But this was too much. Jack wasn't supposed to be a bad boy he was supposed to be a careful, caring and shy person. But that doesn't describe him very well either because the other Jack wasn't like the normal him either. I threw him onto a chair and he tried to get up.

"Stay there Jack!" I commanded him and he sat down again.

"Whatever. I don't have anything better to do. Oh wait I do. I have a fight to arrange," He got up again and I pushed him back into the chair.

"I SAID STAY!" I went to get the other Jack who had retreated to a corner sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried between them. I looked at him and sat down next to him.

"Um… are you okay?" he jumped and let out a surprised yelp. He moved away from me and I noticed that he was crying.

"No I'm not. No one likes me," he almost whispered in between sniffs. Why on earth would he think that.

"What makes you say that?" I rubbed his back and he started from the contact.

"I don't know. That's just how it's always been," he was totally broken.

"Don't say that. I like you," he made very brief eye contact and then looked away again and his entire face turned red.

"Do you mean it?" he said with his voice muffled by his legs.

"Yes I do but right now I need you to come with me, okay," He nodded and we stood up. When we started walking towards the other Jack, he grabbed my hand and walked right behind me almost using me as a shield. It was most likely for comfort but it made me blush nonetheless. This Jack was so cute, innocent, careful and trusting I couldn't help but smile. We got to the other Jack and I made him sit in another chair next to his other self who surprisingly still sat in his seat. Rude Jack looked at his counterpart and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this loser and why does he look exactly like?" Quiet Jack looked to the side clearly embarrassed.

"He's you and you're him. Sort of. You are both two halves of a whole," the rude Jack got up.

"Remind me again when I care," he walked right up to me so he was standing right in front of me.

"So do you wanna or am I just wasting my time," I blushed furiously at his innuendoes.

"That's not funny Jack!"

"I…I'm sorry," the other one exclaimed.

"No not you Jack the other Jack," I let out an annoyed grunt.

"You know what you two. I'm getting launch to clear my thoughts. Good Jack, stay there. Bad Jack don't… kill anyone," I went to ask Mira for something to eat and something for good Jack too. When I got back bad Jack was funny enough gone. I sat down and gave him the food I got for him. He gently pushed his food away from himself and put his head on the table.

"Are you not hungry?"

"No… I mean yes. I'm not hungry. But thank you very much for bringing something for me. Girls usually just avoid me," I looked at him and tilted my head. Why was he talking like this? Even his innocent side should know that he isn't unattractive.

"Why do you think they'd do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not very confident when it comes to girls," tears started forming in his eyes.

"It's just so hard."

"Well you talk to me so that's a start isn't it. Tell me something that you like about me. I won't get mad no matter what you say," he looked up from the table.

"Well… what kind of thing should I say to you," I was about to answer when bad Jack suddenly came in and head locked his other self rubbing his head.

"I know what you can say to her. Tell her she's hot or that she's got a nice rack," I glared at him and he smirked back.

"See that other me. She's got that lustfulness in her eyes," I was taken aback by this Jack. He was so different from his usual self. Wait they're both still Jack just different personas of him.

"Is that really what you think of me Jack?" I said not specifying which one I was talking to. The two of them looked at each other and bad Jack let go of his counterpart.

"Well…" Bad Jack started.

"No it isn't," Good Jack interrupted. I sighed. This would take a while to get used to.

"Bad Jack is that really what you think of me?" I looked at him and he looked away crossing his arms.

"I don't have to tell you," This guy was pissing me off.

"You tell me right now! I'm tired of this," Bad Jack smirked at me.

"Uh. I love it when you get all angry. It so sexy," he said further pissing me off.

"You are unbelievable," I said and he got up and walked over to me and he was standing right in front of me.

"Jack! Sit down," he started leaning in and he grabbed the back of my head. Was he really trying to kiss me? Right now! I punched him in the stomach and sent him flying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jack got up from the destroyed wall.

"Why'd you hit me?" he asked as if I was in the wrong.

"What do you mean why? Because you tried to kiss me!"

"But isn't that what you want?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow. I never made any indication that I wanted him to kiss me.

"Guys? Can you please take it easy," good Jack said still sitting on his chair cowering in fear. I sighed.

"In a minute. This needs to be settled," I glared at bad Jack.

"let's fight. If I win you stop being a jerk and we figure out how to get you two to become one again. Deal?"

"Sure but what's in it for me. What about WHEN I win?" huh I never thought about that. Good Jack clapped.

"I've got it if you win she has to give you that kiss you want," I looked at him and he tugged his legs in.

"Did I say something wrong? I was just trying to help."

"Wimpy me has a good point. If I win you have to give me a kiss," he pointed to his mouth.

"On the lips of course," he winked at me and I blushed.

"Alright fine. But promise that you'll do as you're told if I win."

"That won't be necessary because I'm going to win," as we went outside something occurred to me. If this guy really was the badass version of Jack he'll be a lot stronger than his normal self because he doesn't have self-restraint. We took our stances and got ready to fight.

"GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" Jack started it off with his roar and I blocked it with my hands. When it disappeared, he was gone, I turned to see where he was, and he was right behind me. "Peekaboo," he tried hitting me but I blocked his attack and hit him in the face. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" he shot his arm at me and I stopped it. I held on to it and swung him over my head and into the ground on the other side of me as hard as I could. When he collided with the ground, a large smoke cloud appeared. When it was gone, Jack was standing on his hand and the ground beneath him had a massive dent in it. Damn he's powerful. He retracted his hand and used the momentum it got to sin around a little. "GLASS DRAGON STAMP!" He shot his foot at me this time with twice the power due to his use of his momentum from the previous attack. I dodged to the side, grabbed on to his foot, and pulled him off the ground. He held on to the ground with his hand and pulled a large chunk of earth with him. He retracted his leg and since I was still holding on to it, he started coming towards me instead. When he was in close enough range, he slammed the heap of rock at me shattering it into a million pieces. I fell to the ground. He put his foot on my chest and looked down at me.

"I guess that means I win," he removed his foot and I stood up preparing for the worst. He leaned in for the kiss and I knew there was no way out of it. A promise is a promise. He suddenly stopped and started shaking me.

"Hey Sapphire wake up. You're having a nightmare!"

"What!" everything went dark I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw Jack sitting by my side.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare," I started laughing.

"It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare," Jack looked at me confused.

"Don't worry Jack I'm fine. Lay down," he did and I fell asleep.

Damn. That guild was taking over my life. Even my dreams were about **Fairy Tail!**

**Authors note: **i'm very sad to say that this is going to be the last chapter for a while. i need to fresh up on ideas and fight senarios. But fear not my loyal 4 viewers Jack will return. i just need a break hope you understand.  
yours truely Craftex101


	39. Gear Chronicle

Gear Chronicle

Chapter 24

It was another 'normal' day in Fairy Tail, which was always good for the companies that makes tables and chairs. I went in the door and went in only to be faced with a giant cloud of smoke and people fighting. You could hear the two usual brawl-starters (incredible that has to be a word in this guild) arguing.

"What did you just call me icicle!?"

"I called you a flame brain torch breath! You got a problem with that," and so on and so on. Everyone was having a great time including myself. I was getting used to this by now and I liked it even though I don't fight. The doors to the guild opened and a group of four people came through.

"We're back everyone!" shouted the one in the middle in an angry voice and the girl next to him let out a sigh.

"You voice is so soothing to my ears," the guy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We talked about this Kate. You not supposed…" but a little boy jumping up into the air interrupted him.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! We're back finally! Hello pillar! Hello table! Hello floor!" he ran around and hugged everything even the floor. He then stopped and looked around.

"Hey Nick, this place sure has changed huh! Huh! Hasn't it?" I looked at the group in awe at how weird they were. Nowhere near as weird as some other people from the guild but weird nonetheless. The boy named Nick turned around and kicked a guy laying on the floor sleeping.

"HEY! Billy! Wake up you lazy doofus we're here!" The boy woke up and looked around.

"Hey you're right. Would you look at that," and with that he fell asleep again. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Will pick him up and put him on a table or something. I really don't feel like dealing with him right now," the little boy picked him up and put him down on a table.

"Mission accomplished! Did I do well? Did I?" I looked on at the four people standing in the doorway. I looked at Silver who was sitting next to me.

"Who are these guys?" For once Silver didn't have an answer.

"That is something I will have to admit. I do not have a definitive answer to that question."

"Huh," For some reason I didn't find it that strange. There was nothing unique about the four of them. Even their personalities where very one-sided. You had the angry one. The love obsessed one. The happy one. And the lazy one. But it was good to see that they got back safely from their mission. I smiled. I'm sure everyone here has a dream or ambition. To aspire for something greater. Even the ones I didn't know the names of. They were just as much a member as Natsu and the others. Suddenly a face appeared right in front mine. I fell backwards on my chair.

"Hahaha! Did you see that? I made him fall down! That was fun. Let me do it again," It was that little kid Will and the rest of his group followed except that one who was still sleeping.

"Do you mind if we sit down?" Nick asked in a grumpy voice.

"Whatever I'm leaving anyway," Kai said as he got up and went over to the bar to chat with Mira. They sat down.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jack," The two of them sat down but the little kid was all over the place.

"I'm Nick the leader of our team and this is Kate," He pointed to the girl sitting next to him. She sighed.

"Ahh he said my name."

"Anyway. The kid over there is Will and the sleeping guy on the table is Billy. Together we are gear chronicle and don't you forget it!" He said and pointed to us.

"We never said we would forget it. I'm sorry if I offended you," I quickly added. Was this guy really so angry all the time.

"Well it's nice to meet the four of you," I extended my hand to shake Nick's but he didn't return the handshake. Something crossed my mind.

"I haven't seen you guys around the guild. Have you been gone for a long time?"

"Oh yes believe me. A very long time. Anyways let's go guys! We have some other people to say hi to," And with that they left leaving me alone with Silver.

"There is something rather strange about that team but I cannot put my finger on it specifically," Silver said looking at Gear Chronicle.

"I know what you mean. They come over introduce themselves and leave."

Over at team gear chronicle Kate took her hand down from her ear.

"My love, they're onto us. Should we start your brilliant plan now?"

"Come on. Let's do it! I need some fun. Now now now now now! Pleeease!"

"No! We wait not all they pieces are in place," The three of them walked over to Billy and picked him up and went away. This was definitely strange but then again this was **Fairy Tail!**


	40. All you have to do is ask right?

All you have to do is ask right?

Chapter 25

It's been a couple of days since that new team came back. I was kind of getting used to them and their antics. And I say antics but they really weren't doing anything. They just kind of fit in with the rest of the guild and come to think of it they might even be good friends in the end. I went to the bar to talk to Mira because what else would I do. I sat down and asked for something nonalcoholic. She smiled at me with her innocent smile. I really didn't understand why everyone thought she was a 'demon'. She was nothing but a cute model and a barmaid of Fairy Tail. I didn't matter anyways I had something else on my mind.

"What's bothering you Jack. I can see it in your eyes and don't even think about lying," She placed a wood mug with milk in front of me. I chuckled a little.

"A mug? Really?"

"Yeah. It's bad enough that we pay so much for tables and chairs. So I don't want to add glasses to that list as well because you keep eating them all," I shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Don't even think for a second that you can evade my question that easily. Please tell me Jack. I just want to help you," She looked at me with her trademark puppy dog eyes. I hesitated a little and I saw her eyes light up with joy.

"This is about Sapphire isn't it!" she almost yelled out into the guild. Luckily the guild just started their daily brawl so no one paid it any mind.

"Shh… not so loud please," she looked behind me and then grabbed my west pulling me behind the bar with her. She did it just in time too because I heard something or someone hit the chair I was sitting on.

"Alright since we're down here where no one can see or hear us what is your heartache," I was about to speak her eyes lit up in wonder.

"That look is really creepy Mira."

"You're not escaping Jack. Tell me right now."

"Alright, alright geez," I reached in my pocket and pulled out the two tickets for the rays palace restaurant and handed them to her. She took one look at them and let an 'Aaaaww' sound.

"You're thinking of asking her on a date aren't you?" Mira's eyes were absolutely sparkling with joy and other positive emotions. I smiled a little awkwardly at her.

"Yeah I guess so. But I don't know if I should. I mean what if she says no. Then it'll just be awkward for the rest of time."

"But if she says yes the two of you are one step closer to becoming more than friends."

"But is it worth the risk though," Mira jumped up and held her clenched fist into the air.

"Any risk is worth taking in the name of love!" She sat back down again to avoid all the weird looks she got.

"Oooo…kaaayy. But I still don't have the confidence to ask her I mean what if she doesn't like me. I don't think I can take that kind of rejection," Mira patted my shoulder.

"There's no way she'd say no to you of all people. All you have to do is walk up to her and ask if she wants to grab dinner sometime. It's really simple. I believe in you," she clenched her fist.

"Alright let's say she says yes. Then what? I've certainly never been on a date before."

"You're attitude Jack your attitude. You're way too negative about this. The most beautiful thing about love is that you figure it out as you go along."

"But what if…" She put a finger on my lips.

"No more what ifs. Just ask her and the rest will sort itself out. And if it doesn't work Silver is always a good second choice," she winked at me.

"Thanks that really helps," up above the brawl had stopped and most of the tables and chair were either getting thrown out of because they were broken or getting put back to their original positions if they were somehow still intact. I looked around for a certain wizard amongst them but I couldn't see her. Someone put down one of the long tables and Sapphire's face came into view. I decided to help with the cleaning. We were done after 2 hours or so which was a lot longer than it usually took to clean up the guilds mess. That's when I noticed that there weren't many people in the guild today. I let out a relieved sigh. Good no one is around. That means less people to know about this if it goes wrong. I looked at the girl in question. Her smile, her hair, her eyes. Oh those eyes. They were absolutely mesmerizing. The blue shining like two oceans worth of beauty making me feel lost at sea. I shook my head. And apparently they make you think like a philosopher. She must have noticed me staring because she was walking over towards me. Oh Mavis help me. She was coming this way. I was starting to seriously consider putting a bucket or something over my head and pretend I wasn't there.

"What's up Jack?" She was standing right in front of me. I jumped a little. I suddenly felt like I was having a fever or something because my face started turning red. She just had a way of making feel uneasy when I was around her. But I felt uneasy in a good way. Most of the time I could hide it easily since we were just friends but now that I was about to ask her on a date it was completely different. Sapphire gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No… I mean yes… No…um everything's fine," come on Jack pull yourself together. You've talked to her hundreds of times. JUST FREAKING ASK!

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good."

"No really I'm fine really. I just wanted to know if you um…" A voice coming from outside the guildhall interrupted me.

"MMMMAAAAAKKKAARRRROOOOOVV!" Sapphire looked up quickly and ran towards the guild door to check out who was yelling. Dammit, there goes that chance. I followed her as well as everyone else. Outside of the guild, there was a person. He looked like a normal citizen. Makarov stepped forward.

"What appears to be the matter child?" The man glared at the master.

"You mean you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Noticed that no one is at the guild today! Oh right I forgot all the 'important' ones are here so the rest don't matter isn't that right?" Everyone started looking around to see that he was right.

"But I'll tell you what Makarov. If you can name one member of your guild who isn't here I'll release everyone right now," he started thinking. Let's see there's Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia… I went through every member of the guild I knew and they were all there. Except for one. Nick, the leader of Gear Chronicle was missing. Odd thee rest of his team were there. I'm sure the master knows everyone. Makarov bowed his head.

"See I knew you couldn't."

"What are your demands?"

"You CAN send two I repeat TWO members to each of these locations to recover all the rest of your members. That is if you even want them back," The man threw four lachrima at Makarov. He suddenly went out in a rage as he looked at the lachrima.

"How dare you harm my children? I will make you pay for your insolence," Makarov grew to twice the size of the man. But as he was about to hit him he fell apart into small piece of metal and wires. Makarov shrunk again and everyone stared at the pile of junk in confusion.

"What happened?" Sting asked breaking the silence that had fallen on our group.

"I do not know my child. But we must save the rest of the guild," he turned to look at us. He then placed the four lachrimas on the ground.

"It is on my children! Let's show these clowns that no one gets away with messing with **Fairy Tail!"**


	41. The matches are set

The matches are set

Chapter 26

"We need to be careful about this so we will do as they ask. This means we need four group of two to go to each location. You will most likely be faced with a strong opponent so be prepared my children," Everyone started discussing who went with who.

"Well I've been looking for a fight anyways," Zeke said stepping forward stretching his arms

"I will accompany you on your mission," Erza stepped forward and the two grabbed one of the lachrimas. Zeke looked up and down his new temporary partner.

"Damn. I could think of worse people to work with me," Zeke said and smirked. The two began to go to the location specified on the lachrima. Laxus walked up, grabbed another one without hesitation, and went on his way alone.

"Laxus! Are you not going to need a partner," Makarov insisted.

"Why would I need someone who's going to slow me down?" Makarov rolled his eyes. He then looked at Orga who nodded and started following Laxus who simply made a displeased grunt noise. Kai looked at Lucy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're coming with me," He almost demanded. She looked at him a little confused but followed him nonetheless. Natsu started protesting.

"Hey! Why do you get to have Lucy huh?!"

"Calm down my child. This is not the time to be fighting each other," Natsu calmed down a little but still crossed his arms grumbling swearwords in Kai direction. Thus, there was only one left. I hesitated a little on picking it up and Gray got to it before me.

"I'll take the last one I guess. Who's coming with me?" He turned and looked at the rest of us and I could tell he cringed when he saw Juvia squeezing her way through the crowd.

"I'll go with you," I quickly said and I saw the relief on his face. I felt something stinging into my back. I turned around to see Juvia giving me the 'if I'm ever alone with you I will literally kill slowly and very painfully' stare. I cringed upon seeing her penetrating glare. I hurried after Gray before Juvia could get a hold of me.

"Thanks Jack I owe you one."

"You're welcome. And um…Gray? Your clothes," He looked down and saw his bare chest. He let out a low 'dammit' and looked around for his discarded shirt and pants. The two of us walked down the street.

"Good luck my children. Please bring back your brethren safe!" Makarov shouted after all of us.

**Zeke and Erza**

Zeke and Erza were walking down the street among the citizens. Zeke was avoiding people who didn't see him and almost stepped on him.

"Dammit these freaking people!"

"Is something the matter Zeke?"

"You bet it is. People are almost stepping on my tail. I have a very sensitive tail," Erza giggled and Zeke was not amused.

"Can I sit on your shoulder?" Erza raised eyebrow. She picked up Zeke and placed him on her shoulder.

"There is that better?" Zeke took in the view of his new vantage point.

"Yeah a lot better. Thanks hot stuff," Erza blushed a little at the nickname but didn't pay it any mind. After a while, they came to an open plain a little to the north of the city. On the field, a little boy was running around with his arms out to the side pretending to be an airplane and making the appropriate sounds. He saw the pair of Fairies and stopped. The kid looked exactly like Will from the Gear Chronicle.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Finally someone came! I've been waiting for forever and now you're here," He was jumping in the air.

"Who are you and what have you done with our members!?" Erza demanded more than asked.

"You're no fun! Let's have some fun instead. Come on let's play!" He starts running around again. The two wizards just stand there and look at him.

"Are we seriously going to fight this kid Erza?" Erza looked just as confused as Zeke.

"I suppose so."

**Laxus and Orga**

The two large men walked down the street in complete silence. Everyone moved out of their way when they saw them coming.

"Let's get one thing clear black lightning, you're only here cause the old geezer told you that you had to be. I don't need any of your help," Laxus said out of nowhere.

"…" Orga didn't talk but merely kept walking. They arrived at a square in the east of Magnolia where the lachrima had lead them. There was a man sitting on a turned off fountain grumbling. He looked up and noticed the two.

"Grr… So you did decide to send someone to help your members," the man revealed to be Nick the leader of Gear Chronicle.

"I'm here because I need the exercise. Not because I care about the other members. Black lightning go sit on the side. I can handle this guy," Orga did as he was told and stood back. He did respect Laxus for who he was. Laxus started emitting an electric charge and Nick stood up and was now standing on top of the fountain.

**Kai and Lucy**

The two celestial mages walked down a path towards a nearby opening in a forest to the west of Magnolia. Lucy was clearly feeling uncomfortable in Kai's presence.

"What wrong Lucy? I'm not that scary."

"No it's not that at all. I was just wondering… why me? Of all the people you chose me," Kai turned his head.

"That's because Pisces is in the sky right now and I doubt I'll need Libra for this fight," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't explain why I'm your partner."

"Also our magic complement each other very well," they arrived at the opening. There were no one around so obviously Kai was on full alert for an ambush. Then a strange noise came from the middle of the opening. The two went closer and saw he looked like that guy Billy from Gear Chronicle taking a nap in the sun.

"Should we just attack him while he's sleeping?" Lucy asked.

"I might not be the best at manners but we'll definitely have to wake him up before we strike," Kai poked him in the side.

"Hey you wake up!" Billy opened one of his eyes and looked at the two wizards.

"Aw man you're here already. Fine. I'm getting up, just give me a second," Billy started standing up. Lucy and Kai jumped back, Kai took his glove off getting ready for his perfect midnight spell, and Lucy grabbed her keys.

"Woah easy there I'm not even up yet and you're already getting ready to attack me," He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Well let's get this over with."

**Gray and Jack**

We were walking down the street going southwards to an old unused harbor that was under renovation. I decided to try to have a heart to heart with Gray since we never talk.

"So Gray what is up with you and Juvia. She really likes you," Gray started fidgeting with his shirt clearly uncomfortable with the choice of subject.

"Well it's just sometimes I just don't understand her. She's so weird when she's around me."

"I think I know exactly how she feels and what she wants. Maybe you should try to ask her out," Gray had taken his shirt off without either of us noticing.

"Why would I do that? Then she's just going to think I like her even more!"

"Well you know, I think she just wants your attention. Tell me. what do you normally do when she stalks you."

"I ignore her until she goes away."

"Exactly my point. She just wants to be included a little bit more in your life," Gray thought for a moment and then he grinned.

"You know this because that's where you are with that Sapphire girl right?" I blushed.

"Yeah I guess so," I laughed awkwardly. We arrived at the harbor. No one was around. There was a girl sitting on the edge of the pier looking over the ocean. She heard the two of us coming and turned to look at us. She looked like Kate the girl from Gear Chronicle. She sighed upon seeing us.

"So Fairy Tail sends some of their hottest wizards to get their guildmembers," Gray and I got ready for whatever she had up her sleeve.

The matches were set. It was to overcome another unknown adversary of **Fairy Tail!**


	42. man vs machine Zeke and Erza vs Will

man vs machine Zeke and Erza vs Will

Chapter 27 part 1

"Are we seriously going to fight this kid Erza?" Erza looked just as confused as Zeke.

"I suppose so," Will stopped running around. He looked at them.

"Did one of you say fight? I love fighting! Come on let's fight! That's fun right. I'm going to get to kill you!" His cute innocent laugh suddenly sounded a lot creepier accompanied by those words. "REQUIP: HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!" Zeke jumped off her shoulder to make way for her armor. "REQUIP: HEAVENS GLOW!" Zeke's pair of shining wings appeared. Will was standing wide-eyed looking at them.

"uhh so pretty and shiny. My turn. MECHA MAKE: XC-04 ROCKET BLASTER!" Will held out his arm and a large metallic barrel started forming on it. A scope folded out and he put it over his eye. "LOCKED ON TARGETS! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! ANNIHILATE THEM!" the cannon folded out even more to consist of five barrels instead of one. Then it started shooting missiles from each barrel. Zeke and Erza both flew out of the way of the barrage. They got ready to counterattack when they were both hit in the back and the missiles exploded. "MECHA MAKE: FX-7 INFINITY GATLING!" His rocket launcher fell apart and was replaced with a giant Gatling gun. Another one appeared on his other arm. He started opening fire on the two mages. "REQUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR!" Erza's giant shield of an armor covered her body and she used it to block the bullets. Zeke flew around in the air doing aerial dodging maneuvers. "SHINING JUSTICE!" Zeke fired a shining beam at Will who tried to blast it to pieces with his gun to no avail. Meanwhile Erza had moved out of the way and requipped her black wing armor. She was now behind Will and got ready to strike. The struck Will with her sword. He turned around right before she hit him. "MECHA MAKE: BM-5 SWORD PISTOL!" His gun changed to a huge sword with a gun barrel on the tip. Instead of holding it, it was attached to his arm. He withstood the attack with ease and got the barrel in line with Erza's head. Her eyes widened knowing what he was going to do. Zeke came swooping in with his sonic flash wings sweeping Will off his feet making him miss his shot. He made a face at Zeke. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! I ALMOST GOT TO THE FUN PART!" He tilted his head to the side and laughed again. "MECHA MAKE: XS-100 FLASH CANNON!" On his arms appeared a gun attached to both his arms. It looked like a large cannon-like pistol it glowed a yellow inside the barrel. "SHINING BURST CANNON!" The fired the massive cannon and out of it came a beam of light roughly three meters in diameter. Erza and Zeke were completely swallowed by the light and flung backwards. "AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" as he was firing his weapon he laughed his maniacal laugh. The two wizards got up when Will stopped his relentless barrage They were a bit banged up. "Stand back Erza. The only way to fight big weapons is with more big weapons. REQUIP: DRAGON BREATH CANNON!" Zeke leaned forwards and his plate and wings disappeared. His plate was replaced with the round sphere. Next, a truly massive cannon appeared and attached itself to Zeke's tiny body. The barrel was ten times larger than Zeke and therefore it had two giant support beams on the tip to help it stand. The barrel was modelled after a dragonhead. Will looked at it in awe. "I LOVE IT IT'S AMAZING!" Zeke smirked. "You haven't seen the half of it! Try this on for size. ARTIFICIAL DRAGON BREATH!" the cannon fired the large ball of molten metal at Will at such speed he had no way of dodging and he was hit dead on. He got up after a minute. He glared at the two. "YOU! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE ALL THE FUN! MECHA MAKE: A TO Z-1000 ARSENAL OF DESTRUCTION!" Will's entire body started being covered in every gun imaginable. The only thing that was left of his body was his head. All the weapons pointed at the two. "LOCKED ON! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Will kept repeating the word 'fire' as all the weapons fired at once. Everything from bullets, and lasers to missiles and grenades came flying at them. "Zeke get down now!" Zeke made his cannon vanish and replaced it with his iron turtle shell and Erza to her adamantine armor. Both they shields took most of the ammo but they both started cracking. In the end they were both destroyed and the barrage continued on their body instead. After a minute of this, Will stopped and the weapons disappeared as he fell onto his back panting. He held his hand in the air. "Yay," He barely whispered. Erza picked up Zeke who had been knocked out by the blasts. Erza stood over Will.

"Tell me where they are!" Will smiled.

"It's been fun hasn't it? MECHA MAKE: SZ1-JETPACK GUN." A Gatling gun appeared on his back and he fired it sending him away from Erza. He landed a little away near a small box in the ground. He held his hand on it. "Now the real fun begins. MECHA MAKE…"


	43. Man vs machine Laxus and Orga vs Nick

Man vs machine Laxus and Orga vs Nick

Chapter 27 part 2

"Grr… So you did decide to send someone to help your members," Nick said from atop the fountain.

"I'm here because I need the exercise. Not because I care about the other members. Black lightning go sit on the side. I can handle this guy," Orga did as he was told and stood back Laxus started emitting an electric charge and Nick stood up.

"I guess I'll have to teach you traitors a lesson! MECHA MAKE: VW SUIT: BLACK RAVEN!" Nicks body started becoming covered in a mechanized suit. The suit was jet black with some parts being less black than others. The suits eyes started glowing a dark red and Nick started moving inside of it. "Fell my wrath!" He held up his hand and fired a laser beam out of it with a diameter of one meter. Laxus punched the beam as if it was no big deal. When the laser stopped, Nick had already moved in for a strike. The elbow of the suit opened up and shot out a powerful burst making him punch that much stronger. Laxus got hit and was sent flying but still landed on his feet like it was no big deal. Orga chuckled.

"You sure you don't need help?" Laxus smirked. "I haven't even warmed up yet. LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Nick stood completely still as the lightning hit. His suit absorbed all the electricity and he remained unfazed. "LIGHTNING GOD 120mm BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON!" Orga fired his concentrated lightning shot at Nick. He was hit and the arm of his suit flew off. Laxus glared at Orga. Nick grunted. "Enough of this! MECHA MAKE: GH SUIT: PARTICLE BUSTER!" His suit fell apart and was replaced with a larger suit this one was three meters tall and white with orange stripes. The overall appearance remained the same from black raven. On its back was a sword. Nick grabbed the sword and its casing opened up. He swung the sword and it slashed against the ground creating an explosion from the tip of the sword. The suits shoulder pads opened up revealing two rocket launchers. They all fired out and destroyed most of the square. Both Orga and Laxus were caught in the explosions. Nick smirked at the cloud of smoke. "Serves you right, traitors!" Suddenly a sensor inside the suit went off. "LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus had jumped up behind Nick, smashed through the suit, and ripped Nick out of its chest. Laxus threw Nick into the air. "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" "LIGHTNING GOD CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!" They both fired a massive amount of electricity at Nick. "You won't win that easily. MECHA MAKE: GT GAUNTLETS: BLACK REVERSE!" On nicks arms the arm pieces of an armor appeared. They are a simple grey with white flows of some sort of energy flowing from the fingertips to the shoulder on one arm and from the shoulder to the fingertips on the other. Nick holds out the arm where the energy flows towards his shoulder and the attack are both absorbed by the glove sending a pulse of yellow light through the 'veins' of his armor. "REVERSE BUSTER!" He held out his other hand and there was a hole in his hand. The yellow energy came flowing down the shoulder of his arm. The two attacks flew out of hand and back at the lightning wizards. They both had to move because of Orga's god lightning. Nick landed on the ground again. "MECHA MAKE: VW SUIT: BLACK RAVEN!" his afore mentioned black suit rebuilt itself on his body. "MECHA MAKE: LT GAUNTLETS: METEOR FIST MOD!" More mechanical parts assembled on the suit. These made the hands of his suit became bigger and exchanged the fancy look for a much fiercer look. "I'd like to see you worthless lightning rods take me on now!" Nick taunted in his usual angry tone. He leapt forward at amazing speed and hit both of the lightning wizards into the air. "METEOR STRIKE!" Nick fired both the gauntlets of his suit and hit them both with one each. Nick opened his hands, which now didn't have any armor and the giant gauntlets did the same. Nick made a motion with his hands and it caused the hands to close around Laxus and Orga. He then started smashing his hands against the ground and as it was to be expected, the hands did the same thing. He let out shouts of anger every time he hit the ground. At last, he slammed his hands together and threw the two wizards into a wall. "I didn't spend the last 8 years doing nothing! I spent them training to become strong enough to make you pay!" Nick walked over to a small mechanical box sitting in the ground like the one Will had. He placed his hand on it. "You'll pay for you treachery. MECHA MAKE…"


	44. Man vs machine Kai and Lucy vs Billy

Man vs machine Kai and Lucy vs Billy

Chapter 27 part 3

"PERFECT MIDNIGHT!" The sky turned night and all the clouds disappeared. Kai looked into the sky. Taurus, Aries, Pisces, Aquarius. He smirked. Billy yawned again.

"Let's get this over with. MECHA MAKE: SONIC CYCLE!" Billy started running towards them and he jumped forward grabbing on to a motorcycle that started assembling around him. He sped up and the Kai and Lucy jumped to the sides. "CELESTIAL GEAR OF TAURUS! MEGATON SHOCKWAVE AXE!" Kai's giant axe came crashing down. He picked it up and swung it at Billy who had made a sharp break. The shockwave hit and Billy was thrown off, "I'll help you with that. OPEN GATE OF THE IRON BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy pulled out her key for Taurus and opened it. Taurus came out. "How are you doing Miss Luuucy," Taurus said and looked at Billy who had been thrown off his bike but he stood up again. "Shooould I help you take him out?" He raised his axe and got ready to strike. Kai raised his axe as well. "Let's do this Taurus."

"Youuu got it. Cooool axe by the way," The two ran forward. "aw man," Billy ran for his bike and placed his hand on it. "MECHA MAKE CHANGE: HOVERCRAFT!" the bike started disassembling and changed into a small pod and Billy held onto it as I started ascending making both Kai and Taurus just miss him. "Lucy could you bring out Sagittarius," Lucy nodded and pulled out her key for Sagittarius. Taurus went back into the spirit world and was replaced with the horseman. "You requested my assistance," She pointed to the hovercraft and Sagittarius nodded and took out an arrow. "CELESTIAL GEAR OF SAGITTARIUS! MAGNUM CROSSBOW!" Sagittarius glowed like the constellations usually did. On Kai's wrist appeared a giant crossbow made from a gold-ish metal. It started pulling itself back and Kai aimed at the hovercraft and fired a spear with a rope attached. The arrow hit and Kai pulled the rope making the machine tilt. Sagittarius nodded. "You, young man, are quite the marksman," Billy was about to fall out of the pod when he let go. "MECHA MAKE: ARMORED BATTLE TANK!" While on his way down a massive tank started slowly forming around him. By the time he landed, it was complete. The barrel was quite large even for a tank its size and it was big enough to topple over trees with ease. "Let's finish this. I need a nap. Lock on target," The cannon of the tank started moving to lock on to Kai. "Lucy! Gemini! quick!" Lucy brought out Gemini and they started dancing and waiting for orders. "Gemini turn into Kai!" The pair held each other's 'hands' and in a cloud of smoke another Kai appeared. Inside the tank, Billy lazily pressed a big red button. "Aaand fire," The tank fired a massive beam out of the tank. "CELESTIAL GEAR OF GEMINI! TWIN MIRROR SHIELD!" Both Kai's yelled and the mirror shields appeared on their hands. The real Kai jumped up and absorbed the laser sending it back. Gemini also held up their shield and the beam came of theirs as well. The beam hit the tank and deflected off it. "Usually there can only be one pair of Gemini mirrors but since there's two of me the laser multiplied to come out of both mirrors," Kai explained but made a grunt sound at the fact that his plan didn't work. "I guess we'll have to get to the core of this puzzle. CELESTIAL GEAR OF ARIES! HORN RAM DRILL!" Kai's gear of Aries appeared in his hands. Kai fired the massive drill bit at the tank. It hit the surface and started drilling. "Lucy get Loki out," Lucy grabbed her key. "OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" Loki appeared instead of Gemini. "You called princess," Before she could answer Loki grabbed her and jumped to the side evading another laser from the tank. "Loki I need you to smash that drill bit there!" Loki nodded as he put Lucy down. He ran over and smashed his regulus punch, the drill penetrated the tank, and it hit the core powering it. The tank exploded upon impact and Billy was sent flying out. He landed near a little mechanical box sticking out of the ground. He placed his hand on it. "I guess this means I can get my nap now. MECHA MAKE…"


	45. Man vs machine Jack and Gray vs Kate

Man vs machine Jack and Gray vs Kate

Chapter 27 part 4

"So Fairy Tail sends some of their hottest wizards to get their guildmembers," Gray and I got ready for whatever she had up her sleeve.

"If it wasn't for the fact that our love could never work I'd be all over you two. MECHA MAKE: EGLS- FLOCK!" She almost cried with tears in her eyes. She held out her hand and out of it came some of mechanical parts that assembled into a bunch of mechanical eagles. The eagles started attacking us. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray fired a barrage of spiked ice towards the eagles taking out most of them. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I jumped up and my roar destroyed the rest of the eagles. Kate had moved to another vantage point on top of the broken building. "MECHA MAKE: VLF-PACK!" she shot out more mechanical parts. This time they assembled into a large wolf pack. They all ran down the side of the wall and ran towards us. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" My piston smashed through the wolves. "ICE MAKE HAMMER!" Gray's hammer came crashing down and destroying most of the rest. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to defeat us. ICE MAKE CANNON!" Gray molded his cannon and fired it at Kate while I fended off the remaining wolves. "MECHA MAKE: TTL-SHELL!" She created a machine turtle and it got in the way of the shot. "MECHA MAKE: SNK-NEST!" once again she spawned multiple machine creatures this time they were snakes. They were relatively small meaning she could easily create a ton of them. They were also too small to hit with any concentrated attacks. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" "ICE MAKE: ARROWS!" Our two attacks flew at the snakes but some of them moved out of the way and before we could react, they were biting us. I winched a little at the pain and ripped them off my body. "ICE MAKE: AIR!" Gray held his hands together and the temperature fell to at least minus five in a matter of seconds. I started freezing like hell. "Maybe a little warning next time," But when I noticed why he did it I understood. All of the machines had stopped working or at least stopped moving because they were frozen. "I wish I didn't have to come to this. But alas the time has come for us to part ways. MECHA MAKE: GNT-ROBO!" This time Kate had to use both of her hands to create the machine. A massive being started slowly assembling itself and Kate jumped onto it. Before it was completed, it started moving towards us. I stomped its foot down and we both jumped to either side. It used its other foot to kick me while I was still in the air. There was nothing I could do to stop it so I was hit dead on sending me flying high into the air. At this point, the robot had gotten arms and head was in progress. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray's shot his ice barrage at the giant but it had little to no effect. Gray grunted. "ICE MAKE: SAUCER!" Gray tried another attack. This time he made a large spinning disk and fired it at the robot. The robot put its hand up to block but the buzz saw cut straight through the metal. Kate dodged to the side when the disk came flying. She held her hand on the robots shoulder where she was standing. "MECHA MAKE REPAIR!" the hole in the machines hand fixed itself. When I came down again the robot grabbed me out of the air. "MECHA MAKE: GGOYLE- ARMY!" She sent another battalion of machines after Gray. These were simple demon-like gargoyles. "ICE MAKE: ICE BRINGER!" Gray created two large swords to fend off the robots. Meanwhile Kate walked up to me in the robots hand. "You know I think you're really cute. Maybe you'd like to go out for dinner some time," She said in her dreamy voice. I struggled to get free from the robots grasp. "I'd never go out with you. You're not my type. I prefer girls that don't try to my friends. GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I shot my roar at her and she started a little dodging out of the way but she was too close and was hit on the arm. She lost focus and the robot let go of me. The gargoyles Gray was fighting down below also shortly glitched out but they quickly regained their composure. I jumped out of the robots hand before it could tighten again. I jumped onto the arm and the robots didn't try to shake me off because Kate was also on it with me. "MECHA MAKE: BR- MECH!" She created a big bear out of her machinery. I looked at the machine as it slashed its sword-like claws at me. "GLASS DRAGON SPIKED SHELL!" I created my shield on my arms holding it up to block the attack. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I sent my free hand straight through the robots body. It was made from a weaker material than any of the other machines meaning she must be tired by now. The bear exploded making Kate lose her balance causing her to fall off the robots arm. Without thinking, I jumped down after her even though it was an over 25-meter drop down below. Did I mention this giant was massive? All this happened appears in slow motion. I grabbed her out of the air and turned around so she was on top of me and I would hit the ground first. "Why?"

"I don't know. It felt natural," The giant robot started moving its foot to stomp on Kate and me. She must be getting so weak she can't even control their mind anymore. "GLASS DRAGON SPIKE SHELL!" Once again, I made my shell and held Kate really tight so I had my arms on the other side of her to protect her from the giant foot even though I was nowhere near strong enough to stop it. Kate smiled a genuine smile. "Disassemble," She said and the giant stopped moving. I hit the ground knocking the air out of me. The robot started falling apart slowly just like when it was assembling. Gray came running over to us leaving behind the wreck of metal he made out of the gargoyles. I let go of Kate and she stood up and so did I.

"You alright Jack?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Same," We weren't the best of friends me and Gray but we easily got along. We turned our attention to the enemy. She had folded her hands behind her back and was blushing.

"Why did you save me? I'm the enemy."

"No one deserves to die early," I looked at her eyes as they sparkled with passion. Then they filled with tears.

"I'm really sorry for this, but I have to do this," She placed her hand on a little box in the ground.

"Kate? What are you doing?" She spoke with a sobbed voice.

"This is for you Nick. My love. MECHA MAKE…"


	46. CRAZY BOX!

CRAZY BOX!

Chapter 28

**Erza and Zeke**

"Now the fun really begins. MECHA MAKE: CRAZY BOX!" Erza charged at Will requipping a sword.

"Tell us where they are this instant," Right when she was in arm's length of Will he was teleported away. The two requip wizards suddenly felt the ground rumbling. They looked towards the city and their eyes widened.

**Laxus and Orga**

The two stood up shaking their heads.

"That bastard! When I get my hands on him I swear," but Laxus was interrupted by the ground rumbling. The two lightning wizards looked at each other and saw that they were moving away from each other. Laxus looked down and saw that the ground was splitting in two in a perfect straight line down through the city.

**Kai and Lucy**

"I guess this means I can get my nap now. MECHA MAKE: CRAZY BOX!" with that Billy fell asleep. Kai went over to him and started shaking him.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE YOU SLOTH!" Billy disappeared right in Kai's hands and he cursed.

"Come on Kai let's go back to the guild and explain," Lucy suggested.

"Go ahead I'll be right there," Lucy did as she was told. When she was gone, Kai punched a tree as hard as he could making it tilt but not fall. He fell to his knees.

"I can't save anyone can I? grr… I feel so useless!" He sat there not crying but on the verge of doing so until he heard a rumbling sound. He quickly put on his façade as he heard Lucy come back. She came running through the trees.

"Did you hear that Kai?"

"I did. What do you think it is?" The two looked towards Magnolia in the distance and saw that the entire town had split in two. Something started emerging from the giant hole.

"What on earthland is that?" Lucy said in a horrified voice.

"I have no idea but it can't be good."

**Gray and Jack**

"Kate? What are you doing?" She spoke with a sobbed voice.

"This is for you Nick. My love. MECHA MAKE CRAZY BOX!" She stood upright again and looked at us.

"I'm so sorry. I had to," She collapsed and I don't blame her. I ran over to grab her but as I was about to catch her she teleported away. We felt the ground rumbling, looked towards the city, and saw something truly enormous emerge out of the ground. This thing made the giant robot we just fought seem like nothing. It was as big as the city. It was a massive cube made from white metal with pieces of plating missing and a hole in each side with a glowing red orb.

"What is that?" We ran towards the guildhall where the other ones were. We made it there and everyone was there.

"Does anyone have an idea what that thing is?" everyone shook their head. Makarov was furious and went giant making him almost one 10th of the cube.

"Nick! You give me back my children this instant," The red orb on the side facing us started projecting a hologram of Nick's head. He had his usual angry face on.

"Why are you willing to go through so much for these people but you didn't do it when it was me who went missing? You traitors!" There he goes talking about us abandoning **him** again.

"But if you really want them back so badly… come inside. I dare you," A red light came down from the orb. Makarov went small again.

"Here's the deal. You can come in. If you beat me, I'll let all your 'friends' go. If you don't you'll join them." Makarov stepped forward and turned his attention to us.

"Well my children are you prepared to fight ones more.

"HELL YEAH!" every shouted in unison.

"You eight need rest," He pointed to me and the others who had just fought.

"The rest of you who feel up to the task choose three and go in. I myself will join the battle," Everyone immediately turned his or her attention to Gildarts who just looked at them surprised.

"What?"

"You should go," they all said.

"NO! It's too risky. We don't know for sure if our guild members are in there and if Gildarts goes in and destroys everything they could die," Gildarts smiled.

"I didn't come back to fight anyway. That's what I do on missions. I'm sure you can handle these guys."

"Silver. I need your brains."

"Sure. What do you require?"

"Okay he only refers to himself and not the rest of his team. So I want to figure this out," she nodded and we went inside the guildhall. We went to a backroom with a ton of shelves filled with boxes.

"This is it Jack. Where do wish to start. After all this is your theory."

"I think we should start with the records from eight years ago. He mentioned he had been training for eight years. So it's possible that's where he went missing," we started searching for the boxes we needed. I found one from eight years ago. I opened it and a giant spider jumped out of it.

"What the…" the spider ran out of a hole in the wall before I could do anything about it. I looked in the box and noticed one of the folders was completely ruined.

"This is really strange," I looked at the hole the spider had gone through. What was going on here?

**Unknown location**

A man is sitting on a throne-like chair in a dark gloomy room by his side is another man with a hood. The man on the throne let out a small chuckle.

"Man that was close. Next time. Make your spider go faster. They almost found out," a door opened up and a little boy carrying a teddy bear ran up to the man on the throne. He was crying.

"I had a nightmare," He hugged the man on the throne who petted him on the head.

"It's okay it was just a bad dream. Now. I need you to go back to bed. It's way past your bedtime," He got up and followed the boy out of the room.

Was there a deeper conspiracy about what was going on? Why was the only guild to ever be targeted by something like this **Fairy Tail!**


	47. Exploring the box

Exploring the box

Chapter 29

Everyone were standing outside of the massive cube in front of them.

"So? Who's going inside that thing?"

"There's no way I'll miss something like this. I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled and everyone sighed, not surprised at his idiotic behavior.

"I wanna go too. It's been a while since I've had a good fight," Sapphire said and stepped forward.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you!" Kai yelled from the back quickly making his way to the front. Silver stepped in front and smiled at him.

"Get out of my way Silver!"

"No. You need to realize that as much as you wish to believe that we are weak. Both I, Sapphire and even Jack for that matter are capable of handling fights on our own."

"I still won't let her. It's just too dangerous!" Mira decided to step in before this got way too out of hand.

"Now guys calm down. Kai. If it helps I'll go in and look after her," Mira said and stepped between them to try to get Kai to calm down. Kai grumbled a sure clearly still not happy with the idea.

"Fine whatever," he pointed to Mira and walked away. I decided to see what that was about and went after him. I caught up to him and he ignored me.

"What was that about Kai?"

"I just don't like it that's all."

"Would you care to elaborate?" "Leave me alone Greyhound. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Sure I will give you some space. Just know we'll be here if you need to talk," I patted him on the back and went back to the group.

"What's wrong with Kai?" everyone asked but I was wondering that myself. All I could do was shrug because I was actually wondering that myself.

"He didn't want to tell me but I think Sapphire can go inside without Kai killing everyone," Sometime I had to ask about what happened to make him like that. It did seem quite strange. I guess he needed his space to sort out his own issues.

"That settles it then. It will be myself, Sapphire, Mira and Natsu," The master proclaimed as he looked around for anyone who had an objection. When he didn't see any he nodded and the four wizards stepped into the circle of red light emitting from the cube. They were lifted up and disappeared into the cube.

They four of them got into the cube and what they saw was quite strange. They saw a sky. They were standing in an open field with a few trees sprinkled about. A holographic projection of Nick's face appeared in the sky.

"Here are the rules of the cube. This cube has several rooms. In one of the rooms, I'll will be waiting for you. So bring it on! Let's see how much you're willing to go through to save your worthless friends!" His head disappeared again leaving them in complete silence.

"Alright I'm all fired up now! Let's go kick some ass," Natsu eagerly proclaimed slamming his fists together.

"I'm right with you. Let's fight," Sapphire said mimicking Natsu. Makarov and Mira looked at each other.

"They never learn do they?"

"No, but I think it suits them well," Mira said and they followed the young wizards, who were hastily making their way through the fields. They suddenly hit something invisible and Makarov and Mira felt something pushing on their back. Natsu and Sapphire started examining whatever it was. Like the massive brute they are they decided to punch it as hard as they could. The surrounding started flickering and they suddenly just went out turning into a completely white room divided into smaller cubes.

"What's this?" Makarov said. Nick appeared again.

"Well here I was trying to be nice for a change but I guess it's not in your DNA to be appreciative. Here are the four doors. Go on. I'm waiting," A door appeared on all four sides of the room.

"I hope I'm getting that guy. He's really annoying me," Sapphire said cracking her knuckles.

"Well I'd prefer if I didn't have to, but I guess I'll take… this door," Mira said and went through a random door. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Guys? Oh well. No worries," She said smiling her innocent smile and continued on her marry way. She got to a much larger empty room divided into square meter tiles on both the floor walls and ceiling. A single tile in the wall was extended to reach the other wall. Someone was sitting on it.

"Yay. Another playmate," the little boy jumped onto his feet and clapped. The platform he was standing on turned into a tree branch and trees and flowers started popping out of the ground at magnificent rates. Everything was now a jungle but without wild animals.

"Well isn't that nice," Mira said and smiled at the boy standing in front of her. He jumped down from the tree branch and prepared to punch her from the air.

**Following the rest**

"Mira! Are you alright in there? Can you hear me!" Makarov shouted at the wall that used to be the door Mira went through.

"Master she's going to be fine. I mean it's Mira we're talking about. She can really fight if she wants to," Sapphire said thinking about what door she should choose.

"I call dibs on this door!" Natsu said and rushed through another door, which also slammed shut behind him but he barely noticed.

"Well I guess I'll take this one. Good luck master."

"Be careful my child. Come back safe," Sapphire nodded and left through one of the last doors. Makarov went through the final door. You could hear his steps echoing on the walls.

**Natsu**

"Alright. I hope it's that armor guy. I really wanna kick his sorry butt for messing with Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled down the hallway. He got to a room much like the one Mira was in but it was much bigger. Someone was sitting on the ground mumbling.

"Hey! You! Let's fight," the person stood up.

"Y-yes of course," a female voice said. She snapped her fingers and the scenery changed. The tiles in the ground rose up in different heights and became rocks around them. Immense sunlight came from the sky. Cacti started popping out of the ground, which turned to sand. They were now standing in a dessert.

"That's awesome! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu jumped towards the girl lighting his fist on fire.

**Sapphire**

She got to another white cuboid room. There was someone on the ground sleeping.

"HEY! Wake up!" He did and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm up what do you want?"

"We're going to fight."

"Alright I guess," He stood up and clapped his hands. The room started changing. Some of the blocks rose from the ground turning it into rundown buildings. It turned nighttime and streetlamps rose from the ground. It started raining. Sapphire watched in awe at the scenery change.

"MECHA MAKE: FOUR WHEEL RACER!" He threw his hands out in front of him and metal parts and they assembled into a four race car with no roof. He jumped in and the second he touched it the engine started and he started driving at Sapphire.

**Makarov**

As Sapphire left through the final door, Makarov slowly walked down the final corridor. Nick's voice came from the ceiling.

"You're way too slow! I don't have time for this!" suddenly the floor slopped downwards and Makarov started sliding down. He ended up in another massive room. Even larger than the rest. He began walking around looking for anyone. Suddenly something came flying at him. He jumped out of the way and saw that it was the fist of an armored suit that had hit the floor in front of him.

"I see you still have some agility old man," a voice came from atop a pillar emerging from the floor.

"I am not here to play games child. I am here to get my family back."

"Is that so? Why couldn't you have had the same attitude when it was I who went missing?" He snapped his fingers and the floor changed color and became soil. Out of it grew wavy grass as tall as Makarov. A few trees and hills popped up here and there. It now looked like a field for a one on one duel. It was big enough to fit Makarov at full size and he'd be able to move freely in that form.

"Then let's fight," another fist came flying through the air this time from a tree and Makarov dodged out of the way again.

This time it was serious. A battle between gear chronicle and **Fairy Tail!**


	48. Battle of the box: Sapphire vs Billy

Battle of the box: Sapphire vs. Billy

Chapter 30 part 1

"MECHA MAKE: FOUR WHEEL RACER!" Billy threw his hands forward and metal parts came flying out of it assembling into a racecar without a roof. He jumped in and the engine turned on automatically. He hit the speeder and it accelerated. Sapphire took a stance instead of moving out of the way. She held her hands out in front of her. The two made contact, but Sapphire stood her ground and her feet were dragged across the ground making a dent in the concrete but she stopped the car after about 100 meters. She grabbed onto the car and hurled it over her head. Billy looked relatively unfazed by this. He held out his hand. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" The road started bending upwards creating half a loop, which Billy car hit perfectly, he used the loop to gain extra speed, and he charged at Sapphire again. She got ready to do the same thing again, but Billy held up his hand again. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" the road right in front of her moved up to create a ramp and the road right beneath Sapphire shot up like a catapult sending her into the air right in front of the ramp. Billy went up the ramp and slammed into Sapphire and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She started climbing into the car. Billy pressed a button and a catapult seat activated. He landed on the ground. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" another house sprung out of the ground and the car hit the wall. "SELF-DESTRUCT!" the car exploded and Sapphire came flying out. She landed on the ground and looked pretty beat up.

"Damn you're tough. How about she this?" She smashed her hands into the ground, pulled up a massive chunk of concrete, and hurled it at Billy. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" the chunk of concrete stopped midair and then dissolved into nothing.

"What's going on?"

"*yawn* nothing interesting I can tell you that. MECHA MAKE: PHANTOM BLADE!" He fired some more metal parts but they didn't seem to become anything. They flew into the air and disappeared. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" he shot himself into the air using the ground beneath him. When he was about to fall down again a high-speed jet snatched him out of the air. He stopped the engine and made the jet turn upside down and then do a 180-degree spin making it turn around. He then went full throttle again. "Target locked. Firing heat seeker missiles," two missiles under wings of the jet released and started going after Sapphire.

"Oh no," she said as she saw the missiles coming at her. Thinking quickly she grabbed both of the missiles under each of her arms making sure, they didn't hit the ground and explode. She then hurled one of them back at Billy who was passing for a second time and the missile started following him instead.

"Initiate evasive maneuver," he did an aileron roll. (Most commonly known as a barrel roll) evading the missile, he turned his jet again only to see the second missile coming at him, but there was one key difference. Sapphire was riding atop of it. He had no way of dodging without any speed so he ejected from the jet. Sapphire jumped off the missile and grabbed onto Billy's leg.

"Got you," She pulled his leg making him fall towards the ground at a high speed. She herself started falling after him. "MAGNUM STRIKE!" She smashed into the ground and hit him straight in the chest knocking him out as the jet behind her exploded from the missile.

"MECHA MAKE: SONIC CYCLE!" a voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly upon hearing the voice and when she did, a super-fast motorcycle hit her. She got to her feet and saw that it was Billy who was on the bike. She looked at where she just knocked him out and he was still there.

"What's going on here?"


	49. Battle of the box: Natsu vs Kate

Battle of the box: Natsu vs. Kate

Chapter 30 part 2

In the dessert, Natsu and Kate were getting ready for a fight. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He lit his hand on fire. Kate held up her hand. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" the sand rose out of the ground making a cover for her. Natsu hit the cover and jumped back. "MECHA MAKE: EGLS-FLOCK!" a flock of mechanical eagles came through the sand and charged at Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He shot a stream of fire from his mouth. The sand once again rose and got in the way and his roar missed. The eagles once again emerged from the sand and hit Natsu multiple times. He quickly got up. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu collected fire in both of his hands and slammed them together creating a big ball of flames. He hurled it at Kate. "MECHA MAKE: TTL-SHELL!" She created multiple mecha turtles who stood in formation preventing any of the flames from hitting her. When the flames died out Natsu was gone. Kate spun around but he wasn't behind her either. "FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu's voice came from above. A fast flame shot out of his elbow and he increased in speed towards the ground. Kate barely managed to dodge out of the way before Natsu hit the ground. When he did, the sand flew out in all directions leaving a big hole where he landed. "MECHA MAKE: SRK- JAWS!" she threw metal parts into the air and they created two massive sharks that fell into the sand and started swimming through it as if it was water. They quickly made their way to Natsu and jumped out of the sand and into the hole Natsu had made. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he shot flames out of his mouth and engulfed the sharks. They suddenly appeared out of the flames and Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of the way.

"They're built to survive the heat of the dessert. Sorry about that," Kate said almost ashamed of the fact. As Natsu was listening to her one of the sharks came up directly beneath Natsu. He lit his feet on fire and propelled himself into the air. Kate held up her hand. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" The sand started morphing and spiraled above Natsu and one of the shark fell out of the floating sand and swallowed him whole. It hit the sand and dove into it. Kate sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," She started walking towards a door that opened up in the middle of nothing. "LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" an almost indistinguishable voice yelled from underground. A massive blast of electricity and fire shot out of the ground. Natsu burst out of the ground with one of the machine shark in his hand. He hurled it at her and she made a yelp as it hit her. She was flung backwards and she was knocked out.

"It might be impervious to flames on the outside but not the inside," he said proudly as the robots fell apart. He was suddenly hit by a massive fist from behind. He flew forwards, rolled onto his feet and looked to see what hit him. It was a mechanical gorilla and behind it was Kate standing with her hand out as if she just built the robot.

"Alright! I'll just beat you up too!" He said and cracked his knuckles.


	50. Battle of the box: Mira vs Will

Battle of the box: Will vs Mira

Chapter 30 part 3

Will jumped out of the tree and attempted to punch Mira from the air. Mira moved aside and he missed. She picked him up and gave him a huge hug catching him completely off guard.

"You're so cute. What's your name?" He struggled a little to try to get free.

"My name's Will. What's yours pretty lady?"

"I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. Why did you jump out of that tree? That's dangerous," Will got a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't really know. Did I bump my head Mira?"

"I don't think you did. Do you want to go for a walk so we can talk?"

"Sure that'd be fun right?"

"Sure it would," she smiled at him and put him down again. He took her hand and they started walking into the forest. After a little while, Will looked up at Mira.

"Miraaaa? Do you think I'll get a girlfriend some day?"

"Of course you will. You the cutest little boy ever," Will blushed.

"Do you think she'll be as pretty as you?"

"Of course she will," they got to a pond and Will immediately wanted to play around it.

"Mira can I get in the water?"

"Sure you can."

"But Nick says I'm not allowed to," Will said still a little hesitant.

"It's okay as long as he doesn't know right," she said and winked at him while she put a finger over her mouth. Will jumped in the air for joy and went in the water with all his clothes on while Mira watched him. She smiled. Suddenly Will's body got an electric shock and he stood completely upright. Mira quickly stood up.

"Will! Are you alright?" Will jumped out of the water. He looked up and down Mira.

"Target acquired. Initiating: Battle mode… plus… analysis mode," He spoke in a robotic fashion. He held up his hands. "MECHA MAKE: DUEL WIELD: FX-7 INFINITY GATLING!" two gatling guns formed on his hands. Mira stood back a little at the sudden friendlessness. He mercilessly started blasting away at Mira, who quickly took cover behind a tree. Will started walking towards the tree while still firing away with his guns.

"Will! Why are you so mad at me all of the sudden? Did I do something wrong?" No answer.

"Then I'll have to fight back. FULL BODY TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL!" Mira transformed into her trademark Satan soul form. She flew into the air just as Will came around the tree. He didn't lose track of her and continued firing. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" One of the trees started growing fast and it almost hit Mira in the air. She swiftly evaded and started flying towards Will. "Move ineffective. MECHA MAKE: MOD: MAGIC PIERCE AMMO!" His guns ammo fell off and was replaced with a new strip and he fired again. It was now shooting purple-glowing bullets. Mira continued to dodge but she was hit several times due to her close range. She cringed as she felt the bullets hit her and she was about to hit Will. "MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" The ground beneath him rumbled as a massive root appeared and lifted him into the air making Mira miss and she hit the root instead. "Sorry about this Will. SOUL EXTINCTION!" Energy started forming in Mira's hands while she was still dodging Will ruthless assault. "Potential threat spotted: initiating counterattack. MECHA MAKE: XS- 100 FLASH CANNON!" a massive barrel appeared on Will's hands instead of his rocket launchers. The ball and Will's weapon both fired a laser at the same time canceling each other out and creating a big explosion between them. Mira put her hand up to shield her eyes. Will simply reloaded his cannon. He locked onto Mira through the smoke and fired again. Mira didn't see the attack coming in time and was hit in the left arm and wing and she fell towards the ground. Will started running to her location. "MECHA MAKE: DUEL WIELD: QZ- 96 LASER AXE!" In his hands assembled two massive battle-axes. The tips were composed of blue lasers. He got to where Mira was supposed to lay, but she wasn't there. He began scanning the surrounding area for anything that moved. "DEMON BLAST!" Will was hit in the back by a beam of dark energy. He fell forwards and collapsed. Mira returned to her normal form next to him. She pet him on the head with one hand because her remaining on was hurt.

"I'm sorry about that," Will started coughing. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he noticed her arm.

"Oh no! Are you alright pretty Mira?" He looked at her arm worryingly.

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about that. I know some healing herbs that'll fix this right up. You don't think I could keep being a model with wounds everywhere."

"Was that me? I'm sorry," Suddenly they heard a voice from several trees.

"Targets acquired. Destroy: Wizards of Fairy Tail: Mirajane the she demon. Defect model 00: Will. Annihilate," they looked in the trees and saw another Will in each of them.

"Mira I'm scared," Will hugged Mira tightly.


	51. Battle of the box: Makarov vs Nick

Battle of the box: Makarov vs. Nick

Chapter 30 part 4

"Come on old man. Grow! I can't see you down there in the grass!" Nick taunted. He was standing in his black raven battle armor. Makarov grew to the size of an ordinary man. He was quite muscular for his age. He held his hands together and prepared to preform fairy law.

"I'll give you three seconds to get on your knees," his eyes started glowing.

"One."

"You're welcome to try but I'm the one holding up this massive cube…"

"Two."

"If you do that this cube will collapse and kill every single member of your guild," Makarov stopped his fairy law.

"I will still make you pay for what you have done to my family," Makarov dashed forward and Nick did the same. They hit each other's fists and jumped back. They did the same a couple of times. "MECHA MAKE: LT GAUNTLETS: METEOR FIST MOD!" two fists appeared floating in front of his hands. He punched the air and the corresponding fist flew forward. Makarov grabbed it sliding back a little before stopping it. He crushed it between his hands and threw it back at Nick who used the remaining fist to block it. Makarov grew in size so he was triple Nick's height and his muscles grew accordingly. He smashed the ground where Nick was standing. He moved incredibly fast out of the way. His suit spawned wings and he began flying.

"You are a fly compared to me. Stop this senseless battle or you will regret it," He attempted to hit Nick out of the air, but missed repeatedly. "MECHA MAKE: GH DRAGON SLICER MOD!" On the arms of the suit blades formed and he flew very close to Makarov slicing him when he got close enough. Makarov felt the slices as if they were paper cuts. (And we all know paper cuts hurt like hell) Makarov managed to hit Nick out of the air and he rolled across the ground.

"You are no match for me Nick. Give up."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he flew backwards. "MECHA MAKE: TG – WHITE ASSAULT!" He started creating a suit that matched Makarov in size. It was composed of primarily white metal and the arms, legs and head were a red color. It resembled a human wearing real armor. Nick jumped inside and its eyes lit up. It pointed to Makarov.

"Now we can fight man to man!" he leapt forward and hit Makarov in the head causing him to fall backwards. Two flaps in the suits back opened up and started shooting out fire. It started flying and he began another attack from the air attempting to crush Makarov with his hands from the air. Makarov kicked the suit with both feet before getting on his feet again.

"I grow tired of this! Now die!" Nicks suits arms opened up revealing massive cannons. He shot them and giant cannonballs flew out of them. Makarov grabbed one with each hand trying to stop them. When he touched them, they exploded. He was thrown back again. He looked at Nick's suit and its shoulder pads folded up revealing missile launchers. They fired and Makarov was bombarded. Makarov held up his hands to block the missiles.

"You cannot defeat me. How come you cannot see that child?" Makarov grew once more. He was now double the size of Nick's current size. He grabbed Nick's suit and crushed it between his hands. Inside the suit, red lights were flashing everywhere. Nick pushed a big red button and the seat he was sitting in catapulted out of the suit head. Makarov threw the suit at Nick's seat. "DISASSEMBLE!" the suit fell apart and barely missed him. Nick flew out of the seat still wearing his black raven suit. He flew as fast as he could away from Makarov. Makarov ran after him. Nick flew towards the ground and entered a small square hole in the ground.

"How dare you run away after starting this battle!" For a minute there was only the sound of Makarov walking around looking for the exit not exiting his giant form just in case. Suddenly a loud alarm was heard throughout the field. About a kilometer from Makarovs, current position a giant square hole opened up. Slowly a gigantic suit of power armor emerged from the hole. It was filled to the brim with deep-blue armor looking pieces. Its eyes lit up and it started moving. Nick's face appeared in a screen on the head.

"WHO SAID I WAS RUNNING AWAY!?" The suit started running towards Makarov. Spite the fact that there was a kilometer between them it only took a few seconds before they were in arm's length. The suit was as big as Makarov. The two folded hands and pressed their heads together. They both glared at each other. In the end, Makarov won the power struggle and Nick was pushed back. Nick and Makarov both punched each other in face.

"The difference between you and me is that I can't feel your punches but you can feel mine! I bet you can feel this!" The entire left arm of the suit opened up and revealed a sword. He grabbed the sword and held it out. The arm closed and the right arm opened up instead. Nick grabbed a long cube. The cube folded into a shield. He swung the sword at Makarov who ducked under and uppercutted the massive suit. Nick stumbled backwards a little. He quickly regained balance and swung the sword downwards. Makarov grabbed the sword on its flat sides with both his hands. After a couple of seconds of this, Nick smirked.

"This is the end. MECHA MAKE: BOX CHANGE!" The ground beneath one of Makarovs feet lifted making him lose his balance and fall over. Nick pointed his sword at Makarovs face.

"It's over."

"I will never lose when my family's on the line," Makarov said and shrunk down to normal size making Nick lose sight of him. When he was on the ground, he stood up and increased in size again punching Nick suit extremely hard on the way up. He stopped growing when he was as big as the suits leg. Makarov grabbed onto the suits legs and pulled up as hard as he could making the suit fall over. Makarov shrunk again as he jumped onto the suits leg. When he was normal size, he easily found an opening and entered the suits leg. He then began to grow again and the leg burst open. Nick attempted to stand up. Makarov jumped onto the chest of the robot and shrunk again. He went inside again and found the cockpit. He grew to twice Nick's size and grabbed him, tearing him out of the control panel. He threw Nick out of the machine. He jumped after him and smashed him into the ground. Makarov shrunk to the size of a normal man.

"You cannot defeat me. Tell me why do you seek the destruction of Fairy Tail?" Nick coughed a little.

"I'm not the right person to tell you that. If it's okay with you I think I'll flee now," Makarov's eyes widened upon hearing this and was about to grab him, but the ground beneath Nick tilted and Nick slid down. Makarov looked around looking for an exit again and noticed three figures running towards him. It was Billy, Kate and Will. Makarov got ready to battle again. Nick ended up in another cockpit. Behind his seat was a tube filled with a green liquid and someone inside of it. On every side of the tube was Billy, Kate and Will. They all pressed a few buttons.

"*cough cough* attention. Insert energy source and initiate CUBE – D" simultaneously they all slammed their hand on a big red button that said 'ROAR'.

Who was the person in the tube? What was CUBE – D and what dire consequences will it have for **Fairy Tail!**


	52. CUBE – D

CUBE – D

Chapter 31

Sapphire, Natsu, Mira and Makarov were inside the cube fighting Billy, Will and Kate. Meanwhile Nick and another Billy, Will and Kate were sitting in a cockpit. They hit a massive button that said roar.

"Listen up everyone outside!" Nick yelled. Me and the rest of us on the outside turned our attention to the massive cube.

"This is the end! We've now collected enough magic energy to fuel the CUBE – D program. Prepare to die!" Gear Chronicle hit a massive red button that said 'ROAR' the massive cube began changing. It transformed and sides of the cube opened up and massive legs slowly revealed themselves. A tail emerged from the back of the cube. The sides of the cube folded onto the back part of the machine. A gigantic horned head appeared from the front of the cube. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"I can't be. Tha-That's… A dragon!" The mechanical dragon roared a fierce machine-ish roar and spread its mechanical wings made from the sides of the cube. Nicks voice came from the dragon. (Not the mouth)

"Over this battle I have accumulated enough magic power from the wizards inside to boot this thing up. And now, without knowing it, they're still fueling it by fighting and constantly releasing magic power. Now let's see about destroying YOU!" The dragon began moving and its mouth opened. It spewed a massive flame big enough to burn down the entire guild in one swoop. "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Laxus roared. "POISON DRAGON ROAR!" Cobra joined in. Soon all us dragon slayers were roaring except for Natsu for obvious reasons. We didn't manage to withhold it for long. It burst through our attack Erza stepped in wearing her adamantine armor. To no avail. Her armor was blasted to pieces.

"I come back from a mission and this is what awaits me. Geez can't a guy catch a break," Gildarts said and slammed his fist against the massive flame. Using his disassemble magic he split the fire into multiple smaller flames. He was pushed back, but the flames missed the guildhall and flew out over the ocean.

"You're lucky it still needs to warm up a bit I'd say you have ten minutes."

"Why did my crash magic not work?" Silver broke in.

"It might be because that was not magic. These people utilize something called technology. It resides by building complicated machinery capable of various tasks."

"What are we going to do? Even Gildarts got pushed back by that thing," Jet and Droy said and hugged each other.

"There's only one thing TO do. We destroy it!" Kai said as he entered the conversation.

"But how?" Everyone asked. Silver stepped forward.

"Everything living or artificial has a weakness. We only need to find the vulnerable area. I myself will analyze that machine. Finding its weak spot. The exceeds will assist me by providing images via vision lachrima from the guildhall. Freed and Levy if you would be so kind as to set up an enchantment to keep the town from being destroyed. When you are done come back to the guild and assist me. Anyone who does not wish to battle that machine, go into town and help the citizens evacuate. The rest of you will need to keep it in check by any means necessary. Wendy heal anyone who requires it. Warren, you keep everyone in contact and we'll coordinate accordingly. And finally… stay safe. We will leave a home for the rest to come back to when they get out of that dragon," Everyone nodded.

"Got it!" We all shouted and did the fairy tail hand sign. Then we all went to work. Erza took lead of the assault squad.

"If we flank it from all sides it might confuse it. It will also be the most effective way to lead the girls to find its weak spot. Everyone split up. Gildarts you will need to stay in front of the guildhall and prevent it from being destroyed. It seems to be the primary target for its attacks," They all split up to go to different locations of attack. Jet was put in charge of evacuating.

"I'll take the houses furthers away. The rest of you help where it's needed," With that he was off and the rest began helping everyone get out of the city. Freed was on the outskirts of town with Levy writing an enchantment.

"We do not have that much time to perform this task, but we must not be careless. This enchantment will have to be strong enough to hold the entire town together," Freed said as he noticed Levy was sweating. Silver was inside the guildhall with the exceeds.

"Here are some vision lachrima. One for each of you. Attempt to get the dragon from every angle if possible. Go," All six exceeds grabbed a lachrima and flew out of the guild with their max speed. Silver observed the screen writing down possible weak spots.

"Looks like you ten minutes are up. Hope you're done preying. Activating fire breath!" The dragon breathed fire again. It was aimed at the guildhall again. Gildarts punched the fire again with all his strength. He was pushed back but managed to blow it to pieces again. We dragon slayers were preparing our attack around the side of the dragon.

"UNITED DRAGON ROAR!" We all roared at the same time creating a massive spiral composed of all our elements. It hit the dragon dead on but it didn't even leave a mark. Laki, Gray and Rufus were also preparing an attack from the opposite side. "ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!" Gray created a massive spiral of ice-swords connected by ice. "WOOD MAKE: THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THE TWO IS FOREVER!"(Yes that's an actual spell she has. Look it up) Laki slammed her hands into the ground and underneath the dragon sprouted several giant hands and feet composed of wood and they hit the dragon. "MEMORY MAKE: SWORD OF FROZEN BLACK LIGHTNING!" Rufus shot a gust of cold air. When it hit the ground spikes of ice emerged. They shot black lightning at the dragon. When the lightning made contact, it turned to ice again. The dragon was unaffected by any of their attacks. It swung its tail at the molding wizards who were hit and flew as far as the barricade of enchantments Levy and Freed were setting up.

"It's useless. Nothing can hurt it. I'm invincible as long as I'm in here!" Nick yelled from inside the cube. Silver lit up from her frustrated mindset.

"I have got it. I believe I may be onto something. I will only require a few more minutes," she said using Warren's telepathy so everyone heard it.

"Exceeds I need shots of its head piece. That has to be his location. No wait that is too easy. Ignore that order. Aim for the betty instead."

"Got it!" the exceeds yelled in unison. The dragon slammed down its feet. Jet noticed a little kid under where the foot would land. EXTREME HIGH SPEED!" a magic circle appeared behind him and he rushed in grabbing the kid and making it out on the other side right as the foot stomped down.

"You okay little fella," She nodded.

"Let's go find your mother," He said and rushed after the evacuated people. He got there and overlooked the battle from the hill. Attacks were bombarding the dragon from all sides but it wasn't even flinching.

"BABY! I was so worried. Thank you wizard of Fairy Tail," a woman said and hugged the child.

"You're welcome," Jet said as he ran back towards the town.

"Why the hell aren't we making a dent in this thing?!" Gajeel complained. We all dodged out of the way of its massive claw coming directly at us.

"We just need to trust Silver while she figures out a weak point," I said and fired another roar at the giant thing.

"Screw this. I'm eating it!" Gajeel said and jumped down from the building we were standing on. That was… actually a pretty good idea.

"Guys! Let's help Gajeel get onto that thing. It must be made of iron right! That means Gajeel can eat it and maybe get inside of it," The remaining dragon slayers nodded. We ran after Gajeel and I gave him a boost.

"Is this a viable plan Silver?"

"Very! Gajeel! If you can get inside of it make your way towards the middle. It's the most likely place for the control panel to be placed," Gajeel landed on its leg. He sunk his teeth into the metal.

"Alright this is iron," He started gnawing away at the metal until he got through it. Meanwhile the rest of us had landed next to him on the leg. We all climbed into the leg. There was nothing but wired inside of it. We began climbing upwards. The dragon shook its leg when it felt us inside. We eventually got to a wall. Gajeel tried biting it.

"Aw. This isn't iron. IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He slammed it with his fists, but it didn't dent it at all.

"Silver what the hell is this!?"

"It might be something called aluminum. If it is thick enough it very tough. If my math is correct Laxus should be able to melt it with enough electricity," Laxus climbed up and placed his hands on the metal. He then began channeling lightning through it. "Stand back," we all backed off… a lot "LIGHTNING DRAGON OVERLOAD!" He burst out a massive amount of electricity. Our hair became static even at the distance we were at. The metal began melting and Laxus ripped it apart as soon as it became bendable enough. We ended in a long corridor bended upwards slightly. It was most likely straight when it was just a cube. We began running down the hall when we came to a fork in the road.

"Let's split up," Rogue suggested and so we did. Me, Sting and Rogue went one way while Cobra, Laxus and Gajeel went the other. Suddenly out of nowhere, Will came walking around the corner. He had his gatling gun equipped. He began firing the second he saw us. "GLASS DRAGON SPIKE SHELL!" I created the spiked shell and I blocked his bullets with the shells on my arms and when we were close enough Sting and Rogue jumped out from behind me. "WHITE DRAGON: ROAR!" "SHADOW DRAGON: ROAR!" The two roars collided with Will and he was knocked out.

"That doesn't add up. Kate wasn't that easy to beat. Let's continue," we started running again. We got to a big metal door. The other three came running from the other direction.

"It seem s every path leads to this door. This has to be it," Rogue deducted. Gajeel and Laxus smashed down the door. Inside was the four members of Gear Chronicle. Nick was the only one who reacted. Before he could do anything Gajeel and I shot at him with our pillars and got him away from the cockpit. Laxus and Cobra started breaking the room apart. Sting and Rogue grabbed Nick as he tried to fight back.

"You can't beat me I will have my reve…" Gajeel interrupted him by punching him in the face knocking him out.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was annoying," the second he was knocked out the three other members of his team fell apart into mechanical pieces. At Makarov and the other's locations all the Billy's, Kate's and Will's fell apart into mechanical. Mira tried holding onto the Will she was fighting with but he disappeared as well. Nick himself also fell apart in Sting and Rogues hands.

"What the…" the big green tube opened and out fell another Nick. I caught him. The entire dragon began rumbling.

"Oh no. This things falling apart!" Sting stated.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Rogue yelled as he hit a big button that said catapult. The entire room began falling.

Outside everyone were in shock that the dragon started slowly falling apart. The belly of the dragon opened up and a small room fell out. The room hit the ground and fell apart. The parts slowly disappeared as they detached. Everyone cheered upon the dragon's defeat. The people began making their way back towards the city. Everyone from Fairy Tail made their way back to the guildhall. Makarov was really confused.

"What happened here? Are you all unharmed?"

"We're fine. A little beat up, but we're fine," Gray stated. Makarov looked relieved.

"You did great my children. I'm very proud of you. However… WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THIS?!" He shouted and indicated to the entire city, which was mostly destroyed. We all acted as if we were completely innocent.

"I can't believe you guys fought a giant dragon without me!" Natsu and Sapphire yelled simultaneously after we explained the situation to the master and the others who were inside while we were fighting.

"Well it's not like we had a choice," Cana countered.

"Please calm down. There's no reason to quarrel over such things. It has been done and we all survived," Silver reasoned. Sapphire and Natsu both turned their head.

"How's Nick doing? He wasn't looking so great when he came out of that tube," I asked and Porlyusica who had been summoned by Makarov to help took out a note block.

"He's doing fine as long as he stays on the medicine I gave him. Also, I'm going back to my house and if you ever come get me again I hate humans," she said and left in a hurry.

Nick sure was a weird one. He created a team from robots yet doesn't acknowledge them. Gives them a personality that he dislikes. Attacks Fairy Tail because we left him behind, but I know we would never hurt a member of **Fairy Tail!**


	53. Nick and Gear Chronicle

Nick and Gear Chronicle

Chapter 32

It had been a day or so and the guild was back to normal. After defeating Gear Chronicle, we found the remaining members amongst some of the rubble. They were unhurt and doing perfectly fine. So everything was great. Maybe except for Makarov, who was practically dead from alcohol due to financial problems. We had all decided to help the master by donating 50% of the money we gained on jobs just to get back on his and the towns good side. I was sitting and talking to Silver about something when Kinana came running from the sick bay.

"Nick's awake! Where master Makarov?" Makarov stood up from the table he was sitting on and fell over again.

"He's right here. But I don't think he's in any state to have a serious conversation with anyone," Cana said and slapped her knee while downing her third barrel of booze. Everyone was about to storm into the sick bay to A: beat him up some more. B: Hear his reason for attacking our guild. Right as they were storming in, Nick came out of the sick bay. They all prepared to attack him, but his face was not one of anger anymore, but instead he was smiling a little. Kinana tried pushing him back to bed as the others stopped their attack.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me, even though I don't deserve it," He smiled gently at her and Kinana stepped back. Nick went to the bar and sat on the bar table.

"Please allow me to explain everything. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know the story," everyone gathered around and decided to hear him out.

**Nick POV.**

Eight years ago, for us my team and I decided to take a mission. For you that would have been about a year ago, but I'll explain that later. It was supposed to be an easy mission. It was in a faraway village. Some bandits were rampaging and needed to be stopped. It was nothing. I gathered Billy, Kate and Will then we left. After a couple of days, we made it to the village and there were no bandits or even signs that indicated that there had been anyone rampaging. I checked the paper to see if it was the right place and we even asked the townsfolk about it. But no one what it was about. We were about to head home when we were approached by a mysterious figure wearing a coat covering his arms and face.

"I'm sorry to have called you here by tricking you," We started at him in confusion.

"Please follow me," He started walking into a nearby forest. We followed him since we had spent all that time getting there. We got to an opening in the forest and he stopped walking.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help with a rather urgent matter," Now we were even more confused.

"We're not big shots from Fairy Tail. There's not much we can do. We're not that strong," He smirked under his mask.

"Exactly. You're not. That means no one will miss you," He spun around and I could see he had dark purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"None of your concern," he pulled down his coat a little revealing a mark on the bottom of his neck. Our eyes widened when we saw what it was. It was the Fairy Tail guildmark. Another figure came out of a tree.

"ARC OF BALANCE: POWER AND SPEED!" we suddenly couldn't move.

"What are you doing? What's going on here? Why can't we move? Nick I'm scared," Will said sacredly.

"You can. You're just moving a million times slower," He handed me a small pills. He then waved his hand out in front of our faces. On the palm of his hand were the Fairy Tail guildmark.

"Are you sure this is okay master. It will be poetic, but can I really allow myself to do this," he asked as he was about to cast a spell.

"Do you doubt my judgement? If you do it, you will soon have your revenge. Go ahead."

"The river of life will continue flowing within you, but I'm afraid your four rivers must combine at this moment. I'm truly sorry. ARC OF BALANCE! TIME AND SPACE!" his hand began glowing. I didn't feel anything.

"You will not age for the next eight years, but you will have to live in a different dimension during that time," A portal opened up behind us and we were sucked through. I remember thinking: I can't believe someone from Fairy Tail would do this.

We suddenly found ourselves in an unknown location we looked around and saw a giant city. We were surrounded by forest. We suddenly heard a loud noise and prepared to fight whatever it was.

"TIMMBBEERR!" someone yelled and a tree fell in our direction. We swiftly moved out of the way. A man wearing glasses and carrying a strange device with a long dull blade (A chainsaw) came walking.

"You shouldn't be here kid. It ain't safe. What brings ya' to this place anyway?" He asked.

"Where are we?"

"What kinda question is that? You're right outside the capital of Edolas. Go home. It's dangerous," Edolas!? That's the place Natsu and the others were sent to that one time. We decided to go to the capital to find out what was going on. We walked into the city and began going down the road. Suddenly a loud horn was right behind us, startling us.

"Hey kid. Get off the freaking road. You're blocking traffic!" A young man yelled from what looked like a magic mobile. We quickly got out of his road and he flicked his hand at us.

"Do any of you have the slightest clue what's going on here?" I asked my team who had all been completely silent ever since we got here. They all shrugged. Will was looked in the windows of every building. I decided to take a closer look at what that person gave me. There was also a note. It said. 'eat these to get back your magic' I ate one of them and true enough I could use my magic again. I gave one to each of my companions. After that, we decided it would be the smartest to go to the palace and speak with Mystogan. He was the leader right? We got to the palace and were stopped by the guards.

"Halt! May I see your pass?"

"Um… we don't have one, but we need to speak with Mystogan. It's urgent," the guard sighed.

"Everyone needs to speak with lord Mystogan, but he does not have the time to talk with everyone."

"It concerns Fairy Tail. We're from earthland and are seeking to get back," The guard's eyes widened when I mentioned earthland.

"Can you prove that you're from earthland? If so I will let you pass and notify lord Mystogan," I created some stone with my hands and the guard took out a small device and held it against his ear after tapping some buttons. (A cellphone)

"Yes, this is the guard stationed out front we have a wizard out here," He pressed another button and put the device back into his pocket. Two additional guards came out of the palace. We followed them. When we were outside of view, they zapped us with the staffs they all carried, knocking us out. We woke up in a holding cell.

"Hey let us of here!" I yelled out into corridor. A guard came walking along and banged on our cell door.

"Kid do you mind keeping quiet in there," A man placed a hand on his shoulder. The guard took one look at the man and quickly moved aside.

"Unlock this man's cell," The guard took out his keys and unlocked our cell.

"Please follow me. I'm Mystogan," The man in question gestured us to follow him and we did. He led us to a big office.

"So I understand that you're a wizard from Fairy Tail. Why are you here?" he asked sitting in a big chair.

"We have no idea. Some strange man sent us here. He said something about not aging for eight years and then he sent us here. We just want to go back home," Mystogan rubbed a ring on his finger.

"It is not that I don't want to help you, but there is nothing I can do. We have moved on from magic and made significant improvements in technology. We have no way of sending you back. People will be scared of you if you go around using magic everywhere. I'm sad that I have to do this to a comrade of the people who saved this world, but I must ask of you to leave this city. It's sadly too risky to have you walking around. Your instincts will tell you to use magic casually and I cannot allow that. Please go peacefully," and so no longer than an hour after we entered this new world and we had already been banished from the capital. Out of one final act of respect for Fairy Tail, we left without complaining. We went to a forest and set up camp. We had a difficult life after that. We then decided to spend the next eight years training for our revenge on the guild responsible for our situation. Fairy Tail. Even in another world, a member of Fairy Tail caused us to suffer. We couldn't think of anything else but revenge, and so we studying this new found world in secret. Looking for the perfect weapon to use against you from Edolas. To kill you all with a weapon you allowed to create. We found that weapon. Machines. After the loss of their magic, Edolas had made ingenious developments in technology. And so we created a completely new form of magic. Mecha make magic. Will was truly fascinated by guns and weapons and learned to create them himself. Billy was more into the vehicles of the world. Kate trained in building powerful robots to fight for her since she's not really a fighting type. But I… I wanted to beat you to death with my own two hands, so I specialized in mechanical suits built for close combat. And so the name Gear Chronicle got a whole different meaning.

After the eight most painful years of our lives the day finally came. It was a day like any other, when a portal suddenly opened up and we were sucked through again. We exited the portal and ended up in the exact same spot we were sent there from. The man who sent us came down from the tree again.

"You! I'll kill you. MECHA MAKE: BLACK RAVEN!" I created my black machine suit.

"ARC OF BALANCE: TIME AND SPACE!" Somehow, my suit started growing, but it also began rusting. It started tearing my body apart since I was directly attached to the arms and legs. I must have collapsed, because the next thing I remember is that I was extremely angry and ready to kill anyone who stood in my way. I found myself in a dark underground cavern. From what I could tell, we were underneath Magnolia. And that's when we began the mecha make crazy box project as well as CUBE – D. I looked at my teammates and we nodded at each other.

**Jack POV.**

"And you all know the rest of the story," he said tears forming in his eyes.

"That doesn't explain your sudden change of heart. Why don't you want to kill us anymore?" gray asked from the front row.

"I wasn't myself during the battle. You saw that for yourself. When you knocked me out it turned out I was a machine, but everything I saw was the same as the robot. I just couldn't do anything. He was acting on anger as the only motive. When I saw how much you went through to rescue your fellow members, I was certain that it couldn't have been you who sent us to Edolas for eight years. You are all way too kindhearted to do such a thing," He got onto the floor on his knees.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed off the top of his lungs. Makarov got over to him still drunk as all hell. He put his hand on Nicks shoulder.

"S 'kay. I might b' dwunk, but is fine. We forgive you," He said in the most drunk way possible and fell asleep right next to him.

"Thank you so much master. I will never forget your kindness. As punishment for my actions, I'm going to turn myself in. It was nice being accepted back into this guild, but I need to be punished for almost killing the entire town. No one got too badly hurt right?" everyone shook their head. He got up and began walking out of the guild. Makarov mumbled something in his sleep.

"f you get out. U'r still a mber f fary tail," Nick smiled.

"I will never forget you Fairy Tail," and just like that he was gone. Another massive enemy who turned out to just be misinformed.

A while later the guild was back to normal and everyone was having a drink. Everyone were talking and learning about all the unknowns of the guild, because we now knew how much they meant to the guild. It wasn't the same without them. I was sitting with the team and talking.

"He may be gone, but there is still a ton of mystery surrounding his story. Who sent him to Edolas? Why did they blame Fairy Tail for it? What happened to Kate, Will and Billy? They were machines when we battled them and we never saw their real bodies afterwards."

"Why are we discussing this? If we keep asking questions, we'll just fell as if we know less than we do," Kai said not really caring for the topic. Something must have clicked in Sapphire's head because she stood up and pointed to Kai.

"Oh yeah! Don't think I've forgotten Kai! Why were you so against me going in there? I've never seen you act that way before! Don't you think I'm strong enough," She yelled and eyed down Kai. For the first time ever I saw Kai raise his voice at one of us. He stood up and Sapphire sat back down at the sudden action.

"Because you three are the only people I care about in this world. If one of you were to get hurt because I didn't stop you, I'd never get over it," He quickly regained his cool and sat down again when he noticed that everyone were looking at us.

"Kai… I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry."

"No! I'm sorry for not thinking you were strong. You are strong. All of you. I have complete faith in all of you. I just have… some personal issues," Kai. Personal issues. No way! Geez. At some point we'd all have to force it out of him, but I don't think now would be the right time. We were all tired after the whole machine thing.

But I's got to be said. It feels nice and safe being surrounded by all these strong and caring people who will risk their life for you without thinking twice. Did mention I love being in **Fairy Tail?**


	54. The toughest struggle yet: preparations

The toughest struggle yet: preparations

Chapter 33 part 1

Ah, winter. A time for love and joy. The season of Christmas. Children playing in the snow, building snowmen and having snowball fights. Buying presents for your loved ones. Enjoying life in the cold. Getting a Christmas tree for the family. A time of genuine happiness. And I freaking hate winter. No one understands. Sleeping in the snow sucks. It's cold and generally uncomfortable. If it's snowing it's even worse. Snowflakes fell so cold if they land on you. I was looking out of the window of the guild at the snow. Romeo and Wendy had gotten the good idea to build a snowman. They were having a great amount of fun. The first month of winter and it was already snowing like crazy. Snow and I never really got along that well. I didn't really matter anyway. I was holding the tickets to rays palace. It hadn't been that long since the Gear Chronicle incident and I still hadn't asked her. When you speak of the sun, here she came. Through the door to the guildhall as if on command to appear at that very moment. She sat down at our table and noticed the tickets in my hand.

"Hey Jack. What's that you have there?" She noted my tickets. Well no way out now. I gathered most of my courage. I was really going to do it this time.

"Oh this. They're free meal tickets to that five star restaurant ray's palace. Dinner for two you know. Just for two. One time only," I tried sounding cool and all, but that wasn't what I sounded like at all. I must have sounded extremely nervous because she put her hands over her mouth and took a step back.

"Jack. A-are you… a-asking me on a date?" I fumbled on the thing people call words, but I think my lack of words figuratively spoke for themselves.

"Y-yea… I um… I guess… that's… yyeesssssss," I said dragging the s out as long as I could blocking any and all verbal assault and or rejections. But instead of getting mad she began blushing.

"S-sure. A-any time in mind," she stumbled.

"I don't… um any time i-is fine with me. I-it's not like I have any routines to follow," I laughed a little awkwardly. Mira was standing at the bar cleaning a glass and Kai was sitting beside her sipping on a drink.

"Ah… Young lovers. It's always so cute watching someone asking another person out for the first time am I right Kai?" She said smiling gently at me and Sapphire slowly fell back into place. Kai sighed.

"I don't care. I only want one thing if the two of them become an item. It needs to last forever. If Jack breaks her heart I'll kill him," It was Mira's turn to sigh.

"Why does everything have to be so serious with you? Can't you just enjoy it for once that someone are in love," Kai looked at us and we laughed at a joke one of us made.

"Love. Give me a break," he threw some jewel at the counter.

"You never learn do you? He needs help and you're the only boy here who knows him that well," I made a tsk and left her standing at the bar smiling at his back.

Me and Sapphire had luckily fallen into routine and were talking as if I didn't just ask the girl of my dreams on a date and she accepted. Silver came along and joined.

"Hello fellow teammates. How are you doing this fine winter day?"

"Oh Silver. Just the best friend I was looking for. Can I speak with you for a minute?" and then the two girls left leaving me to myself. Kai sat down beside me.

**Sapphire POV.**

We left Jack sitting at the table. I noticed Kai sat down beside him just as we left. We went around a corner and into an empty room. The second I closed the door I exploded in a cloud of joy. Silver started freaking

"What seems to be the issue Sapphire?" I tried to calm down.

"Okay okay… Jack… just asked me out," When she heard that she squealed like a little schoolgirl.

"Oh my goodness Sapphire this is great news. When and where? Inform me," I brushed away a tuft of hair that fell in my face from jumping too much.

"It's tomorrow night and it's at Ray's palace," Silver squealed even more.

"That's a five star restaurant. That's great, but… if it's tomorrow we need to get moving."

"Wha…" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bar.

"Mira," She said and she came over.

"What is it?" She took one look at me and nodded at Silver.

"Listen up guys! The bar will be closed for a while, while the girls go out. I'll be back tonight. There will be 50% off because of this," Mira yelled into the guild. All the girls immediately got up and started walking out of the guild. What was going on? Silver and Mira pulled me outside and we went to Fairy hill for a girls meeting.

"What is this urgent matter Mira?" Erza asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah seriously. I wasn't done drinking and you just close the bar. What's that about?" Cana added taking a sip of a bottle of booze.

"Everyone. This is a very special occasion. Tomorrow night Sapphire here will go on her first date!" I blushed as everyone's attention turned to me.

"S-so what? It's not a big deal," I stuttered. Everyone made an 'aww' sound at me.

"Tell us. Who's the lucky guy?"

"J-jack Greyhound."

"I knew it. So he finally took himself together and asked you. About time," Cana spoke.

"That's great news. Juvia is happy for you."

"But the question is: What are you going to do on your date? It's Jack so it can't be anything too fancy right?" Levy asked out of curiosity.

"He's taking me to dinner at um… Ray's palace."

"EEEEEHHHH! How can he afford that!" Everyone said at once.

"That means we are in a hurry to get you ready. A five star restaurant. Talk about a good place for a first date," Lucy jumped in.

"Everyone listen up. We will assign each of you a squad. Each squad will take care of a specific task. First squad will be her dress. Mira and Evergreen will take care of that. Next up is hair. Lucy, Juvia and Kinana will take that task. Next is make-up. Cana and myself will handle that. Finally jewelry. Everything down to a hairpin. Lisanna, Levy and Bisca will do that. Silver will go around and coordinate since you know what will look good on her. Everyone we have until tomorrow night. Go," Erza commanded. I was put in a chair. When did they have time to do all this? I just told Silver and that was right after Jack asked me. Not five minutes after they began, I was already standing model for a dress.

"Let's see. This is about your size," Mira said. Silver looked at the dress.

"I believe we need to emphasize on her eyes or hair. The dress is the primary ingredient in an outfit. Everything else will have to match. If she will be going to Ray's palace the dress will have to be less puffy. They hold dances every night with soothing music so she will have to be able to move around freely and be close to Jack at the same time," Silver explained. Mira and Evergreen nodded and went back to the dresser. Geez. This was going to go on all night wasn't it? I mean I'm not complaining. I love that everyone wants to help. Silver sat down in front of me.

"Now Sapphire, the two of us need to go over some things," she took out a notepad with some things written on them. When did she have the freaking time to do this!?

"Um… okay."

"You need to assume Jack is chivalrous. Wait for him to open the door, pull out your chair, take your coat so on and so forth. If he doesn't brush it off and ignore it. When you order food, you order first. If you can't decide when the waiter arrives chose the salad. It's always a good choice to make an impression. Do not compliment him on anything. Let him tell you that you are beautiful, but never the other way around. Do not ask him if he wants to dance. If he doesn't ask you that most likely means he cannot dance and thus it would be embarrassing, because he cannot say no to you. Try your best to giggle and not laugh. If you burst out laughing everyone will stare and if I know Jack he will not want to attract attention. Did you understand all of that," I lightly nodded since Lucy was setting up my hair. Damn I need to take notes just for a dinner. It really was complicated.

"When you are done eating and dancing and everything wait for him to stand up and let him help you up and escort you out. If you get cold, make him notice without telling him. He'll most likely give you his coat. Let him drop you off at your home and depending on how good an evening you had maybe give him a quick peck on the cheek," Silver winked at me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"S-sure," Lucy smiled behind me where she was done setting up my hair. Silver inspected her work.

"Let us see. This should do. It looks great," She said nodding.

"Your new assignment will be to assist where you can."

"Got it," And she left with the others. Silver began giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I cannot believe my best friend is about to embark on her first date is all."

**Jack POV.**

Kai sat down next to me and faced me.

"So… I hear you asked a certain someone on a date," I blushed.

"Tha-that's right. What about it. I won't listen to anything negative you have to say regarding it," I said stubbornly.

"When?" He merely said.

"…Tomorrow night," I answered a little hesitantly.

"Where?"

"…Ray's palace," where was he going with this?

"You'll need some clothes. A suit or something. Ray's palace. That's a five star restaurant right? Come on. We need to get you ready," He got up and started walking out of the guild. I got up and followed.

"Where are we going?"

"To buy some nice clothes for you."

"I know, but why are you helping me?"

"That's obvious. You're going on a date with one of the few people I care about. I won't allow you to mess this up," Kai. I didn't know you had a side like this.

"Don't even think about thanking me. I don't care if you two get together. Sapphire just needs to have a good time," Well never mind then. We went into a fancy store. Kai went to the desk.

"Hello sir what can I do for you?" Kai pointed to me standing behind him.

"He's going on a date at a five star restaurant tonight and he needs some treads," She looked at me for a while.

"Please follow me," she gestured to a changing room. I went inside and she began measuring me.

"A tie or butterfly sir?"

"Butterfly. Ray's palace hold dances every evening. A tie would get in the way," Kai answered from outside the room. How did he know so much about everything all the time?

"Do you have a price range sir?"

"Well I'm not stinking rich so I guess…"

"No he doesn't," Kai cut me off.

"Very well," She said and left to go find some suits for me to try on. I poked my head out.

"Why did you say I don't have a price range? There's no way I can pay for any of the suits here."

"Oh course you can. I mean I'm holding all of your money for you right now aren't I?" he held out some jewel and smirked.

"But that's not mi… Ohh. Thanks," he was going to buy me a super expensive suit just because. The woman returned with a couple of suits.

"Please try this on sir," I put one of them on and inspected myself in the mirror.

"Is it too your liking?" To my liking? I have no idea. I've never worn a suit before.

"I don't know. Kai!"

"She doesn't care what you wear. She likes you not your clothes."

"yeah but still. I can't just enter wearing anything. She needs to like it right?" Kai sighed and entered the room. He took one look at me.

"No."

"What the heck man. You were the one who said clothes didn't matter. What do you mean no?" He didn't say anything and left again.

"I guess that's a no then. Well there are still some more to try right?" I put on another.

"No," Kai said before he even saw it. He handed me another one through the curtain.

"This one," He said coldly.

"Alllllright then."

"There are a lot of things to keep in mind on a date. First of all open the door for her, pull out her chair and take her coat. All that stuff. Chivalry is the most important thing. Compliment her, but don't make it shallow. Something you really mean. I know you'll think of something. When the waiter comes you let her order first. Also, don't be a pig. Order something that's about the same size as hers so she won't have to wait for you to finish and you don't have to wait for her to finish. That'll make her feel like a burden. Keep the conversation going. At all costs. Awkward silence will ruin everything. When you're done eating and everything take her hand and help her up and follow her home. You're not sleeping at her house tonight by the way. That's weird. One thing to keep in mind when walking with her. Look for any, ANY sign that she's a bit cold. If you see one, give her your coat. She'll appreciate that a lot. When you're at the door don't outstay your welcome. When she says goodnight you do the same and walk away. If she doesn't give you a kiss go for it. If she does predict where she's putting it. It most likely not on the lips the first time. One last thing. It's ray's palace so there's dancing too. Ask her to dance with you. It's a slow romantic dance. She'll love it. Trust me," I was taking mental notes of everything Kai said. When he mentioned the last part I stopped for a second.

"That's good and all Kai. But I have no idea how to dance. At all. What about that little detail?"

"No need to worry. I know just the thing. And no. I'm not going to dance with you if that's what you're thinking," I tried thinking about Kai and me dancing a slow, romantic dance. I almost threw up at the thought.

"No offense. I'm glad you're not going to teach me that way. Then… How are you going to teach me? Silver?"

"It'll take way too long to teach you normally. We're taking a detour to Blue Pegasus after we're done here, I heard they were in town recently," Blue Pegasus? That guild with the playboys. Why are we going there? I'm not dancing with one of their guys. No way! That can't be it. He must have another reason.

After he had approved my suit, butterfly and all that jazz, he paid the cashier. She winked at him before we left.

"I really don't get it Kai. How come you're so popular with the ladies?"

"I don't know and I don't care. What's it to you anyway?" He countered.

"Nothing just curious," we saw some girls standing in a huge crowd looking at something. Kai gritted his teeth.

"I guess we found them. The trimens. Whatever that means," He went over to the crowd.

"Move," the girls turned around only to see the tall red haired celestial mage glaring down at them. They all got out of his way. He went into the center and sure enough, The trimens were in the middle showing off.

"Hibiki!" Kai yelled and they stopped to look at him.

"You're Kai Astro from Fairy Tail correct?"

"Yeah I need your help for a minute."

"What do you need? Scoring tips. Got a girl you like huh?" All the girls made a 'uuuhh' sound.

"Shut up women! No one of my teammates has his first date coming up and I need you to teach him how to dance using archive," He said coldly and pushed me forward. Hibiki looked at me.

"So a real charmer I see. Good job buddy. Alright. The first date is the most important. I'll do it. What kind of dance are we talking about?" I blushed a little.

"Um the… It's at Ray's Palace so… I don't know," this was way out of my comfort zone. Asking a guy to teach me how to dance in front of hundreds of fangirls constantly awing at me.

"You got it. ARCHIVE! INFORMATION TRANSFER!" he pulled up the interface and pressed a few buttons. A loading bar appeared over my head. It slowly filled up and when it was full, I suddenly saw a stream of pictures of movements and poses when you dance. It was definitely a strange feeling to suddenly have all of these motions programmed into your body.

"Well thanks Hibiki I owe you one," Kai said and left. I quickly followed in his tracks.

"How do you know Hibiki?"

"Hibiki knows me and I know Hibiki but we don't know each other," What on earth does that mean!? That they don't know each other personally? I guess so. We got back to the guildhall.

"Anyway you're all set now. Don't screw this up!" He went inside leaving me with my suit and my newly taught dance.


	55. The toughest struggle yet: the date

The toughest struggle yet: date, Dinner and dance!

Chapter 33 part 2

The time had finally come. It was evening. I was standing outside the massive building big and formal enough to be a palace for a king, but instead it was the five star restaurant known as ray's palace. I was in a simple black suit with a white shirt and deep purple butterfly like my guildmark. I decided to slick my black hair back so it wasn't in its usual black spikes. I left the yellow tuft as it was. Darting across my forehead. The suit wasn't exactly comfortable, but I looked good in it. At least that's what Kai said. I might not always agree with him, but I trust his judgement.

Nearby someone were sitting behind a bush.

"Do you honestly think it is a wise idea to be here? What if they notice us Mira?"

"Shh Silver. Or he'll notice us for sure."

"Alright alright. I understand why WE are here but I cannot for the life of me understand why Kai is here," Silver pointed to Kai leaning against a tree behind the bush with his eyes closed all cool and such. Not trying to hide himself in any way.

"For someone as smart as you it should be obvious. I'm here to ensure he doesn't mess this up too bad. I even made a reservation in there for three so we can go in when they do and get a better view," the two girls starred at each other.

"How did you know we would be three out here? Lucy could have just as well joined us."

"Here comes the guest of honor," He nodded in the direction of someone. The girls looked.

I turned my head and saw someone walking down the street in the snow. I walked to meet her. It was Sapphire of course and I think my heart skipped like five beats and then ran a marathon. She was wearing a fur coat so only the bottom of her dress was visible. But her face, hair, those freaking eyes. Her hair was set in a simple bun in the back keeping that adorable hairpin holding up that one bang from falling in her face. I noted that it was a new hairpin shaped like a snowflake with a bright blue gem in the middle. She was wearing makeup that really emphasized her ocean blue eyes even more. She her hair behind her ears revealing two small snowflake shaped earrings. She almost too cute. I couldn't believe she actually wanted to go out with me of all people.

"H-hi. You ready to go in?" She smiled gently making my insides melt even more.

"Of course. That's why I'm here," Well duh Jack you doofus. She grabbed hold of my arm and we began walking to the… well palace. He touch was enough to make me blush a little. We got to the front door and Kai's voice spoke in my head. _"First of all, open the door for her…"_ I grabbed the door and opened it for her. She smiled and walked through. I followed her and a waitress greeted us.

"Welcome to Ray's palace. Will that be a table for two or do you have a reservation?" I reached in my pocket and took out the free ticket I had. She looked at the ticket.

"I'm afraid I've never seen a thing like this… Wait what's this? The signature of Mr. Ray himself. I deeply apologize sir. I did not realize we would have a friend of Mr. Ray here this evening. Please forgive me," She bowed.

"Hey. It's fine. I don't want to be treated different from any other guest," I said waving my hands in front of me. Sapphire giggled.

"Very well. Please follow me to your table," She grabbed two menus and began walking to a table. The inside was just as pretty as the outside. Every table was nearly decorated and built into small dents in the wall with the chairs being part of the wall. In the very middle was a big flat surface where people were dancing to the southing live music played by a piano. I seemed as though it used magic to sound louder than it was. We were put at a table in the very middle. I would pull out her chair, but it was attached to the wall. Instead, I took off her coat and hung it on a peg on the wall outside the indent. I took a look at her before she sat down. Her dress matched her earrings and hairpin keeping with the snowflake theme. On her right shoulder was a snowflake design with one of the ends moving down the dress. It sparked little. It was a light sky blue with it loosening from the waist down. She was wearing some bracelets fitting with the rest of her dress. I must have been staring for a while.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" She started touching her face to find it. I snapped out of it.

"No there's nothing on your face. It's just hard to look away from perfection," Did I really just say that? She blushed a little before sitting down. We started looking at our menus. Man I'm glad this meal is free. There's no way I can afford any of these on my own.

Meanwhile Kai, Mira and Silver walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Ray's palace. Will that be a table for three or do you have a reservation?"

"I do. Kai Astro," She looked through her papers.

"Here you are Mr. Astro. This way please," She lead them to a table on the exact other side of Sapphire and I. He sat down and grossed his arms.

"Aren't you even going to take our coats or compliment us?"

"No reason. We're not on a date. They are," the girls sat down next to him.

"Will we even be able to pick up anything from this distance?" Silver asked.

"No, but you're observant. Figure it out. Look what they're doing. That's just as good."

The waiter came to our table.

"Can I take your order?" Sapphire still looked a little puzzled at the menu.

"I'll take… number 33 the salad please."

"And for you sir," Alright something of about the same size.

"Number 55. Rare. Thank you."

"Anything to drink?" I looked at Sapphire giving her a 'What-do would-you-like' look.

"Some cold water is fine," she smiled at the waiter who took our menus and left us ourselves. I was having the hardest time not just staring at her perfect face.

"Jack. Stop staring it's embarrassing," she said rubbing her arm.

"No. You're so beautiful and I'm having a hard time looking away," she blushed. I guess that's a good compliment then.

"Th-thanks. That's very sweet of you to say. Did Kai tell you to say that?" How did she know Kai helped me out?

"No… well sort of. He said to give you an honest compliment every ones in a while. So that's what I did. How did you know Kai helped me?" She giggled. There was something I didn't know.

"That's easy. Every time Silver or I go on a date, he helps the boy to make sure we have a good time. It's nothing personal. It's mostly been Silver though. This is actually the first time anyone's asked ME out," You can't be serious. The first time? I was still resting my head on my hand and looking at her as if I was in a trance.

**Sapphire POV.**

When did Jack get so good at flirting? He's making me uneasy. I'm not complaining though.

"I don't get that at all. I can't imagine one guy who wouldn't do a double take when noticing you. Maybe that's just me though," he said and lightly chucked. I felt myself blush a little. That was actually so good to hear for once.

"Stop it. It's embarrassing when you say things like that."

"Well… I've always been told to never lie. But I'll stop if that's what you want," he gently smiled, but in the cutest way I've ever seen. I didn't know he could be like this. Kai just helped him a little bit right?

"What exactly did Kai help you with?" I said and smirked.

"Not much. I mean he picked this suit for me and he taught me to dance," I had to hold in a laugh when I imagined the two of them dancing together.

"What's so funny?" He said puffing his cheeks like a little girl.

"No-nothing. I just imagined you and Kai dancing and it's hilarious," It really was. I can just imagine it. I can just hear him.

"_No not like that. You place your hand on my back like this," _Too good.

**Kai POV.**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mira asked leaning in close to Silver. I suddenly sneezed. That can't be good. There're only three people who ever talk about me. One of them was here and the other two were sitting in the opposite end of the room. Man Jack you're such a pain. I looked up.

"First of all: Mira. Don't get so close to Silver. Thanks. Secondly: They're talking about me. Wait here. I'll be right back," I got up and left quickly. Then a waiter came along.

"Can I take your orders?"

"Oh sure. I'll have the salad," Mira said.

"I would like the salad as well."

"Would you like to make that a couple's order?" The two girls looked at each other and their cheeks turned slightly red. I looked back and noticed. I smirked to myself. I love indirectly teasing people. One of my few 'hobbies' so to speak. I snuck into the employees changing room, grabbed a waiter outfit, and quickly put it over my suit. I began making my way to the kitchen grabbing a black pen from someone on the way. I drew a quick mustache on upper lip face. Geez. The things I don't do for Team hyper-blade. I walked past a man with perfect blonde hair. I grabbed it and pulled his wig off. The man quickly turned around to complain, but I started him down. Who do people think they are sometimes. If you're on a date you should at least look like yourself. I put on the wig and ruffled the hair so it looked more natural. I got to the kitchen and found a cook.

"HEY! Is the order for table 12 ready?" The cook nodded.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait for 15 minutes before they get it. We can't have them leave to fast right?" (Get it?) I grabbed a trey and their orders.

"Hey I said wait!" I glared at him.

"Emergency. It's a friend of Mr. Ray."

"Oh my goodness. I didn't know. I'm sorry," I ignored him, walked into the restaurant, and walked toward their table.

**Jack POV.**

I was really not liking this conversation, but I had to keep my cool. Still even that was hard with her sitting across from me looking like a freaking goddess.

"I mean can you even imagine you and Kai dancing, you know, really slow and romantic," she giggled putting her hand in front of her mouth. I loved that giggle, but not the reason she was using it.

"Yeah trust me. I did. That was thankfully not how he did it."

"Well how DID he do it then?" She said and continued giggling.

"Actually…" I was about to tell her about Hibiki, when a waiter came. He put our orders on the table. His blonde hair was obviously unnatural and his mustache was also fake. Seriously a pen! I noticed something familiar about him.

"Kai," I whispered. Sapphire was too busy looking at her food to hear or notice our leader standing right in front of us.

"Please enjoy your meal," He began walking away. He looked back and I whispered a silent thank you at him. He threw his hand up waving me off.

"Oh. I've been waiting for this. Am I right? It looks good doesn't it?" She said and began eating slowly of her salad.

"I know. It looks great," We began eating in silence. Thanks Kai. You saved me again. Wow, this beef was actually amazing. I looked at Sapphire's salad. How do girls eat leaves all the time? I don't get it.

**Sapphire POV.**

How do girls eat leaves all the time? I don't get it. It's not that it's bad I just don't like greens. I wish I ordered the same as Jack. That beef looks really good. My mouth watered slightly.

"How's the salad Sapphire? You're not eating very fast like you usually do," Oh no! I can't let him know I don't like the food. I started eating a little faster.

"It's great thanks. How's yours?" I smiled at him. He pointed at his teeth.

"You have some right here. This is great by the way. Want to taste?" I quickly grabbed my napkin and got whatever it was out of my teeth. Hold on. Taste? Was he asking if he could feed me? I blushed at the thought.

"S-sure," he carved out a bit and put it on his fork. He leaned over the table and moved it towards my mouth. Hesitantly I opened my mouth and bit the beef off. He's right this did taste great.

"Mmm. That's delicious. Why didn't I order that?" I said grinning at him.

"That's so cute. I can't believe he's actually this brave on his first date ever," Mira said to Silver who was sitting across from her impatiently waiting for her food.

"I cannot believe a restaurant such as this takes so long bring us our orders," Just then Kai came still wearing his waiter outfit. He put down their order on the table.

"One couple's salad for the lovely ladies."

"We didn't order it as a couple menu."

"I know," Kai sat down and took off his disguise.

**Jack POV.**

I can't believe I just did that. I just fed her! Have I gone insane!? Well… She didn't complain so neither will I. We continued eating. I made sure to eat at the same speed as Sapphire so we'd finish at the same time. It's really difficult just so you know.

"That was really good. I'm done," Sapphire said and put down her cutlery. Her plate was completely empty. It was good to know she enjoyed it. At least I hope she did. I was done too so I put down my cutlery as well and soon after, a waitress came and removed our plates. We sat there for a little while just looking at each other. None of us had anything to say, but it didn't matter to me. I was sitting with her and she was sitting with me. It was nice. I noticed she was staring at the people dancing.

"What's wrong?" She must have realized what she was doing because she shook her head and smiled at me.

"O-oh it's nothing I was just thinking about something," I knew exactly what she wanted. I sighed.

"You want me to dance with you right?" She blushed a little.

"N-no it wasn't that. It was something else," I didn't say anything I just stood up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair. She got up with a surprised yelp.

"Jack! What are you doing? We don't have to if you can't. I don't want you to embarrass yourself," I continued helping her onto the flat floor.

"Don't worry about me. Just follow along. It's alright," I get it now. SHE'S the one who can't dance. That's actually kind of cute. We got out and I showed her where to place her hands. We started moving slowly to the song.

"I didn't know you could dance. And especially not this kind of dance," she said with an impressed look in her eyes.

"Yeah I know. I almost don't believe it myself," Thank. You. Hibiki. For finally letting ME impress HER for once. I've known her for what… 5 months or so. I was about time I impressed her with something. It's just kind of sad that out of all the things in the world this is the only thing I'm better at then her. I noticed she was starting to move a bit better.

"You're a quick learner. We've been dancing for five minutes or so and you're already getting the hang of it."

"Thank you. I'm doing my best not to embarrass you."

"If someone's going to embarrass themselves it's you."

Meanwhile over at Kai, Mira and Silver.

"I can't hear what they're talking about. Is there a way we can get closer without raising suspicion?" Mira asked. Silver looked at Kai and a devious look came across her face.

"I have a certain thing in mind. Why do you and Kai not go out and dance? That way you will get within range to eavesdrop on them. Though I must say, eavesdropping on a couple's first date seems wrong," Mira and Kai looked at each other both with a surprised look on their face.

"As if! There's no way Kai ever agr…" Mira started but Kai pulling her out of her chair interrupted her.

"Kai what are you doing? You don't have to."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of curious about their conversation too," They got to the dancefloor and began dancing.

"Well. I believe that is my queue," Silver said to herself and began walking to the exit. She noticed Kai was looking at her and she winked at him. He smirked.

"As if silver."

"What?" Mira asked in confusion at not having seen what just happened.

"Silver left us to ourselves, because she thinks we're in love."

"That's kind of cute isn't it," Mira said giving him one of her innocent smiles.

"Yeah. I guess so."

**Sapphire POV.**

When and how did Jack learn to move like this? Whom did he train with? Why did he train it? All these questions were flowing through my mind, but they didn't matter at all right now. I was looking at the one person who actually asked me out. I was glad it was Jack. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm really enjoying this Jack. Thank you," I said leaning against his chest. I didn't see it, but I knew he blushed.

"Um… thanks. I like spending time with you too," He can just be so… sweet. There's really no way to describe him.

We danced the night away. It must have been at least another hour before we stopped. Luckily, there were some songs with a bit more spunk than others so we got some more rhythm. I was sweating in the end and so was Jack.

"That was really fun. Who's paying for the food?" I asked as we sat back down and noticed the bill on the table. Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's free remember, but I guess I'm technically paying," He put the ticket on the bill.

"I guess… That's it. Do you want me to follow you home or should we stay a bit longer?" he asked. While I almost wanted to stay just to have it last a bit longer, that would just be awkward. We weren't going to order any more food and we'd already danced for an hour.

"Let's leave. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Whatever the lady wishes," He said standing up and bowing to me. I giggled at the gesture.

"Very well fine sir," He held out his hand to help me up and put coat over my shoulders. We started walking out of the restaurant.

Kai and Mira

The two of them were still on the dancefloor dancing away. Mira noticed Jack and I leaving.

"Kai. They're leaving. Let's go after them," She started going towards the exit, but Kai held onto her hand and pulled her back making her spin. He placed his hand on her back making her lean backwards.

"Don't worry about them. It'll be fine I can tell. Besides, I didn't reserve a table at this expensive restaurant to leave so soon. Also don't tell me you're afraid I'm better at dancing than you," He pulled her up again and they continued.

"I'll make you eat those words big guy."

**Jack POV.**

We were on our way to her house after the absolutely best night of my entire life. I hoped we could do this another time.

"Soooo… How was your night?" I asked to see if she was satisfied. She grabbed onto my arm and moved close.

"It was great. I loved it. Thank you," The words were stuck in my mouth.

"U-um you're… you're welcome. I wouldn't have… you know, a-asked anyone else."

"That's so sweet of you to say," We got to her front door and she stood in the doorway. She looked into my eyes. She blushed.

"Thank you for an amazing evening," She leaned in and quickly pecked me on the cheek. I froze completely.

"I-I'll see you later I guess," she said and closed the door leaving me standing there completely dumb folded. What just happened? I huge smile went across my face. I started running. I got to the forest. "GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I screamed into air in happiness. I fell backwards, landing on my back and started laughing aloud spite the cold snow. I couldn't believe it. She kissed me. I just got my very first kiss.

"What're you so happy about bro?" I looked towards the sound and saw Zeke.

"You bet your exceed butt it was. She kissed me on the cheek at the end you know," Zeke started laughing.

"Is that why you're ruining that expensive suit in the snow?"

"Yes," was all I could really answer.

"Next time, try going for first base. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he said with a smirk when he noticed I was blushing at the thought. We started laughing together.

"Anyway bro. You probably shouldn't There's a good sleeping spot over there. Why don't we go sleep over there and you can tell me all about your sad love life. I'll even pretend to listen

**Sapphire POV.**

I closed the door since he wasn't answering me. Did I do something wrong? Dammit! I shouldn't have kissed him. He must think I'm weird now. I went into my living room and started taking my dress off. It had been a long night and I needed to sleep.

"Would you mind telling me about your date?" I instinctively covered myself until I noticed it was Silver, who was sitting on my couch reading a book.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Tell me what worries you. I can tell something is wrong," she always knew those sort of things. There was no hiding it from her. It didn't matter anyway. She was my best friend and I trusted her.

"It was by far one of the best days of my entire life, but… just now… I kissed him on the cheek. And he didn't say goodbye to me or anything and I don't think I should have done that."

"Why not? Did it not feel as a natural action to take at that moment? If so I believe, it was the ideal action," It did feel natural.

"Statistically speaking, people who end dates with a kiss of any kind are twice as likely to become a couple," (A/N: made up)

"Are you sure? Because I don't think he liked it. I might have crossed the line," Silver got up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I am certain he enjoyed it more than anything you two have done the entire evening."

"What makes you think that?" She gestured to the window in the back. A massive spiral of glass particles suddenly flew out of the forest.

"That was certainly not a roar of rage. It was a roar of glee. I'm certain of it. You have no need to worry. He clearly had a good time. You just need to calm yourself now. Go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow you will worry about these things. In fact. Ask Jack himself. I am certain he will answer you," I got into bed and Silver tucked me in.

"Goodnight Sapphire. This has been an important day in your life. Sleep well," She kissed my forehead like a mother would do. She was so amazing. Always looking out for me. She left and I went to sleep.

Jack. You're one of the newest member of our guild, but to me you are by far one of the most important members of **Fairy Tail.**

A/N: chapter 33 as a whole is literally a 10th of the entire fic. To me that's incredible. I almost wanted to rush it, but alas, you cannot rush love. I hope you enjoyed it. Because it's such a long chapter it will be the only interlude chapter. So next chapter will be the start of the next arc. See you then. Also it might be a long time before the next update due to the fact that the next arc is going to get complicated so I want to finish the entire thing to get every detail straight before I release any of it. So please bear with me. Thanks in advance.


	56. Rise of Pandora's box part 1

Rise of Pandora's Box

Chapter 34 part 1

**Jack POV.**

I woke up after having slept in a tree for the night. It really was the best place to sleep outside during winter. The empty branches grab most of the falling snow and you're not on the cold ground. Plus, if you have a cat or in my case exceed sleeping on you it's much more comfortable. Zeke serves as a great blanket, though I'd never tell him that. I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt something strange. As if something important changed. I woke up Zeke.

"Hey Zeke, I need you to take me to the guildhall. Right now," He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw he was lying on me, he pushed me out of the tree.

"I told you never to use me as a blanket. You know how I feel about that."

"I didn't use you as a blanket. YOU used ME as a madras," I countered. It was the truth. He's a dear friend of mine and I'd never do anything to hurt him or his overinflated ego, such as using as a warm blanket.

"Don't get all technical with me man. I'll beat the crap out of you without hesitation."

"Alright alright. I won't. Can we just get to the guildhall now? It's urgent."

"Fine. Whatever," he grabbed me and we flew to the guildhall. When we got to the front entrance, Zeke put me down. Something was off. It was looking much darker in color than usual. The giant guildmark on the front was also very different. It was a strange ornate black case with a glowing eye instead of a keyhole. When I saw it, I got a massive headache and fell to my knees grabbing my head in pain.

"Yo Jack! You okay?" What was this? A series of images flashed through my mind. It was a burning building with someone standing in front of it. He grinned evilly before he pulled down his shirt to reveal the strange mark on the base of his throat. He started walking towards me.

"Jack! JACK!" Zeke was sharking me.

"What is this?! I can't. No! Get away from me!" I pushed him away without realizing what I was doing. Zeke fell back and looked around for anyone.

"Hey! Someone! He needs some help! Anyone!" he shouted. He quickly flew in the direction of Sapphire's house leaving me on the ground screaming to myself. Before long, he bumped into Kai who was wearing a suit and tie.

"Thank god. Someone useful. Kai! Jack needs help!"

"Of course. He's an idiot."

"Shut it bastard! Something wrong with the guildhall. You need to see this. NOW!" Kai grunted and followed Zeke to the where I was. I was sitting up against a wall with my legs folded in front of me shaking.

"I don't get what the matter is. He's just being a little baby," Zeke rushed to my side and glared at Kai.

"Shut up and look at the guildhall you freaking moron," Kai did as instructed spite Zeke's attitude.

"What kind of prank is this? What did you two do?!" He said getting a bit angry.

"We didn't do anything. I'm just as confused as you. Yo, Jack snap out of it! Stop being a little baby!" That image of the man and burning building. What does it mean? Why can't I stop cowering in fear? What's happening to me?!

"I get that Greyhound doesn't like this, but I can't allow this kind of harassment on my guild," Kai said and started walking towards the door while talking off his jacket and tie and tossing them on the ground. Just as he was reaching for the doors, they slowly opened and a hooded boy came out. Kai completely ignored him and tried to walk past him. When he did, the boy grabbed his arm without a word. Reacting quickly Kai grabbed hold of him and threw him further into the guildhall. He stopped midair and landed on the ground. He started charging forward. Kai put his hand up and prepared his stance to stop whatever he had coming. Instead of attacking, he ducked into a slide and went between his legs. When he stood up on the other side, he pulled his hand forward. Somehow, this made Kai lose his balance. He stopped his fall with his hands and lifted his feet off the ground. He started spinning around and his legs were forced closer. Fortunately, his enemy was forced closer too. He stopped spinning and kicked the boy over the head with his feet making him end up standing on his head.

"Strings. Cute," Kai ripped the strings off his feet and continued walking as if nothing happened.

"Web," the hooded boy said emotionlessly while slowly getting up.

"What was that?" Kai said turning his head.

"Spider web. Not string."

"Do I look like I care?"

"concealed web. Silk cocoon," He pulled his hands backwards and Kai tensed up as if strings were holding him together. The strings became visible.

"Apocalypse. Go," out of his hand shot a thick spider web. Out from under his cape came a massive spider definitely twice the size of his hand and it started darting across the web towards Kai.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Kai shouted as the spider closed in on him. He attempted to move his body, but it was no use.

"REQUIP: BLADE FALCON!" Zeke came flying through the door with a pair of wings made of multiple small knives making it look like feathers. He cut the giant thread and Kai's cocoon. The giant spider quickly retreated to the boy cape.

"I had it under control exceed," Kai said as he got ready to attack again.

"As if. You can't call any of your gears when you're inside. Be grateful once in a while idiot," Zeke said and charged forward again.

"Now that I know your attack I can easily counter. Apocalypse. Poison spit," He held out his hand and the spider stood on it. It started spitting a purple liquid.

"Easy," Zeke quickly maneuvered past the spit. "Spider web," Zeke was suddenly caught in a massive web.

"Zeke! Can you move?" Kai yelled as he started running towards the hooded boy.

"Not really. But I can do this! REQUIP: TWIN BARREL CANNON!" Zeke requipped his cannon and fired it into the air.

"I don't get it," Kai and Zeke smirked.

"I'll show you! PERFECT MIDNIGHT! CELESTIAL GEAR OF PISCES! FREEZING VAPOR!" The Pisces constellation glowed through the hole in the ceiling Zeke created. Kai grabbed an ornate blaster out of the air as well as three matching cylinders. One of the cylinders was black. Another grey and the last was white.

"Exceed. This might be kind of cold," he slammed the white cylinder in a designated slot in the blaster. He aimed at the web and pulled the trigger. The blaster shot a stream of ice crystals at a very high speed. "REQUIP IRON TURTLE!" Zeke's turtle shell appeared on his back shielding him from Kai's attack, which was making the spider web frozen. Kai switched out the white cylinder with the grey one. He fired it again and it shot a powerful water blast destroying the spider web.

"Stop this fight. You can't defeat us no matter what you do."

"Oh you are fools. While you continue your worthless power struggle the sky of enlightenment shines through this blessed palace of shadows. What a truly enchanting sight. But alas you cannot comprehend such magnificent beauty. You should hold on this meaningless quarrel. We merely wish for you to leave us for now," Another hooded boy came walking out of the shadow.

"I believe not, that you Gin is incapable of persuading these utilizers of justice to leave this unholy stronghold. I shall show you out myself," He threw a small ball at each of them. They easily moved out of the way and the balls rolled out of the guildhall.

"You expect to hit us with that."

"Perhaps not. But that was not the goal. ARC OF BALANCE: EXCHANGE!" he held out his hand and spun it 180 degrees. Kai and Zeke suddenly switched place with the two balls. They looked around and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"What was that!?"

"I have no clue, but they're strong. You know where Sapphire lives right? Go get her. I'll get Silver. When we get back we'll beat those for sure."

"Got it," The two split up and Zeke made his way to Sapphire's place. He banged on the door.

"Hey! Hot stuff. I need your help. Right now!" Zeke yelled and went inside. He made his way to the bedroom.

"Hey wake up. Come on," Sapphire slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Zeke she punched him in the face and he hit the wall.

"What's wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm not wearing anything? You don't sneak up on a naked girl! Geez."

"I don't care about that right now. Put on something and go to the guildhall. There's been… let's say a hostile takeover," Zeke said turning around to give her some privacy.

"What? I'll be done in a minute," She said quickly throwing something on grabbing Zeke on her way out.

Kai was making his way to Fairy Hill. He went right in without even knocking on the door. He found Silvers room and went inside not knocking on her door either.

"Silver. Wake up. Emergency at the guildhall. Now."

"Do you realize a girl needs her beauty sleep?"

"Beauty doesn't win battles Silver," Silver got out of her bed and started putting on clothes.

"I know, but still. We girls have a certain genetic need to look pretty," She was done dressing and the two walked to the guildhall.

"Who else are coming other than us and I am assuming Jack, Zeke and Sapphire?"

"No one. It's just the five of us and Jack's being a little baby and crying in a corner or something," Silver sighed.

"Sometimes I cannot comprehend your way of thinking. Would it not be wiser if we acquired the assistance of the rest of the guild?"

"Are you saying we can't handle it?" Kai stopped and grabbed onto Silver's shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes.

"If all goes south I promise to protect you all with my life," He let go of her and continued walking.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

The four of them arrived and stood in front of me.

"Jack are you alright?" Sapphire asked kneeling down beside me.

"H-he's in there," Everyone got a bit closer at hearing what I said.

"Who is, Jack? What are you talking about?" I quivered as the image returned. That evil grin. It was so devious, like nothing I've ever seen before. Yet… familiar. I looked at my teammates.

"He's in there. The person who burned down my home!"


	57. Rise of Pandora's Box part 2

Rise of Pandora's Box

Chapter 34 part 2

"He's in there. The person who burned down my home!"

"Who? Who burned down your home?" Sapphire asked worryingly.

"I-I don't know who. I just know," Zeke stepped forward.

"But you once told me you don't know anything from the past," he was right. I don't.

"I… It's that mark on the guildhall. Every time I see it, I get this image of a burning building with a man in front of it and he has the mark on his throat. I don't know what it means. Please help me. I don't know what to do," Kai grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up.

"Stop crying. We're going to take care of this for you. Just this once. Because we're a team," He held out his hand.

"Well spite everything. You are my best friend," Zeke put his hand on top of Kai's.

"There's no way anyone's getting away with hurting my friend. Let's do this," Sapphire slammed her hand on the others.

"I suppose I can't let them go in without a bit of reasonable sense," Silver said placing her hand over the rest. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I couldn't ask for a better team if I tried," I placed my hand on top of theirs. We all pressed downward and the four of them turned around walking towards the guildhall. Kai looked at the sky. "CELESTIAL GEAR OF AQUARIUS! INFINITY OCEAN!" On his hip appeared a tiny tank filled with water and on his hands a pair of gloves. Zeke requipped his blade falcon wings. Silver's hair began moving. Sapphire kicked the door in without any trouble.

"Whoever's in here better get ready for a huge beating!" she yelled into the hall. Gin and his spider were standing at the bar making a drink out of the spiders poison for one of the guildmembers. At the longest table was a big chair at the end and someone was sitting in it. On the side were two other bigger chairs each with a person in them. The rest were normal chair filled with guildmembers. On the floor in the middle was a little blonde child playing with his toys. Unlike everyone else in the room, he seemed happy and innocent.

"Who's in charge here? Cause I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Kai said standing forward as everyone around the tables looked at him in a funny way. Then they started laughing, but suddenly stopped when the man in the biggest chair stood up.

"That would be me Kai. Still as stubborn as ever I see. This might be one of the biggest threats to your guild ever and yet you refuse to get help from anyone but your team."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh Kai. I don't feel like answering that right now."

"Then we'll just beat the answers we want out of you," Kai jumped through the entire room and prepared to strike. The man sat down again like nothing was wrong. Suddenly he was hit out of the air. He slammed down on the table and made a quick recovery before inspecting his opponent. Gin had grown massive spider legs, walked over and hit him with one of them in the split second from Kai leaving the ground. He retracted them and sat down at the table.

"Would you mind showing this idiot out?" The leader said to the girl sitting on his right. She stood up and removed her hood. She had long black hair in a wide braid running down her back. She had blood red eyes and tons of make-up on.

"Let's take this to my torture chamber shall we?"

"Shut up. Either fight me or get out of my way!"

"That's what they always say," She pulled a lever and the table and floor Kai was standing on opened without warning. He fell down and slid down ending up in large room with cobblestone walls and several horrible torture devices on every wall. You'd think it was Laki's room. The girl came through a door in the room and locked it after her.

"It's just us now. It's going to be beautiful watching your pain," she said diching her cape to reveal a dominatrix outfit.

"You disgust me," she giggled a really creepy giggle.

"You wouldn't be the first. By the way I'm Hera, just so you know what to scream when you're in pain," Kai looked at the ceiling a grunted as he couldn't see the constellations.

"Dammit," he grunted to himself. He looked at the tank on his hip, which was now his only weapon.

"Like my master said, he knows you and your weaknesses."

Sapphire attempted to reach the hole Kai fell down before it closed up. She just missed it.

"Dammit. Kai might be strong, but not when he doesn't have access to the sky."

"I know. That's why I sent him down there," Hera evilly grinned.

"You witch."

"Thanks," She laughed. Sapphire gritted her teeth and leapt after her. She was suddenly stopped in midair allowing Hera to get away. The man on the leaders left side had stood up.

"What's going on?"

"You're 100 times stronger than usual, but also 100 times slower," He said. Zeke came flying to her rescue.

"Sapphire! Get your hands off her you bastard," the man put his hand up. "ARC OF BALANCE MAGIC AND POWER," Zeke suddenly couldn't move his wings and he started falling. Gin fired a tread and cocooned him.

"What should we do with this one?" Silvers hair suddenly smashed at Gin who swiftly dodged.

"I hope you villains are prepared to face the consequences of your actions."

"Mike. Go to your playroom. You'll have a new friend waiting for you," The leader said to the little boy, who hadn't noticed any of the commotion. He jumped for joy and started running to the back. The leader nodded at Zeke. Some of the other guildmembers smirked and carried Zeke after the little boy.

"Let's see what you've got hair girl," Gin said walking on his spider legs in a stalemate with Silver. Sapphire broke free of the spell, continued in her at regular speed, and hit the wall, but got up quickly. She jumped on the table and stood in front of the boy who'd attacked her.

"Arc of balance huh. What's your name?"

"The name is Yami. Remember it well. For it will be the last name you ever learn."

Zeke was hurled into a big room. The tread disappeared allowing him to roam free. He looked at the surroundings. The walls were painted with flowers and clouds in all shapes and sizes. There was a neat and comfortable rug beneath his feet. It was well lit and everything. The little kid Mike was sitting in the middle playing with an action figure. He noticed Zeke.

"Do you want to play with me? I have another,"

"No I need to help my friends fight."

"Please play with me. Just a little bit. The others never play with me," He held another action figure in Zeke's direction.

"No! I don't wanna play with you!" He said raising his voice a little.

"Are you mad at me?" He was about to cry.

"No I'm just not a big fan of child games. I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me."

"Please don't leave. I don't like being alone. Please," Zeke ignored him and he began to cry. Zeke completely froze when he did. The ground started shaking.

"What the…"

My team. Risking their lives for my sake while I try to sort out my mental issues. This really was the spirit of **Fairy Tail!**


	58. Hyper blade vs Pandora: Kai vs Hera

Hyper blade vs Pandora's Box: Kai vs Hera

Chapter 35 part 1

"Let's play. Kai of Fairy Tail," Hera said and took out a keychain with seven black keys on it.

"Celestial spirit magic? That's impossible. You're bluffing," She laughed loudly.

"You're right it is impossible," she picked out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE SEVEN SIN! GREED!" the gate opened, but instead of the usual bright light, it was a dim black instead. Out of the gate stepped a woman. Over her face was the upper skull of a fox. She had a foxtail and was wearing a fancy fur coat covering a fancy gold colored shirt. She also had many gold rings, necklaces and bracelets.

"What do you wish from me underling?" She said in a very well-mannered way.

"Kill him," Greed looked at Kai and licked her lips.

"You're kind of hot. Mind if I keep you?"

"That won't do. I need you to kill him," Kai was just standing there waiting for Greed to make the first move.

"I don't want to," Hera threw her a bag of money.

"Fine. I guess I'll do it," She took off her coat and leapt forward slashing at Kai. He moved under her arm and kicked her in the back. He then made a motion with his hands and a massive amount of water started coming out of the vial on his hip. He splashed it on her making her fall over.

"Interesting power. I want it. STEAL!" Greed held out her hand and the water on her started merging with her body. Her body suddenly turned to water and she sunk into the floor disappearing. Kai turned his attention to Hera who had simply been watching the fight.

"Beating me won't do you any good. None of my spirits care about me. Most of them also refuse any battle tips I can give them and if I don't close their gate they'll simply remain," as she was speaking Kai noticed a shadow behind him. He instinctively leapt forward turning around at the same time and firing a concentrated beam of water at Greed. Once again, her body absorbed the water and she grew larger.

"You don't stand a chance with this power you've given me," she started firing her own water blasts and Kai countered all of them while walking backwards occasionally hitting Greed. He felt the wall behind him.

"You're finished," Greed had grown to three times her normal size. She prepared a massive ball of water.

"Before you do you should know. These gloves allow me to control ALL water this vial produces."

"Why does it matter weakling. Thanks to that power I've grown this powerful," Kai held both his hands in front of him and clenched them. Greed fell to her knees.

"What's going on?" Kai lifted his hand and greed started floating. He began throwing her around into the walls. When Greed was knocked out, all the water she had stored up flooded out of her and ended in a big puddle on the floor. He threw her at Hera who was dumb folded at what just happened.

"I think this one's broken," Hera gritted her teeth and closed her gate. She grabbed another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE SEVEN SINS! WRATH!" Another gate opened up and out stepped a massive buff man with grey skin. He was wearing 'typical' caveman clothes. He had a massive rhino horn where his nose would be.

"What you want! Wrath in middle of something! Better important," He blew steam out of his nose.

"He needs to die," she pointed to Kai.

"This over in uhh…" he started counting his fingers. He gave up and showed Kai his whole hand.

"This many seconds," He prepared a charge like a rhino would. He started running. Kai produced some water and lifted himself up over Wraths charge. Wrath smashed into the wall and his horn became stuck. He pulled himself out of the wall and saw Kai standing behind him. He charged again faster this time. He slammed right into Kai who turned to water upon contact.

"What happen? Where enemy go?" He was hit in the head by a ball of water. He turned to the direction of the throw. Kai was sitting on a platform of water.

"How you do that?"

"I'd try to explain, but you're too stupid to understand," Wrath got angrier and smashed the ground making a piece of it shake loose. He picked it up and hurled it with amazing strength at Kai. Kai quickly jumped over it, landed on Wrath's head and sprayed some water in his eyes making him try to rub it out. Kai jumped to the other side of him.

"You pay for that!" He opened his eyes again and turned around only to see Kai just standing there.

"This again," He looked in the air to see if Kai was there again. He didn't see him and smashed at Kai. When he was hit, he turned into water and two more clones formed to take his place. Wrath gritted his teeth and smashed the two new clones and four appeared. After a while of this Wrath was even angrier.

"Grr. Fine! Wrath smash all enemy at same time," He lifted up his hands and smashed them down on the ground making all the Kai clones fly into the air and turn into water. Except for one.

"There!" he tried to hit Kai. His hand stopped right before impact. He was being held back by solid water 'wires' coming out of the puddle created from the clones.

"Like I said I can control all water this vial creates and I can also make it immoveable," he held his hand out and a massive hand formed from the clone puddle. It grabbed wrath and slammed him against the floor multiple times until he was knocked out.

"Not your brightest choice. Pitting power against power and strategy," Wrath's gate closed and she picked a new key again. "OPEN! GATE OF THE SEVEN SIN! GLUTTONY!" Another person came through. This one was really fat. He had a pig nose, ears and tail. In one hand, he was holding a piece of meat on a bone and a fork in the other. He ate the meat whole including the bone and reached behind him pulling out another from nowhere.

"What do you want? *Oink* can't you see I'm eating here."

"If you kill that guy. I'll let you eat him."

"Really. Deal! *Oink*" he prepared his attack.

"Don't inhale any of that water though. He can control it even inside you."

"*Oink* Thanks. Noted. BLACK HOLE STOMACH!" He opened his mouth and started inhaling. This created a hurricane and all the strange devices on the walls were ripped off and flew into Gluttony's mouth, which widened to make the things fit. Kai noticed that he didn't feel a thing and the water on the floor wasn't affected either. Gluttony chewed on it for a bit and then spat it out again at amazing speed. Kai made some quick movements in order to avoid all the sharp and blunt objects coming at him. Kai made a movement with his hands and the water on the floor right next to Gluttony started moving. He directed it at Gluttony's mouth, but when it got close enough it stopped.

"Don't think YOU can get me to eat anything *oink*" He started inhaling again and pieces of the floor that Wrath had punched loose flew into his mouth. He spat out a massive chunk of everything he'd eaten throughout the fight. It was too big for Kai to dodge. He began slicing at it from a distance with sharp blades of water like Juvia would. He knew he couldn't destroy it in time and created a barrier around himself. The ball hit the barrier and smashed it squashing Kai into the wall. He fell to the floor.

"Well it's been fun Kai of Fairy Tail, but you're no match for my seven sin spirits. Eat him," Gluttony started inhaling Kai and his seemingly lifeless body flew towards her. Kai's eyes shot open, he clenched his fist making Gluttony's inhale stop, and Kai landed easily on his feet. He started gasping for air.

"Wh- *Gasp* what did you do? *gasp*" He gasped before he passed out.

"I don't know why I have to keep telling you. I can control ALL water this vial makes. Water vaporizes when it's been on the floor for long enough. Gluttony there didn't inhale the water on the floor, but the steam in the air instead. I made it cog up his throat, but he's still alive," Hera closed Gluttony's gate and went ballistic.

"Alright! That's it. You'll feel the power of my strongest spirit. OPEN! GATE OF THE SEVEN SIN! PRIDE!" out of the gate stepped a slim handsome man with a lion's mane, tail and claws. Other than that he was wearing normal loose trousers and a sleeveless shirt.

"I don't know why I even bother with you Hera. You never provide an opponent who even comes close to my level," He glanced briefly at Kai before turning back to Hera.

"Really. Just one. You're getting soft Hera. I'm leaving," Kai decided to interrupt.

"What? Are you afraid you'll lose to me. I already took out three of the others with ease. You'll be a cakewalk," Kai made a barrier of water on his arm and held it up. Suddenly pride was right in front of him and he'd punched the water. They pressed their foreheads together.

"What did you say, weakling. Consider this a warning punch. I'm only using half my power right now."

"Oh yeah. Even your full power would fall short. I know girls that hit harder than this, so that's two girls worth of strength right?" Pride pulled back and quickly struck again with full power causing Kai to slide back, but he never lost his footing. When Kai looked again, Pride was gone. His eyes widened as he felt something behind him.

"Too slow," Pride said as he threw a roundhouse kick at Kai head. Kai managed to duck just in time, but pride continued the kick spinning around and redirecting the kick to Kai's feet. He only managed to avoid with one foot and his balance tipped. Pride spun one more time and kicked upward hitting Kai in the stomach and sending him flying through the room. Kai stood up.

"You're good, I'll give you that. But just try to move your foot," He said smirking and Pride looked at the foot and water was swirling around it. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"It's fine. I can beat you without it if it breaks anyway."

"What do you mean without it?"

"Let's see what gives in first. Your water or my leg," And then Pride just started pulling with all his might. The ground beneath his foot cracked in a five-meter radius.

"You'd give a leg just to win against me."

"Of course! We spirits can regrow limbs anyway! I'll just give it a couple of year's right!" Kai let his seal go making Pride jump towards him. He kicked down on him and Kai created a barrier of water to shield himself. Prides kick began cracking the barrier. Kai jumped back and shot several high-pressure water shots from every possible angle.

"I must ask. Why didn't you let me rip off my leg?" Pride asked and jumped directly into one of the water shot putting his arm up to break the shot. The other water shots collided in the middle with great force.

"I wouldn't want to defeat an opponent who isn't at his best. That's not the kind of person I am," Kai created a lot more water and sent it after Pride in a massive tidal wave. Pride smirked.

"Don't you know? Pride's a sin," Pride punched the wave creating a hole for him to go through.

"Talking about yourself in third person now huh?" Kai made all the water Pride punched stop meaning it was now in front of him in droplets. Pride hit them and stopped in the air.

"Pride doesn't know what you're talking about," Pride said jokingly. He used the drops as stepping stones to get even more altitude behind his next attack.

"You think you're real funny don't you," Kai pulled back his hands and all the drops flew towards him and Pride.

"I'd have to say I was. Is that a problem?!" Pride looked back and avoided all the drops. He prepared his punch. Kai grunted and leapt into the air to dodge. As Pride's punch connected with the ground the tidal wave Kai'd created collapsed and Pride's punch made a massive indent in the ground.

"Sorry to end it like this, but I have someone I need to take care of. I don't have any more time to fight you" The water from the wave flooded a centimeter of the room. Kai froze all the water in the room. Pride's feet were both stuck in the ground.

"It's been a good fight Pride. I respect you as a fighter. If we get a chance we'll finish it," Kai clenched his feet and the water started running up his body slowly solidifying him.

"Huh. Bested. I never though the day would come. But you know I won't be satisfied until I beat you. You've hurt my Pride by letting me live and I AM the embodiment of Pride. I'll come back for you some time. See you later Kai," he made a thumbs up and Kai returned it as the water completely froze him. Kai turned his attention to Hera.

"Close his gate and let me out of here. Do it on your own or I'll knock you out and do it on my own," Hera fell back in fear.

"This can't be true. No one's ever defeated Pride. It can't be possible," she reached for her keys, but the water they were submerged in froze. A look of even more fear went across her face.

"Who's showing fear now? Do it," he lifted his hand and she cowered behind her remaining hand.

"I haven't even touched you this entire time and I think you're showing more fear than anyone you've ever tortured in this room," he reached his hand down and grabbed her keys. He gave her Pride's key and she quickly closed it. "RETURN!" all the water in the room and began retracting into the small vial. When it was all gone the door to the room burst open.

"KAI! Are you okay? I couldn't get inside because the door was stuck! I was so worried."


	59. Hyper blade vs Pandora: Silver vs Gin

Hyper blade vs Pandora's Box: Silver vs. Gin

Chapter 35 part 2

"Are we just going to walk here or are we going to do battle," Silver and Gin were walking in a stalemate Silver walking on her hair and Gin using his spider legs. Gin took off his hood and revealed some dark green hair going in front of his eyes so you couldn't see them.

"Alright. I want you all to myself. Spider's nest," All his spider legs started creating a giant ball of web. He threw it into the air, it exploded, and all the individual web strings hit the ground in a massive circle. It solidified and they were now alone in the giant web ball.

"Would it not have made more sense to gang up on me? That way you would have a considerably bigger chance of defeating me."

"They'd get in my way," He stabbed after Silver with two of his spider legs. She caught both of them with her hair.

"I cannot stand spiders," She made a fist with her hair and punched him while pulling his legs for maximum force. She pulled off his two legs and a greenish blood came out of the holes.

"I get that a lot. Spider morph," the severed limbs Silver was holding turned into a ton of small spiders. They started crawling through her hair.

"EW! Get them off of me!" She started shaking her hair to rustle them out. The ones that fell out immediately crawled back into the hair she was using to float.

"HAIR SURGICAL CUT!" Single hair strands started impaling the small spiders one by one.

"Apocalypse. Protect," His giant spider jumped out from under his cape. It rushed to Silver's hair and began webbing Silver's hair into large chunks.

"Hey! I told you to get off," She used one of the big chunks of hair to hit Apocalypse. The spider landed on the ground and retreated to Gin's cape. Silver punched after him again with four of the big chunks being the fingers. Four of his legs stopped the punch. They penetrated the hair and ripped it apart from the inside. Silver attempted to separate her hair, but it was no use.

"Silk cocoon," Gin started rushing towards Silver. Due to the extra weight, she couldn't put up a shield in time. He started spraying web out of his hands and used his spider legs to walk around on her body incasing her in web until she was a complete cocoon. He looked at the ground in front of the cocoon and saw Silver's bracelet. He picked it up.

"What's this?" He sensed something and jumped back right as a massive hand of hair burst out of the cocoon and would have hit him.

"HAIR GENESIS!" The cocoon burst open and out came a giant man made from Silvers hair with Silver hanging in from of its chest.

"Foolish mortal! You cannot defeat Silver so long as she is my host. I am Zefra. The demon that resides within Silver. Prepare to endure my wrath," (A/N: since Zefra is controlling Silvers body I'm going to refer to Silver as Zefra) Zefra attempted to smash Gin like… Well a bug, but he dodged backwards with amazing speed.

"You cannot escape my power. HAIR MINIONS!" Little tots of hair started falling off Zefra's body. They formed into smaller versions of himself.

"Attack!" Zefra yelled and the minions started charging at Gin. He tried attacking the clones, but every time he destroyed one it reformed itself.

"What's wrong? Can't think of anything!" Zefra himself started attacking by punching the ground where Gin was standing, but he just continued avoiding every attack without any chance for a counterattack.

"I hope you have a plan fool. Because otherwise this will be very boring to me."

"I do," He kept dodging and destroying the clones into smaller and smaller pieces but to no avail.

"Apocalypse. Poison spit," He said and Silvers body suddenly started falling from the massive body of hair. Apocalypse was crawling on the hair that connected Silver to Zefra's temporary body.

"What did you do?"

"It'll take some time to regrow another body for you, doesn't it," Gin fired a thick web at Silver's body. She suddenly held a hand out and the web connected.

"You didn't really think that massive hair body was my real one did you. Let's try this," Zefra pulled the web and Gin was forced forward. Zefra smashed him in the head with his free hand. Apocalypse jumped out from under his cape and latched onto Zefra's face.

"Get off! Damn bug," The hair that made up his previous body started moving. Strands of it started wrapping around Apocalypses legs and forced him to stop. Zefra threw the spider back at Gin who'd gotten up from the fall. Zefra looked at the long limp web stuck to his hand.

"Let's see what we can do about this. HAIR MARIONETTE!" Strands of hair started flowing down his shoulder and arm until it reached the web. It started weaving into it and it began moving like a tentacle.

"Clever," Gin fired two strings to either side of him and they attached to the wall. He began moving himself backwards with his spider legs. He let go and launched himself towards Zefra at incredible speed. Using split second reaction time and the tentacle to smash Gin into the ground.

"Don't you realize it's futile arachomancer," Gin gritted his teeth.

"Get out," The web on Zefra's arm started breaking apart into smaller strands and Gin began almost flying by manipulating the several new strands he'd created.

"A spider moves best in his own web," He attached all of the strands to the walls of the cocoon making Zefra hang in the air by his arm. He tried ripping it apart.

"Leave her body alone," Gin hung upside down from one of the strands.

"What are you talking about?" Zefra tried kicking him, but he was too far away.

"Leave Silver's body. Now."

"I see. A soft spot is it? If that's the case it'll be easy to defeat you," He took his remaining arm and hair started forming around it into a sharp blade-like form.

"Well. I hope you'll forgive me for this Silver," He slashed at the air and Gin moved back a little.

"You missed," Zefra smirked.

"On the contrary. No way I missed a stationary target," Gin lifted an eyebrow. Zefra then started falling towards the floor again.

"No way. My wires can't be cut by measly hair," He looked at the strings and his eyes widened.

"You… you didn't…" He froze completely. In the wires was Silver hand. Zefra had cut it off with the hair blade.

"Didn't see that coming did you? I can't feel pain, but Silver will when she gets in control again. You sure you want me to leave her body?" Zefra wrapped his 'hand' in hair to stop the bleeding. He then started building another giant body while Gin got over the shock. It wasn't as big as the original. Zefra grabbed Gin and smashed him into the ground. He snapped out of his shock and Apocalypse jumped out from under his cape and started running up Zefra's arm. It fired a premade web at his face blinding him and making him let go of Gin and tried to rip it off. Gin started running up his arm in the exact same way as his spider and was about to stab him in the head with his leg, but stopped right before he hit. Zefra grinned and grabbed his again.

"Are you that weak to a pretty face? On the other hand, is it something else? I mean, a teenage boy like you," He threw him into the ground and stomped on his body multiple times until he was knocked out. Silver started taking control again.

"Zefra! Stop it right this instant!" He stopped and Silver's hair started retracting.

"Silver! Stop! At least let ME finish him off instead of doing it yourself!" Zefra disappeared completely.

"You make me sick Zefra. Why did it have to be me?" She was suddenly struck with a massive spike of phantom pain from her hand. She fell to her knees next to Gin.

"Why does it always have to end like this when I am forced to let you out? ZEFRA!" She started shaking Gin for signs of life. She then saw Apocalypse crawling on the floor also pretty banged up. Gin then slowly reached out for his pet.

"I guess that means she beat us buddy," Silver suddenly hugged him.

"At least you survived. That's all that matters," He blushed and Silver removed his hair and looked at his lime green eyes.

"There. Much better," The massive cocoon they were in suddenly split open by a sword and someone came running through.

"Silver. Are you alright? What is going on?"


	60. Hyper blade vs Pandora: Zeke vs Mike

Hyper blade vs Pandora's box: Zeke 'vs' Mike

Chapter 35 part 3

"What's going on?" Zeke said and turned around preparing for the worst.

"Pleeeeease! Don't leave me all alone. I hate it," Mike cried as a pillar of magic energy was spurring out of his body.

"This could get real ugly real quick," Zeke said and bolted for the door.

"NO! All I want is a friend to play with," He reached out for Zeke and the door slammed shut. A magic pulse shot out of Mike and the door crumbled to dust along with the rest of the room except the floor. The floor extended as far as the eye could see. It extended so Mike was practically a mile away.

"Listen kid. Get me out of here! Now!" The expression on his face indicated he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Big bro said you'd play with me and be my friend, but you're just a big meanie. I hate you," He started crying even more and another pulse of magic energy shot out of him. The ground started cracking into big chunks and magma started spouting out.

"What the…" He requipped his angel feather wings and flew into the air to avoid the lava. Mike didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Hey kid we need to leave."

"I don't wanna leave. I wanna play with my toys," He emitted another pulse. Suddenly a volcano emerged right below where Zeke was flying and it immediately erupted. Zeke didn't have time to properly dodge and one of his wings was burned to a crisp. He went out of control and spiraled to the ground. He landed on a small piece of ground.

"Dammit. Those were the first wings I ever built you know that! Now they're ruined! REQUIP: PHOENIX SUN!" He changed his wing to a pair of burning pair. The flames were clearly divided into different smaller flames. They were yellow, orange and red. He flew up and shot forward leaving behind a trail of fire in the air dodging volcanic eruptions all over the place.

"I didn't do anything. Leave me alone," he fired yet another pulse. Clouds started forming filling the entire sky and it started heavily raining. Before Zeke could make it to Mike, his wings' flames died out leaving just a metal skeleton of the wings. He fell out of the sky again, but landed on his feet.

"This is getting obnoxious. Let's end this. REQUIP: DRAGON'S BREATH!" He requipped his massive cannon and aimed it at Mike.

"Don't hurt me. Please. I hate pain!" Another burst of magic energy emitted from Mike's body. Lightning struck Zeke's massive cannon sending an electric shock through his body. He quickly hid his cannon away again.

"Alright. Something quick enough and non-electrifiable. REQUIP: HEAVENS GLOW!" His angelic wings replaced his cannon and he took off again. "SHINING JUSTICE!" Zeke fired beams of light at Mike. A volcano sprung out of the ground taking the hit for him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!? What did I ever do to you?"

"Hey kid! Do you even know what you're doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything. Just leave me alone!" He blasted another pulse. A strong wind started blowing through the air. Zeke looked towards where the wind blew.

"Oh. Oh, please no. Anything but that," A giant tornado was forming behind him and he was slowly being pulled into it. Even more of them could be seen forming in the distance. "REQUIP: SONIC FLASH!" Zeke's fastest wings replaced his holy ones. He desperately tried to fly away from the tornado, while simultaneously avoiding pieces of the ground that were also being ripped out of the ground pulled into it as well.

"Come on Zeke. Think dammit. Tornado. It wind spinning really fast, so if I can somehow counteract it it'll stop right," He flew high into the air having a lot of faith that he wouldn't be struck by lightning. He got above the clouds and found the eye of the storm. Without hesitation, he flew into it.

"Alright these might be in prototype stage, but I'll have to try. "REQUIP: TORNADO BRINGER!" A big clunky pair of rounded off metal wings replaced his current ones. "REVERSE TORNADO!" The wings split in two and went into an angle so they looked like a propeller. They then started spinning at a high speed. It created a smaller tornado spinning in the other direction. The tornado Mike created started going slower and slower until it completely stopped. Zeke let out a sigh of relief.

"God damn. That kid is so powerful," He said to himself and got to his feet.

"You really have no idea what's going on. Then I guess I only have one choice. It's obviously the only way. REQUIP: SONIC FLASH!" he got on his wings again and started rushing towards Mike at top speed.

"Get away from me! I don't want to play with you! You're not nice! Like big bro said!" another pulse emitted from his body. It was larger than the previous ones had been.

'Volcanic eruptions. Lightning storms. Tornados. Heavy rain. The only natural disaster left is earthquakes so I won't have to worry,' Zeke thought to himself and continued forward.

"Wait. The ground isn't moving. What did I miss?" Zeke realized he was right in front of Mike and prepared to strike when suddenly he was blasted out of the air by a meteor hitting him knocking him back a long way destroying his wings in the process. He looked at the sky and saw another even bigger one headed straight for him.

"I hope Jack doesn't hear I lost to a 9 year old," He closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. When suddenly the meteor was smashed into a million pieces.

"I was out for a little midnight stroll and heard some commotion and I figured I might as well see what it was about. Besides what kind of s-class wizard would I be if I let a member DIE while I was home?"


	61. Hyper blade vs Pandora: Sapphire vs Yami

Hyper blade vs Pandora's box: Sapphire vs Yami

Chapter 35 part 4

"Hey Yami! Are you going to attack or what?" Yami turned to face the leader of the guild who had remained calm and quit for the entire fight.

"Master?"

"Go ahead Yami. I'm going to go grab a cup of tea or something. Everyone else needs to leave now. Don't touch the boy sitting outside having a fit. You're as pretty as you ever were by the way," He directed the last sentence to Sapphire. He then got up and left for Makarov's office. Everyone else hurried out of the guild leaving the two wizards alone. Yami took off his hood showing off his long blonde hair.

"What does he mean again? Who is he?"

"I can't tell you unfortunately, because I do not know myself. ARC OF BALANCE: SPEED AND POWER!" He then began moving incredibly fast.

"If this works like you say it won't hurt a bit," Sapphire put a hand up to block. He got within a few centimeters with his punch. "REVERSE!" His punch connected and Sapphire was flung back and hit the wall. She got up immediately and ran towards the table where Yami was standing. She grabbed one of the tables and threw it at him. He stopped it with his magic.

"You'll have to be more creative than that," Sapphire suddenly came crashing through the table and hit Yami in the face sending him flying.

"How was that for creative?" Yami stood up after hitting the wall.

"ARC OF BALANCE! LEFT AND RIGHT!" Yami charged forward and to the left attacking from that direction. Sapphire tried punching him out of the air, but when she tried to hit him, she made the exact movements, but with her opposite hand and Yami got in a powerful strike again. Sapphire flew past a pillar and grabbed it spinning around it and flinging herself back towards Yami.

"Why do you persist? You have not a chance in the world of defeating me. Do you not grasp that I am in full control. ARC OF BALANCE! LEFT AND RIGHT!" Yami got ready for her to try to hit him and miss, but when she got close she smashed him with the correct hand she already had ready. Yami was slammed through the table he was standing on, the impact caused him to fly into the air, and Sapphire grabbed him by the feet and swung him around throwing him into the wall. He stood up.

"What happened? I recall casting my spell correctly."

"Well it's called adapting strategy. The same trick won't work twice. All I did was try to punch you with my opposite hand," Yami gritted his teeth. "EXCHANGE!" He swapped his own place with one of the chairs.

"It means nothing. You will have perished before you know all my strategies."

"We'll have to see about that," She flipped one of the tables so it would hit him and she started running towards Yami. "EXCHANGE!" the two switched places. Sapphire grabbed the table out of the air and swung it like a club hitting him with it.

"I do not understand. How do you adapt so quickly. You should be confused when we switch places," Sapphire threw the table she was holding. "EXCHANGE!" Yami switched places with the table. Sapphire came through the air ready to punch him. He dodged to the side and she hit the ground instead. Sapphire quickly spun and tried hitting him again. "ARC OF BALANCE: POWER AND SPEED!" Sapphire 'stopped' like all the other times. He stood in front of her and tried punching her. "POWER AND SPEED!" this time he used it on himself and Sapphire was released from his spell, but she also regained her momentum and hit Yami's hand. Due to his power having been enhanced 100 times over she was flung back with an incredible amount of force. She rearranged herself in the air so she would hit the wall feet first. "FULL SPRING FORCE!" she bounced off the wall like a spring with the same force she hit with. Yami was caught off guard. "POWER AND SPEED!" Sapphire slowed down, but since she was already traveling at 100 times her normal speed, she still hit him. Doing some simple math if she was traveling 100 times her speed and her power was increased 100 times, adding the fact it's Sapphire she hit Yami with over 10000 times a normal humans strength. He was smashed through wall right above the door and flew straight through it. Sapphire shook her hand in pain.

"Damn. I've never hit that hard before. I just might want to train speed magic. It could come in handy. But damn that hurt."

"You know what? I never thought Yami of all people would disappoint me, but in hindsight he wasn't the best person to pair with you," Sapphire turned around and saw the guilds master standing on the balcony right outside Makarov's office.

"You're next! Get down here!"

**Sapphire POV.**

He started slowly walking down the stairs towards me. For every step he took, an echo. I felt a sensation of fear. He had to have been one of the strongest wizards I've ever meet. He got down to the ground floor and started walking towards me. Unlike the others he was wearing a hoodie instead of a cape so you could actually see his body. All I could see was his mouth peaking out from the hood. There was something familiar about the way he walked. It wasn't something I remember from a long time ago. Something recent. But what? I put my hands up getting ready for anything he could throw at me. But he didn't do anything! He just kept walking. He was now close enough to hit, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear! For the first time in my life I was afraid. He walked right past me, but stopped by my side.

"Fear isn't the face you usually have. It doesn't suit you when you're afraid of me of all people," He continued walking. His voice was also so familiar. Who was he!? I finally regained control of my body and turned around trying to hit him. When I turned around, he was gone. I did a double take to see if he really was.

"You got nervous when you saw me. So did I when I saw you after such a long time," He said from right behind me. I turned around again and was staring right at him. I could smell him. He even smelled familiar.

"Who… are you?"

"Who cares? It won't matter when your dead anyway," He jumped backwards. "CHAOS DRAGON FLUX PISTON!" His arm changed into a deep dark purple rod and he fired it at me. I couldn't move my feet to dodge I was still too afraid of him. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" A giant pillar of glass came from the door behind me and hit the purple rod coming straight at me. It was just enough to redirect the attack away from me and he missed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" I turned around to see Jack standing in the door with his arm extended into his piston.

"Stay out of this. I'll be done with her in a moment."

**Jack POV.**

"OH YEAH! Tough luck cause I really want to fight yo… argh," When I looked at him the image of my home burning returned and I fell on one knee. Sapphire ran over to me to help me up. It was him!

"Why? Why me? Why would you do that?"

"I guess you could say. I just felt like it," Everything snapped right there.

"Sapphire. Please leave. Go get help. Fairy hills or something. Please," she nodded and ran out of there.

"Felt like it! FELT LIKE IT! You burned down my home, killing my entire family in the process, because you elt like it. GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I blasted my roar at full power. "CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!" He did the same and we were evenly matched.

"Here something for you to consider. What if your house wasn't burned down? What if your family weren't dead? Where would you be?"

"I'd be with them! Talking! Laughing! Being happy! But you took that away from me! GLASS DRAGON DUAL PISTONS!" I shot my hands at him. "CHAOS DRAGON DARK MATTER SHELL!" On his back and arms materialized a shell made from the dark purple substance. He deflected both of my attacks.

"You're right. You would be with them. But where wouldn't you be? Who wouldn't you know? What wouldn't you be able to do? Let me answer that for you. You wouldn't be a member of Fairy Tail. You wouldn't know Sapphire, Zeke, everyone at Fairy Tail and you probably couldn't even use magic. You'd still be a little mama's boy and not the powerful wizard you are," He… he was right. I've gained so many lifelong friends ever since my family died.

"That doesn't make it right! Why would YOU care if I survived! Why not just kill me too! GLASS DRAGON STAMP!" I fired my foot at him. "CHAOS DRAGON FLUX STAMP!" His foot changed to the same shape and color of his flux piston attack and he kicked at me. The two attacks hit each other at a perfect angle and again we were evenly matched.

"This is why," He pulled back his hood and a black set of backwards spiked hair popped out. A yellow tuft of hair went out from the left side of his forehead and it darted across to the other side. He had green-ish blue eyes.

"Tha… that can't be. No way. You… you… you look just like…"


	62. Hyper blade vs Pandora: Jack vs ?

Hyper blade vs. Pandora's Box: Jack vs. ?

Chapter 35 part 5

"Tha… that can't be. No way. You…you… you look just like me!" But how? He looked just like me. I don't recall having a TWIN brother.

"Surprised. Don't worry about it," I shook my head.

"I don't know who you are, but your tricks won't work on me. GLASS DRAGON ROAR!" I didn't see him move so I was sure I hit him.

"If it's really that hard to believe let me give you my NEW name," He said from right behind me.

"Jack is weak, worthless. The name of a loser. Zeth. That's the name of a winner," I tried hitting him.

"Just know I have no interest in killing you since you're me. But you also have no way of defeating me. I'm you in every way only stronger and without all that pesky 'love and friendship'," (A/N: I'm going to call him Zeth instead of 'evil Jack' or something) Zeth said now in front of me. "GLASS DRAGON PISTON!" I shot my arm at him. He grabbed hold of it and it stopped.

"Stop. Nothing you can do will have any chance of hurting me," I pulled myself towards him and tried hitting him in the head. He grabbed my hand with his free one, spun me around and threw me back to where I started. "GLASS DRAGON SHARD WHIP!" I formed a whip made of glass shards and swung it at Zeth. Again, he just put his hand up and my whip swung around it making it stuck. He pulled me in and held me by the shirt.

"A scar right here would suit you," He punched my lip sending me flying backwards. I got up quickly and felt my lip. There was a wound and it was in the exact same spot Zeth's was.

"If you really are me then why do you want to kill Fairy Tail? It doesn't make sense!"

"I just feel like it. Just to see if I can you know. Admit it. You want to see if you can do it too right. Just… maybe not to such an extreme."

"You make me sick," He smiled and was suddenly right behind me.

"You mean you make yourself sick. That's kind of sad," I was tired of listening to this guy. "GLASS DRAGON SPIKE SHELL!" The spiked shell shot out of my back. Zeth took a step back avoiding all the spikes by an inch.

"I know the exact length of all your attacks. We invented them ourselves," He grabbed onto one of the spikes and threw me into the air.

"I might not kill you, but I'm going to rough you up a bit," I hit the roof and got stuck to it. Zeth jumped up and smashed me through it. He kicked me in the stomach sending me downwards again. I hit the ground just as Sapphire came through the door.

"Jack I brought the girls are you okay!" She started running towards me and all the girls from Fairy Tail came running after her.

"NO! Stay back," I yelled as Zeth came through the roof and hit me in the solar plexus. I started gasping for air. Sapphire's eyes widened when she saw his face.

"See something you like," He suddenly appeared in the middle of all the girls.

"CHAOS DRAGON DARK MATTER SHELL!" He created the spiked shell and the spikes were about to extend and impale all of them.

"No stop right now," I slowly got up. He stopped his attack.

"You still have some fight left in you," All the girls started in confusion at the two of us.

"Go help the others. I'll explain later. I got this guy. He's not laying a single finger on my family," This was what I'd been training for. Saving people. Everyone started searching the guildhall for people. Erza cut open the cocoon Silver and Gin had been fighting inside while Mira headed for the basement. I concentrated all my energy on my magic. "GLASS JADE DRAGON MODE!"

"Oh no you don't. CHAOS DRAGON FLUX PISTON!" Zeth fired his piston and it was about to attack them. "GLASS JADE DRAGON KARATE PISTON!" I fired the mix of jade green and clear piston at his and it was shot out of the air.

"There's no way you're as strong as me. That was at full power."

"The talking is done. It stopped the second you went after my family. I don't care who you are at this point. GLASS JADE DRAGON TWIN SPIRAL ROAR!" I blasted at him with the two spirals of glass and jade. He put both his hands up to stop it. The spirals hit his hands and he was pushed back. I wasn't going to let up now not in a million years. "GLASS JADE DRAGON SHARD WHIP!" I created a whip like the one before, but this time it was longer bigger and every other shard was jade instead of glass. I swung it at Zeth and he dodged upwards. "CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!" He blasted me with a roar. "GLASS JADE DRAGON TWIN SPIRAL ROAR!" The two attacks connected and mine was way stronger. He was engulfed in the shards. I knew had to be holding back due to not wanting to kill me. I hurled my whip into the roar and got Zeth's leg. I pulled him into the ground. He smashed his hand into my whip destroying it. He quickly recovered.

"You're stronger than I expected. CHAOS DRAGON FLUX PISTON!" He hit me dead on in the stomach and I grabbed onto his arm. "GLASS JADE DRAGON LOCKDOWN!" I punched his arm into the ground and created a layer of glass and jade over it so he couldn't break free. "GLASS JADE DRAGON KATANA!" My arm turned into a long thin blade made from glass and jade. I impaled his arm and started running towards him cutting up his entire arm. He was clearly in pain. I was right about to hit his body.

"ENOUGH!" He grabbed my katana arm with three fingers stopping it completely. "CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!" He fired his roar at me and it hit me dead on. It was many times more powerful than it was the previous times. I was flung back. He broke his arm free from my prison. He turned it back to normal and there was a long cut up his entire arm.

"You'll pay for that. CHAOS DRAGON DARK MATTER SHARD WHIP!" He created a whip much like mine except made from a dark metallic material and it was much longer than mine was. He swung it at me. I jumped over. "GLASS JADE DRAGON…" I was about to attack when he swung the whip over his head and grabbed onto me. He smashed me into the ground, pulled me over his head and slammed me into the ground on the other side. He spun me around and hurled towards the exit. Sapphire, who had been watching the entire thing caught me and put me down.

"Are you alright?" I pushed her to the side.

"Hey what was that for?" Zeth's flux piston came through the room and hit me out of the guildhall. He rushed after me. I hit a wall and stopped.

"I won't be defeated by someone like who thinks good of this putrid guild! I refuse! CHAOS DRAGON DUAL FLUX PISTONS!" He attempted to squash me with his pistons by shooting them to the side and slamming them together. But right before they hit me they stopped. I looked up and saw that I hadn't hit a wall, but Gildarts. He held Zeth's arms in each of his hands.

"I was just out for a midnight walk and heard something by the guildhall so I came to check it out. You need help?" I slowly got up and Zeth retracted his arms.

"Gildarts of the west. Are the reputations true about your amazing power. Jack. I think you need to get out of the way."

"You get three seconds to stop whatever you're planning to do and get out of my sight," Gildarts started letting out his amazing magic power. I looked at him terrified of what he might do. Zeth however seemed unaffected by it.

"Such a trick won't work on me. I know a kid with more magic power than you. His name's Mike. Jack's exceed is probably dead by now thanks to his uncontrollable power," Gildarts stopped his power.

"I'm going to the guildhall. You can take care of this kid. If you're anything like the others you'll make quick work of him," Gildarts walked right past Zeth not paying him any mind at all.

"How dare you ignore me. Your arrogance will be your undoing. CHAOS DRAGON FLUX PISTON!" He turned around and tried hitting Gildarts. He turned around and hit his hand causing it to explode flinging Zeth backwards.

"You're the arrogant one. Paying no mind to the real threat behind you," He turned around only to see me standing there. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART SHEN'S NULLIFYING ACUPUNCTURE!" Out of my hands fired a continues stream of needles. Some glass some jade. They all surrounded Zeth at every possible angle.

"I might not know acupuncture, but if I hit every possible spot on your body it has to do something," I let the needles loose and they all stormed him. "CHAOS DRAGON DARK MATTER SHELL!" He tried getting his shell up, but the needles penetrated through it and hit him all over the place. He fell to the floor completely immobilized.

"Got you," I said smiling and falling to my knees.

"So this is it huh? Bested by my weaker self," I collapsed and we were both looking at the night sky curtesy of Kai's perfect midnight.

"Since I beat you why don't you tell me your story?" Zeth started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Beat me? When did I say I was defeated? You can learn a lot in a year besides a new form of magic," What was he talking about?

"Oh yeah like what?" I supported myself on my shoulder looking at him. He started laughing. "DRAGON FORCE!" The second I heard those words I got to my feet and prepared for his worst. He lifted into the air by black smoke. His hair became purple with some stripes that continually changed color. His pupils became violet and the rest of his eyes became pure black. Black smoke formed around his shoulders and formed what looked like wings. His hoodie was ripped to screeds revealing his upper body, which was being covered in strange black markings. All his blood in his veils turned purple and they began glowing. His fangs and nails grew larger and became black.

"What do you think? Let me show you what this form is capable of," I was suddenly hit in the back and he snatched me out of the air. He was too fast for me to even realize he was gone before he had been behind me, kicked me and returned to his original position. He hurled me back towards the guildhall. I was about to lose consciousness. 'Mavis help us. He's too strong.'

'I know. Help is already on the way. And he's very handsome.' Mavis answered in my mind. I smiled. 'Good to hear. We're safe then.'

**Meanwhile at the guildhall.**

"KAI! Are you okay? I couldn't get inside because the door was stuck! I was so worried," Mira said as she came rushing through the door.

"I'm fine. Besides, why would you be worried about me? Don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Don't even joke about that. We need to get topside quickly," Kai shrugged.

"Straight to the point. Then what are we waiting for!" the two began making their way to the top floor.

"Silver. Are you alright? What is going on?" Erza said as she came to her rescue.

"I'm fine. You need to help him. Zefra almost killed him," Erza checked Gin's pulse when she noticed Silver's hand was missing.

"What happened in here?"

"That doesn't matter. How's the situation outside.

"Currently Jack is battling a lookalike of himself, but other than that I am uncertain of the details," the two left the cocoon only to see me get launched out of the guildhall.

"Is everyone alright?" Silver scouted the group of people.

"I do not see Kai nor Zeke anywhere."

"I don't know about that furball, but I'm right here," Kai said coming into the main hall. Just then, Gildarts came running through the door.

"Did I miss something while I was down there. Why are all the girls and Gildarts here?" He ran right past everyone and into one of the back rooms.

"The leader of the guild is extremely powerful so Jack asked me to go to Fairy hills and get everyone. As for Gildarts I have no idea."

"I hope Jack doesn't hear I lost to a 9 year old," He closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. When suddenly the meteor was smashed into a million pieces.

"I was out for a little midnight stroll and heard some commotion and I figured I might as well see what it was about. Besides what kind of s-class wizard would I be if I let a member DIE while I was home?" Gildarts said standing with his fist in the air indicating that he'd been the one smashing it to pieces.

"I appreciate the help big guy. He doesn't know what he's doing so don't go all out," Gildarts started walking towards Mike. He held up his arm and every time lightning struck him, it disassembled dispersing the electricity into the air. The same for the volcanos. He just smashed them to pieces.

"Are you a meanie too like the kitty?" Mike asked. Gildarts leaned forward. Mike looked at him with intrigue. The chaos of a battlefield started dampening. He then reached out for him and Mike froze.

"Please don't hurt me," Gildarts then proceeded to tickle him making him fall over in laughter.

"No. Noohoho. Please. Hahaha," Mike cried out in laughter. The entirety of Mike magic stopped and the room returned to normal. Gildarts stopped tickling him.

"Alright kid. How about we get out of here?" Mike nodded and he got to sit on his shoulders. Zeke was just witnessing this in complete awe. He ran up beside Gildarts.

"Let me get this straight. The strongest wizard in fairy tail just defeated someone by tickling him till he gave up.

"I didn't 'defeat' him per say. He didn't even know he was fighting," the two got out into the guildhall again and Gildarts put Mike down.

"Why don't you go over to the blue haired girl over there?" He said and pointed to Wendy. Mike nodded and ran over to her. Zeke ran after him.

"He's been brainwashed or at least cursed somehow to be oblivious to his enormous power. He nearly killed me without realizing it," Wendy nodded and began treating him. I suddenly came through the door and rolled over the floor. Zeth was suddenly standing in the door.

"Alright. Who's next?"

He might just be one man, but he was no pushover. We had our work cut out for us. Zeth the chaos dragon slayer vs. **Fairy Tail!**


	63. Fairy Tail vs the chaos dragon slayer

Fairy Tail vs. the chaos dragon slayer

Chapter 36

"Give me everything you've got," Erza and Mira looked at each other and nodded. "REQUIP: HEAVENLY WHEELS ARMOR!" "FULL BODY TAKEOVER! SATAN SOUL!" He two of them switched appearance and Erza took charge.

"Only two at a time. You'll never win with that strategy," Erza swung her sword and it suddenly disappeared.

"What happened?" She said and wondered for a fraction of a second. She ducked and Mira came from behind her with her soul extinction attack. Zeth disappeared and Mira was hit in the back and flew forward into Erza. She pushed Mira into the air and she began flying. Erza requipped another sword and looked for Zeth. He was standing where he was before with his hands in his pockets. The two charged again this time with direct attacks. Erza swinging her sword and Mira slicing with her claws. Zeth dodged all the attack with minimal effort. Erza summoned more swords to strike with, but he just kept on evading.

"You're slow. I see openings everywhere. Who knows when I'll counterattack. Now… or now… maybe now," He suddenly kicked one of the swords out of Erza's hand and spin kicked both of them still with his hands in his pockets. Erza and Mira both got up. Everyone got in for a joined attack. "SOLID SCRIPT FIRE!" "THUNDERBOLTS FATE!" "WOOD MAKE VIOLENT APPROACH!" SKY DRAGON ROAR!" "WATER SLICER!" "FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPHRECHAUN!" "DARKNESS STREAM!" "CIRCLE SWORD!" Everyone threw their attacks at Zeth with full power. He held up his hand and stopped everything.

"CELESTIAL GEAR OF CAPRICORN! RING OF POWER!" Kai rushed through the group of girls with a magic circle floating behind him filled with strange runes. "TIMES 10!" the ring glowed bright yellow and Kai suddenly sped up. He tried hitting Zeth, but was suddenly hit in the jaw by a foot. Zeth had moved too fast for the eye to see and kicked Kai backwards. "Fine then. TIMES 30!" The ring glowed again and Kai was even faster again. Kai started running in circles around him.

"The ring of power. Multiplying strength, speed, stamina, endurance, reaction time. Too bad it won't do you any good," He held out his hand and Kai leapt over it with a front flip grabbing onto him and tried throwing him, but he didn't move a bit. Zeth grabbed onto Kai and threw him instead. Zeke decided it was time to take action. "REQUIP: DARK ABYSS!" he equipped his dark demonic wings and flew up to grab Kai out of the air.

"As hard as I can?"

"You got it," Zeke hurled Kai as hard as he could. "TIMES 60!" Zeth jumped into the air stepping on Kai's head for an extra boost, but mostly to humiliate him. "HELLS…" Zeth put on a scared face and Zeke paused for a moment seeing thee old Jack in his eyes. Zeth then smirked evilly, grabbed Zeke out of the air, and threw him after Kai with enormous force and Zeke slammed into Kai. Zeth boosted off the ceiling towards the two. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" Zeth noticed the attack from the door and blocked it. In the door was Natsu and the rest of the boys along with all the girls who didn't live at Fairy Hills.

"We heard some commotion and thought 'No way the girls are having a party without us' but this is way better," Natsu proclaimed and cracked his knuckles. Zeth smirked.

"So. Now we're all here. That makes my job much easier."

"We'll see about that! LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" But before his attack went off Zeth was in front of him with his hand over his mouth. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel attempted to get Zeth to let go of Natsu. Zeth grabbed his club out of the air and swung into hitting the other boys, but he stopped when he hit Laxus. "LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus punched the air sending an electric current through it. Zeth held Natsu up in front of himself letting him take the attack instead. Zeth kicked Natsu back to them.

"You were saying?"

"Yo Laxus. That was so uncool. We'll settle this later. LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON FIST!" Natsu gathered fire and lightning in his fist and punched Zeth, who grabbed his hand completely stopping his attack.

"There won't be an afterwards for you," He head-butted Natsu sending him flying back towards the boys. Gray jumped into the air from behind the dragon slayers "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" he fired his lances at every possible angle. Zeth disappeared and reappeared behind him. He smashed him into the ground.

"Come on. You can do better. I haven't even broken a sweat yet," He disappeared from sight and each of the boys was hit repeatedly. "BEAST SOUL LIZARDMAN!" Elfman put on his beast soul and when he got hit he grabbed a hold of Zeth. He stopped attacking and Elfman got him into a grip.

"Now guys. Don't worry about me! I can take it. I'm a MAN!" Everyone nodded. "POISON DRAGON SCALES!" "ICE MAKE LANCE!" "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" "WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" "SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" "LIGHTNING GODS CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!" "MEMORY MAKE SWORD OF FROZEN BLACK LIGHTNING!" Mira reached out.

"NO stop! He's not there!" But it was too late Zeth was already gone standing behind all of them. Jellal got in front of all the attacks. "ALTAIRIS!" He blasted his own attack at his guildmates' it was enough to slow it down so the two wizards could evade.

"Are you alright Elfman?"

"I'm great. That was real MANLY Jellal."

"Just doing my duty as a guildmember," Zeth started laughing.

"So much effort and it ended up doing more harm than good. You're the worst. It good you'll be gone soon," Gildarts came in from behind and smashed Zeth in the head. Zeth blocked, but was still pushed backwards.

"Well then let's see what you've got Gildarts."

"Stand back everyone. This could get ugly," Everyone backed away.

"Is that supposed to scare me," Gildarts punched the air and a massive shockwave blew back Zeth's hair and caused him to lean backwards.

"I'm warning you. This is only going to end badly for you," Zeth studied his own hand.

"I wonder if I can do that," Zeth punched the air and Gildarts was forced back. Everyone gulped.

"It's only going to end badly for YOU," Zeth appeared behind Gildarts kicked him forward, appeared in front of him kicked him into the air. Punched him back downwards. Double kicked him in the face. Gildarts got up afterwards.

"Is that all the great and almighty Gildarts of the west can muster up," Zeth was suddenly punched in the face and it exploded sending him backwards. He rubbed his jaw.

"I guess I'll make an exception for you. HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER PISTON!" His hand became a black and purple pillar like his normal flux piston. He shot it at such a high speed no one saw it, but Gildarts suddenly wasn't there. Makarov finally decided to intervene and grew as large as he could inside the guildhall.

"You have to the count of three to do exactly as I say. Kneel and say you're sorry," Makarov prepared Fairy Law. Zeth was seemingly unaffected with facing a great fairy magic.

"Three."

"I can easily dodge you're measly attack. It must have a range limit and I can clear it in a fraction of the time you use to cast it."

"Two."

"Gramps I'm not scared stop that countdown. It won't intimidate me."

"One," He suddenly got a scared face. He looked over at my unconscious body.

"Of no!"

"You have failed to meet my condition. Now feel the wrath of Fairy Tail. FAIRY LAW!" he clapped his hands together releasing the spell. Zeth got in front of me. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!" He blasted the screen of light coming towards him. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER SUN!" He gathered a massive ball of black energy above his head and threw it at Fairy Law. It stopped moving and broke causing everyone to gasp.

"I'll amend you for getting me to use my magic, but couldn't risk you hitting Jack here," All the boys looked confused at Zeth.

"How dare you! HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER PISTON!" He threw it at Makarov's giant figure causing him to fall backwards knocked out with one punch. He returned to his normal size and some guildmembers caught him. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER EXPLOSION!" His body created a dark explosion out of thin air causing everyone to be shot back and completely obliterating the guildhall. Everyone was knocked and Zeth laughed.

"It's been fun Fairy Tail. Now it's just the finishing touch," He jumped into the air. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER SUN!" He created a massive sun of dark matter in a second and threw it downwards. Suddenly a lime green tornado came flying, knocked the ball off it path, and out over the ocean where it created a massive blast easily big enough to destroy Magnolia. Zeth's eyes widened and he landed on the ground again.

"Who dares do that to my perfect victory?" Someone came walking down the street slowly with his hands folded behind his back.

"No one harms my beloved's family. I will not allow it."

"Oh yeah. Who's talking?" Zeth appeared behind the silhouette and attempted to slam him in the face with his arm. Before he hit the person blocked his attack with just one forearm. A kinetic shockwave dispersed when they connected. After a couple of seconds, Zeth pulled back and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Who… are you?"

"Do you not recognize me other Jack? In that case, I will remind you. I am Shen. Leader of Dragon's Wrath. Mavis asked me to save Fairy Tail and I never turn down my loved one's requests. I shall defeat you on the behalf of the brave boys and girls of the Fairy Tail guild!" Shen pointed to Zeth challenging him. The wind blew between them and their hair fluttered in the wind.

For once, we were the ones who needed help. For once, someone needed to save US. Shen was the last glimmer of hope for **Fairy Tail!**


	64. Shen vs Zeth: clash of tyrant dragons

Shen vs. Zeth: clash of tyrant dragons

Chapter 37

"Leave this place. Now!" Shen said.

"Oh Shen. Long time no see. How's the spirit world?" Zeth attacked again and Shen blocked it.

"I have nothing to say to you chaos dragon. I will simply defeat you."

"Good luck with that. HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!" He blasted his roar off in the direction of some of our unconscious members on the ground. Shen got in front of all of us. "JADE DRAGON ROAR!" The two roars collided and they canceled each other out. Zeth jumped forward right after they stopped. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER PISTON!" Zeth blasted away his hand. Shen ducked and pushed Zeth's piston into the air making him lose his balance and Shen spin kicked him in the face. Zeth started attacking again. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER EXPLOSION!" He sent out a blast of dark energy again. "JADE DRAGON ARMOR!" Shen created a suit of samurai armor from jade and he stood his ground from Zeth's attack. "JADE DRAGON JIREUGI!" Zeth was still finishing his attack and was hit dead on sending him flying through the air. Shen set off after him running across the rooftops still wearing his jade armor. Zeth used his wings to break in the air and he dove down with a punch. Shen jumped into the air after him. Zeth grabbed Shen's arm with his own free one and punched him in the side of the head breaking his armor. Shen flew through the air and Zeth flew after him. Shen grabbed onto a lamppost, swung himself around it and kicked Zeth in the face before he could avoid. Shen slid down onto the ground. Meanwhile Zeth had gotten back on his feet.

"Are you holding back Shen or is it just me? You're only using weak attacks mostly just to counter. I don't mind. Makes it less trouble defeating you. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER SWORD!" He morphed his hand into a massive sword. He swung it downwards at Shen. "JADE DRAGON DUEL JIREUGI!" He shot his arms diagonally upward so they crossed each other. The sword got stuck in the middle. "JADE DRAGON CHAGI!" He kicked Zeth in the stomach making him lose his balance. He then retracted his arms, grabbed the sword on either side and pulled Zeth over his head. He smashed him into the ground on the other side and threw him as hard as he could away from the city. Zeth stopped himself in the air and was immediately kneed in the jaw by Shen having run and jumped into the air in the time it took for Zeth to stop. Zeth continued flying and reached the fields on the outskirts of Magnolia. He looked around and saw Shen standing a bit away from him. Shen rolled his shoulders as if he was warming up. Zeth smirked.

"I get it. You just wanted to get them out of harm's way before going all out on m…" he didn't get to finish before Shen leapt forward at unbelievable speed, smashed him in the face pummeling him into the ground creating a massive crater and also causing Zeth to fly a couples of meters into the air. When he came down again Shen kicked straight up sending Zeth even further into the air. He jumped up after him and spin kicked him back towards the ground. "JADE DRAGON ROAR!" His roar was 10 times bigger than Zeth's had been every time he used it. Zeth landed on the ground looked up. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!" His roar was easily overpowered by Shen's and he was pushed into the ground again. Shen landed next to him. Zeth got up. "HYPER CHAOS DRAGON ANTIMATTER SUN!" He created the massive sphere and Shen jumped back. "JADE DRAGON JIREUGI!" He punched the sphere and it popped like a bubble and exploded into pieces before Zeth even got a chance to throw it. Zeth got up from the explosion and was looking quite banged up.

"Will you stop now that you've realized you don't stand a chance? I am much more powerful than you could ever hope to be. Give up and hand yourself over to the magic council. I will leave you with that, but I will not hesitate to knock you out and hand you in myself," Zeth smiled and started laughing a maniacal and insane laugh and grabbed his head and started shaking.

"More powerful than I could ever hope to be?! You must be joking. I'm all powerful. No one can beat me. I'll never lose. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. This one is one you taught me," Shen looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"What might I have taught you?"

"HYPER CHAOS JADE DRAGON MODE!" He began giving off a green glow and his muscles grew bigger. The stripes in his hair turned permanently green and his blood veins turned green. He suddenly disappeared and Shen looked behind himself, but he wasn't there.

"Up here," He came down from above and smashed Shen into the ground. Shen quickly got up and recovered, but when he did, Zeth was already behind him and grabbed hold of him. Shen tried breaking free, but he couldn't.

"See? Even you can't defeat me. HYPER CHAOS JADE DRAGON OBLITERATION!" His body emitted a massive explosion and it ruined most of the field they were on. Everyone began coming out of their houses and looked towards the fields after having heard the explosion. I even woke up and limbed towards the hills. What have I done? All this power and I want to destroy the guild with it. Why would I do that? I punched a wall.

Zeth threw Shen into the air appeared in the air and double kicked him into the ground. "HYPER CHAOS JADE DRAGON SONIC PISTON!" He fired a piston made from dark matter and jade at Shen, it was too fast for him to dodge, and it hit him dead on. It created a massive kinetic explosion. Zeth grabbed Shen by the shirt and pulled him up. He started laughing again, sounding even more insane than before.

"Do you understand now!? I can't be beaten. I defeated you at your strongest. Nothing can stand up to me. I'm the strongest there is and now… this town is all mine! And there's nothing you can do to stop me," He spread his arms out across Magnolia. Shen coughed.

"You don't grasp the concept do you?" Zeth looked at him with a pissed off face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been fighting with only my base strength," Zeth slammed him into the ground and stood on his head and Shen grabbed hold of his foot trying to force him off.

"You're bluffing. I don't believe you."

"Very well then. SMOKE JADE DRAGON MODE!" Drake's white smoke started coming out of Shen's body. He lifted Zeth off him and stood up. "SMOKE JADE DRAGON GREEN VEIL!" The entire field got enveloped in a green smoke.

"Stop playing games Shen. Come out and play. HYPER CHAOS JADE DRAGON ROAR!" He started spinning and the roar made all the smoke disappear. "SMOKE JADE DRAGON MIST WAVE!" Zeth looked up and saw Shen above him collecting smoke in his hands. He threw the ball and Zeth grabbed it. Shen snapped his fingers and the ball exploded into mist throwing Zeth back. "SMOKE JADE DRAGON JADE CLOUD STRIKE!" All the smoke collected Shen's hand creating a big fist. He smashed down on Zeth, but he was already gone and behind him. "HYPER CHAOS JADE DRAGON SONIC STAMP!" He kicked Shen backwards with sonic speed Shen grabbed onto Zeth's foot. "SMOKE JADE DRAGON KUSANAGI!" Shen's forearm changed into a massive katana blade made from jade and smoke was coming out of it. He swung it and cut Zeth over the chest. Zeth fell towards the ground. He landed on the ground and blood was coming out of his chest.

"I'll never be defeated. I refuse! HYPER CHAOS JADE DRAGON MURAMASA!" He created a massive blade from dark matter. (Note: Muramasa is an ancient sword that cut everything regardless, even the air around it) He slashed after Shen and the air around the sword spit in two sending a wave of black energy after Shen. Shen put his own sword arm and blocked the air strike. Zeth came jumping from above. Shen jumped to the side, spinning around and slashed at Zeth's sword arm cutting it clean off. Zeth grabbed where his arm should be attached and screamed. Meanwhile, I had just made my way to the general vicinity and could see them fight. Is that me? I don't believe what I've done. I almost killed everyone. How could I? Just for more power. Nothing in the world is worth killing your friends and family for.

"I am truly sorry it had to come to this. Give up now. You've been bested," Zeth turned to look at Shen. His eyes were red with rage.

"NEVER! I still have one more trick that no one can compete with," The earth started shaking and small pieces of dirt started floating around him.

"DEMON FORCE!" Zeth's body started pulsing. An arm suddenly sprung from the hope in his body. It was red with only three fingers. Each of them had a big claw on the end. His opposite arm grew even larger than before. A pair of demon wings sprouted out of his back. One of his eyes grew larger and got a lizard look turning green. He also sprouted a dragon tail. His fangs grew too and a he got an extra pair going upwards. Horns grew from his head. His legs became a lot like those of demons, by bending the opposite way of a human. He was barely a human anymore. He roared and Shen had to lean forward so as not to be blown back.

"I love this new power. With this strength, why should I stop with Fairy Tail? No one can stop me. Not even you with your fancy tricks," His voice was lower and more demonic.

"When you're gone I'll go for Magnolia. Then Fiore and finally the world. DEMON DRAGON SUPERNOVA BEAM!" (Demon dragon is much easier to say than Hyper chaos jade demon dragon) He held up his hand and a massive orb of dark matter pulsing with green stripes. It was about half the size of Magnolia itself. He compressed the entire ball so it fit on his fingertip. He pointed at Shen and fired a beam off. Shen managed to dodge partially, but was impaled in the shoulder. The beam hit the ocean and exploded creating a gigantic crater in the water bigger than Magnolia.

"Sorry I haven't quite got the aiming down on that attack. Let's try again. DEMON DRAGON SUPERNOVA BEAM!" He recreated thee sun as if it was nothing and compressed it. He fired it again. He hit Shen in the leg this time. "SMOKE JADE DRAGON GAS JIREUGI!" Shen's hand turned into jade he shot it off like a rocket with smoke propelling through the air. He hit Zeth straight on, but he didn't move an inch.

"Was that an attack? Let me show you an attack. DEMON DRAGON DEVILS FURY!" He blasted a barrage of dark energy blasts at Shen. He jumped into the air and jumped off them to get extra height, but each time he hit one it exploded. One of them hit him and he was sent out over the water. Zeth flew through the air and grabbed him holding his head over the abyss he'd created. Shen's body was hanging limb in Zeth's hand.

"This is the end. Take one last look at what you tried to save. See how you failed them. Look at the despair in their eyes," He forced Shen to look out over the city where we were all looking at him. All the citizens and the wizards of Fairy Tail. Shen's been defeated. We lost. Just how strong was he?

"This should be far enough."

"What are you blabbing about now?"

"You're lucky. You will be the first person to ever experience me at my strongest."

"Shut up punk. You're about to die! Any last words?" Shen smiled.

"I've got two," Everyone awaited eagerly for what he was going to say. After what felt like an eternity, he finally said the two words we'd secretly wanted to hear.

"DRAGON FORCE!" His body began glowing lime green. He opened his eyes and they were the purest jade green I've ever seen. His hair started flowing like it was underwater. His nails and fangs became the same green as his eyes. He gently grabbed a hold of Zeth's hand and slowly removed it like as if Zeth wasn't even holding on him. Zeth quickly backed away.

"No way you're that much more powerful now. You don't even look that different," Zeth leapt forward again, and tried hitting Shen. Shen held up a finger and touched Zeth's hand coming at him. It stopped completely and Shen pushed a little causing Zeth to be flung back.

"This isn't possible. No way you're that strong. DEMON DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: HYPER NOVA OF OBLIVION!" This time he used both his hand, created an enormous ball of dark matter twice the size of the previous, and once again compressed it so much he could hold it in his hands. He fired it as a massive beam of black matter. Shen merely put up a hand and grabbed the beam stopping the explosion from even happening.

"Dragon force isn't a power to be taken lightly. Once one has acquired it, he or she spends his entire life perfecting it. It is not just a temporary power boost. It's a state of mind. The more chaotic the mind the more apparent the look. I have spent the entirety of my afterlife perfecting this technique. And yet, I have still yet to master it completely. PERFECT JADE DRAGON CLEANSING SWORD MASAMUNE!" (Note: much like muramasa, masamune was a katana from legend, this sword however refused to cut anything pure and good only cutting that which truly needed to vanish from the world) His forearm turned into a normal sized katana blade made from pure jade.

"That was a bunch of nonsense. Magic is about power and nothing less. State of mind. You won't be able to touch me with that blade let alone hurt me with it," Shen was suddenly standing a couple of meters behind Zeth. After about ten seconds of complete silence, a massive gust of wind blew in Shen's direction. All the water below them split in two right along the path Shen had taken. Zeth started screaming his body began emitting a massive burst of black energy in a column. The column expanded and it was 20 meters in diameter and went up and down as far as the eye could see. It collapsed in on itself on a single point on Zeth's body.

"It can't be. I can't be defeated. I will return Shen and then we'll finish this. That little guy down there will surpass you with my help," with his last words the energy exploded out again obliterating him. The explosion reached the shore of Magnolia, but didn't destroy any of the city. The shockwave however could be felt even at the far other end of Magnolia. It was finally over. Zeth was defeated all thanks to Shen. He came floating down to the shore and went out of his dragon force form. I limped up to him.

"Are you alright Jack? You had a pretty tough fight."

"Are you kidding me!? You had it a million times worse. I've never seen anything like that. How did you do it?"

"I trained for 500 years straight on perfecting it, but it is still not pure enough. You can still tell when I'm using dragon force."

"That doesn't matter at all, but please tell me what the hell that attack was," That was what I was most curious about.

"The perfect jade dragon cleansing sword masamune cleanses all evil from whatever it touches. Zeth's soul was pure evil. I've never encountered anything like it before. Almost like, he was a pure evil version of you. Allow me to escort you back to the guildhall," He picked me up and suddenly we were at the guildhall. Or rather, what was left of it.

"Everyone. I am truly sorry for not being here fast enough. Because of me you've all been hurt and your guildhall is destroyed, but unfortunately the only place Mavis was able to send me was Tenrou island. It was the only place that had enough magic energy to contain my real form," He bowed deeply in shame even though he just saved our guild. No, scratch that. Fiore from Zeth.

"Wait. Tenrou Island? Isn't that like three days by boat from Magnolia. When did you get sent here?" Levy asked after going through it in her head.

"I was sent here 1 hour and 15 minutes ago. I am sorry again," he bowed once more.

"AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Hold on. If this battle has been going on for about an hour and a half and you got here when we were all knocked out, which was 45 minutes into the battle. That means you made a three days boat trip, on foot, in just 45 minutes," Silver proclaimed. Everyone's jaw dropped and they all just looked at him.

"As a show of apology I will ask of you to let me rebuild your guildhall. I have approximately five hours left before I disappear. You all need your rest. You've had a tough battle today.

"Wait a second somethings been bugging me. How are you even here? You said you could only come to this world once every 100 years. As far as I remember 100 years didn't pass since we last saw you," Gray asked out of confusion. Everyone started discussing that it was actually true.

"Very well observed. You're master Mavis is a truly fantastic person. Her and my students Drake and Zane put all their energy together and created a small window I could use to get into this world, but I can only stay here for six hours. Luckily that was enough to defeat Zeth. You should be very thankful you have such amazing guild masters. Now if you'll excuse me I have a guildhall to rebuild. He started running around and grabbing the pieces of the guildhall that were still remotely intact. He reached down for a piece and Makarov grabbed the same piece.

"We will all help you rebuild the guildhall. It is our pride and joy. But thanks for the offer," he pointed back towards all of us.

"Alright everyone. Put the stone over there and the wood over there," we were already beginning to collect everything.

"In that case would you mind if I talk to one of your children."

"Of course. You are pretty much my superior at this point. Hoho," Shen bowed and went over to the group working hard to rebuild everything. To rebuild our home. **Fairy Tail!**


	65. The aftermath

The aftermath

Chapter 38

The guildhall stood tall just the way it did before. Everyone was looking at it. It had never looked quite so good. In the end it was because we all poured our heart and soul into rebuilding it. Makarov shook Shen's hand.

"Thank you. For saving my children," Shen put his hand on Makarov's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. Thank them. They battled with a creature of pure evil tonight and survived. You can be proud of what you have here."

"May good fortune shine on you for the rest of time Shen."

"It already does. Her name is Mavis Vermillion. I have to go. She said she'd give me a kiss on the lips when I get back. It was good to meet you one more time Fairy Tail," He began walking down the street and slowly faded away back into the spirit world. Even after her death many years ago Mavis still finds ways to help us.

After a couple of days we'd gotten a new shipment of alcohol so everything was back to normal. Well almost.

"I cannot believe Zefra cut my hand off. How dare he? I will never let him out again," Silver complained waving around her handless arm, which had hair wrapped around it.

"I know what you mean. That kid Mike, ruined like three pairs of my best wings and now my dragon breath cannon is malfunctioning. That freaking thing took a month to build," Zeke was sitting with his broken angel feather wing grumping on one side of the table.

"It might not sound that bad to you, but Mira won't leave me alone anymore. It's really annoying," Kai looked over at the bar at her. She was acting normal enough to me, but she kept sending him a small look.

"Furthermore. My prides hurt. I got beat up by someone who looks like Greyhound here. There's nothing more shameful than that," He smirked.

"Hey! That wasn't nice man, but here's something to think about. I held my ground for a longer time than all of you put together," I said and smirked at Kai. Kai pushed me off my chair.

"Thank you Kai."

"Yeah. He totally deserved that. Idiot," I got up again.

"Sorry. Hey. Speaking of Pandora 's Box. What happened to them?"

"They were transferred to the magic council. They even found Yami a couple of miles from here. It turns out they had all been put under a spell so their personality were changed to be evil except for Mike and they would also serve Zeth unconditionally. Mike had even been put under an additional curse allowing him to not see anything bad. Their curses have been lifted and were set free. I hope they are doing alright?" Silver explained.

"A lot of things have really happen in six months don't they. First the three of us and Sapphire took out an entire dark guild. Then Shen arranged the dragon slayers tournament. After that Nick returned with gear Chronicle and almost destroyed the town. And then of course there was Pandora's box. Has it always been this hectic?" I asked after going through everything.

"As long as I've been a member anyway. Why are you suddenly reminiscing? We all know," Kai said and grunted.

"Oh. No reason. I just felt like looking back on everything. Is there anything wrong with that?" Kai opened an eye and looked at me.

"Whatever. I'll see you around," He got up and left the guildhall.

"Where does he even go when he leaves? Do you think he's seeing someone?" I asked them looking after him.

"I do not believe that is the case. He usually just needs a lot of time for himself," just then Sapphire came in the door.

"Ahh. Nothing like a good morning at the guildhall," she said and sat down next to me.

"So how's everyone doing?" She looked around at us.

"Aside from the fact that my hand is missing I am doing just fine. Zeke however has been sitting with that wing for the entire morning," Zeke's ear twitched when she mentioned him.

"Hey. This was my pride and joy when I was younger. Think about it for a sec. I could never learn Aera so when I created these wings they were my alternative to flight. I was the happiest little exceed in the world when I put these on and flew for the first time."

"I can imagine you would love those wings. Can you fix them?"

"I sure hope so. My arsenal won't be the same without them," He continued his work.

"Sapphire. Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I asked her.

"Um… sure," We got up and started walking outside. I glanced back at my team. Zeke smirked at me and Silver gave me the thumps up and winked at me. I gave them a 'yeah right' face and we got outside.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do."

"Then close your eyes and don't open them until I say you can okay.

"oooookkkaayyy," She did as I asked.

"And you promise you won't open them again?"

"I just told you so didn't…" I didn't let her finish that sentence, I just kissed her on the lips catching her completely off-guard. Soon after she blending into it and we stood there for what to me seemed like an eternity. When I let go she was about to open her eyes.

"You promised remember?" She immediately shut them again.

"I'm really sorry Sapphire," I said and started running away from the guildhall as fast as I could.

"Sorry for what… Jack? Jack!" I just continued running without looking back. I heard Sapphire behind me yelling for me, but ignored it. I got to the mountains. I saw Kai standing against a cliff. I stopped running.

"Where the hell do you think you're going greyhound?"

"Don't try to stop me Kai. I've made up my mind. You can't stop me!"

"Let me finish. Where the hell do you think you're going, without leaving that," He pointed to my inner west.

"How could you possibly…"

"I'm not letting you leave without giving her a reason why. And you've written it there," I took out an envelope. I gave it to him.

"Please leave this at her house."

"Will do Greyhound? If you'll promise me one thing. Don't EVER come back until you're ready to stay," I nodded at him and he started walking back towards the city.

"It was great having you on the team… Jack," He said and with that, he was gone. I started running again further. I could feel the tears starting to run down my face.

**Sapphire POV.**

I got back inside and sat down next to the others. Zeke and Silver were drinking a jug of bear each.

"Sooooo… Tell us. What did he say?" I was so confused. What did he do? Where did he go?

"He um… we uh… he just. He just started making out with me," Was all I could say. Zeke spit out his drink all over the floor and started laughing like crazy. He rolled off the table and onto the floor.

"Finally. Holy crap… freaking finally. First base. I can't believe he actually made a move. That's so out of his character," Silver of course had to be curious.

"Did you enjoy it? I am assuming you did," Zeke started laughing even harder when he saw that I blushed like crazy.

"Well… Of course I did. It just kind of took me by surprise is all. But then… he ran away. He just left me there, totally confused still trying to figure out if it was real or not," Zeke stopped laughing instantly and jumped onto the table.

"He left. Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Kai came through the doors to the guild again. He sat down next to us.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Jack made out with Sapphire and then he left. Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Not really. I did bump into him right around your house. He said he had something to take of or something," I got up and ran towards my house. Why would you just leave? Take care of what? I went into my house and on the counter was a letter with my name on it. I opened it up and started reading it while I sat down on the couch.

_Dear Sapphire_

_This is the first letter I've ever written so it might not be that  
good. I hope you're not too mad at me right now. I just  
wanted to tell you why I left. I left because of Zeth. Shen told  
me that as much as I hate to admit it he's part of me now  
and I'm part of him. Because of that I left I never want  
anything to happen to any of you. I'm going to train. I'm  
going to become stronger. I hope you'll forgive me. Tell the  
others I never wanted any of this to happen. Especially Zeke.  
I just need to take some time to learn to deal with this evil  
inside me. I WILL come back when I think I'm ready. I have  
made lifelong friends at this guild. Especially you and the  
rest of the team. But mostly you. Next time we meet I won't  
let anything like what happened to all of you happen ever  
again. I'll miss all of you._

_You're desperate and attached friend:_

_Jack greyhound_

**The end**

I really hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank all of my readers for getting this far. I love all of you. And a big shoutout to pokemonking0924 for helping me when I was low on ideas and constantly supporting me. I don't really have anything else to say so this is Craftex101 signing out. Until next time everyone.


End file.
